


Love, Lies and Loneliness

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Complete, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 143,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry becomes affected by the youthful condition called Transition. What happens when Severus Snape becomes Harry's guide through this turbulent teenage time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, I don't make money from it and sometimes I barely realize I'm even here....
> 
> Please note also that for some mischievous reason of its own my computer has removed all the apostrophe from the words 'cause when in direct speech. It's meant to be there to indicate Harry's dropping of the 'be' on the front of the 'because' but the ' is missing. Stupid thing. Too many of them to fix at the moment, a future project when I'm less frustrated with the computer.

LOVE, LIES AND LONELINESS.

Chapter 1   
(The beginning of the End)

It hurt. 

A pain unlike anything swept through his chest and tightened around his heart like a constrictive snake. His eyes, reddened by tears and blackened by bruises, could barely focus even with the broken shards of his glasses still perched precarious on his nose. They’d never done anything like this before, or at least never succeeded. In his heart he knew it had been coming. 15 years of bottled resentment would inevitably hurt when unleased and ‘oh god’ did it hurt. With every breath he took a searing pain swept down his spine and back up his legs to settle in his stomach. Blood dripped from his face onto the dusty floorboards, splattering like crimson raindrops in the dark. He couldn’t move. Although years spent in the little cupboard under the stairs had brought him knowledge of its confined space, now despite his injuries his physical height would not allow him room to move. Desperately he wanted to straighten himself in the vain hope it would help him breath but every time he lifted his head it came in contact with the stairs above him, adding already to bruises and cuts forming on his skull. 

Of all his injuries and there were many, the most serious he knew were the deep lacerations on his face and back. He had neither the stomach nor the breath to lift his hands to inspect the damage to his face, knowing what his hands would find. Every wave of pain in his chest made him wince and every wince brought more pain from the shards of glass he knew were embedded within his skin. Some of the glass had come from his own glasses. Dudley’s first punch had crushed them like eggshells into his face. Most of the glass had come from Petunia’s crystal port decanter, an innocent object Harry had only just cleaned yesterday, but in the hands of his Uncle a weapon of pain. Had Harry known then what he’d known now, he’d have never have left the item out on the table where Vernon had easy access too. 

It seemed all so simple now, in the darkness of the cupboard. Harry had become used to Dudley going through his things. He had little privacy at number 4 Privet drive and knowing of his cousin’s tendency to ramble through his things, Harry had begun to leave his most precious and personal items at Hogwarts under his dorm mattress. The only item that had ever gone everywhere with him was the picture of his mother and father. It was the most precious item he owned and he knew that without it he wouldn’t be able to get through each summer. It had been the picture however that now saw him cowering in agony in his cupboard. He’d been in the kitchen making lunch for the Dursley’s and his cousin’s fat friend who’d come around for a weeks stay. It hadn’t surprised him to hear his cousin and his friend going through his things upstairs and although he shuddered in revulsion of his affects being touched the boy knew there was little to be done about it. 

Aunt Petunia had called lunch and Harry had watched in horror as the two boys had come clomping downstairs with both Harry’s wand and the picture of his parents clasped in their grubby hands. Almost instantly Harry had snatched for the picture in his cousin’s grip but Dudley had been quicker. The boy had raced over to the sink and held the picture and the wand over the garbage disposal unit with sick satisfaction. Without success Harry had pleaded with the boy to give the picture back to him but Dudley had merely laughed at him and dropped the picture into the grinder with an evil smirk. Harry had lunged after the picture but it had been too late, the blades had shredded the picture into an irreversible mess, the magical photo washing away with the dishwater. Harry didn’t know what had happened as he’d watched the single memory of his parents drowning but he’d felt the anger rise in him the moment the last trace of the picture had gone. The house had shook then, rattled and shifted restlessly on its foundations as Harry had turned to stare at his cousin. Dudley swung out his fist. It connected with Harry’s face with a sickening crack, shattering his glasses and instantly breaking his nose. But Harry hardly flinched. Lifting his hand Harry drew his wand to him, the wooden object flying from Dudley’s podgy grip into the outstretched palm of its owner. 

Looking back Harry didn’t know how he’d done it, wandless magic he’d never tried, but at the time it hadn’t mattered. Uncaring for the rules Harry had lifted his wand and let fly the worst hex he knew. The purple fire had screamed through the air, the entire house shuddering as Dudley was thrown through the front bay windows onto Petunia’s rose bushes outside. His cousin was crying out in pain but Harry took sweet delight in hearing it. That delight had not lasted long and before Harry could move something hard had connected with his back sending him screaming in agony to the floor. 

Harry didn’t know for how long Vernon had beaten him but it seemed like forever. Eventually he’d stopped struggling, the pain dulling in his mind as Vernon continued to lay into him. He’d stopped screaming long enough to hear the sirens of the ambulance coming to collect Dudley. They’d not come inside and so Vernon had continued to hit him, even as Dudley was carried away on a stretcher, his friend and Aunt Petunia with him. 

At last it had come to an end, his body broken and his mind shut off. Vernon had dragged him by his hair across the floor, reopening and deepening the cuts on his body and pushing the glass from the decanter further into his back. With a foot he’d been kicked into the cupboard, the light bulb removed and the bolts and locks slammed shut. 

Now however he lay half crumpled on the wooden floor, listening to his own heartbeat and the silence of the house beyond his cupboard. Awake and in pain he lay in silence, continuing to listen for anyone who would come to his rescue. Harry knew that Sirius was to come and pick him up tomorrow to spend a week at Grimmauld Place before returning to Hogwarts. He’d be spending time with his godfather, the only family he had. Ron and Hermione would come and visit him and they’d go flying and talk about Quidditch and school. It would be a happy time. It was those thoughts alone that kept him breathing now, even when his lungs felt like acid inside his chest. 

There was a noise. It had only been quiet and Harry couldn’t be sure if he’d heard it but it had definitely been something else other than his labored breathing that he’d heard. In the vain hope that it was someone other than the Dursley’s back, Harry began thumping on the door to his cupboard. He hadn’t the strength to shout or even to move his hands but it was a sign he was there and no wizard would mistake it. He heard footsteps then and a voice so familiar to him that his body seemed to ache less at the very sound. 

“Dursley?” Sirius’ voice was close and Harry shook in relief as he heard his godfather wandering down the hall. His godfather’s footsteps stopped outside the cupboard and Harry pressed himself against the door almost feeling the man’s warmth. “Holy shit.” Harry heard the man mutter in disbelief. “Harry? Harry?” A note of panic crept into Sirius voice then as the man began to call desperately for his godson. Harry knew what his godfather had seen. Blood. Mostly his no doubt judging by the way his shirt and pants clung to his body and the familiar tang of blood hung in the air. 

“Sirius!” Using what remained of his strength Harry threw his fists at the door of the cupboard calling Sirius name weakly. It worked. Before Harry knew what had happened he found himself face first on the carpet of the hall, his body quaking in pain with the impact. Sirius was a blurry blob above him but the expression on his face was one Harry would never forget. 

“Oh god, I’ll kill them.” Harry couldn’t help but scream in pain as his godfather picked him up effortlessly from the ground. The strong arms around him crushed the glass in his back and face further into their wounds. Sirius seemed to pay no heed however and soon they were running out of the door and along Privet Drive to the little park on the end of the cul-de-sac. Sirius didn’t stop running and Harry only new they’d apparated when the blue sky of Privet Drive turned into the gray sky of London. Sirius seemed to be still running and Harry barely noticed as they came in through the front entrance of Grimmauld Place. Sirius seemed not even to care that in broad daylight in front of muggles he’d just disappeared through a wall. No sooner were they in the house than Sirius had run screaming for help into the front living room. Harry had seen faces then all of them stunned motionless as Sirius had placed him caringly on the couch. Harry had screamed then too, his back scolded like fire and he’d twisted out of Sirius grasp to shift onto his front. His scream seemed to trigger something and before he knew it eight or more pairs of hands were on him. Their hurried voices a blur of commotion about him that made him felt dizzy and sick to the stomach. At the mere thought of being ill he vomited all over the person who now knelt beside him. Harry didn’t know who it was but there was no disgust in the man’s voice as he calmly told the others Harry was bringing up blood. 

Harry could taste the blood on his tongue and tried not to heave again but that choice was taken from him as someone began tearing the clothes from his body. Each strip of fabric torn from his body shifted the shards of glass and before long he was convulsing in pain the many hands now working to keep him still on the couch. 

“He’s going to pass out, he’s in agony. Do something!” Sirius face was close and Harry could just make out his godfathers face through the tears and pain. Sirius was holding Harry’s face in the palms of his hands his touch tender and so comforting. 

“He’s better off that way trust me. He’s a mess.” Another voice Harry knew replied to his godfather and while it wasn’t one he’d expected it certainly wasn’t unwelcome considering the situation. “Oh for Merlin’s sake hold the boy still!” The sharp tone made Harry smile inwardly despite the pain. Only Severus Snape could still snap at people with such calm authority in such a situation. The thought however disappeared as someone ran their hand down his back, their fingers cruelly wrapping around a shared of glass and attempting to shift it. With a final raw scream Harry fell into darkness, the sound of his godfather and Snape arguing drifting into silence.


	2. Suspensions and Explosions

# Chapter 2

**_(Suspensions and Explosions)_ **

Warm sunshine caressed Harry’s face when he next awoke. His body ached but the pain he remembered had gone. Squinting into the sunshine Harry attempted to look around him but between his lack of glasses and the bright light he could see little but hazy shadows about himself. Finding his throat sore Harry attempted to sit up and find some water but almost immediately a shadow fell over him and a firm hand pushed him back onto the bed.

 

“Good morning Mr. Potter.” Harry groaned at the familiar sound of his potion masters voice and was surprised when he heard Snape chuckle above him. “Yes not a nice surprise to wake up to me in the morning is it Potter?” Harry knew without seeing that Snape was smirking smugly at his sarcastic comment. Surprisingly however the bed to his left yielded and Harry found a thin pair of hands placing his glasses onto his face with some gentleness. Adjusting to his returned vision Harry glanced curiously across to where Snape was balanced on the edge of the bed silently observing Harry down the end of his crooked nose. “How are you feeling?” Harry shrugged suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with Snape’s presence in the room. “Well at least we know this incident hasn’t affected your ability to communicate in your usual infuriating way.” Snape seemed to ignore the boy’s unease and merely reached forward his hands gently inspecting the wounds on Harry’s face. Harry winced as the potions master slid his hand along his cheek, his expressions giving nothing away as he completed his observation.

 

“Where….” Harry trailed off his voice raw and his throat swollen from the screaming.

 

“Here, drink this.” Harry stiffened in concern as Snape reached behind Harry’s shoulders and helped the boy to sit before offering him a foul smelling orange potion. Harry sniffed at it cautiously, which ensured another contemptible laugh from his potions professor. “I’m not going to poison you Potter,” Too sore to argue Harry merely downed the liquid surprised at the tangy orange flavor. “Well at least not having spent 12 hours manually picking glass from your body. What a waste of my time that would have been.” Having watched Harry take the potion, Snape laid him back down on the bed much to his relief. Harry now took the opportunity to glance around the room smiling as he remembered having stayed in the same room last summer holidays. “Well now you’ve awoken I’ll fetch Dumbledore and the mutt.” Snape rose from the side of Harry’s bed and made his way to the door out of the room. Harry watched him suspiciously but said nothing as the potions professor opened the door to leave. Snape seemed to have an after thought half way out of the door and paused to address Harry. “Oh and there is a letter for you from the Ministry on the side table.” With that Severus Snape swept from Harry’s sight in his characteristically menacing way. It was only after the professor had gone that Harry realized Snape hadn’t been wearing his staff robes. Not that Harry had taken much notice of what the professor had been wearing anyway. The greasy git was still an arsehole in Harry’s opinion with or without robes.

 

Sighing Harry cautiously reached up and grabbed the ministry letter from the side table. There was little doubting what the letter would be about and Harry, although reluctant, opened it and began to read.

 

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter._

_Unauthorized use of magic by an underaged wizard was detected at 1.30pm on the 1 st of July, at number four Privet drive. _

_Under Section 389 of the underaged wizarding act, an underaged wizard may not use magic until such time as he or she graduates from a recognized ministry education facility or reaches the age of majority._

_This is the third time such an incident has been recorded by officials and as such will be dealt with using the full extent of the law._

_Further more the magic in question was used to injure with intent to kill a muggle. A Mr. D. Dursley. Acts of this nature are strictly forbidden under Section 1098 of the protection of Muggles act._

_  
This incident in accordance with the laws will be investigated by a panel of Wizards from the ministry. You will be notified shortly of the hearing date and assistance in legal representation may be arranged at your request._

_Until further notice you are officially suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are also forbidden to practice and partake in any magic until your hearing is concluded._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Mr. C. Fudge_

_Minister of Magic._

Harry’s eyes swam with tears as he re-read the letter for a second time his mind refusing to believe they had actually suspended him from Hogwarts. Surely Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it. It had been in self-defense really. Harry tried to justify his actions to himself but the more he did the angrier he became at the holes that had begun to appear in his defense. He really had been in no danger from Dudley. It had just been anger over the picture. Finally the tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks. The salty liquid stung his cuts and only served to irritate him. Scrunching and ripping the letter up Harry threw it across the room. However instead of just hitting the wall and falling into a heap the entire letter blasted a hole in the wall, making the entire house shake with its force.

 

Stunned Harry sat up and stared at the hole, the wallpaper still smoldering around the edges of it. Not half a second later the door to his room flew open and the entire membership of the Order along with Albus Dumbledore were in his room wands drawn ready to attack. However when there appeared to be no visible threat all of them relaxed, their attention firmly on Harry in question.

 

“Sorry.” Harry managed to croak out as he pointed shyly to the wall his eyes instantly lowering to his lap in shame as muttering broke out. Mad Eye, Tonks and Dumbledore instantly went to inspect the hole. Sirius quickly asserted himself on the edge of Harry’s bed his hand coming up to sooth over Harry’s bandaged back.

 

“Harry what happened?” Lupin sat himself down on the other side of Harry’s bed as Harry curled instantly into his godfather’s arms. It hurt to move but Harry needed the warmth and comfort his godfather provided.

 

“I got angry,” Harry paused his voice still quiet as it recovered from his screaming. “I’ll fix it.” Harry quickly added on, glancing up guiltily at his godfather.

 

“No need Harry, already done.” Harry glanced up from Sirius chest to see Tonks already performing the necessary spell to fix the hole. Dumbledore had in his hands the Ministry’s letter. Harry inwardly sighed as he watched the headmaster charm the letter back together so he could read it. Harry watched as Dumbledore’s expression went from warm to seriously cold as he came to the end of the letter and glanced up at Harry in concern.

 

“I didn’t mean to, I’d just had enough.” Harry bit his lip trying to hold back the tears he knew threatened to fall again in front of everyone in the room. “Those things were mine and they take everything away from me. It was just a picture but it was mine!” Harry clenched his fists tightly together, angry again over what Dudley had done and also at himself for being so foolish. Almost instantly the house shook again, dust falling from the roof and settling over the members of the Order who all seemed astonished. Even Sirius backed off from Harry as the house shook. Sirius looked at his godson with a look that Harry could almost say was fear. Dumbledore was the only one who didn’t look at all phased by the movement of the house and merely folded the letter and put it safely into one of the pockets on his robes.

 

“I think perhaps some tea is in order. You need rest Harry and I have some things to see to.” At Dumbledore’s words the order began filing from the room. The only people not moving were Sirius who had returned to holding Harry against his chest and Snape who stood stoically by the door. “We will discuss this Harry when you are feeling a little better.” Dumbledore was the last to leave the room his gaze warming again as he smiled at Harry. Harry watched however as Dumbledore paused by Snape, the headmaster sharing a look with the potions professor who acknowledged it with a nod of his head. “Meet me downstairs Severus, when you have attended to our young friend. I would like to have a word with you before I leave.” Harry watched Snape nod again before Dumbledore left the room, leaving him alone with his godfather and the potions professor.

 

“Well get on with it Snape. I want to talk to Harry without you mooching around like death.” Sirius spat nastily at Snape who merely glared at the man with his usual sinister stare.

 

“I do not mooch Black but I hear you’re very good at skulking with your tail between your legs.” Sirius growled low in his throat at Snape’s sharp retort. Harry just smiled to himself at his godfather’s habits, content with the familiarity of the two men exchanging insults around him.

 

“Here Potter, it’ll help you rest.” Harry cautiously sat up from Sirius as Snape opened a small case that rested on the window seat and removed a small vial of viscous fluid. Unlike the orange potion he’d taken that morning, this potion tasted absolutely rotten and Harry gagged as the goopy substance slid awkwardly down his throat.

 

“Eh, Yuck. That’s foul.” Harry shuddered as he handed the empty vial back to the professor.

 

“Not every potion is made to suit your tastes Potter.” Snape replaced the empty vial in the case on the window seat and sealed it shut with a quick wave of his hand. Straightening himself Snape moved swiftly from the room muttering an insult to Black on the way out. With the door to the bedroom closed again Harry relaxed back into his godfathers embrace his eyes closing as Sirius brushed a stray lock of hair from his godson’s face.

 

“Tell me what happened Harry.” Sirius allowed Harry to lie back down on the bed, the boy’s body already beginning to relax as the potion began to take affect.

 

“Dudley took the picture of mum and dad and threw it down the garbage disposal. He’d have done it to my wand as well if I hadn’t…” Harry trailed off his eyes focusing on the bed sheets that Sirius had tucked around him. Sirius sighed clearly restraining his anger in front of his godson. “I wasn’t trying to kill him, I swear.” Harry looked up desperately at Sirius, yet again trying to hold back tears. Never in his entire life had Harry cried so much. “I just got angry. It was only supposed to be a simple hex but it came out all funny.” Harry shook with tears as he rolled over into Sirius side the older man holding his younger charge as tears flowed easily down the boys face. “I don’t want to leave Hogwarts.”

 

“I know Harry, I know and Dumbledore will sort it out I promise.” Harry nodded quietly, his heart feeling heavy as Sirius brushed the tears from his face with his thumb. “Get some sleep Harry, we can talk more tomorrow.” The potion Snape had given Harry had finally begun to kick in and before long Harry’s eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep, his godfathers arms still wrapped around his prone form.


	3. Transition

Chapter 3   
(Transition)

Harry sat up in bed, his breakfast tray balanced on his knee as he picked at the ham and cheese croissant. Kreacher the house elf had come into the room at half past eight with an audible pop. The elf was no less grumpy as he’d been last year and muttered and cursed to himself as he moved around the room. It was obvious the elf hadn’t expected to see Harry awake and startled with a squeak as Harry asked if he could have breakfast. With a snap of Kreacher fingers a tray arrived on Harry’s lap and although he thanked the house elf, Kreacher merely ignored him and disappeared again with another sharp pop. 

Harry had been up since seven, the boy taking his time to inspect the contents of his trunk and his other things that had appeared in the room since he’d last woken up. It seemed he would certainly not be going back to the Dursley’s for which he was very glad. Not sure if he was allowed out of bed Harry had dragged his trunk over to the end of the bed before lying back down as he began to sort through his things. Whoever had gone to get his things had been thorough even packing the brick from the garden shed that Harry had used to prop open his window with during the summer. When he was sure he’d got everything that was his, Harry had sat back with his transfiguration textbook and had begun revising his work, until Kreacher had arrived. 

Now with his breakfast gone Harry listened quietly to the sounds downstairs. In the sparsely furnished house sound seemed to travel easily and Harry smiled as he listened to Tonk’s singing loudly to herself in the kitchen. Harry began laughing as he heard Lupin join in, the duet sounding far worse than Tonk’s on her own. Murmured voices could be heard from the lounge and although Harry couldn’t make out what they were saying, he knew that among them were Sirius, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore. Inwardly Harry hoped that Snape had gone, the man made Harry’s life hell and it was bad enough he had to put up with it at school then during the holidays as well. Having heard Mr. Weasley, Harry wondered if Ron had come with his father and so daring to get out of bed Harry padded softly out of his room and onto the landing. The sounds of people busying about the house grew louder as Harry maneuvered himself slowly downstairs. It was quite cool in the hall and Harry was glad he’d thought to pull on his Pyjama top before leaving the bedroom. 

Lupin and Tonk’s stopped singing as Harry reached the kitchen door. The door was slightly ajar and Harry could just see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table next to Lupin and Tonks through the crack. Much to Harry’s displeasure Snape walked into view to lean against the kitchen bench, his glare obviously focused on Sirius, despite everyone else in the room. Harry was just reaching a hand up to push open the door and enter when he heard his name come up in the conversation inside. He paused to listen.

“…Well he’s certainly got some strength, I’ll give the boy that Albus.” 

“Aye, he’s almost bloody glowing with the stuff.. I’m surprised he hasn’t caused more damage.” Mad-Eye huffed from somewhere in the kitchen. 

“Yes it would appear that Harry, has matured far more than expected this summer.” Albus’ words were calm and Harry pulled himself back from the crack as the headmaster wandered past the door and over to a pot of tea that was next to Snape on the bench. 

“Well what are we to do about it Albus? He’s unpredictable like this; the damage he could do even unwittingly is catastrophic.” Harry frowned in curiosity as Sirius expressed his concern to the headmaster who merely sipped his tea as he stood next to Snape at the bench. 

“There is little we can do Sirius, we must let nature take its course.” Albus replied softly and Harry wondered what they were all talking about. Harry knew he was no more mature than he’d been last summer, and if it was his magic they were discussing, he’d always made the house shake when he was mad. Although Harry had to confess he’d never left a crater in a wall before just by throwing away a piece of paper. 

“He’s in for a long two years then the poor boy. I remember our Bill when he came of age, he spent nearly six months with his head down the loo, couldn’t stomach a thing.” Mrs Weasley’s voice came from somewhere else in the kitchen and Harry saw as a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table in front of Sirius and Tonks. 

“Aye and look at the damage Percy did to our fence last summer. It took me nearly a month to pull the splinters out of the garden.” Mr Weasley added quickly onto his wife’s comment before he mumbled around what Harry assumed was a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Yes the change affects everyone differently and there is little any of us can do but support Harry through this difficult time.” Harry stepped back from the door and leant against the wall of the hall still completely confused by the conversation inside. There was a silence for a while inside the room before Remus spoke up. 

“What did the ministry say Albus?” Pushing his confusion aside Harry listened in again to the change of topic, as Dumbledore disappeared from view again.

“I’m afraid I could not convince them against the hearing, Fudge refused my explanation of things.” Harry lowered his eyes to the floor in sadness, he hadn’t thought Dumbledore would be able to help him but the reality was far more depressing than the original thought had been. 

“Stupid old sod, Harry hadn’t meant to kill the boy.” Sirius spat nastily at the tabletop his fists clenching tightly in front of him. 

“I am well aware that Harry didn’t mean to injure his cousin Sirius and I am sure when the council are made aware of the circumstances that led up to and followed the incident they will have no objections to withdrawing the punishment.” Dumbledore’s reassurance was cold comfort to Harry who closed his eyes in frustration. When he opened his eyes again to look back through the crack of the door he was startled when his gaze met that of Professor Snape’s. The potions master was glaring at him and before Harry could move the door to the kitchen was being swung open and Snape was glaring down at him in his usual menacing way. 

“Mr Potter?” Harry winced under the professor’s gaze and barely flinched as Snape grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him forcefully into the kitchen, much to the shock of everyone who Harry now saw were sitting around the overly large kitchen table. The only person not surprised to see him was the headmaster, whose eyes merely twinkled knowingly as he smiled at Harry over the rim of his half-moon glasses. 

“Ah, Harry, just who I wanted to see.” With a wave of the headmaster’s hand another chair appeared next to Sirius’ at the table, which Harry gladly took. 

“Harry dear! Oh you are looking much better love. Did you get breakfast?” Mrs. Weasley was instantly at Harry’s side fussing over him like the mother she was. Harry nodded at her question but she still pushed one of the plates of sandwiches over to him, along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a glass. “Ron and Hermione will be here tomorrow and I’ve had Percy collect your new things for school this year.” 

“Thank-you.” Harry whispered his thanks to Mrs. Weasley who beamed brightly and kissed him softly on his cheek, making Harry blush in embarrassment. 

“Well how are you Harry? You were in a right state when Sirius brought you in.” Mr Weasley smiled at Harry warmly, the boy swallowing a mouthful of ham sandwich before nodding easily. 

“Better, it doesn’t hurt as much now. I’m dreading a shower though and I haven’t dared look in the mirror yet...” Harry trailed off quietly, his hands twisting nervously in his lap as he realized what he’d just said. There were similar sympathetic expressions from everyone in the room, all of them uncomfortably silent as Harry stared at his lap. 

“Don’t worry about it Harry, you look fine. If it hadn’t been for Snape here you’d have been in trouble.” Lupin spoke up again just as he had before when the uncomfortable silence had fallen and Harry smiled in thanks at the tired looking man. Harry dared a glance up at Snape unsure whether to thank the man or not. Snape didn’t look up from his teacup though and so Harry turned his attention back to his sandwiches in silence. 

“Well can’t stay and chat all day, Molly and I have to get back to the burrow before the children run wild.” Mr Weasley and Mrs. Weasley took their coats from the backs of their chairs and moved towards the door of the kitchen. “Take care of yourself Harry, we’ll see you tomorrow with Ron.” Mrs. Weasley rustled Harry’s already messy hair before both her husband and she disappeared out into the hall and out of the house. 

“Mmm, we’ll be going too Albus, things to do and people to see.” Mad-eye moody smiled lopsidedly at the headmaster before he and Tonks followed the Weasley’s from the kitchen. 

“And as such I will take my leave too I think.” Albus finished his cup of tea and placed the empty cup on the table with the others before stepping towards the door. “Sirius I’m sure yourself and Remus are capable of explaining things to Harry here.” Dumbledore’s smile never left his face as he looked from the two men sitting next to Harry at the table and then to Harry himself. “Severus, a word if I may.” Harry watched curiously as Snape nodded at Albus and led the way out of the kitchen, Dumbledore pausing to say goodbye before following the potions professor. Harry had never seen Snape and Dumbledore speak so much than he had since he’d arrived at the house, and the looks they shared seemed to sit heavily in Harry’s chest a little worriedly. There was however no time to think about it before Sirius was moving his chair so that he could face Harry. 

“Harry, I’m glad you’re feeling better and I know you’d like to have a shower and get dressed but there are a few things Remus and I would like to discuss with you.” Harry watched Remus and Sirius look at each other knowingly. 

“Is this about the hole in the wall?” Harry looked sheepishly between his godfather and Remus unsure of what he’d actually done that morning. 

“Sort of Harry. It’ll make more sense when we explain.” Remus reached out and placed his hand comfortingly on Harry’s shoulder as Sirius continued. 

“You of course know that a Wizard officially becomes an adult at 17 yes?” Harry nodded at his godfather who smiled in reply. “Well just as you mature physically, so does your magic. It is called Transition and usually takes place between 17 and 18.” Harry frowned a little in confusion, suddenly aware that this was what the order had been talking about before he came in. 

“I’m only 15, well 16 next Wednesday.” Harry looked between the two wizards by his side looking for answers he knew they had. 

“Yes we’re aware of that Harry but Transition differs between people and has been known to affect people differently, at different ages. Transition has been known to begin appearing in those as young as 12 in the right conditions but it is rare and most begin feeling its effects around their last year at school.” Remus tried to remain supportive but it was clear to Harry that he, like his godfather, were struggling to explain the topic. 

“So you’re saying that I’m having this Transition and I’m abnormal because I’m only 16.” Harry looked cautiously at his godfather who instantly shook his head in refusal. 

“Oh no Harry, we’re not saying that at all. We’re just trying to explain why you’re experiencing things such as ‘the hole in the wall’.” Sirius looked to Remus for support who nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, you’re not abnormal at all Harry just an early bloomer. Your magic is linked to your person, and subsequently will mature as you do. It’s the final step in your childhood that allows your magic to reach its full potential. Like puberty in muggles it is a time where you mature into an adult.” Harry nodded in understanding, although still confused by how this ‘transition’ was going to affect him. 

“So what’s going to happen to me?” Both Remus and Sirius chuckled at Harry’s comment both looking mildly embarrassed. 

“Well Transition affects every witch and wizard differently, some experience very little in the way of side effects but most experience difficulties in controlling their magic in the way they wish until they become used to its new strength and aspects.” Harry nodded at Sirius, suddenly becoming very aware of the weird things that had happened when he’d cast spells in the last few days. 

“Like the hole in the wall.” Harry questioned softly watching as both men nodded in reply. 

“Yes like the hole in the wall and also the hex that you hit your cousin with.” Harry swallowed nervously as Remus looked at him knowingly. 

“Don’t worry too much though Harry. Just be aware that until your magic settles and you become used to it again that not everything you attempt is going to work out how you want it to.” Sirius soothed his hand over Harry’s messy hair and smiled supportively at his godson who smiled warily back at him, still unsure of this new information about himself. 

“It’s quite alright to explore and try new things with your magic as well Harry. That’s how we all learnt to use our adult magic and if you need to talk about anything that happens you know that you can come to any of us, including Professor Snape.” Remus looked cautiously up at Sirius who scowled deeply at the very mention of the man’s name. 

“Not that Remus is saying you have to talk to that slimy git, just that we’ve all been through it and we understand what you’re going through.” Sirius glared at Remus over Harry’s head. The other man nodded in silent supplication. Snape had obviously been a bad example and Sirius had made it known. 

“Okay thanks, do you think I can go and have a bath now?” Both men nodded quickly as Harry rose from the table having finished the last of his pumpkin juice. Harry needed time alone to process what had been said and what was going to happen to him, and he could hardly wait to ask Ron about it tomorrow. 

“Oh and Harry.” Harry paused at the door to the kitchen to glance back at his godfather still sitting at the table. “Don’t worry about your Uncle, he’s been seen to. You won’t be returning to Privet drive again.” Harry beamed brightly a weight having been lifted from his chest. “And Dumbledore will sort out the mess at the ministry, so just try to enjoy what’s left of your holiday.” With a smile Harry ran from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, ignoring the slight pain in his back where the bandages pulled at his wounds. Entering his bedroom Harry quickly gathered his things from his trunk and moved swiftly down the hall to the bathroom. 

Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, even as he began undoing the bandaging on his back. Harry squirmed a little in pain as he pulled off the last layer of bandages, the dried blood having stuck to the gauze. Finally with the bandages gone however Harry turned to look in the mirror above the sink. The sight was not what he’d expected. Admittedly he was bruised, some of them still purple and green but the cuts as deep as they’d felt seemed to be healing. His face too was not as dreadful as he’d thought, although judging from the massive amounts of cuts he’d probably have been in a mess when Sirius had found him. With gentle fingers Harry prodded some of the cuts on his face surprised at the yellow paste that had been almost painted onto the more severe cuts. It was obviously a potion and no doubt one of Snape’s own creations. Not that Harry cared it seemed to have done its job because the minor cuts had almost vanished. Satisfied that there would be little visible damage done by the time he’d fully healed Harry climbed into the welcome spray of the shower and began scrubbing away the last traces of Uncle Vernon and the Dursley’s from his skin. 

When he was finished he felt far better than he had in weeks and stepped out of the shower to begin drying himself. Sitting on the edge of the bath to pull on his jeans Harry glanced casually out of the bathroom window and was shocked to see Dumbledore and Snape standing in the backyard. Carelessly buttoning up his jeans Harry moved over to the window and stared down at the two professors in the garden. It was obvious they were in heated discussion and judging from Snape’s face the potions master was angry. Dumbledore however still looked passively uninterested in Snape’s anger and merely shook his head after Snape had questioned him. Intrigued to know what the two of them were fighting about, Harry dared edge open the window, just enough to have the conversation below filter up and into the bathroom. 

“No Albus I am putting my foot down this time. I refuse to take any such responsibility.” Snape sounded angrier than Harry had ever heard him before, although just as in class, the potions professor’s voice didn’t rise above a normal level, his tone and expression the only indicator of his distress. “Besides the boy will not agree to this and neither will Black. As for the other students, I shudder to think of their reaction to this arrangement.” 

“Severus, you may protest all you like the decision has been made and both Harry and his godfather will accept it knowing that it is for the best.” There was no room for negotiation in Dumbledore’s tone and Harry watched as Snape realized this too, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I would sooner put up with Harry’s displeasure of the arrangement than to see him put in danger because I had not the strength of will to ensure his safety.” Dumbledore paused purposefully and Harry watched as Severus nodded in agreement of the headmaster’s stern gaze. “Now you will make the necessary changes for this to occur so that it can be put into place at the start of term.” 

“Will you be informing the child and his godfather then or am I to assume that I will be the bearer of the bad news?” Harry was surprised when he watched Dumbledore place his palm to Snape’s cheek, making the man look up at him rather than the grass below his feet. 

“No I will do that Severus as it is my decision. Do not think I am doing this to make your life harder than it is. I just believe that you are the best person to ensure Harry’s transition is made easier on the boy and the only way to do that is for you to keep him close.” Harry frowned at the headmaster’s last words, the ominous untold story behind the words causing the smile on Harry’s face to wane. Something was going to happen and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was. “Now I will see you next week if not before. I have another meeting with Fudge concerning Harry’s hearing.” With that Dumbledore was gone, disapperating so speedily that Harry had hardly time to blink before the headmaster had disappeared leaving Snape standing alone in the garden. Aware of what happened last time he was caught eves dropping on one of Snape’s conversations Harry quickly closed the window and stepped away from the glass so as not to be seen. There was no telling what Snape and the headmaster had been discussing but all the same Harry was eager to tell Hermione and Ron about it and hear their opinions. Hurriedly Harry finished getting dressed and moved back to his bedroom. With so much to tell Hermione and Ron, Harry wanted to get the last of his summer homework done so he could spend as much time as possible with his friends.


	4. Common Knowledge

Chapter 4  
(Common Knowledge)

“…Bloody hell Harry. Not even Fred and George have started their transition yet and they turned 17 in May.” Ron goggled at Harry from the other side of the carriage. Although his two friends had arrived the previous week at Grimmauld Place, Harry just hadn’t found the time to talk to them both alone. When Harry had tried to find a moment during the day some member of the order would always interrupt and although Harry had the opportunity to tell Ron at night in their shared bedroom, Harry didn’t think it fair not to have Hermione hear it as well. Then there was Snape. His presence in the house was unpredictable and Harry didn’t dare think of the consequences should the potions professor hear them talking about his and the headmasters private conversation. Admittedly Snape had returned to Hogwarts the day before Harry’s birthday but it was too late then to find the time to talk to his friends. The first and only opportunity that had arisen was now in their carriage on the Hogwarts express. The entire order had turned out to escort Harry to the train. The only notable absentees were Snape and Dumbledore. Sirius had seemed tense as they’d said their goodbyes at the station. Sirius’ hug seemed to last a lot longer than any other they’d shared. The elder man having whispered something strange into Harry’s ear just as he’d boarded the train. 

“Don’t let him push you around Harry and you know where I am if you need me.” The comment was strange but Harry had not replied and merely waved enthusiastically to the party that waved back at him on the platform until the train was out of sight. Perplexed but not overly concerned by Sirius comment, Harry had found them an empty compartment on the train and begun explaining what had happened over the summer to his friends. 

“I know, Remus said it doesn’t usually happen till 17.” Harry looked from Ron to Hermione who was nodding in agreement. 

“Well at least we know you’ll have an advantage over Malfoy in the dueling club this year, who knows you may even hex him into next month.” Ron and Harry laughed at Ron’s joke. Harry relaxed more about his situation as he realized that neither of his friends thought his situation was weird. 

“Ron!” Hermione scowled at the ginger haired boy sternly before turning pointedly to Harry who had barely stopped laughing. “Harry can’t just go hexing people, not now anyway. Transition is a really delicate phase and Harry has to be careful what spells he tries. Even simple charms we learned in first year may turn disastrous until Harry’s magic settles.” Hermione looked seriously at Harry who nodded slowly in understanding. 

“Yeah it’s true. Last summer Percy went through his transition.” Ron looked sympathetically at Harry as he continued. “He was hell to live with, moody because mum had banned him from doing spells in the house until the transition had finished. Dad thought that getting him to do a bit of housework outside would be okay and help him learn to control the magic.” Again Ron paused Harry already on the edge of his seat having heard partly the story of Ron’s brother’s transition earlier in the week when he’d been listening at the kitchen door. “Well Dad told him to paint the fence out the front…” 

“There’s no fence out the front of The Burrow Ron.” Hermione interrupted quickly noting already what Harry had thought of. 

“Exactly. Percy tried to spell the paintbrushes to paint the fence green and instead blew the entire fence apart. It was the biggest bang I’d ever heard, even with Fred and George’s experiments. We were picking pieces of the fence up for months afterwards and I think there’s still a splinter stuck in the garage shed that even Dad can’t shift.” Harry couldn’t help himself but snigger. The idea of Percy Weasley blowing up anything was beyond funny, the boy just seemed far too proper. Ron too chuckled at Harry’s amusement but again Hermione’s groan of frustration at their childishness made them silent. 

“Well anyway Harry, I think it’s best if you try just simple spells first. I read in one of the books in the library that if you start by controlling the simpler spells first you become more accustomed to the change and then the more complex spells come easier.” Harry smiled at Ron as he rolled his eyes at Hermione’s reference to the books she’d read. If there was one thing Hermione was good at it was reading and while it came in handy sometimes, most of the time it was just plain irritating. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Until I’ve been to this hearing at the ministry I can’t practice magic and the only reason I’m still going to Hogwarts this week and not serving my suspension is that Dumbledore promised Fudge I’d not be attending classes.” Harry sighed heavily. He had been looking forward to the start of the new school year but when Dumbledore had told him of his suspension from classes it seemed a small price to pay to be still allowed back to the school. 

“Don’t worry Harry, Dumbledore will fix it. They can’t snap your wand if you were using it in self defense, and who could have predicted that the hex would go so wrong.” Ron smiled sympathetically at his friend. “Besides me and Ginny were there when Sirius brought you back from the Dursley’s, you were a mess Harry. Mum barely stopped herself from passing out there was so much blood.” Harry shivered as he remembered the pain that Vernon had brought down upon him and he couldn’t stop the memory of fear that flashed through his mind. The only thing that had kept the nightmares of the incident at bay had been the knowledge that he’d never have to go back there again. Sirius had promised. 

“He’s right Harry, you didn’t deserve that.” Hermione moved over to sit next to Harry on the bench her arms going up and around the neck of her friend and hugging him deeply. Harry relaxed under her hug and he smiled apologetically at Ron who looked only the slightest bit jealous of the contact. 

“Dad says it took four of them to hold you down while Snape took out the glass. They even had to put up a silencing charm so that your screams wouldn’t upset mum and Tonks.” Ron swallowed hard and Harry sighed apologetically at his friend, sure that Ron had probably been just as upset as his mum had been. “Ginny saw Snape come down afterwards. She reckoned he had a tea towel full of glass and that he still hadn’t changed from when you’d been ill on him. Apparently he spent all night sitting up looking after you.” Harry was surprised to hear Ron’s account of when he was brought back to Grimmauld Place. It seemed strange that Snape would do anything remotely kind for him and Harry wondered if Snape had been forced to help him by Dumbledore. Thinking back however Harry did remember seeing a blanket and pillow draped over the chair in the corner of his room, as well as how tired Snape had looked when he’d first awoken. 

“He probably saved your life Harry.” Hermione sat up from her hug of Harry, allowing him to sigh heavily. 

“Again.” Harry noted glumly already realizing that Snape had in fact saved him more times than he could count on two hands during his time at Hogwarts. Harry had put it down to obligation put onto him by Dumbledore but he now wondered if Snape didn’t have other motives. That thought disturbed Harry though and he pushed it aside as Ron spoke again. 

“Doesn’t mean we have to like the greasy git, after all he’s still Snape.” Harry nodded in agreement with Ron, only to watch as Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed audibly at her two friends. Harry wondered if Hermione had gotten that habit from her mother, because it seemed an awfully natural expression. 

“True and I think Dumbledore’s put him up to something because I heard them talking last week about something very suspicious….” Finding it the right moment to talk to his friends about what he’d overheard in the bathroom. Harry leaned conspiratorially close to his friends and began the long explanation of what’d exactly had happened, for the rest of the train trip


	5. Crossing Over

Chapter 5  
(Crossing Over)

Harry yawned as he stepped down onto the platform behind Hermione and Ron, his two friends still chattering animatedly about Harry’s information. It was raining and despite his jumper Harry felt a chill run down his body so he wrapped his cloak tighter about his body. With his eyes to the platform Harry followed the sound of his friend’s voices towards the carriages waiting to take them to the gates. Stepping around some excited first years Harry didn’t look up until he came into contact with an unexpected body. Thinking it was a student Harry went to apologize without looking up but froze instantly as a familiar voice addressed him. 

“Mr Potter.” Snape seemed to barely register the rain, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head, so that only his crooked nose stuck out to catch the raindrops. 

“Snape!” Harry was stunned his eyes widening to saucers as he stared up at the potions professor. 

“That’s Professor Snape Mr. Potter and you would do well to remember it unless you wish to start the new school year off with your house in negative points.” Snape looked down at Harry from beneath his hood and Harry spared a moments thought that the professor would truly be a fearful sight dressed in his death eater mask and robes. 

“Sorry Sir.” Harry whispered softly as he glanced behind the professor at where his friends were now waiting at the side of a carriage looking expectantly at him to follow them. 

“Mr Potter you will come with me and we will apparate to the castle. The headmaster wishes to see you before the other students arrive.” Snape turned in the opposite direction to the carriages leaving Harry no other choice but to follow. With a short wave to his friends Harry joined the professor under the small awning of the train station. Before he could even speak Harry found an arm wrapped around his middle and his whole body melted into a kaleidoscope of colors. A moment later Harry found himself at Hogwarts gates. Snape’s hand that had clamped around his middle let ago almost instantly. The boy took a moment to recover his head before he had to run to catch up with the professor’s long stride. Once inside the castle Harry surrendered his coat to the waiting house elf, just as Snape did before trailing the professor to Dumbledores office. 

“Whizzing Fizzbees.” Harry managed a smirk to himself as he heard Snape say the password to the gargoyle at the bottom of the headmaster’s office. Taking the steps to the top with Snape, Harry paused to notice that Snape neither knocked nor announced himself before pushing through the door into the office. 

“Ah, Severus. Harry.” Dumbledore sat perched by the fire in an overly large armchair a plate of cookies and a tray of tea already sitting beside him on the table. “Come and have a seat by the fire and warm yourselves.” Harry obediently took the seat next to Dumbledore and helped himself to tea, knowing already that refusing Albus’s tea was not an option. Snape however remained standing next to the fire, his back turned to Harry and the Headmaster and his hands clasped loosely behind him. 

“Is this about my hearing? I didn’t think it would be until next week?” Harry sipped his warm tea, relishing its warmth in his cold hands. Dumbledore softly shook his head. Something in the way the headmaster glanced at Snape’s back however told Harry this had something to do with the conversation he’d overheard in the garden. 

“No my dear boy, I will discuss that with you privately later on when you are settled. For now I wish to discuss something much more serious.” Harry frowned in concern as the headmaster put his tea aside. Snape moved without being asked over to where Fawkes was busily preening. Cautiously Harry looked from Snape back to Dumbledore, the twinkle in the man’s eyes not diminishing despite his more sedate smile. “Sirius has no doubt discussed with you the stage of Maturity ‘Transition’, has he not?” Harry nodded slowly his gaze still flittering between Snape and the headmaster curious as to what Snape would have to do with that. 

“Yes, he said I was young but that it wasn’t anything serious if I took care, everyone goes through it he said.” Harry looked seriously at the headmaster who nodded calmly in reply. 

“Indeed every wizard and witch experiences Transition, it is the final step into adulthood. However I believe your godfather has downplayed the seriousness of the matter in order to protect you.” Harry swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat as he heard Snape huff contemptibly at the mention of Sirius coverage of the topic. Dumbledore ignored Snape and continued to look supportively at Harry. “Transition at the best is a time of great awkwardness and weakness for the person experiencing it. As such it leaves young wizards open to abuses of those less understanding. There are those who would take advantage of this time in a young person’s life to influence them towards activities which would ultimately lead to ruin.” Harry did not miss the sympathetic glance that Dumbledore threw at Snape but the potions master did not seem to react and merely continued to stroke Fawkes’ feathers calmly. 

“You mean people like Voldomort.” Harry knew immediately whom the headmaster was talking about and watched sadly as Dumbledore nodded his head in silence. 

“Yes Voldomort recruits most of his followers during their transition, using their time of weakness and vulnerability to secure their loyalty to him. The dark mark takes more easily to wizards and witches weakened by transition and by the time the recipients are strong enough to realize their mistake it is often too late.” This time Harry stared directly at Snape. The potions professor barely meet his gaze before lowering it back to the bird now sitting on his hand. 

“So what has this got to do with me? I don’t believe Voldomort is going to recruit the person who has already destroyed him once.” Harry looked back to Dumbledore. 

“No Voldomort has no intention of luring you into his fold.” Dumbledore paused his gaze sweeping across to Snape who had moved away from Fawkes and back to the fire, his back still turned away from them. “However like you Tom Riddle experienced transition earlier in his life and as such knows far too well the weaknesses that come with the instability of magic. Indeed it was during his own time of Transition that Riddle learned most of what we now consider the Dark Arts.” Harry nodded still not quiet sure where the conversation was leading but feeling his stomach dropping with every moment that passed. “It is because of your connection with Riddle and the uncanny similarities between yourself and him in certain aspects of your magic that we are being forced to take measures to ensure your safety.” Dumbledore touched his finger to his own forehead prompting Harry to run his thumb down his own lightening scar in understanding. 

“What measures?” Harry didn’t like the sound of what Dumbledore had said and looked cautiously between Snape and the Headmaster yet again. 

“Please understand Harry that we are not doing this to punish you in any way it is only to keep you safe should Voldomort attempt to attack you during your time of weakness.” Harry’s frown deepened as Dumbledore sighed and looked yet again at Snape. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry questioned quickly his heartbeat quickening in concern as he braced himself for the inevitably bad answer he knew he was going to get. 

“For this year you will not be staying in the Gryfindor Tower and instead will be placed within the Slytherin Dungeons.” 

“What! Why!?” Harry could hardly breathe as his chest constricted in shock. 

“It is designed so that Professor Snape can watch over you and guide you through this difficult time. He alone knows the signs that may indicate Voldomort’s attempts to reach you and can help you learn to refocus your magic and its strength so that your vulnerability is kept at a minimum.” Harry’s head swam in a mist, his mind refusing to accept that his second last year at Hogwarts would be spent being watched over like a child, by of all people Severus Snape. 

“No!” The word was meant to come out stronger than it sounded but Harry ground it out from between clenched teeth and his tight chest. He felt ill to the stomach. The very thought of what this meant to his entire schooling life made his brain shut down in disgust. 

“Harry please hear me out. You will not be isolated from your friends in Gryfindor, indeed you will still attend classes with them and your social time shall be still yours to do with what you please. You will simply be required to sleep and study with the Slytherin’s under Professor Snape’s care.” Harry wasn’t listening to Dumbledore however and continued to shake his head in refusal. “I understand this will be difficult for you to adjust to but it is for the best. Any problems you have, you will report to Professor Snape first as he is in the best position to help you Harry.” At the very mention of Snape’s name Harry stood abruptly from his chair, his finger pointed accusingly at the professor in question. 

“You fucking piece of slimy shit.” It was clear from the expression on Snape’s face that he hadn’t been expecting that exact phrase to slip from Harry’s lips but the boy paid the expression no heed as he shook his head now in anger rather than shock. “You did this didn’t you? You absolutely love this, seeing me suffer. You take delight in other peoples pain don’t you, you sick fuck? I’ll tell Sirius, I bet he won’t agree to this. He hates you. He’d rather see you swing from the tower than have you watch over me.” 

“Mr. Potter!” Almost immediately Harry shut up. The headmaster’s voice was stern and angry, with a tone Harry had never heard Albus use towards anyone before. Harry even saw Snape cower a little at the headmaster’s tone of voice, clearly shocked as well. “Your language and comments are inappropriate. Your godfather has already agreed to this arrangement, understanding that it is in your best interests that it takes place. As for Professor Snape’s part in this, he was entirely absent when the decision was made and has merely taken this position on the understanding that there is no one better to perform the tasks required.” Dumbledore seemed to calm again after his outburst and his tone of voice returned to its normal passive level as he continued to address Harry. “Because of your difficult summer Harry, I will overlook your momentary lack of judgment in this matter. There is no room for discussion on this topic Harry and until such time as your transition is complete the arrangement will remain in place.” Harry slumped dejectedly into the chair, his eyes lowering in defeat. 

Already with the summer he’d had this year was turning in to shit right before his eyes and would only, undoubtedly get worse. “Now that you’ve calmed down I think an apology is required Harry.” Dumbledore stared sternly over the tops of his moon glasses at Harry, who obediently whispered his apology to Snape. Snape nodded in silence the man having said nothing the entire time Harry had abused him to his face. “Well it’s nearly time for the sorting ceremony to begin. I am sure you two can make it down to the hall on time if you go now.” Knowing he was being dismissed Harry shuffled sadly out of Dumbledore’s office somewhat surprised when Snape followed him down the stairs. 

Unintentionally Harry fell into step beside the potions master feeling all of a sudden extremely guilty for having referred to the man as a slimy piece of shit. Especially having remembered what Snape had done for him when Sirius has rescued him from the Dursley’s. As they neared the door to the hall Harry’s guilt finally became too much and he grabbed hold of Snape’s arm, catching the billowing fabric of the man’s robes and causing the potions master to spin around to glare at him. 

“Mr. Potter?” The familiar Snape stare was back and Harry swallowed around his nervousness stuck uncomfortably in his throat along with his guilt, fear and anger. 

“I really am sorry I called you a………” Snape held up his hand silencing Harry from finishing his sentence aware now that there were other students milling around. 

“If it means something to you Potter, I protested against this arrangement. But like always the headmaster is not to be disagreed with once he has made up his mind.” Harry nodded knowingly, understanding completely that Dumbledore was never questioned in his reasoning. “I will attempt to make this easier on you Mr. Potter but you in turn must do so for me. Neither of us likes the arrangement but we must deal with it and for the duration I think it appropriate that we try to get along.” Harry nodded again somewhat relieved to hear that Snape was attempting to make the arrangement run more smoothly. “Now, I will meet you here after the feast at 6.30 and escort you to the dungeons. Please be on time.” With that Harry watched as Snape swept into the hall, scattering students who stumbled over each other to move out of the way. Harry could hear McGonagal bringing up the first years and Harry quickly moved into the hall and took his place at the table. All eyes were on him instantly, whispered questions of his whereabouts moving along the table. Ron and Hermione were looking at him expectantly be he waved away their questions for later, as the first years were led in and the sorting ceremony began. Harry however paid no attention what so ever to the happenings around him, his gaze merely fixed on the pristine table in front of him as he thought about what the coming year now held in store for him.


	6. Moving In

Chapter 6  
(Moving in)

Harry watched as Ron’s face turned from ghost white, to red in a matter of seconds. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me Harry! No way would Dumbledore force you to stay with them, you’re not even in their house!” Harry pushed his potato idly around on his plate, his appetite lost long before the food had arrived. 

“I didn’t believe it at first either but it is true.” Harry muttered quietly to himself his friends still staring at him in shock. The Weasley twins looked positive horrified as did Neville, who Harry was sure was going to pass out any minute. Seamus and Dean didn’t look crash hot either. The very thought of their star seeker spending his nights with the entire Slytherin house alone and unprotected was beyond comprehension. 

“Dumbledore wouldn’t have done this if he hadn’t thought it necessary for Harry’s safety Ron.” Hermione while still looking disturbed at the prospect seem to see the reason where everyone else failed. 

“His Safety!?” Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as he stared incredulously at Hermione. “Do you know what they’ll probably do to Harry when they find out? He won’t be able to sleep at night incase they try to, you know…” Ron ran his hand across his neck his face screwing up in what Harry assumed to be pain. Until now Harry hadn’t thought of what the Slytherin’s were going to do when they found out about this information and all of a sudden a whole new set of problems now presented themselves. Groaning in misery Harry pushed his plate away from him in disgust and threw his head down onto the table. 

“Come on Harry, its not that bad. At least they’re not making you stay with them all the time. You’ll still spend most of your time with us and we will make sure you know the passwords into the common room, incase you need to escape.” Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Hermione mildly, his gaze straying however from his friends to the head table where Snape was sitting staring at him. Resisting the urge to give the potions professor the finger Harry turned back to his friends with a sigh. 

“Yeah look on the bright side mate; at least they haven’t banned you from playing Quidditch.” Harry nodded at George and Fred who were both now plotting the revenge they would be getting on the Slytherins. Glancing at his watch Harry decided that enough was enough. There was still a full fifteen minutes before he had to meet Snape in the corridor but Harry had had enough of his friend’s sympathetic looks and the food in front of him merely made him feel sick. 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Harry stood up from the table and collected his things. He would probably not see his friends till breakfast the next morning that was if he survived the night. Word it seemed had spread quickly along the Gryfindor table and everyone from his house sent him sympathetic glances as he moved towards the exit of the hall.

“Hey Potter.” Malfoy’s voice rang through the chattering in the hall and Harry paused to turn towards the Slytherin and his group of cronies. “Heard about your summer. Hope they don’t snap your wand.” Harry couldn’t help the shudder that swept over his body as Malfoy removed a small wooden stick from his pocket and snapped it audible over the edge of the table causing his friends to snigger loudly. “But don’t worry; I’m sure Hagrid will teach you how to live without it. You two will have more in common then won’t you Potter.” Without thinking Harry drew his wand out from his robes and aimed it squarely at Malfoy’s head. The hex died on his lips however as he caught sight of Dumbledore and Snape on their feet, both of them with their wands out and aimed at him. It took a moment to realize what he was just going to attempt. Not that it mattered about what damage an unstable hex would do to Malfoy but Harry didn’t want to break the Ministry’s rule especially when Dumbledore was trying his hardest to get Harry out of trouble. With an exaggerated sigh Harry lowered his wand. Malfoy’s moment of fear drowned as he began laughing nastily in Harry’s face. “Don’t even have the guts to do that Potter. Ministry really has got you under control haven’t they?” Ignoring the Slytherin’s taunts Harry turned and walked briskly from the hall the doors slamming behind him as he stumbled over to the stairs and flopped down onto them with a defeated groan. Inside the hall he could still hear them laughing at him. The world just wasn’t fair; everything bad always had to happen to him. 

With his head buried in his knees Harry didn’t notice the approach of Snape until a gentle hand came down to rest upon his shoulder. Reluctantly Harry looked up at the imposing form of the potions professor who merely stared at him blankly. 

“I’m going to die aren’t I. They’re going to hex me into an oblivion and there’s nothing I can do about it because the stupid Ministry have stopped me using magic.” Harry watched as Snape tutted and rolled his eyes at Harry’s dramatics, obviously not impressed nor concerned by the boy’s worry. 

“I assure you Mr. Potter, should Malfoy or any one of my Slytherins attempt to harm you in anyway while you are under my care, their time at Hogwarts will be cut extremely short.” Not in the least comforted by the professors comment Harry reluctantly rose and followed Snape towards the dungeons. 

Harry was forced to run to keep up with the Professors quick strides, ensuring that he made mental notes of what stairs and turns they made so that he didn’t get lost, and then would be forced to ask for directions. Harry nearly ran into the back of Snape, as the professor came to a dead end corridor, and stood directly in front of a portrait. There were hardly any pictures down here in the dungeons; the damp causing them to grow mould and rot, yet here at the end of this corridor was a single painting. From what Harry could see of it, it appeared to be that of a snake, its coils twisting and turning around a singular sword. 

“The password is ‘Aspindodle’.” As Snape spoke the password, the serpent in the picture tightened its curls around the sword before the wall slid away to reveal the entrance into the Slytherin common room. 

“Aspindodle? What’s that?” Harry followed Snape into the common room, somewhat relieved that the Slytherin’s were still at the feast. The password Snape had spoken was strange but easily remembered, and Harry wondered where it had come from. 

“It’s a potions ingredient Mr Potter, rare and not easily used. It is not in the curriculum so you don’t need to worry about it, save for remembering its name.” Harry nodded and began looking around the Slytherin common room. He had been in here once before during his second year, but they hadn’t entered through the door Snape had brought him in through. Like the Griffindor tower, the common room was furnished with plush armchairs and sofas, a roaring fire keeping the place warm. Bookshelves lined the walls, and tables strewn with student’s things lay scattered around the place. 

“This is the common room. I do not expect that you will spend your time in here, but by all means make use of its facilities.” Snape cast an approving eye over his own houses common room before gesturing back at the door, Harry and he had just entered through. “That entrance was created for my use only although you may use it on the understanding that the password and its position not be revealed.” Harry knew the look that Snape threw at him was one of secrecy and Harry obediently nodded, not wishing to upset the man who would ultimately become his lifeline in the coming year. “My own private chambers are situated in the corridor we just walked along, if you should need me outside my normal office times, tell Yassalin in the portrait and she will inform me of your need.” Again Harry nodded and quickly followed the professor as he led the way across the common room and up a flight of spiral stairs. Harry found it strange that any steps would lead upwards in the Dungeon’s but kept his comments to himself as Snape came to the top of the staircase and pushed open the wooden door. Harry followed Snape into the small room, surprised that compared to the common room, this room had a window. “Due to the strained relationship between yourself and members of my house, I thought it prudent to give you your own room. This is a privilege Mr Potter, do not abuse it.” Again Harry nodded smiling as he noticed that along with the green and sliver décor, splashing of Griffindor color stood out, someone having made the effort to make him feel comfortable. “The window looks out over the lake, it is the only window in the dungeons, and I thought that being so unaccustomed to the Slytherin way you would appreciated the natural light.” 

“Thank-you.” Harry smiled mildly at Snape who merely acknowledge him with a curt nod of his own head. 

“Naturally there are going to be some rules Mr Potter, and although I am somewhat skeptical of you being able to keep them, will attempt to enforce them none the less.” Harry remained standing opposite Snape listening intently to what the man had to say. There was no way in hell Harry was going to upset Snape this year, the results of the man’s anger would undoubtedly be disastrous considering his situation. “To begin with you will return to your room here every night before curfew, if you fail to do so be assured I will know. Secondly you will not attempt to bring any one not of Slytherin house into the Slytherin student areas, my students will tolerate your presence but in turn you will respect their rights as Slytherins.” Snape paused and Harry quickly whispered his agreement to the first two rules. 

“In accordance with the headmasters wishes you are to return to having me tutor you in Occlumency. I will of course arrange a timetable for our meetings, and will get back to you, when you have settled in.” Harry didn’t manage to stifle a groan at the news. Occlumency lessons had been disastrous from the very beginning, he and Snape far to volatile together for anything constructive to come out of them. “Finally I will ask you to try and not disrupt the students in my house. While I understand this is difficult for you, you must realize that it is no different for them.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh inwardly to himself; yeah he was sure it was going to be difficult for the Slytherins. Downstairs Harry could already hear voices in the common room, the Slytherin’s obviously returning from the feast. “If you have any questions please come and see me, or if I am unavailable then Slytherin house prefect, Angus Bricherland is aware of your stay and has been instructed to help you as well.” Harry nodded, already knowing the boy that Snape was referring too. Angus was at least half polite, if not more sensible than his peers. “Now if you’ll follow me, I think it is time to break the news to the rest of my house.” With a swish of his robes Snape headed back down the staircase, Harry cautiously following him. 

The common room was packed by the time Harry made it to the bottom of the steps their conversations varied from topic to topic, but all noise ceased as everyone became aware of the Gryfindor now standing in the center of their common room. 

“Potter. What do you think your doing down here?” Malfoy’s voice was the first to break the silence, Harry barely remaining upright as Malfoy pushed him in disgust. Malfoy went to push Harry again but was stopped as Snape situated himself between them both and glared down at the blonde boy. 

“Listen up. Mr Potter will be staying with us this year.” Snape didn’t wait get to the point, and Harry cringed as he heard a muttering of shocked anger begin in the room. “You will all respect his presence here. His rooms are strictly forbidden to everyone, accept Mr Potter himself. You will all refrain from interfering with Mr Potter’s daily routine while he is with us, and should I hear of any altercations involving Mr Potter and any of you, you can consider all your student privileges revoked until I see fit to restore them. Am I understood?” 

“Yes Sir.” There was a unanimous muttering of agreement; most of it Harry knew would be reluctant. 

“Very good.” With a wave of his hand Snape dismissed his students, and turned around sharply to face Harry, who kept glancing about himself unable to relax with so many Slytherin’s staring at him in hatred. “Mr Potter you will report to my office at the start of classes tomorrow, you may be prohibited from formal tuition until next week but you will instead be taking up independent study under my charge so that you do not fall behind your peers in your chosen subjects.” Harry nodded and watched almost longingly as Snape disappeared from the common room, using the student doors. Now alone in a room full of Slytherins Harry backed himself warily towards the steps leading back to his room. Finding his path unhindered Harry turned and began quickly up the steps, pausing only when he heard Malfoy addressing him from the bottom of the steps. 

“You’re not welcome here Potter.” Malfoy sneered up at Harry but Harry merely shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“I wouldn’t have expected otherwise Malfoy. I never agreed to this.” Not bothering to wait for a reply Harry ran up what remained of the steps to his room and quickly shut himself in. Not being able to use magic, Harry went about pulling his trunk over in front of the door to prevent anyone from coming in. Harry sighed heavily as he flopped down on his bed and began unpacking his things. It was going to be an awfully long and painful year.


	7. Cookies and a Plan

Chapter 7  
(Cookies and a Plan) 

Harry lay staring at the canopy of his new bed. The sounds of the Slytherin’s in their common room slowly died as they all disappeared to bed. So now Harry lay silently thinking of what his friends were doing upstairs in the Gryfindor tower. Usually on the first night of the start of term he and his dorm-mates would spend most of the night sharing stories about their holidays, and the weird things they all got up to. Harry smiled to himself as he replayed last year’s start of term gossip. 

Seamus usually spent his holidays with his parents traveling to muggle holiday spots like Blackpool. Without fail he’d always return with a muggle t-shirt that read the name of the place he’d visited. There was always the obligatory holiday romance story too, Seamus swearing that he’d met the girl of his dreams but been unable to act because of his neurotic parents. 

Neville spent his holidays with his gran in the country. Last year he’d been made to help in the kitchen at the ‘country witches association’ by his gran, and had consequently come back to school two pounds heavier and with cheeks pinched raw by over enthusiastic witches wanting to mother him. His gran always sent cookies though; the ginger ones were Harry’s favorite. Harry sighed heavily as he thought about his friends eating the cookies right above him. The thought only seemed to depress him more and with a scowl at the ceiling and a muttered curse to Merlin for his fucked up life he turned over and buried his head beneath his pillow. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

 

*********************************************************************

Harry awoke to the sensation of bouncing and quickly sat up, momentarily disorientated by his unfamiliar surroundings until the events of the previous day came back to him. With a defeated sigh Harry looked down at Dobby, who was still bouncing enthusiastically on the end of the bed. Despite his foul mood however Harry had to grin at the way the house elf’s floppy ears sprung out like parachutes with every bounce Dobby took. 

“Harry Potter! Is good to see you. Dobby is happy you is now so close to the kitchens where Dobby is being sir.” Harry nodded quietly trying to repress another sigh that threatened to escape his lips. 

“At least someone is happy about this.” Throwing back the covers Harry stepped out of bed and into a fluffy pair of slippers. Surprised at the slippers Harry looked down and smiled as Dobby’s head popped around the corner of the bed a stupid grin taking up most of the space on the elf’s bulbous head. 

“Dobby is understanding sir, you is not wanting to be with the snakes.” Dobby threw his hands up in the air and stuck his tongue out pulling a face Harry assumed to be the house elf’s impression of a Slytherin. “But Dobby is promising to keep you safe sir, Harry’s friends is made me. Look Dobby is bringing you biscuits sir.” Harry beamed as Dobby brought over a plate of what were unmistakably Neville’s gran’s cookies. 

There was no doubting now that Ron had sent Dobby and it made his situation seem a little better knowing his friends wouldn’t forget him. “You is better be hurrying sir, you is already late upstairs.” Glancing at the clock by his bedside table Harry cursed as the hands read, ‘late for breakfast’. Pulling on his school uniform as quickly as he could manage Harry let Dobby fuss around his room, shifting things and arranging his socks that lay strewn haphazardly in the dresser draw. Pushing his heavy trunk away from the entranceway Harry went to run out of the room but hesitated at the top of the stairs. Last night he’d formulated a plan to get him through the year without ending up scared for life, all he had to do was avoid being alone with the Slytherin’s. 

“Dobby.” Calling the house elf to his side Harry pointed gingerly down the spiral stairs to the Slytherin common room. “Go downstairs and look around then tell me if there’s anyone down there.” Nodding his little head, Harry watched Dobby disappear into the lion’s den only to return a moment later. 

“No one is being in the common room sir. Dobby must be going sir, is late for breakfast himself.” With a pop Dobby was gone and feeling a little less fearful Harry ran down the stairs and straight through the common room and out into the corridors of the dungeons. He was really late and so he ran harder, carefully dodging peeves who had spilled water all over the stairs leading up to the first floor. Out of breath and his stomach growling with hunger Harry scuttled quickly into the chaos of the first breakfast of the start of term. Relatively unscathed Harry sank onto the bench between Dean and Ron, grateful that his friends seemed to have salvaged some of the breakfast and saved some for him. 

“Harry! You had us worried.” Hermione poured her friend a glass of pumpkin juice as Ron piled Harry’s plate with the few pieces of bacon still left on the platter in front of him. 

“Yeah mate we thought they’d done something to you on your first night.” Ron watched sympathetically as Harry ate his breakfast, the entire Gryfindor table looking at him as if waiting for his reply. 

“Nah not stupid enough to leave my door unlocked.” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of scrambled egg now glancing around him as he realized they were all staring at him intently. 

“Well what happened when Snape told them about you staying?” Hermione encouraged her friend in the quest for knowledge, dying to know what had happened last night just as the rest of them were. 

“Nothing really. Malfoy was his usual bastard self but nothing I couldn’t handle. I’ve got my own room and it’s not like I’m going to be hanging out in their common room or anything. I figure if I just stay out of their way I’ll be fine and Dobby’s going to help.” Harry smiled reassuringly at his friends and there was a collective sigh of relief from the entire Gryfindor table who had fallen silent intent on hearing what Harry had to say. 

“Well that’s a good plan Harry and we’ll help too. You only have to sleep there right? The rest of the time you can spend in the tower with us.” Hermione lifted her books from the table everyone beginning to leave the hall and head for their first classes.

“What have you got first?” Finishing his breakfast Harry stood up with his friends intent on delaying getting to Snape’s office, where he knew the potions master would have heaps of things for him to study. 

“Herbology.” Both Ron and Hermione spoke at once, causing Harry to smirk in amusement. Ron and Hermione had become close over the holidays Harry was sure, but he didn’t say anything. Ron would tell him about it in his own time, if Hermione didn’t first. 

“Great, I’ll walk with you to the courtyard I’ve got to go that way to get to Snape’s office anyway.” Harry fell into step next to his friends as they headed towards the courtyard. It felt strange for Harry not to be attending classes when his friends were but didn’t mention it. 

“So do you know the password into the Slytherin common room?” Ron’s deviant smile lit up his face, mirroring that of Ron’s mischievous twin brothers. Hermione tutted and Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, they wouldn’t trust me with that.” Harry came to a stand still as they walked out into the courtyard. His friends and he had to part ways here but Harry was reluctant. “I’ve got my own entrance, or rather I’m using Snape’s entrance into the common room. He says its a secret but I bet Fred and George know about it, not that I’m going to tell Snape that.” The trio chuckled knowing all to well what the weasley twins were capable of. 

“Come on Ron or we’re going to be late. See you at lunch Harry and be careful.” With an insistent tug on Ron’s arm Hermione had the red headed boy walking towards the greenhouses, and Harry lingered to watch his friends disappear. It took a moment for him to realize that he too was going to be late, Harry turned and sprinted through the castle towards Snape’s, classroom and office. It wouldn’t do to irritate the professor on the first day.


	8. The Only One

Chapter 8  
(The Only One)

Harry yawned as he finished off the last few sentences of the parchment on Charms he’d been writing all afternoon. 

The day in comparison to yesterday hadn’t been so bad Harry considered. Upon arriving at Snape’s classroom that morning, the professor had led Harry through into his private office, a place Harry had only ever been inside after he and Ron had crashed Mr Weasley’s flying car into the whomping willow in second year. The place hadn’t changed much, the jars lining the walls still held a multitude of nasty substances and the desk was still cluttered with papers and texts. If there was one thing Harry had never imaged Snape being and that was messy and unorganized, but here on the desk in front of him was the proof that his potions professor was truly as unorganized as Harry was. Still that information wasn’t going to get him the grades he needed in class so Harry had pushed it aside as information to feed Ron later. The morning had been spent reading the notes his teachers had all made for him, before scribing and reading for himself the information in the texts. Lunch had come and gone quickly Hermione and Ron jabbering about Crab being stung by a African gnawing weed which attacked him after he’d trimmed its branches too short. After lunch Snape had had a class and Harry had been left alone in the professor’s office to practice his transfiguration and charms while the professor taught his second year potions class next door. Unfortunately practicing charms and transfiguration was useless without using magic and so finally bored of practicing with his pencil instead of his wand Harry had gotten ahead on his charms project for the semester, which he had just now finished. 

Replacing the quills he’d used during the day back into their spot on Snape’s desk Harry was folding and closing up his things when Snape strode into the office with his usual air of nastiness. So far Harry had avoided any confrontations with the professor, making the effort to get along with him just as Snape had said he’d do in return. 

“Are you finished?” Standing from the professor’s seat behind the desk Harry shoved his things into his bag and stepped away from the desk as Snape took his seat back behind the large piece of furniture. Harry nodded, obediently listing off what he’d accomplished during the day as Snape asked for the information. “Good Mr. Potter, perhaps this year not all my efforts to teach you something will be in vain.” Harry bit his tongue forcibly making himself not reply to the sarcastic remark. Snape didn’t seem to be in a good mood; no doubt the second years had blown something up in his class. “Here is your timetable for this year.” Harry reached across the desk and took the colored parchment from Snape’s grasp, taking a moment to glance over it. Harry had already seen Hermione and Ron’s timetables at lunch and was pleased to see all their classes together were the same. Snape remained silent as Harry glanced over the timetable and having checked his Quidditch practice times frowned a little as he saw two evenings out of the week were colored in gray with no allotted class or activity. 

“Professor? What’s this?” Putting the timetable on the table in front of Snape Harry pointed to the gray areas and then looked up expectantly at Snape, who didn’t even glance at the timetable before standing and walking over to the fire place his arms folded into his robes. 

“They indicate the times in which you are to meet with me.” Harry frowned at this information but remained silent as he watched Snape turn around to face him having warmed himself by the fire. “Dumbledore wishes me to monitor your ‘transition’.” Again Snape paused his eyebrow raised as if waiting for Harry to protest the situation as he had in Dumbledore’s office the day before. When Harry remained silent however Snape continued. “As I am neither your mother nor a mediwitch I will treat these times as tutoring sessions. Tuesday evening after dinner you will join me in the dueling club classroom on the fourth floor. Wednesday evening you will spend in my office completing your schoolwork and catching up on study.” Harry swallowed heavily around a sudden lump in his throat, unable to stifle an exasperated sigh. Seeing Snape in potions twice a week had been hard enough but now having to spend time in private tutoring sessions was going to be hell. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Anger quickly took over his emotions and Harry twisted his hands into tightly clenched fists as Snape casually sat back down at his desk. 

“Five points from Gryfindor for back chat Mr Potter.” Harry huffed contemptibly at Snape’s taking house points. It was just like the potions professor to do that, take points from Harry when the boy had done very little to deserve it. 

“What? You can’t take house points from me; I’m not even supposed to be at school. I’m suspended remember.” Snape looked up from where he’d collected a small pile of parchment together in front of him, his red ink dipped quill poised above one of the papers. 

“My memory is just fine Mr Potter, and any more cheek and I’ll double it and give you a months detention.” Harry’s mouth hung open in shock but he shook it off quickly and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“Oh right and that’s such a bad punishment, I’m spending the whole fucking year with you anyway and if that’s not enough you’ve separated me from my friends and my house and thrown me into a house where everyone wants to fucking kill me.” Harry couldn’t believe he’d just said what he had to Snape’s face but as the expression on the professor’s face changed Harry suddenly realized his mistake. 

“That’ll be thirty points from Gryfindor and consider the next three weekends on detention with filch.” Snape had risen from his seat and literally towered over Harry who sunk downwards at the thunderous expression on Snape’s face. Never had Harry ever seen Snape get as angry as he was now, the passive expression he used most now replaced with an angry snarl.

“This blows.” Meeting Snape’s glare head on Harry shook his head in disgust and turned to leave the office. If he stayed any longer he’d say something he’d regret and ensure Gryfindor would be in negative points for the next three years. Harry didn’t make it to the door however before a whoosh of magic shot past him the door slamming closed in front of him and locking. 

“No Mr Potter.” Harry turned sharply around to face his professor automatically pulling out his wand as he spun around to see Snape with his own wand pointed at the boy. “What ‘blows’ is that I have to spend all my free time in the coming year mothering a boy whose presence I find insufferably annoying.” Harry was tense as Snape lowered his wand, gesturing for Harry to give him the same courtesy. “You have no regard for rules Mr Potter, your blatant abuse of privileges goes beyond anything I have ever seen and were it not for that scar on your forehead your position as student here at Hogwarts would have been terminated five years ago.” Harry felt suddenly empty as Snape rounded the desk and came to stand directly in front of him, glowering down at the boy who shrank beneath the stare. “I have tried to be reasonable Mr Potter and have ignored a great deal of your failings but I will not tolerate it any further.” Snape reached out and drew his hand down the scar on Harry’s forehead causing it to burn and making the boy hiss and back away in pain. “Do you think you are the only one whose life hangs in his hands?” Harry met the professor’s gaze wearily before watching as Snape rolled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the dark mark scared into his forearm. “Do you think I enjoy knowing that my life balances between the whimsical moods of the dark lord and the successes and failures of a boy who has shown himself to me as nothing less than the fool his father was?” 

“I didn’t choose this…” Harry found his voice then as Snape brought up Harry’s father. “You made your decision, so live with it and if you hate me so much why did you agree to do this.” Snape’s anger seemed to melt away at Harry’s question and the potions professor straightened himself and turned away from the boy staring up at him. 

“Yes be assured Mr Potter I live and pay for my decision everyday and the only reason I agreed to do this is because of your mother.” Snape turned back around to face the boy before him. “I promised Lilly I’d make sure you survive this war but Merlin help me you’ve done nothing but make that promise so hard to keep.” Harry realized then what Snape was saying and in one fowl swoop all that Harry had assumed about his potions professor had been shattered with reality. 

“Sorry.” That single word was empty and Harry grimaced at how little it meant to the man who stood before him. Harry sunk to the floor his knees coming up to his chest as he hugged them tight and let the sorrow of his lost parents stream down his cheeks as tears. Harry heard Snape sigh heavily the professor now propped up awkwardly on his own desk. 

“Harry.” The name sounded unfamiliar coming from Snape’s mouth and Harry barely glanced up from his knees as he felt the man kneel down before him on the floor. “Power is a dangerous thing in the hands of a madman and with every mistake you make you give Voldomort just a little bit more. You are not going to be the one who destroys Lord Voldomort just by existing; you’re going to have to work for it. We’ve been trying to help you but you have to accept that help.” Harry wiped the tears from his cheek with the sleeve of his robe and then stared cautiously into the obsidian gaze of his professor. 

“Can you help me?” Harry whispered softly over the tops of his knees and watched cautiously as Snape nodded the ghost of a smile twitching at the corners of his lips as he did so. 

“Yes.” Standing from the floor Snape offered Harry his hand and helped the boy up too, who dusted off his robes and wiped what remained of his stray tears from his cheeks. “Well now that you’re not feeling sorry for yourself I’ll finish what I started about your timetable.” Harry nodded and collected the colored parchment from Snape’s desk watching as the professor sat back down behind it, his momentary laps of evilness forgotten as he resumed his normal menacing glare. “We will use Tuesday evenings to practice DADA and asses how you are progressing with your transition. Your magic will be unstable until such time as you re-learn to control it and Tuesdays will be spent doing just that under my controlled supervision. Wednesdays if you have completed your assigned school work I will begin tutoring you in the Dark Arts...” 

“What? But Dumbledore…” Harry was shocked to hear what Snape had just said. Every year he’d asked to be tutored in Dark Arts everyone had always refused yet here Snape was proposing it as part of his timetable. 

“What Dumbledore doesn’t know about he can’t prevent can he?” Snape looked up at Harry knowingly and Harry nodded in understanding. The headmaster had a way of turning a blind eye to things he as official head of the school should not typically allow, but at the same time permit it without actually officially saying it. 

“You are not to discuss anything that happens during Wednesday evening tutoring sessions outside those two hours you spend in my company and if anyone should ask you are simply taking revision potion classes.” Harry went to nod in agreement but then realized a massive flaw in that excuse. 

“But you said I wouldn’t be allowed in your Newt’s potions class…” Harry trailed off as Snape rolled his eyes in contempt and pointed to Harry’s timetable. 

“What I say and what I do are sometimes two different things Mr Potter.” Harry smiled to himself as he saw that the Muggle Studies class, he had chosen when Snape had told him he’d have no chance in hell of getting into Newt’s potions, had been replaced with that very subject. “I expect you to excel in my classes Mr Potter, both in your timetabled regular studies and in our extra lessons, which means your free periods are to be spent studying.” Harry grimaced at the thought of more study but then remembered what Snape had said to him before and how guilty it had made him feel. “Naturally you will practice Occlumency before you sleep at night and I will test this at undisclosed times during the week so be ready. There will be no formal lessons for Occlumency as you already know all I can tell you and it is merely practice that you need.” Harry groaned at this and sighed but knew the professor was right. Standing from his desk Snape took out his wand and spelled the door to his office open and moved over to it gesturing for Harry to follow him. “We are late for dinner, we will discuss more of this timetable after your hearing, after all this plan may all go to waste if that bumbling idiot they call minister of magic doesn’t see reason.” Harry collected his things quickly and followed Snape out of his office and classroom and into the corridors. 

It seemed Harry would not be the only one late for dinner because as he followed Snape’s long strides through the castle a fair few students hurried around them heading for the great hall. Reaching the bustling open doors of the great hall Snape paused causing Harry to almost run into the professor, as he’d been too busy looking for Ron and Hermione to notice the stop. 

“Oh and Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you tomorrow morning after breakfast I will expect you back at my office after lunch.” With that Snape disappeared down the central aisle of the hall, taking points from students as he went. With a muttered curse at the fact he’d lost Gryfindor thirty points already Harry made his way to his table eager to inform Ron and Hermione all about what had happened.


	9. Bathroom Mayhem

Chapter 9  
(Bathroom Mayhem)

The week had certainly become better as it went on compared to how it had begun. The routine of spending his days in Snape’s office had become almost comfortable. When Snape had classes in the room next to his office Harry would listen to the professor teaching and smile at the sarcastic comments he sent to the students who had yet to master the subject. His evenings had been spent talking to Hermione and Ron in the Gryfindor common room while doing their homework. Harry had taken the time to get Hermione’s notes as well ensuring that he indeed was ahead of all his subjects, despite his absence from classes. He was determined to do as Snape had asked of him, even if meant some sacrifices. The only class he had actually attended was the sixth year potions class. Admittedly Snape had not allowed him to brew the potion they’d been making but he had been permitted to sit in the back and pretend not to be learning as he took notes. The night times had been difficult; Harry had learned quickly that lingering in the Slytherin common room on his way to his own room was not recommended. Twice now he’d been caught by Malfoy, the little blonde boy ensuring his hexes were well aimed. With no magic Harry had been defenseless against the boys attacks and despite Snape’s warning Malfoy had still continued if a little less obviously. It hadn’t been as bad as Harry would have predicted though and the boy was cautious that the Slytherins were planning something else. Harry however thanked Merlin for small mercies in that none of the Slytherin’s had attempted to enter his room. 

Now though it was the end of the week and like Dumbledore had said earlier he needed rest for tomorrows hearing at the Ministry of Magic. Apparently Fudge had requested Harry be under the influence of Veritaserum while he was defending himself, and thus Dumbledore had asked for the assistance of Snape, who was the only qualified professor to administer the potion safely. The enormity of the situation seemed worrying and that was all Harry could think about as he made his way into the Slytherin bathrooms for his shower before bed. 

So far this week he’d been left in peace during his trips to the bathroom, the Slytherin’s tending to keep to themselves during their daily showers unlike the Gryfindors who chatted and joked as they bathed. Harry walked over to the privacy of the corner shower he’d taken to using and sat down on the bench and began to get undressed. The bathroom was quiet as it was close to curfew. Harry supposed he’d have just enough time to relax in a warm shower before bed. He was wrong though. Just as he was stepping out of his boxer shorts the sound of a wicked little laugh echoed around the silent bathroom. It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Well, well, well what do we have hear. Potter, all alone and naked.” Malfoy laughed nastily as he stuck out his pinkie finger and waggled it in Potters direction, its rude meaning not lost on Harry who hastily grabbed for his towel and held it in front of him. 

“Merlin’s beard Harry that’s small. Wonder what Granger sees in you, but then I suppose she gets that from Weaselbe.” Harry clutched the towel tighter to his body as Malfoy stepped up to him his face mere inches from Harry’s. “You scared Potter?” Draco looked down his nose at Harry with a look of victory as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry by the arms and pushed him up against the wall. The towel that Harry had clutched to his body fell away leaving him naked and struggling against the two large boys holding him down. 

“Fuck off Malfoy, you touch me and Snape will have your arse.” Harry felt stupid relying on a teacher’s word to prevent what was inevitably going to happen but without magic he had no defence. Before he could brace himself Draco hit him square in the stomach causing Harry to heave in pain. 

“He’s not going to do shit to me Potter.” Another blow to the ribs this time and Harry squirmed fruitlessly against his attackers. “He’s my fathers friend.” Again another blow this to the face sending Harry’s head cracking into the tiles behind his head. “Snape’s my godfather did you know that?” That was something Harry didn’t actually know but the moment he had to register that was gone when Malfoy struck again this time with a well-aimed knee to Harry’s groin. 

This time Harry cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor Crabbe and Goyle letting the boy go with wicked sniggers. Harry hurt but didn’t flinch as another well-aimed kick to his side send him face down to the floor. After the beating from his Uncle, Harry knew nothing Malfoy could do would hurt as much as that had but still his injuries from that beating hadn’t quite healed completely and each blow brought renewed agony. “You shouldn’t be here Potter, go back to your own fucking house before we send you there in a box.” Harry attempted to lift himself from the floor but someone pushed him and he slipped in a pool of water on the floor sending him sprawling to his knees much to the amusement of his tormentors. “Come on grab his stuff and lets get back before curfew.” Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry’s clothes and towel from the bench; Malfoy picking up Harry’s wand and throwing it at the naked boy sprawled awkwardly on the cold wet floor. “You can keep that, you can’t do magic anyway unless you want to get kicked out. That’s the difference between you and I Potter, my family don’t bow to the likes of Fudge, the ministry don’t mean shit to us.” With that Malfoy ran after Crabbe and Goyle leaving Harry alone again in the bathroom. 

When he was sure they’d gone Harry slowly crawled over to the bench and pulled himself to his feet. Shuffling painfully over to the sinks, Harry stared at his blurry reflection as he leant against the porcelain bowl. Blood dripped from his nose and a cut above his eye and bruises were already forming on his chest and side. The worst injury however was the ache in his groin where Malfoy had kneed him. Reaching down Harry adjusted himself hissing in pain as he assessed if there was going to be any permanent damage. When he was sure it was unlikely anything was irreversibly damage Harry leant heavily against the sink and sighed. 

He was angry more than anything that he’d been so helpless to the attack. If only the stupid ministry had not prohibited him from using magic he could have hexed Malfoy into a flobberworm. He was angry too that it had all started with Dudley and the picture, the Dursley’s still ruining his life even when he’d been taken from them. His anger began to become irrational, he became angry with himself and with Snape for not protecting him like he promised, he became angry with his friends who sat blissfully unaware of his pain in their safe dorm rooms, he was angry at Dumbledore for just being his meddlesome self and finally he was angry with Voldomort. 

The very moment Harry thought of the dark lords name the room shook violently and Harry watched as his blurry reflection shattered into a million pieces as the mirror broke and exploded, Harry barely had chance to duck the flying glass before his anger subsided and the room stopped its shaking. Looking up from the floor Harry surveyed the damage he’d done. Every mirror had broken and the tiles beneath his feet had cracked. Standing slowly up again Harry closed his eyes and cursed his life. When Snape saw this mess he was going to hit the roof, not that Harry would be in any more trouble now that curfew had well and truly passed and he wasn’t in his room. But the worse thing was that he didn’t want to be caught naked, punishments and anger he could handle but humiliation he couldn’t. Shuffling to the door of the bathroom Harry looked both ways down the corridor. The entrance into the Slytherin common room was just down the hall a little way and Harry knew that if he could just get there he’d be safe, not that it was going to be easy with no glasses. Checking once more for any lingering blobs in his sight that might have been students Harry scuttled painfully down the hall and into the side corridor. At the end of the corridor was the painting and with another check for anyone nearby Harry ran down the corridor to the portrait. 

“Aspindodle” Harry whispered the password to the painting but nothing happened. The snake looked up from where it had curled itself around the sword and eyed Harry with a contemptible glare just as Snape might if disturbed from his work. “Aspindodle.” Harry repeated more urgently this time as a cold draft swept down the corridor and over his wet naked skin. The door didn’t move though and Harry could hardly believe it as the Snake unwound itself from the sword and disappeared from the portrait completely. “Oh come on, please. Aspindodle, Aspindodle, Aspindodle.” Harry ran his hands over the painting uselessly trying to call back the snake that had disappeared from view. When it didn’t work for the tenth time Harry slid down the wall on his right and sat down on the cold stone floor. Bringing his legs up to his chest to try and keep warm.

Harry had only been sitting there miserably for five minutes before a familiar figure appeared at the end of the hall. Harry had to squint to see whom they were his glasses taken by Crabbe with the rest of his stuff. 

“Professor?” Harry squinted up at the person who had literally run down the hall to him and now hovered about him. 

“Potter?” Snape’s voice was both a comfort and a source of torment as Harry blushed at the professor who helped him to his feet. Harry wobbled unsteadily and Snape’s robed arm automatically wrapped around the boys naked waist making Harry even more uncomfortable. No one had ever seen him fully naked before save Ron but they were practically family and so it hadn’t bothered him so much, but now both Malfoy and Snape had; two of the people Harry disliked the most. Harry felt Snape pull him towards the wall and barely heard the whispered words Snape muttered before an entrance way appeared in front of him. A warm glow emanated from the room and although Harry couldn’t see much of it he knew it was Snape’s private chambers. 

Walking into the room Snape deposited Harry on his couch and dutifully summoned a blanket from his bedroom, which he wrapped about the boys shivering shoulders. Harry instantly snuggled into the warmth of the blanket and hastily covered himself over. “Are you alright to sit for a moment, I have to contact Dumbledore and inform him of your whereabouts.” Harry nodded at the blurry figure above him and listened as Snape opened a tin from above the fireplace. “Albus Dumbledore.” The bright green flash of the fire made Harry jump but then Dumbledore’s calm voice washed into the room. 

“Ahh Severus, have you found Harry yet?” 

“I have headmaster, although he is not in any state to return to his room.” Harry blushed crimson knowing that Snape had glanced back at him from where he was talking to Dumbledore in the fireplace. 

“Good as long as he’s found. I will talk to you in the morning.” With that the green flame that Harry had assumed had contained Albus’s head was gone and the blurry shape of Snape moved towards him. 

“I’ve summoned a house elf to retrieve your night things, you may use my bathroom to dress.” Harry squinted at professor Snape and although he was sure the potions professor was pointing at something Harry couldn’t see what it was. Not wanting to irritate Snape more than he already sounded Harry squinted a little harder as he rose from the sofa in an attempt at going where Snape pointed. His first two steps were fine but in the unfamiliar room Harry completely missed the coffee table and stumbled over it when his legs ran into it. Snape caught him before he could fall, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling the blanket back up over the boy’s shoulders from where it had slipped. 

”Sorry sir, I can’t see much without my glasses.” Harry winced a little as Snape’s arm loosened from around his waist, and the blanket caught one of the bruises on his chest. 

“Ah, forgive me Potter I didn’t realise your eyesight was so poor.” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing already that Snape knew very little about Harry’s person at all. “Accio glasses.” Snape’s voice sounded so commanding when speaking a spell, something, which Harry hadn’t noticed until now when the professor was pressed against his back. Harry smiled in thanks as Snape handed him the glasses he’d just summoned. By the feel of them they were his old pair but not that it mattered they’d do the trick even if they were ugly compared to the new pair he’d brought himself last summer. Slipping the eyewear onto his face Harry sighed in relief as everything came back into focus and he blinked a few times to clear what remained of the fuzz. 

“Thank-you.” Snape’s hold on Harry’s waist fell away and Harry turned around and watched as Snape moved over to the fireplace. Harry had never been in the private chambers of a teacher before and although he tried to keep his eyes to himself he goggled at how strangely homely Snape’s quarters felt. Unlike how he’d imagined it Snape’s rooms were warm and comfortable, the shelves and surfaces furnished with small items personal to Snape. The furniture was dark wood and although the floor was stone a fluffy cream rug dispelled it’s cold. 

“If you’ve done inspecting my taste in home décor Mr Potter, perhaps you’d like to get dressed so I can inspect those injuries of yours.” Harry jumped as he snapped out of his musings about Snape’s room and turned to head for the doorway, which he now realised, had been what Snape had pointed to earlier. With a nod Harry disappeared into the bathroom giving him time to think about Snape and his professors unexpected tastes in home furnishings.


	10. School Policy

Chapter 10   
(School Policy)

“So is there need for me to ask who did this or do I already know the answer?” Harry winced away from Snape’s hand as the professor gently dabbed the cut above his eye with the same orange potion he’d used after Uncle Vernon had attacked him. Harry looked at Snape silently the unspoken words the only answer the professor needed. Harry put his glasses back on as Snape stood up from where he’d sat down next to the boy on the couch. Re-stopping the bottle of potion Snape returned it to its rightful place among his private collection before washing his hands and returning to the plump armchair in the lounge. “I can do nothing directly in this situation Mr Potter.” Harry shifted uncomfortably on Snape’s couch as the potions professor summoned a house elf with a tray of herbal tea for them. When the house elf had disappeared again Snape proceeded to pour both himself and Harry a cup of the steaming liquid. Harry was reluctant to take the offered cup, not for any other reason but he dreaded to think what Snape would say should he spill any on the crimson velour sofa he now sat upon. When he had first entered Snape’s chambers Harry had not really taken noticed of the color scheme of the room, but now found it fascinating that Snape would choose blood red, black and cream. Somehow Harry had always pictured Snape as a green and black person, not that he’d pondered that quandary often. 

“Yeah I kind of figured as much.” Sensibly Harry moved to the edge of the couch and clutched his cup of tea tightly in both his hands as not to spill any as he sipped from it. The tea tasted strange, kind of like aniseed but Harry liked its tang and the soothing effect it had on his body. 

“I will of course ensure that the headmaster suitably punishes Draco but I will have to distance myself from it and play ignorant to your attack. I can’t be seen to be taking action against my own house.” Harry nodded in understanding. Snape hadn’t exactly been the fairest ‘head of house’ since Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts. In fact the professor had gone out of his way to favor Slytherin over all the other houses, turning a blind eye to the disobedience in his own house while taking points freely from others. Harry supposed that playing ignorant to Draco’s latest incident would come fairly easy to Snape who’d had five years of practice already. Harry held his tongue on the subject despite the ripple of anger that swept through his body having remembered all the points he’d lost during first year potions class alone. Deciding against perusing that topic further Harry turned to the question he’d been dying to ask since Malfoy had spat it at him in the bathroom earlier. 

“I didn’t know you were Draco’s godfather?” The question seemed to catch Snape off guard and the professor paused in swilling his tea in his cup to glance cautiously up at the boy sitting on his couch. 

“I don’t consider that information is any of your business Mr Potter.” Snape returned to his cup of tea, and Harry watched as the man drained what was left in the cup and put it back on the tray floating in mid air between them. 

“Sorry. Malfoy mentioned it.” Harry apologized despite his lingering interest in the subject. Considering his own godfather Sirius was his guardian, Harry wondered what being Draco’s godfather entailed. It was obvious by Snape’s response that the professor had no intention of discussing it, not that Harry was surprised. Until a week ago he had barely shared two words together with his potions professor that could be classed as civil. The silence between Harry and Snape stretched and Harry wondered why he hadn’t been sent back to the dorm already. Snape didn’t seem the type of person who needed company especially that of a student. Finishing his tea Harry replaced his cup on the tray and watched as Snape waved his hand over the tray making it instantly disappear without flinching. Wandless magic was something that had intrigued Harry since reading about it in first year. Wandless magic was difficult and required strength and power. Most wizards and witches could only ever do the simplest of spells without their wands if at all but there had been a few powerful wizards who had perfected the art, and survived solely upon it. 

The only person Harry had ever seen use wandless magic with some gravity was Dumbledore but the headmaster was hardly a normal wizard by anyones standards. Harry wondered having seen Snape just perform wandless magic if the professor was just as proficient in the art as Dumbledore, yet he didn’t have the guts to ask. If he thought about it, Snape seemed to use his wand for everything where as Dumbledore’s wand was never seen. Closing his eyes Harry probed his memories for anytime at all when he had seen Dumbledore use his wand but with every memory Harry found no image of the headmaster’s wand. It was only as he thought about the past week that a startling image wedged itself into his mind. When he’d gone to attack Malfoy on his first day back at Hogwarts in the great hall, Dumbledore had had his wand then as had Snape both wizards wands pointed squarely at Harry. 

“Sir?” Unable to decipher the image Harry broke the silence between them as he cautiously addressed Snape. 

“Potter?” Snape didn’t turn his gaze from the fire as he acknowledged the boy on his couch. Harry didn’t know how to ask about the wands especially to Snape. The professor had only ever been an unapproachable figure in Harry’s life yet Harry felt compelled to ask. 

“Why did Dumbledore aim his wand at me in the hall on Monday when I turned on Malfoy?” Harry’s question trailed off as he watched Snape’s head snap around to stare at him. Snape continued to stare at Harry in silence and uncomfortable with the stare Harry twisted his fingers awkwardly in his lap as he stuttered in an attempt at explaining himself. “It’s just I’ve never seen him use his wand before when I’ve been doing other stuff? Why did he go to use it then?” Harry dropped his gaze to his lap unsure of what Snape’s reaction was going to be. Snape seemed to hesitate for a moment before replying and Harry thought he caught a glimpse of unease in Snape’s expression before the familiar impassive scowl returned. 

“Tonight in the bathroom what were you thinking about when you broke the mirrors and the tiles?” Harry looked up sharply his face flushing with guilt as Snape raised an eyebrow in knowing question. It went without saying that Snape had deliberately avoided answering Harry’s pervious question by replying with one of his own. 

“How did you …” Harry stumbled over his words but then shook his head, trying to be as dismissive as Snape had been with his own question. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing? I doubt that very much Mr Potter but if you wish to be difficult so be it, I have not the time to be bothered with you.” Snape rose from his seat and strode confidently over the entrance into his private room, the door automatically opened as Snape approached it. “Now if you’ll excuse me it’s against school policy to allow students in professor’s private rooms.” Snape cocked his head a little to the side as he stared back at Harry, waiting for the boy to move from the couch and leave. Harry stood slowly from the couch, and looked between Snape and the doorway he stood next to. Harry felt lost all of a sudden. Having hated the professor for so long Harry really didn’t want to tell Snape anything personal and yet at present Snape seemed the only person who would be able to help him understand what was going on in his life. Harry didn’t trust Snape but considering the circumstances he had little choice. With a sigh Harry turned away from Snape and moved over to stand in front of the fire, his back to the professor who was still by the open door waiting for him to leave. 

“I was just looking at myself to see what damage ‘fuck face’ had done to me.” Harry paused and folded his arms defensively across his chest as he remembered the anger that had swept swiftly through him in the bathroom. 

“Language Mr Potter.” Glancing over his shoulder Harry watched as Snape returned to his armchair having closed the door to his rooms. 

“I was angry that I hadn’t been able to stop him, just like I couldn’t stop Uncle Vernon. What good is being a wizard if you can’t use magic to protect yourself?” Harry unfolded his arms and ran his middle finger along the marble fire surround collecting a layer of dust on the tip. 

“So you were angry that you couldn’t protect yourself?” Harry shrugged his shoulders at Snape’s query, and wiped the dust from his fingertip down his sleep pants. 

“No, just angry that I know I can protect myself but I couldn’t because I couldn’t use magic.” Harry moved away from the fire surround and over to Snape’s bookshelf. Standing in front of it Harry began scanning the titles. There were a few books Harry recognized, such as the potions textbooks they used in class but most Harry had never heard of. “I don’t really know what happened then, but I know I started to think of all those people who had caused it.” 

“Who were the people you got angry at?” Harry glanced back at Snape and shrugged his shoulders again, unsure whether it was a good idea to be telling his professor so much. 

“Myself first but then at the Dursleys and Dudley.” Harry paused and shuffled awkwardly on his feet, his hand idly straightening one of the unfamiliar objects that sat in the empty spaces on the bookshelf. “I shouldn’t really have been angry at any of the people I thought of though, cause it’s Voldomort who’s the cause of it all in the end isn’t he?” Harry turned back from the bookshelf to face Snape who had settled his head back against the rest of the chair. 

“Was it Voldomort you were thinking of when you broke the mirrors?” It was a simple question and Harry nodded in silence. The scowl across Snape’s forehead deepened and Harry was startled as Snape stood up from the chair and strode from the room into an adjoining one. Snape returned a moment later with two blankets and a pillow in his arms. “I think it’s best if you remain here tonight Mr. Potter.” Harry was stunned speechless as Snape flicked his wand at the couch, doubling its size enough for Harry to be comfortably settled on it for the night. 

“But I thought you said it was school policy that students weren’t allowed….” 

“I’m sure headmaster Dumbledore will allow one nights grace.” Snape pushed the two blankets and pillow into Harry’s arms and gestured to the couch. Harry caught sight of a small round object Snape took from one of his bookshelves before he’d stowed it from sight in the folds of his robe. “I have to go and see the headmaster.” Harry put the blankets and pillow on the couch and turned to watch as Snape strode over to the entrance into his private chambers and pause mid way through it. “It is likely I shall be sometime, so get some rest.” Snape nodded sternly at Harry over his shoulder but no sooner had he disappeared from the doorway his head came back into view, his menacing glare firmly narrowed at Harry. “Oh and Mr. Potter Do not touch anything.” It was a warning Harry was not going to take lightly and nodded obediently. The evening he’d looked into Snape’s pensieve was still fresh in his mind and Harry did not wish a repeat of the fury directed at him from his professor. 

Spreading out the blankets and pillow on the couch Harry blew out a few of the candles around the room. If he was in bed with poor lighting he considered that there would be less temptation to snoop, than if he stayed awake to survey Snape’s rooms at his leisure. Having visited the bathroom and touched nothing but what he had to, Harry returned to the couch and curled up under the thick woolen blankets. The couch was surprisingly comfortable and so with his glasses perched on the coffee table beside him Harry lay back and began to replay the entire weeks events, in every weird detail. Why his life was always so complicated was beyond him to comprehend and in the end Harry fell fitfully asleep his mind awash with questions and concerns.


	11. Psychology of the Mob

Chapter 11  
(Psychology of the Mob)

Harry had to run to keep up with the two wizards who were striding ahead of him down the corridor. Both figures were as imposing as each other and any they met in the hall immediately stepped from their path without hesitation. Their immensely different robes swirled behind them Harry having to dodge treading on them as he followed the pair as closely as he dared. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape seemed to have caused quite a stir in the Ministry when they’d arrived. Disapperating into the security foyer of the Ministry of Magic the pair of them had strode confidently and determinedly through all security without even being stopped, leaving Harry to trail behind them in aw of their combined presence. 

That morning Harry had been awoken by Dobby, the house elf unusually flustered as he pressured Harry into hurriedly getting ready and eating breakfast. Harry had found his best school robes folded neatly in the bathroom and assuming it was standard dress for hearings at the Ministry Harry had gotten washed and changed. All attempts at taming his hair were as usual fruitless and Harry wondered if those at the hearing would be shallow enough to convict him on mere looks. Breakfast had been just as rushed, Dobby all but hand feeding Harry as he flittered backwards and forwards past Harry on the couch, muttering something about a professor and his magic capped boots. With a piece of toast still in his hand, Dobby had pulled Harry out of Snape’s rooms and into the corridor and up towards the main entrance foyer of Hogwarts still muttering to himself. When Harry had arrived he’d found the headmaster and Snape standing together talking quietly. Harry was to say the least, completely stunned by the two wizards before him. Characteristically Dumbledore was wearing an emerald green robe, the comet’s that made up the pattern sparkling sharp and bright as they whizzed over the material. The matching wizards hat did little to disguise the fact that the headmaster had obviously spent a long time brushing his long gray hair, and plating his beard into a neat little braid. What was far more surprising than Dumbledore’s polished appearance was Snape’s almost immaculate one. The potions professor was wearing what appeared to be the blackest, crinkle free robes Harry had ever seen, the material shimmering like polished glass in the morning light. But what was short of heart stopping was that the potions professor’s hair was not greasy, and looked freshly washed, and was now tied up in a low ponytail with a long black ribbon, which matched his robe. The first and only thought that had popped into Harry’s head the moment Snape had turned to looked at him had been ‘beautiful.’ Harry wasn’t even sure if he’d only said it in his mind, because a strange look passed briefly over Snape’s face as they stared at one another in silence. The moment the word had popped into Harry’s head the second later Harry was trampling on it and trying to shake it from his mind. Professor Snape was not beautiful, a man certainly wasn’t beautiful, hell a teacher and death-eater twice his age was definitely not BEAUTIFUL. The thoughts disturbed him but he had little time to think further on them as Dumbledore and Snape began striding out of the castle towards an apparition point outside the grounds. 

The two wizards had hardly said two words together to him, since he’d met them in the foyer. Snape had instructed him once to put his hand about the professor’s waist as they’d apperated and then Dumbledore had sternly told Harry to stay close and follow them when they’d arrived at the Ministry. Harry knew something had changed since the last time Harry had talked to Dumbledore and Snape. Whether it was the way both wizards wore stern expressions of concern or the way both men seemed to share knowing glances at one another, Harry was sure something last night had changed his situation entirely. 

So as they reached the large doors into the hearing room at the Ministry of Magic, it was with some trepidation that Harry followed the two wizards inside. The Auror posted outside the doors to the room didn’t even get a chance to check their wands before Dumbledore had flung open the doors making them crack like thunder as he stepped through them. Harry flinched at the sound but Snape seemed unmoved and merely followed the headmaster into the room. 

Harry was surprised by how many people were in the room when he entered. The room resembled a muggle theater with a raised platform in the center of the room and a circular stand of chairs that looped around the entire platform. A large long table lay along one edge of the central raised platform and in front of it was a singular box with two chairs either side of it. The stands were full of muttering witches and wizards all now staring at the three wizards who’d just entered. Although he tried not to listen to their conversation Harry was sure he heard some side remarks about Snape’s presence and even more about Harry’s. If Snape heard the comments he made no move to acknowledge them as he followed Dumbledore up onto the platform. Harry obediently followed and noted without really looking up from his feet that Fudge was among eight wizards and witches sitting at the table. 

“Albus?” Fudge stood from his seat behind the table as Dumbledore approached the table. Snape stopped a step behind the headmaster, and with a curt nod of his head motioned for Harry to stay next to him. 

“Minister.” Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so serious before the headmasters clipped tone towards the bumbling short man in front of him clearly indicative of his annoyance. “I shall make one more appeal for the council to end this farcical hearing and stop wasting our time with nonsense.” 

“Headmaster this is neither a time wasting nor a farcical hearing. Young Mr. Potter is accused of attempted murder of an unarmed muggle, and repeated use of underage magic both crimes as serious as each other.” Fudge puffed out his chest pompously and Harry was sure he heard Snape growl low in his throat, although Harry supposed it could have been his stomach growling in unease. “Now please take your seat so the hearing may begin.” Fudge directed Albus to the chairs with an authoritatively pointed finger but the headmaster ignored him and instead glared at each member of the council in turn as he spoke. 

“Then let the truth and its consequences be upon your heads.” With a final cool stare at the minister Dumbledore took the seat to the right of the little platform, Snape dutifully taking the one to the left, leaving Harry to stand uncomfortably atop the platform between both wizards. 

“Thank-you.” Fudge cleared his throat loudly and the chamber came to silence, all eyes focused on him. Harry didn’t dare allow his gaze to stray as he stood stiffly in front of the council. “Harry James Potter. You are accused under section 1098 of the protection of Muggles act of attempting to injure with intent to kill Dudley Dursley while staying at number 4 Privet drive on the 1st of July. Further more this action is the third use of underage magic detected from your person. This hearing will hear evidence regarding these incidents and the council along with a body of your peers will decide your innocents or guilt, along with appropriate punishments. Is there anything you wish to say before we begin?” Fudge looked over the tops of his glasses at Harry and Harry glanced back at Dumbledore for guidance. Dumbledore shook his head warmly and Harry turned back to the minister to reply. 

“No.” Fudge nodded understandingly and the trial began… 

*********************************************************************  
Formality after formality was discussed and Harry remained silent as his hearing and trial happened around him. Evidence was given from countless witnesses, Dumbledore adamantly defending Harry through the entire ordeal. Harry didn’t really know if Dumbledore was doing a good job of defending him but as witness after witness was dismissed Harry began to get the feeling that Dumbledore had found holes in all of their arguments. Time seemed to slow for Harry and as time wore on he became sore from standing one place all the time. There had been a short break for the council but Harry had to remain standing where he was. Dumbledore had stayed with him his reassuring smile doing little to ease Harry’s growing despair. He’d lost track of everything that he’d been accused of, his own wand becoming his enemy as the council showed the last three spells he’d performed as evidence. 

Finally though after an exhaustive set of formalities, Fudge stood from his seat once more and pointed rudely at Snape, who’d sat almost as still and silent as Harry had through the entire hearing. 

“Although this is highly irregular and not at all sanctioned by the Ministry, I would ask Professor Severus Snape to please now administer the appropriate dose of Veritaserum to Mr Potter.” Muttering and murmured gasps broke out from around the room as Snape stood from his chair removed a small vial of swirling turquoise potion from within his robes. In attempt at settling the crowd Fudge clapped his hands together drawing everyone’s attention back to himself like a muggle preschool teacher might with an infant class. “Please I understand that it is not common practice to administer truth serum to a minor but in this case Mr Potter’s crimes will only be revealed under such influence. Dumbledore assures me the boy has agreed to this knowing it to be his only defence against the charges.” When the crowd had settled again Fudge turned back to Snape and gestured with his hand towards Harry to resume. 

Harry took a deep breath in already feeling light headed as he watched Snape uncork the bottle and swill the potion around one more time, inspecting it for something only Snape would look for. For a brief moment Harry allowed himself to admire the potion professors pale features, having never seen them clearly before behind the curtain of oily hair. Harry snapped out of quickly though as Snape spoke softly but firmly to his charge. 

“Keep your head up and take deep breaths.” Snape handed Harry the potion who took another deep shaky breath before downing the vile potion in one go. Harry swayed a little on his feet as he handed the empty bottle back to Snape, who immediately handed it to Dumbledore so that he could take a firm hold of Harry’s wrist. Harry felt almost detached from his body as he watched Snape roll up the sleeve of his robe, the potions professor resting two of his fingers against Harry’s pulse to monitor it. With his free hand Snape reached up to Harry’s chin and held it still as he watched Harry’s pupils dilate as the potion slowly took hold. After a moment Snape nodded towards the council who all looked far too eager to question Harry. Harry however merely stared far beyond the people sitting in front of him his breathing deep and regular. 

“Is your name Harry James Potter?” Fudge over the course of the hearing had collected various questions from the council and all of them now sat in front of him ready to answered by the influential boy before him. 

“Yes.” 

“Who were your parents?” Fudge was asking normal questions testing the dose of Veritaserum Snape had administered. 

“James Potter and Lilly Evans.” 

“What did Dudley Dursley do to you on the 1st of July this year?” Fudge waited patiently as Harry took several deep breaths just as Snape had told him to do. 

“In the morning he and Todd woke me up by pushing a stink bomb under my bedroom door. They went out to the park after I’d made them breakfast, to play football. They came home and went upstairs and took the picture of my parents from the bedside table where I keep my glasses and a cup of water. He then took my wand from beneath my pillow and brought both the picture and my wand downstairs and into the kitchen where I was cooking dinner. He held them over the garbage disposal and said he’d drop them in. He dropped the picture into the sink and tore it to shreds.” Harry finished a little breathlessly and swayed on his feet slightly. He was already tired from having stood all day on the stand but now with his body fighting the veritaserum he was beginning to fade. 

“What was the spell you cast on Dudley after the incident in the kitchen.” Fudge continued not even noticing Harry’s discomfort. 

“Razorratis.” Harry answered automatically to which a muttering broke out. Harry shuddered at the added noise in the room and Snape moved hastily to focus Harry’s attention back on him, so that he would ignore the muttering. Fudge calmed the crowd down with a wave of his hand. 

“You did not cast an unforgivable at the muggle then?” Fudge persisted on the point to which end Harry shook his head in reply. 

“No, only Voldomort would cast an unforgivable curse at an unarmed muggle.” There was a hiss of surprise at the mention of Voldomort’s name being spoken but again it quieted down with Fudge’s insistence. 

“Did you intend to kill Dudley Dursley?” 

“No he’s my cousin…” Harry seemed to struggle then his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth opening and closing as if he fought hard not to say something. Inevitably though words formed in his mouth and then flowed freely for everyone to hear. “I intend to kill Voldomort.” At the effort of having repressed that information Harry had broken out into a sweat, and Snape muttered silently to himself as Harry’s pulse rate quickened a little. Seemingly satisfied with his own questions Fudge gestured to the council for any questions, and an elder witch stood up from the end of the table her beady eyes focused on Harry. 

“Do you have a girlfriend at the moment Mr Potter?” The witch smiled maliciously as Dumbledore flung himself up from the chair in protest. 

“This has nothing to do with the hearing currently in progress, and I ask the question be retracted.” Dumbledore’s protest was too late though Harry already answering in monotone. 

“No I’ve never had a girlfriend. I don’t like girls.” The strain of the questioning was beginning to take its toll on Harry’s body and Snape abandoned the boy’s racing pulse to hold him upright as he swayed dangerously, his head lolling from side to side. 

“Albus be silent, Dr Crowley is obviously taking a line of questioning based on new information.” Fudge spoke sternly to the headmaster over the top of the Dr who was now continuing with her questions without thought or concern for the effect all the voices were having on Harry. 

“Are you saying you’re gay Mr Potter? Perhaps that explains why your “Transition’ has taken its form in anger. Isn’t it possible that you became angry and tried to kill your cousin because you could not control your anger or your magic?” The vague questions reeked havoc on Harry’s potion riddled body and within an instant Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limply into Snape’s awaiting arms, and began convulsing. All chaos seemed to break loose but all Harry heard and felt was Snape’s body shielding his own and the potion professors mellow voice guiding him to simpler questions like what his name was and what subjects he was taking at school. Finally in the complete mess that had become of the hearing the last of the Veritaserum left his body, leaving behind and exhausted and weak Harry Potter who at last passed out in blessed darkness.


	12. Side Effects and Remarks Aside

Chapter 12  
(Side effects and remarks aside)

Hushed voices were what Harry heard when he drifted into consciousness but he was too occupied with his current state to listen to them. His body felt as if he had been sitting in the sun for far to long and sparks of fire rippled beneath his skin. Sweat trickled down his face as he panted audibly in an attempt to cool himself. Kicking the sheets from his body Harry turned over fruitlessly in bed, the sheets damp with his fever-induced perspiration. He’d had a horrible nightmare, not unlike those he’d suffered from back in first year, yet this seemed far more real. Voldomort had captured his godfather Sirius and Harry had been forced to watch as the man had been tortured to death. His thoughts didn’t linger on his vision though and instead he moaned as he literally writhed around on the bed. 

Harry’s moans seemed to draw attention to him and within an instant a pair of hands came to rest on his upper arms in attempt to stop him writhing. 

“Harry? Harry can you hear me?” It was Madam Pomfrey’s voice that rang through the fog of fever and Harry wriggled free of her grasp and began practically trying to claw his way out of his scolding skin. 

“Is he alright? He began doing it as soon as he woke?” Another voice spoke nervously from Harry’s beside and although Harry was sure it was Ron’s voice he couldn’t find breath enough to call his best friends name. 

“Go and get professor Snape immediately.” Harry heard Madam Pomfrey’s demanding ask and listened as the scrape of a chair echoed around the ward. “For goodness sake run boy.” The sound of Ron’s footsteps intensified into a run and Harry listened as they disappeared from hearing range. Continuing to toss and turn Harry whimpered continually at the scorch of his skin. Madam Pomfrey did little but attempt to hold him still but Harry couldn’t bear her touch to his over sensitizes flesh and squirmed away from her. It seemed like forever until footsteps could be heard running down the corridor and door swinging open into the infirmary. There was certainly more than two pairs of feet running over to him but Harry didn’t care, all he wanted was for his skin to stop crawling like fire. 

“Professor, I didn’t know what to do he seems to be in some sort of fever.” Madam Pomfrey’s hand slipped from Harry’s shoulders and Harry rejoiced in having them gone. They made him feel ill and seemed to burn like a brand on his skin. A second later Harry felt a blessed cool hand come to rest on his forehead and another on his wrist. The icy touch soothed the burn of his skin where the hands lay but did little to alleviate the crawling sensation in the rest of his body. 

“Severus? What has happened?” It was Dumbledore’s voice that spoke next and Harry leaned instinctively into Snape’s cold hands. 

“It’s a reaction to the Veritaserum left in his system, its been known to happen with minors who have taken the potion. No doubt the boy’s ‘transition’ has compounded the effects.” Snape’s cold tone of voice like his cold hands and swept over Harry in a rush. Harry gasped audibly as he clenched his hand around Snape’s that still rested on his wrist, trying to make the cold of the touch stretch to his entire inflamed body. 

“So hot.” Harry chocked around his dry throat as Snape forcefully pried Harry’s hands from his own, the boy having left crescent shaped nail marks on the potion professor’s skin with the tightness of the grip. 

“We have to cool him down quickly, if he overheats his internal organs will shut down systematically to try and compensate.” 

“But how do we do that?” Madam Pomfrey had once again entered the conversation after Snape’s declaration, the wizard already lifting Harry’s body from the bed and into his arms. Harry almost immediately snuggled into the crook of Snape’s neck and clutched desperately to the wizard holding him. 

“We simply put him in a cold bath or shower.” Snape had begun to head for the door the gathered group already following him, Madam Pomfrey supporting Harry’s head as she walked beside Snape. 

“The Ravenclaw prefect girls bathroom is just down the hall, you can use that.” Dumbledore spoke calmly from behind them and madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding as she dashed ahead to both clear and prepare the room. 

Harry knew of little else but the sensation of water engulfing his body and of hands gently resting him on the bottom of the bath. The water came up to his neck and he floated aimlessly his skin sizzling as it met the ice cold water. His moment of bliss was short lived as a strong hand pushed his head beneath the water. Admittedly the ice water relieved his headache but he couldn’t breath and so when the strong hand pulled him up above the surface of the water again he spluttered and coughed up a little of the water. Only to happy to be in the water Harry rested weakly against the side of the stone tub he’d been placed in and with his eyes closed fell blissfully asleep again, his chin on a towel and his body floating in the icy water. 

*********************************************************************

It was dark when he next awoke but unlike before his skin wasn’t trying to crawl off his bones like melted cheese. Blinking in the darkness Harry could just make out the dim light of the candles illuminating the room, and a shadowy blurry figure sitting on a seat. The sounds of pages of a book turning indicated the person’s presence and Harry blindly padded down the edge of the water tub he was in searching for his glasses. The person sitting beside him obviously had been alerted to his awakening and Harry found someone pressing his glasses into his open hand. Slipping on his glasses Harry took a moment to blink his eyes into focus before taking in his surroundings. The first thing Harry noticed was that he was sitting in a large bath tub of ice cold water and was still wearing his stripped sleep pants. The second thing was that he appeared to be in a bathroom, one of which he had never seen before and the final thing was that the person sitting casually reading was non other than Professor Snape. 

“Where am I?” Harry stood up slowly from the bath wobbling a little on his feet as he crawled out of the icy water and stood dripping wet on the tiles. Snape looked up over the top of his book at Harry, his eyes dropping down over Harry’s appearance.

“You are in the third floor Ravenclaw Prefect Girls Bathroom.” Snape watched with a slight sneering curl to his lips as Harry shivered in a draft. 

“Why am I here?” Harry questioned again this time wiping a stray droplet of water from his face as he did so. 

“Because like most things in the great life of Harry James Potter, your reaction to the potion I gave you was far from normal.” Snape snapped irritably into his book his gaze not leaving Harry’s. 

“The hearing. What happened at the hearing?” As if only just remembering the events of the past few days Harry spoke up sharply hardly paying attention the professor who were becoming more and more irritated with each question asked of him. 

“Nothing of consequence that you don’t remember, the outcome did not come as a big surprise.” Snape shrugged his shoulders dismissively as he stood up from his chair and with a flick of his wand sent both the chair and book back to where they’d come from in the castle. 

“And?” Harry pressured getting angry that Snape was deliberately being obtuse. 

“Suffice to say the boy who lived has survived yet another harrowing escape in the wizarding world.” Harry breathed a generous sigh of relief as he watched Snape flicker what was left of the candles in the bathroom into flame so that they were both now bathed in normal light.

“So I can come back to classes and use magic again?” Snape nodded almost reluctantly as he made his way over to the entrance to the girls bathroom, pausing if briefly to glance back at the still soaking wet boy in the middle of room. 

“I shall inform Dumbledore of your recovery, I’m sure he wishes to discuss the outcome of the hearing with you in more detail. You will of course be on time to my class after breakfast tomorrow morning Mr Potter and I suggest you get a move on if you wish to reach your room before curfew.” Harry frowned at Snape’s back as the potions professor swept from the bathroom. The man had become a complete bastard again and Harry wondered what he’d done to deserve it. As far as he was concerned he’d done nothing untoward but was sure Dumbledore would inform him of it when they next met. With a muttered curse that he didn’t have his wand to perform a drying spell on his sleep pants Harry quickly ran out of the room and began down to the dungeons, wet puddles trailing after him in the halls. Although Snape’s attitude towards him had changed again Harry was too excited to have his magic back to worry about anything. Perhaps now he could return to concentrating on his sixth year at Hogwarts.


	13. Paradox and Punishment

Chapter 13  
(Paradox and Punishment) 

Harry had woken in the best moods the following day. Having changed into his school robes and gathered together his books for the day’s classes, Harry had waltzed downstairs from his room and straight into the Slytherin common room. During his first week Harry hadn’t dared go anywhere near the common room and so when he showed his face for the first time amongst the Slytherin’s relaxing before breakfast a silence fell over them as they glared. 

“Potter? What do you think you’re doing?” Malfoy stood up from the couch he had been relaxing in with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini over a copy of the daily prophet. 

“What does it look like ferret features, I’m going to breakfast.” Harry felt his confidence rise in his chest as his hand fiddled with the handle of his wand tucked in his robes, knowing now that he could use magic again. 

“I don’t know how you dare Potter?” Malfoy spat at Harry from across the room his hand reaching into his robes for his own wand. 

“You know what Malfoy I don’t care what you think, I’m here until the end of the year so you better fucking get used to me.” Harry went to shove past the blond boy blocking his bath but froze immediately as Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it squarely at the other boy’s head. 

“Perhaps you don’t understand the meaning of ‘fuck off’ Potter, but I can arrange another lesson for you.” Mirroring Draco’s stance Potter pulled out his own wand and pointed it determinedly at Malfoy. The entire population of the Slytherin common room seemed to take cover, as the two boys began circling each other. 

“Yeah? Just try me Malfoy and then we’ll see who’s teaching who.” Draco sneered in his familiar way at Harry whose confidence had returned ten fold since the previous week. 

Harry wasn’t sure who made the first move but the green flash of magic that screamed through the air barely missed him but shattered a pile of books on the desk behind him. Without thinking of the consequences Harry let his own curse fly from his lips.

“Expelliarmus!” Almost immediately Harry knew something was wrong but by the time he registered the purple flame it was too late to stop. The curse grazed Malfoy’s left shoulder and the blonde boy screamed in pain as he fell to the floor clutching at his arm. The flame didn’t stop however and all eyes watched as the curse hit the wall of the Slytherin common room igniting instantly the Slytherin banners reducing them to powdered ashes in a second. There was silence in the common room as the last of the purple flame was swallowed into the castle walls; only the pitifully sobbing of Draco punctuated the emptiness. Kicking his brain into motion Harry moved swiftly over to Draco and without thinking dropped to his knees beside the boy who did his best to pull away. 

“You just tried to kill me Potter.” Potter rolled his eyes at Draco’s melodramatic outburst as he tucked his wand back into his robes and reached for where Draco was clutching his shoulder. 

“Oh don’t be a dick Malfoy, since when has disarming your opponent ever killed anyone.” Harry ignored Draco’s hiss of pain as he peeled back the charred remains of the boy’s school robes to inspect the damage. It was obvious almost immediately as Harry saw the size and blood of Draco’s wound that the charm he’d just cast had certainly not been Expelliarmus but he chose to stay silent on the matter. “I think you should go see Pomfrey. I think I may have….” 

“Your in transition.” Harry looked startled up into the blonde haired boys deep blue eyes stunned by what Malfoy had just said. For a split moment there seemed to be a feared understanding between them but the moment was gone in an instant as Snape’s familiar growl drew their attention. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Snape strode over to the two boys and Harry could barely breath as the professor grabbed hold of Harry’s collar and pulled the boy up to his feet, all but throwing him away from Draco. 

“They were duelling sir.” 

“Harry Potter started it.” 

“He tried to kill Draco Sir.” The slytherins were too quick for Harry to reply to Snape’s question and almost immediately they started pointing fingers at him. Snape looked up from where he’d inspected Draco’s wound, his hand guiding the blond boy shakily to his feet. 

“Potter? Get out of my sight, I’ll deal with you later.” Harry wasn’t sure what made him quiver inside whether it was Snape’s harsh tone or the way concern flickered in the man’s eyes as he looked deep into Harry’s. What ever it was Harry wasn’t about to stand around and find out, turning on his heels Harry sprinted out of the common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast. 

The hall was awash with chatter and laughter as Harry moved swiftly over to his seat between Seamus and Ron. Despite the niggling fear in the pit of his stomach, that Draco knew what was happening to him, Harry was well pleased with himself. 

“What are you so happy about?” Ron muttered between mouthfuls of his breakfast, the latest edition of Quidditch ‘Pitch’ open in front of him. Obviously the post had arrived early and judging from the small pile of letters sitting in his place he’d have something to look forward to reading in bed that evening. 

“I hexed Malfoy for the first time this year.” Ron nearly spat his breakfast all over Hermione as he laughed out loud. Congratulations flowed from the entire Gryfindor table everyone interested in the details of the events. 

“It’s about time, the little shit was getting away with far too much last week, we’re glad your back.” Seamus eyes lit up in delight, having been himself victim of Malfoy’s malicious mood last week during Herbology. 

“Here, Here.” Fred seconded from half way down the table, he and George already up to their old tricks. 

“Yeah we knew you’d get off Harry besides we’re glad your back because we need you for the next Quidditch game against Slytherin.” George winked at Harry knowingly, the mischievous smile lighting up the two senior students faces. 

“Harry. You shouldn’t have done that, what if you’d have seriously hurt Malfoy. Your in ‘Transition’ remember.” Hermione was the voice of reason and Harry despite himself rolled his eyes, just as Ron did. 

“Hermione he can’t stop doing magic just because of that, besides I’ve seen no difference in Harry’s magic.” Ron looked supportively across at Harry who smiled in thanks. 

“Ronald, we haven’t see Harry use magic at all since school started because he hasn’t been in classes how would we know if Harry’s magic was different.” Ron poked his tongue out at Hermione who merely huffed and went back to reading her Arithmacy text. 

“Well I don’t care what she says, I reckon it’s great and the best part is you didn’t get caught by Snape.” Ron looked brightly across at Harry but Harry’s smile faltered a little. “You didn’t get caught did you?” Ron pressed having seen the change in Harry’s facial expression. 

“Not exactly.” Harry lied but before Ron could further question him about it, Hermione was standing from the table with her potions textbooks. 

“Come on Harry you shouldn’t be late for your first potions lesson, Snape expects us to be waiting ready for him now we’re in the advanced class.” Hermione gestured for Harry to come with her and after saying goodbye to Ron Harry obediently followed her. Hermione talked continuously all the way down to the dungeons about the potion they’d brewed last week in class. Harry already knew about that potion as he did about today’s one having read ahead by three weeks in his textbook. 

It seemed familiar to be back in Snape’s potions classroom and Harry automatically took up the stool next to Hermione on the second backbench. With such a small select class all four houses had been combined together and there were a few faces Harry didn’t know names to. Hermione went about introducing him to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff’s around him. Hermione and he were the only Gryfindor’s in the class, which was hardly surprising considering Snape’s dislike of Gryfindor’s. As if on cue Snape swept into the class room and strode to the front of the class flicking his wand decisively about the room, opening cabinets, handing out cauldrons and flicking the chalk board around to reveal the ingredients list for the potion. Reaching the head of the class Snape turned around glared daggers at Harry who was poised to begin writing. 

“Mr Potter, Miss Granger has already been assigned a lab partner. Move.” It was a command rather than a polite request, the potion masters wand pointed directly at the front bench on the predominantly Slytherin side of the room. Collecting his things Harry moved himself quickly to sit at the empty bench. Now he thought about it everyone did in fact already have a partner at their bench and Harry had been quite obviously the third wheel at Hermione’s bench. “Today’s potion is a variant form of the aging potion we covered in third year….” Snape quickly moved on to begin the class not even sparing Harry a second glance as he began to teach. Harry paid the closest attention he’d ever done in any class. Unwittingly Harry had become accustomed to Snape’s voice while he’d sat in the office just next door, and it was almost relief to see the facial expressions the potions professor made as he taught, the hand gestures beautiful accompaniment to the perfectly melodic voice. Harry had never appreciated Snape’s teaching style before but then he’d never really understood potions until now. With a final wave of his wand the class was dismissed to begin making the potion in their pairs. Harry obediently went to work. 

It didn’t take long before Harry was lost in grinding his Daisy Roots, his cauldron already simmering in a controlled mist of light blue steam. Snape as usual wove his way between the pairs commenting in places and taking points in others. Harry was almost on the edge of his seat by the time the professor made it to his bench. Snape said nothing and merely watched as he slowly anti-clockwise stirred in the last ingredient – Syrup of Hellebore. Harry set a timer spell quickly over the cauldron and sat back from his work. Snape leant towards the cauldron and inhaled a little of the vapour hovering above the liquid. 

“A little too much daisy root but surprisingly usable Mr Potter.” Harry looked up at Snape as if he’d been hit by a shovel so shocked to hear what Harry assumed was Snape’s way of giving a compliment. Smiling up at his professor Harry turned his attention back to his notes. Harry was further surprised as Snape leant closer to Harry his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. “You’ll be pleased to know Mr Malfoy is not seriously injured after your little stunt this morning in the common room, and I did assure him that his potions partner would be more than willing to provide him with the notes on the mornings class that he has missed.” Harry turned to look at Snape in horror of what the professor had just implied. He and Malfoy in the same room as each other was volatile combination but actually working together on a potion that was a disaster waiting to happen. Harry could do little though but stutter as the timer on his cauldron chirped and Harry quickly doused the flames on the cauldron to stop the heating process. 

“Bottle your potions and leave the labelled samples on my desk for grading. Your observations will be due next week, class dismissed.” Harry watched Snape disappear into his office and finally allowed himself to relax again. Bottling his potion quickly Harry cleared his lab area without fuss and joined Hermione who was now waiting outside for him. 

“I can’t believe it Harry, he gave you a compliment and he never does that. He didn’t even take points off you at all?” Almost immediately Hermione began questioning Snape’s strange behaviour but Harry merely shrugged his shoulders deliberately avoiding questions that pertained to anything that happened the week previously in Snape’s office. Hermione continually pestered Harry the entire way to Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, where they met up with Ron again. Harry was sure Hermione would have replayed the entire potions class to Ron had the teacher not arrived on time to begin the class. The things that Hermione seemed worried about however were not what was bothering Harry. Snape’s deliberate retaliation and punishment to the mornings incident was far worse than any detention the professor could have dealt out but then in a way it was punishing Draco as well, because surely the blonde haired boy didn’t want to be partner with Potter either. It was a conundrum really to Harry, who Snape was actually punishing, Harry or Draco. Harry pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated on his favourite subject.


	14. Wordless Truce

Chapter 14   
(Wordless Truce)

Harry was sitting quietly in a corner of the Slytherin common room. Since the mornings incident the Slytherin’s had all largely left Harry alone, none daring to ignite the boy’s temper. The Slytherin common room was now largely empty anyway most of those not at the Slytherin’s Quidditch team practice already upstairs waiting for dinner to be served in the hall. Harry had a free period before dinner and so like Snape had told him to he’d spent it studying. 

With his head buried in his Transfiguration text book Harry hardly noticed as a figure approached him and came to a stop opposite him at the desk.

“Potter.” Harry’s head snapped up almost immediately at the sound of Draco’s voice hovering above him. Looking up at Draco wasn’t something Harry had ever had to do considering he was at least two inches taller than the blonde. Crystal blue eyes seemed to measure Harry up and Harry automatically straightened himself and puffed out his chest in defiance. 

“What do you want?” Harry noted with slight guilt that Draco’s right arm was in a sling but still bit out venomously at the boy through sheer habit. 

“Snape said you had notes from class for me.” Harry nodded in silence and pulled out the duplicate copy of his potions notes he’d scribed earlier during History of Magic with boring professor Binns. There was no sign of gratitude from Draco as Harry handed him the notes, not that Harry had expected it. Instead Draco stood quickly scanning the notes to himself and Harry watched the azure gaze critically evaluate his work. 

“If it was too strong you put in too much ground daisy root.” There was no malicious taunt or jab behind Draco’s tone of voice and Harry rolled his eyes at the boy before him. 

“That’s what Snape said.” It was obvious the conversation was strained neither boy wishing to be talking to the other. Harry was surprised Draco had even approached him for the notes, knowing the boy would have been able to get them from any of the other Slytherin’s in the class. There was a silence that lingered between them for a moment and Harry wished more than anything that Draco would leave but the blonde haired boy had no intention of doing so as he folded the notes and slipped them into his pocket. 

“That curse you hit me with, that was dark magic.” Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to be talking about what happened between he and Draco earlier but as the other boy sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table to him, Harry knew it was unavoidable. Harry didn’t miss the way Draco had looked cautiously about himself before he sat down, obviously ensuring that no one of consequence would see the two enemies talking in what Harry would only describe as civility. 

“No it was a simple disarming charm.” Harry defended himself weakly as he stared at Draco, his hands resting together on the book in front of him. A smug smile crossed Draco’s face the boy leaned back casually on his chair. 

“Maybe that’s what you intended it to be but that’s not what came out the end of your wand.” Draco idly pushed one of Harry’s quills back and forth on the table in front of him. It had occurred to Harry that their conversation if unintentionally was taking place in hushed low voices between them. It was uncharacteristic of Draco not to do anything without having everyone hear and this intrigued Harry a little. “Snape said it would have killed me had you actually aimed properly.” Harry swallowed around a sudden uncomfortable lump in his throat. 

“Well if it’s any consolation I didn’t intend to kill you.” Harry looked guiltily away from Draco’s sea blue gaze, unnerved by Draco’s knowing smile. 

“I know.” It was two words that said so much and Harry forced himself to look up at his enemy, who’s smile had disappeared and was replaced by what Harry could only describe as genuine fear. “It’s ‘transition’, everyone goes through it eventually, only some fare better than others.” At this Draco’s gaze dropped to the table top, the proud stuck up Malfoy for once showing his weakness. 

“Are you…. as well?” Harry couldn’t believe he’d asked Draco such a personal question, but then again a lot of things lately were things he’d never expected to be doing. 

“No, not yet. It’s not something I look forward to though.” Draco’s gaze slowly rose to meet Harry’s again and Harry vividly remembered Dumbledore telling him that Voldomort recruited all his death eaters during their ‘transition’. The gravity of what Draco was telling him seemed almost unbelievable but there was something in Draco’s gaze that told Harry there was no scheme or plan behind Draco’s genuine response. With his point seemingly having got across Draco rose from the chair opposite Harry and stepped back from the table. “Today you reminded me of something I shouldn’t have forgotten. I apologise for attacking you unarmed last week.” Harry nodded in acceptance, seeing how hard it was for Draco to have said those words to him. 

“Sorry for unintentionally trying to kill you this morning.” A smirk broke across Draco’s lips at Harry’s poorly worded apology. Apologising for trying to kill someone was just absurd but Draco accepted it with a proud nod. As Draco walked proudly away in his usually manner Harry watched him go with a smile on his face. There was now an unspoken truce between them, and Harry was willing to bet he knew why. For Draco to take advantage of Harry when he was going through ‘transition’ would make him just as low as Voldomort. Harry was also willing to bet that if Draco afforded Harry the decency of truce during his ‘transition’ Draco would expect that in return during his own ‘transition’ when it inevitably came. This new development was certainly a welcome one as it eliminated at least one of those people that would have made his life hell in the coming school year spent in Slytherin. 

Glancing at the time on his watch Harry hastily cleared up his things and made his way towards the hall for dinner. Having spent so much time talking to Draco Harry had quite forgotten about his and Snape’s meeting in the duelling clubroom after dinner and judging by his lateness he would have to scoff dinner quickly to get there on time.


	15. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 15  
(Practice makes perfect)

Out of breath but on time Harry walked into the duelling clubroom dead on 7.30, to find Snape standing at the far end of the duelling platform his hands behind his back and his eyes closed in what Harry assumed was thought. Harry had felt awfully guilty lying to his friends about not spending the remainder of the evening with them but Snape was offering his help and Harry had no other choice but to accept. 

Silently Harry stepped up onto his end of the platform and watched as Snape remained perfectly still. It was as Harry stared at Snape waiting for something to happen that he felt the niggling prodding of his mind. Harry tried to shake it off like a headache but the prodding became insistent and Harry found himself gritting his teeth as he realised that it was Snape already probing his mind without restriction. Calming himself like he’d practiced Harry closed his eyes and attempted to push Snape back out of his mind but the professor was too strong and before long Harry found himself flat on his backside with tears running down his cheeks as Snape found the memory of the night Uncle Vernon and beat him with the crystal decanter. 

“Very sloppy Mr Potter and disappointing.” Snape strode down the length of the duelling platform and offered Harry a hand up from the floor. Potter graciously accepted the hand before hastily wiping the tears from his cheeks with the sleeves of his robe “Have you been practicing at all?” Snape led Harry down off the platform and over to a small bench that usually served as seating for members of the duelling club during their meetings. 

“No.” The truth was far simpler than concocting an elaborate lie to why he’d not been practicing Occlumency at night. Snape accepted the answer without any demanded explanation for which Harry was grateful. Harry sat down on the bench and watched as Snape flicked his wand over at a cupboard several objects flying out of it and coming to rest on the floor beside Snape’s feet. 

“It is hard to detach yourself from the chaos of things in your mind Mr Potter especially during such a turbulent time as ‘transition’ but do try.” Harry watched as the professor took each item at his feet and placed them randomly around the room before returning to Harry’s side. “I myself meditate regularly as a means of furthering my Occlumency as it helps me clear my mind. I have an instructional book of meditation practices if you wish to borrow it?” Harry nodded in acceptance. There was one thing that had bugged him so much about his fifth year and that was his dismal failure at Occlumency but this year he was more determined than ever to rectify that. “We’ll start with some basics, levitation and calling objects to you. I need to assess just how unstable your magic is and what it is affecting.” Harry was sure Snape was resisting a snide remark about the incident between he and Draco in the common room that morning but Harry said nothing as he stood from the bench and pointed his wand at the obnoxious looking cushion on the platform closest to him. 

*********************************************************************  
For the next half an hour Harry practiced the entire charms syllabus at Hogwarts, using every charm he’d learnt up until the end of fifth year. With as much ease and grace as a student of magic could manage Harry performed each charm perfectly, with no hassles aside from the usual student mistakes. Snape seemed to note everything Harry did the wizard intently watching everything from the way Harry held his wand to the pronunciation of each incantation. When he’d come to the final charm Harry was somewhat pleased with himself and what he’d actually learnt over the course of his five years at Hogwarts. 

Turning to face his Professor expectantly Harry watched as Snape thought for a moment in silence before creating a big fat ugly rat with a flick of his wand. Ensuring the rat wasn’t going to escape Snape pointed at Harry and then at the rat. 

“Transfigure it into a bottle of butter beer.” Harry inwardly groaned to himself, knowing the trouble he’d had trying to change a newt into a water goblet during his second year. Still gritting his teeth Harry pointed his wand at the rat and tried to concentrate as he spoke the incantation and firmly swished his wand in the rat’s direction. With a squeak and a shudder the fat rat elongated into the shape of a bottle of butter beer. The problem however was that while the actual bottle and its contents was butter beer, the top of the bottle still had ears and a nose and the bottom of the bottle still had a tail. 

“Transfiguration isn’t my best subject.” Harry admitted quietly more to himself than Snape before he sighed heavily and looked to Snape expectantly waiting for a sneering remark about his incompetence. The remark never came though and Snape merely flicked his wand at the rat/butter beer shaped thing and in an instant it disappeared. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary Potter, just poor technique and lack of practice.” Snape fell silent again for another moment before looking Harry over with a curious gaze. After a moment of silence Snape called the large round plastic ball to him from where it had been left by the window after Harry’s levitation charm. Putting the ball in the middle of the duelling platform Snape moved around to stand behind Harry and directed the boys’ attention to the ball. “I want you to hex the ball with the same curse you hit your cousin Dudley with.” Harry turned around slightly to look at Snape over his shoulder unsure of whether Snape was being serious or not. When he found his potions professors deadly serious expression Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face the ball. With his wand tight in his grasp Harry flicked the curse from the end of his wand as he’d been taught in many Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. 

“Razoratis.” The curse that left the end of Harry’s wand however was certainly not the ‘Razoratis’ and as the purple flame shot through the air towards the ball Harry physically braced himself for the impact. The explosion was deafening and Harry on instinct fell to the floor and covered his head as flying debris from the ball and what had been part of the duelling platform exploded. Snape too it seemed had taken cover and when the dust had settled and Harry sat up, the look on Snape’s face told far more than anything the professor could have said in that moment. 

“I think we’ve discovered what aspect of your magic is being most affected by your ‘transition’ and it is certainly not a common aspect.” Snape stood up from the floor and brushed the dust from his robes just as Harry did the same. “I think that will be all for this evening Mr Potter, there are some things I wish to get a second opinion on before taking any action in an attempt at guiding you through this.” Harry nodded and collected his things from the bench and stood in front of Snape, feeling a little guilty at leaving Snape to clean up but ready to leave none the less. “I shall see you tomorrow evening in my office, same time.” Harry nodded in understanding and left quietly, Snape watching him go.


	16. Inviting Trouble

Chapter 16  
(Inviting Trouble)

Harry yawned as he trudged down the last corridor and in through the portrait door into the Slytherin common room. It was late, Snape having deliberately kept Harry back in class until they’d gotten the ‘impervious’ curse right. 

Three weeks had passed since Harry had first begun his classes again and the routine was finally beginning to catch up to the boy. In between Quidditch practice, normal classes, studying and Snape’s extra lessons Harry had hardly had anytime to himself. His weekends too had been spent with Filch, cleaning out the owlery and scrubbing cauldrons. Despite their new understanding of each other Snape had not retracted his earlier outburst of Harry’s three weekends spent in detention. Today was Friday though and tomorrow would be his first weekend free of detention and homework having done all the assignments for that week on Wednesday evening in Snape’s extra lesson. As it happened it also turned out to be the first Hogsmeade weekend. Ron and Hermione had promised to take Harry to the three broomsticks and buy him a round of butter beers to celebrate his completion of detention. Harry was looking forward to it. 

Wandering in through the common room Harry wasn’t surprised that it was deserted. With curfew nearly an hour passed all of the Slytherins were now safely in their respective dorms. Making his way over to his staircase Harry bearly noticed the steps leading up to his door until he reached the top of the staircase and found a familiar blonde haired boy sitting patiently in front of the closed door. 

“Potter.” Malfoy stood quickly from the top step as Harry came to a stand still beside him, outside his bedroom door. 

“Malfoy.” Harry didn’t move to unlock his bedroom door, unsure of the boy’s motives in having obviously waited sometime to see him. In the past week he and Harry had been tolerant of each other, but no more. During potions class they’d worked in relative silence together and with Snape assigning a project for each lab pair, the boys had worked one morning a week together in the library completing it. Rumours had spread like wildfire about the truce between Harry and Draco but neither boy had reacted to any of them. Admittedly there were still verbal sparing matches between them but the maliciousness of those had almost halved and never resulted in physical duelling. Neither boy went out their way to annoy the other and it was only when surrounded by their respective house peers that they partook in house rivalry. Still it was strange to Harry that Malfoy had waited up for him, especially since they were certainly not friends. 

“Slytherins have a meeting in the boy’s dorm once a month.” Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion of Malfoy, somewhat confused by why Draco was telling him this. 

“And that’s of interest to me because….” Harry cautiously looked back down the stairs as if waiting for an ambush of Slytherin’s to jump him. Draco found Harry’s paranoia amusing and a familiar smug smile broke out at the corner of Draco’s lips 

“We decided that since you’re going to be here all year you might as well take the time to get to know some of us.” Harry was shocked and judging by the way Draco’s smug smile widened that shock must have been clearly written on Harry’s face. 

“You’re kidding right.” Harry’s eyes narrowed as the sensible part of his brain reminded him that Malfoy was a Slytherin and that no Slytherin ever did anything that didn’t benefit them in someway. 

“You don’t have to look at me like I’m not luring you to your death Potter, it’s just a meeting where we eat, drink and generally just bitch about stuff.” Malfoy looked a little pissed that Harry was suspicious and while his conscience told him that accepting this was a bad idea, another part of him was actually extremely intrigued to know what Slytherins got up to. 

“Fine I’ll come but if one of your buddies lays a finger on me…” Harry didn’t finish his threat as Draco waved it off with a sarcastic chuckle. 

“They won’t.” Draco looked seriously up at Harry who for all intent and purpose believed the blonde boy. “Our meetings always coincide with staff meetings, so there’s no chance Snape will come barging in. I’ll come get you tomorrow night after dinner, it’s considered polite to filch something from the kitchens to bring with you.” Harry nodded silently in agreement to which end Draco smiled in success. “Night Potter.” With that Draco turned and disappeared down the stairs leaving Harry somewhat pleased with himself at having finally infiltrated the Slytherin house. Harry now couldn’t wait until the morning to tell Ron and Hermione about the meeting he’d been invited to. With his magic finally returned Harry had password protected his bedroom door and so with a whispered word Harry slid into his room and hastily went about getting some well-earned rest. 

*********************************************************************

“Harry be careful.” Hermione sipped on her butter beer as she, Harry and Ron sat down at a table by the fire in the three broomsticks. “Draco’s still a Malfoy, for all you know this could be just a ploy to spy on you for ‘you-know-who’.” Hermione lowered her voice a little as some Ravenclaw students sat down at the table next to them chatting wildly about their purchases from Honeydukes and Zonko’s. 

“I will be Hermione, I promise I’m not going to tell them anything.” Harry looked seriously across at his worried friend who seemed to accept his promise with a warm smile. 

“Besides Harry’s going to be too busy snooping for us aren’t you Harry.” Ron winked brightly at his best friend as he too sipped from his butter beer having dunked two chocolate frogs into the mixture in a disgusting display. Only Ronald Weasley liked butter beer dipped chocolate frogs. 

“Ron I told you I promised Snape I would respect….” 

“Who cares what you promised that slime ball.” Ron cut Harry off abruptly waving away Snape’s rule about respecting Slytherins rights. Harry didn’t say anything but he’d come to respect Snape’s rules far more than ever before, Harry even had to admit he’d come to enjoy the professors company during their private tutoring sessions and there was no way he was going to ruin Snape’s trust in him when the professor was just beginning to teach him Dark Arts on a Wednesday. “Ooooh hey I bet you could find out about the death eaters and what they’re up to.” Ron’s eyes lit up widely at the prospect of Harry spying on the death eaters but Harry merely rolled his eyes at his friends over enthusiasm. 

“Ron. I doubt very much if they’re going to be discussing death eaters while Harry’s there, honestly they’re not completely stupid.” Hermione scolded the red head’s stupidity to which end Ron pulled a face and continued to drink his butter beer in silence. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry who was staring quietly out of the window of the pub, where he could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle throwing levitated snowballs at passers by. “Have you got something to take with you to this meeting then?” Harry turned his attention back from the scene outside and towards Hermione who hadn’t seemed to notice his lack of attention. 

“Yeah, Dobby’s made a cake for me to take he’ll bring it to me after dinner.” Hermione nodded in silence as she finished off what remained of her butter beer and stood up from the table, to glance down at where Ron was sulking at having been chastised like a child. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Ron do stop sulking. Perhaps if you used your brain for once I wouldn’t have to keep correcting you, now get up and lets go to Zonko’s?” Harry smiled inwardly to himself amused by the way Hermione and Ron were acting. He was sure now than ever that something was going on between them, but as yet neither of them had mentioned it to him and Harry wasn’t about to pry. Ron seemed to perk up again at the mention of Zonko’s and so the three of them left the broomsticks and began towards the joke shop in the centre of the village. Ron struck up a conversation about Quidditch on the way there and Harry’s lingering thoughts on the Slytherin meeting that night disappeared as he enjoyed the company of his friends.


	17. Living the High Life

Chapter 17  
(Living the ‘high’ life)

Harry sat patiently on the bottom of the steps leading up to his bedroom; his school robes discarded for a muggle pair of jeans and one of his better fitting shirts. The cake Dobby had made floated mid air at his side. The common room had been empty when Harry had come back from dinner, the Slytherin’s having left early obviously to attend their meeting. So now Harry sat waiting for Draco to come and get him. Hermione and Ron had told him sternly that if Harry didn’t come to breakfast the next morning, they would go straight to Dumbledore and tell him about the meeting. Harry had reluctantly agreed to let them do so, knowing that trusting Slytherin’s was like trusting a dragon not to cook you alive. Harry was beginning to think that Draco had changed his mind when the entranceway that led to the Slytherin 6th year boy’s dormitory opened from behind a bookcase. Draco stepped out and motioned for Harry to come over to him. Harry did as he was bid; a little stunned to see Draco dressed in a black pair of slacks and a fitted white t-shirt. The clothes weren’t exactly muggle but then again Draco’s family were hardly muggle lovers. 

“Be careful there’s steps.” Having glanced Harry’s appearance over with a critical eye Draco turned and led Harry down a dark stairwell. The bookcase closed behind them and as they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry heard music and laughter coming from the room that lay ahead of him. Harry came to a stop the moment he entered the dorm. The boy’s dormitory was extremely similar to his own dorm in Gryfindor tower. Beds complete with curtains and trunks lay around the edges of the room and a warm fire burned slowly with four or five cushions scattered on the rug in front of it. The room seemed strangely full of people and although some spared him a glare none stopped their activities to engage him in any conversation. “Put the cake over there.” Draco casually pointed to a table off to the side of fire where it seemed people’s offerings were placed. Harry did as he was told noticing with amusement that no one seemed to have brought anything remotely to the extent of the cake. There were a few biscuits, some sweets and a bowl of pumpkin juice but nothing that would not have been taken illegally from the kitchens. “Come over here.” With a nod of his head Draco led Harry over to one of the beds, the two boys sitting on it already, shifting to allow Draco room to sit down. The group seemed to welcome Draco into thier fold by handing the boy a glass of some amber liquid. Draco drank from the glass easily and handed it back to the girl who’d slid across the floor to sit comfortably at Draco’s feet. “For fucks sake Potter, sit down.” 

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable as he sat down awkwardly next to Draco on the bed. While no one had as yet said anything to him, Harry was well aware of the odd stares and glares he was receiving from other groups scattered about the room. The other thing that struck Harry was that Draco wasn’t surrounded by his normal group of friends he milled about with during school. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen as were mysteriously absent other known children of death eaters Harry knew about. Harry turned to Draco to ask where they were but Draco held his hand up stopping Harry in his tracks. 

”Don’t ask stupid questions like that one here Potter.” There was something unsettling about the way Draco stared into Harry’s eyes and then it hit Harry what Draco had just done without even batting an eyelid. 

“Hey you…” Harry was abruptly cut off again as Draco cut in. 

“Did you think you were Snape’s only student?” While those sitting in the group seemed too oblivious to the double meaning in Draco’s reply Harry was certainly aware of it. Draco had clearly just entered his mind and drawn out the question Harry had been thinking, just as Snape usually did during their lessons. Draco was an occlument and a good one at that. “I have a natural talent, it runs in my family.” By way of explaining Draco casually shrugged off the comment and turned to reach into the bedside table of what Harry now assumed was Draco’s bed he was sitting upon. Draco flicked his wand inside the draw and something popped, a moment later Draco withdrew his hand, in it a little tin box. Harry had begun to relax a little when he realised that no one was going to approach him, and those that sat around him were too busy talking amongst themselves to care about his presence.

Harry watched intrigued as Draco lay the little tin box in his lap and opened it. Inside was what Harry could only describe as what looked like dried dead grass and paper-thin parchment pieces. With nimble fingers Draco took one of the thin papers and a pinch of the dried green stuff in the tin and proceeded to roll it all up into a long thin tube.

“What is that?” Harry didn’t want to sound stupid but judging from the snickers from the three boys sitting on the bed Harry knew he’d done just that. 

“It’s about the only muggle invention that’s good for something. It’s a joint.” Harry looked blankly at Malfoy still completely lost at what the little thing was. Draco rolled his eyes as he brought the little rolled joint to his lips. With the thing balanced between his lips Draco flicked the end of his wand into flame and proceeded to transfer the flicker onto the end of joint, which began to smoke almost immediately. Harry watched as Draco inhaled deeply, the blonde boys eyes closing as he held the smoke in his lungs a moment before exhaling it slowly from between slightly parted lips. Harry watched in rapt attention as Draco offered him the joint with a raised eyebrow. Harry warily accepted the so-called ‘joint’ and following Draco’s lead brought the thing up to his lips and inhaled. The thing tasted foul and Harry hardly inhaled any before he was spluttering and coughing much to the amusement of the crowd that seemed to have gathered around the bed to watch ‘the boy who lived’ get wasted. 

“That’s awful, what’s it supposed to do?” Harry coughed again into his hand and accepted the glass of pumpkin juice the girl sitting at Draco’s feet silently offered him. 

“It’s a hallucinogenic drug Potter, muggles use it to get high.” Harry skulled the pumpkin juice and handed the glass back to the girl who took it and refiled it for herself. “And you did it all wrong. Come here.” Draco took the joint from the boy behind him, the thing already having been passed around the inner circle of people before returning to Draco half gone. Unsure he wanted to be that close to Draco Harry shifted nervously forward so that he was sitting directly in front of Malfoy. “Right.” Harry watched as Draco inhaled again on the end of the ‘joint’ but instead of hold his breath and then letting the smoke slowly filter out Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s chin and brought the stunned boys lips to his own. Harry opened his mouth to protest but as he did Draco’s lips sealed around his own and the dense smoke that had been in his lungs transferred easily into Harry’s. Harry’s eyes were like saucers as he felt the smoke drift into his lungs and it seemed as if the world had gone cookcoo as Draco finally pulled back from him with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Harry didn’t know what to do and as he slowly exhaled the second hand smoke from his lungs he felt his muscles relax and his mind go all mushy. There was complete silence now in the dormitory everyone’s attention on Harry who stared sort of pale at Draco. It was obvious everyone was waiting for an answer but all Harry could think about was that his first kiss had come from Malfoy, if what Draco had just done could be classified as that. However as the drug slowly crept throughout his body Harry began to not care, his body relaxing to beyond anything he’d ever experienced. The only word Harry could manage as he flopped back onto the bed was… 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah it’s strong shit.” Malfoy smirked down at Potter extremely pleased with himself. “I bet your Gryfindork friends don’t do this at parties?” Harry was dimly aware that Malfoy had said it was a ‘meeting’ he had been invited to not a party but as Harry was offered another go at the ‘joint’ and a glass of what Harry had now realised was ‘firewhisky’ he didn’t really care…

As the night wore on Harry began to enjoy himself, his worries and cares disappearing with each ‘joint’ he shared with Malfoy and each glass of firewhisky he downed. Never had he enjoyed a party so much with the Gryfindor’s than he was currently enjoying with the Slytherin’s. Before too long Harry was lying stretched out face down on Malfoy’s bed the blonde haired boy lying beside him in a similar state of drunkenness. The music had died down earlier on and most people who were capable had returned to their own respective dorms. Harry however was far too gone to go anywhere. 

“Why?” Harry cocked his head to the side to look at Draco. The blonde haired boy seemed to be weathering his state of inebriation far better than Potter was. 

“Why what?” Draco responded his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up into the canopy above his bed. 

“Why this? Now?” Harry gestured awkwardly to himself and then about him at the party that had finally wound down around him. 

“Why not?” Draco replied quickly with a shrug of his shoulders that Harry didn’t see. 

“Come on you hate me Draco and I hate you too, shouldn’t you be trying to kill me for your daddy’s master?” Draco was strangely silent at Harry’s comment and Harry bearly had the mind enough to lift his head and look at the boy he was addressing. Draco stared at him coolly his face set firm. 

“Don’t believe everything people tell you Potter, some of us aren’t aspiring to live up to our parents expectations of us.” Draco turned his gaze from Harry’s and stared back up at the canopy above him. Harry frowned but let the comment go, he was too wasted to care. 

“You suck Draco.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the insult he threw at Draco for no apparent reasoning. Draco most unexpectedly laughed at this and poked Harry hard in the side. 

“Wouldn’t you believe it.” Draco’s whispered comment was lost on the boy beside him who didn’t seem to hear. “Your bombed out of your brain Potter. Now if you don’t want me to kick you out to fend for yourself shut up and go to sleep.” Harry didn’t need further prompting and with a mutter he closed his eyes and fell into the most restful, dreamless sleep he’d ever had, his mind empty of everything.


	18. Consequential Evidence

Chapter 18  
(Consequential Evidence)

Harry threw up yet again his retching echoing around the girl’s deserted lavatory. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the system in front of him, watching with sick delight at the boy’s self inflicted illness. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Ron’s concerned voice came from the other side of the cubical door as Harry slumped down onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“Yeah, I will be in a bit.” Harry flushed the toilet for the fifth time that morning and reached up to unlock the toilet cubical door. Still sitting on the floor Harry let the door swing open to reveal his two friends looking in at him in concern. 

“I can’t believe you did that Harry.” Hermione folded her arms haughtily across her chest as she began pacing back and forth past the cubical entrance again. Ron fetched Harry another glass of water from the sink and knelt sympathetically next to his best friend as Hermione continued. “You do realise that Marijuana is just as illegal in the magical world as it is in the muggle world. No one knows what effects it has on a wizards body.” 

“I think Harry knows its effects.” Ron smirked cheekily at Harry who managed a weak smile at his friend’s joke, before Ron looked sheepishly up at Hermione who looked none too amused by the joke. 

“Ron this is serious. Harry broke at least fifty school rules last night, not to mention at least ten Ministry of Magic laws.” Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and turned back to Harry a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah and right under Snape’s nose might I add.” Harry managed to laugh at this as did Ron but Hermione’s growl of frustration made them quickly hold their giggles. 

Harry had told his friends the most important aspects of his night with the Slytherin’s, but kept the more intimate details to himself. It hadn’t helped that having woken up feeling thoroughly ill in Draco’s bed Harry had then had to have Draco and Blaise Zabini escort him to breakfast at the great hall, his unsteady body supported between the two boys. The Slytherin’s had dumped him unceremoniously at the Gryfindor table and returned to their own table much to the shocked stares of many of the people at Harry’s unhealthy looking state. Harry had lasted a grand total of five minutes at the table, long enough for him to catch the professors staring at him suspiciously and long enough for the food to arrive. That was, in the end, what had done him, and with his hand clutched over his mouth Harry had staggered from the hall and straight into the closest bathroom he came across, which just happened to be the second floor girl’s bathroom. 

Luckily however it had been a Sunday and with no classes Harry could be left in peace to recover that was if Hermione didn’t continue to lecture him as she was doing now. 

“I should report you Harry for your own good.” Hermione finally stopped pacing and came to a stand still in front of the two boys sitting on the floor of the bathroom, her arms folded neatly across her chest. 

“Hermione will you just shut up, you sound like my mum.” Ron looked up sternly at Hermione who instantly lowered her arms and looked rather ashamed of herself, of sounding like Mrs Weasley. “Now help me get Harry up and we’ll take him up to the Gryfindor common room. We’ve got Quidditch practice this afternoon and he’s going to be no good unless he gets some rest.” Harry groaned inwardly at Ron’s reminder about practice. Harry had completely forgotten about Quidditch on Sunday afternoon and he winced as he thought about whizzing around on a broom with his stomach still feeling queasy. Obediently Hermione helped Ron get Harry to his feet and although more stable that earlier Harry still leant heavily against his friends as they began walking him up the stairs towards the Gryfindor portrait. 

*********************************************************************

By the time Quidditch practice rolled around that afternoon Harry was feeling far superior to what he had in the morning. Despite a lingering headache he was feeling fine enough to practice with the Gryfindor Quidditch team. Having retrieved his uniform and broom from his rooms down in the dungeons and met the rest of the team on the playing field. It was windy out and the banners of the empty stands were flapping about wildly over the pitch. Ideally it wasn’t perfect Quidditch weather but Harry had flown in worse than a little wind. 

With a practice strategy devised on the ground the team kicked off into the air with the captains whistle. Flying drills were first and then a quick game of dodge the bludger with compliments from the weasley twins. Finally Harry was left to his own devices with the snitch, while the other members of the team practiced their own specific skills. Having caught and released the snitch several times Harry tucked the little golden ball into his Quidditch robes and merely began swooping and diving around the pitch. 

Harry enjoyed flying and as he swirled around in the wind he took deep calming breaths and enjoyed the view from high above the ground. It was while he was circling the stands however that Harry became aware of someone sitting alone in the stands watching them practice. The familiar black hair and the prominent pointed nose a dead give away to whom it was. Snape. The professor had never taken an interest in Quidditch accept to come and watch when Slytherin’s team played on match day and Harry found it strange the professor would come and watch Gryfindor practice. Circling the stands again Harry stared at the Professor trying to make out what Snape was actually doing but as Harry came around for a third circle it suddenly hit him that Snape was watching him! 

Before Harry could register Snape’s interest in Harry’s Quidditch practice the captains whistle blew down below him signalling the end of practice. Harry glanced back at the stands as he slowly descended to join his teammates on the ground but Snape had disappeared as suddenly as he’d appeared. Harry made a note to mention Snape’s appearance at practice to Ron and Hermione at dinner, before slowly following his teammates to the locker rooms for a shower.


	19. Nightly Indiscretions

Chapter 19  
(Nightly Indiscretions)

Harry sat quietly stirring the potion bubbling in front of him. Draco sat next to him adding the final touches to his observation notes from the day’s class. Snape sat at his desk intently reading through some paper work, occasionally glancing up to ensure his class was still on task. As he stirred Harry felt his gaze being drawn to the professor. Harry had never looked at Snape with anything other than hatred and disgust until just recently. Having spent so much time in the wizards presence Harry had become slowly more familiar with the professors habits. Like now for example, Harry knew that the professor was rubbing the ring around his middle finger as he concentrated hard on his paperwork, or that when the professor rose from his desk he’d unconsciously flick the greasy bangs from his face with a sharp head movement, bearly detectable to anyone not specifically watching for it. 

Harry’s opinion had long since changed about Snape too. Sure Harry had re-evaluated everything he knew about Snape after Dumbledore had told him Snape was spying on Voldomort for the order last year but now after countless evenings spent with his professor one on one Harry was beginning to see Snape for the truly talented wizard he was. 

Despite his lack of patients with Harry’s mistakes, Snape was in fact a brilliant teacher. Wednesday nights had become almost as interesting as Defence Against the Dark Arts class were, as Snape had begun teaching Harry the origins and aspects of Dark Arts. At first Harry had been apprehensive about what he was being told but as Snape began to instruct him, everything Harry had ever learned about the Dark Arts began to fit into place within the grand scheme of things. Harry had even learnt some more about the death eaters and their purpose. 

The past few Wednesday’s Snape had taken him down into the shrieking shack. There in the hallway of the broken, tumbled down house outside Hogwarts wards they’d begun practicing dark incantations and curses. Harry had found the few he’d learnt so far comparably easy. The very first unforgivable Harry had cast seemed to have shocked Snape as much as it did Harry. The curse had been powerful and had ripped through three walls of the shack before dissipating when it didn’t meet a flesh target. 

Harry under Snape’s guidance had begun to get a handle on the whole ‘transition’ thing too. Between them they’d narrowed Harry’s ‘transition’ affected magic down to those curses and hexes that were born of anger within the wand bearer. Rage and anger had been Harry’s down falling and on several occasions during his lessons Harry had become mad about a wrong spell or incantation and had literally blown Snape off his feet and anything around him. 

Something else too had changed in Harry’s magic, something that Snape had refused to discuss. Harry’s power was growing with each day. Simple spells had become stronger and Harry was being forced to work hard to maintain control of things that before had been so easy to perform. With Snape refusing to talk about the power issues Harry was experiencing, Harry wrote to Sirius about it but as yet was still awaiting a reply. 

Apart from the magical aspect of ‘transition’ something else had begun to happen, something, which Harry didn’t dare discuss with anyone, not even Ron. 

It had begun a week after the so-called ‘meeting’ in the Slytherin dorms. Harry had been lying in bed after a stressful Quidditch match, attempting to meditate as Snape’s book had showed him. 

Snape had been at the game sitting in the Slytherin stands with his house. While Harry had been intently concentrating on the game, every time he’d passed the Slytherin stands his glance had strayed to Snape. It seemed to Harry that the potions professor had taken a sudden liking to Quidditch or more particular Harry playing Quidditch because whenever Harry glanced at the professor during the game his gaze was always on him. Harry had at first thought it unnerving but as the game had gone on Harry had become almost comfortable with the professors attention. It was this attention that Harry’s thoughts had strayed to during his meditation and as Harry’s thoughts wandered to more erotic images of what Snape’s attention truly meant parts of Harry’s anatomy had begun to respond to the pleasing visuals Harry’s mind had come up with. 

Sure Harry had been familiar with the whole erection thing and had even had his fair share of wet dreams but this had been different. As he’d lay on his back with images of Snape in his head Harry had taken himself in hand and jerked himself off, Snape’s name on the tip of his tongue as he’d cum. Harry didn’t know what he’d felt afterwards, the visions in his wet dreams had always been of the female variety and he’d certainly never jerked himself off over them. It had been extremely confusing but in a way he also felt strangely satisfied with himself. 

It had happened again the next night and Harry had found himself on his knees his stiff cock in hand and his fist stuffed in his mouth to muffle his moans as he’d wanked himself into orgasm. Harry was sure that such an issue wasn’t talked about in polite company and he felt absolutely mortified at even thinking of discussing it with anyone, let alone someone catching him out. 

While his deviant thoughts only became reality at night closed up in his bed, at random times like this during the day he’d begun to stare at Snape, his thoughts far away as he appreciated the wizard before him.

“Potter!” It was only Malfoy’s punch to the arm that brought Harry out of his thoughts. Blushing crimson at being caught staring, Harry stood hastily from his seat as he realised he’d been stirring the air, Malfoy having rescued their potion before Potter could mess it up with too much stirring. 

“Sorry.” Harry hung his head to his chest as Snape looked up from his paper work to see what was going on at the front desk. Malfoy rolled his eyes but said nothing as he bottled their potion for grading and began to clear away their things as most other students were in the class. Harry helped and before long he was sitting ready to be dismissed by Snape who had just as Harry had predicted stood up and flicked his bangs from his face. 

“Your assignments are due Friday, and I will accept not less than three feet. Latecomers will be deducted a grade per minute. You may go.” Snape dismissed the class and Harry got up to leave with Draco. “Mr Potter, stay where you are.” Harry froze at the end of his bench and stood clutching his textbook to his chest as he watched as the class filed out in an orderly fashion. Hermione spared Harry and sympathetic look and gestured to him that she’d wait outside. Harry nodded and turned back to Snape who purposefully closed the door with a flick of his wand after the last student had left. 

“You seemed distant today Mr Potter, is there any reason?” Harry could hardly believe Snape was asking him about his health but managed to answer with a small shake of his head. 

“No sir,” Harry paused and looked up from the floor to focus on Snape’s gaze. “Just thinking about exams.” Harry looked back down at the floor where he shuffled his feet restlessly. Snape didn’t pressure him into responding further and Harry watched as the professor rounded the table, picking up a newspaper off his desk as he did so. 

“I doubt whether you have seen this yet with the mail not delivered till Lunch but I thought I’d just fore warn you.” Harry put his textbook down on the bench beside him as Snape handed him a copy of the days ‘Daily Prophet’. “The official ministry report on your hearing was released today.” Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat as he glanced down at the headline. 

“Harry Potter’s Sex Confession. ‘I don’t like girls’.” Harry looked up to the professor to see what was going on in the professor’s mind but saw nothing but a familiar scowl. So Harry turned back to the newspaper and continued to read. “The wizarding worlds young hero Harry Potter, revealed under the influence of truth serum, that he was gay. Potter attending a hearing at the Ministry for the attempted harming of his muggle cousin told the council chamber that he in fact didn’t have a girlfriend because ‘he didn’t like girls.’….” Harry trailed off his eyes swimming with tears as he scanned the rest of the defamatory article about his sex life. When he came to the end he looked up sadly at Snape who remained passively expressionless leaning against the desk. He remembered saying what he did at the hearing but he was sure that when he’d said it he hadn’t meant it that way. When the papers didn’t get wind of it straight after the hearing Harry thought it would be buried but here in black and white his comment had come back to haunt him. It didn’t help either that his nightly exploits were playing over and over in the back of his mind, teasing him with what he now knew to be the truth. 

“I thought headmaster Dumbledore would have been better suited to handling this but he insisted I break the news to you.” Snape spoke softly his hands buried in the folds of his robe as he watched Harry’s emotions carefully. At the mere mention of Dumbledore’s meddling antics Harry became angry. A rage swept through his body like a tidal wave. They just wouldn’t leave him alone, none of them would. Everyone was too busy interfering with his life to realise how much he just wanted to be left alone. As his anger swelled the room began to quake rattling the bottles on the shelves and making dust fall from the ceiling. Harry’s gaze seemed to settle on the terrible picture of him being carried from the hearing room. Snape by this time had taken two steps back from the boy in front of him, his wand drawn and aimed squarely at the boy’s chest. 

“Potter.” Snape growled at Harry but Harry didn’t hear him as the pounding in his head broke loose and the crashing wave of anger broke to the surface. Within an instant the newspaper Harry had been holding was swept up in flames and every bottle in the potions room exploded in a large shower of glass. Despite the shower of glass Snape held firm his wand still pointed at the boy with steely determination. “Potter!” Snape snapped loudly to be heard above the shattering glass and the second Harry’s head snapped up from the smouldering ashes of the newspaper the chaos that had just been unleashed froze. Pieces of potions bottles froze in mid air, their contents paused mid way to the ground, and the sharp shards of glass that had been heading Snape and Harry’s way had stopped where they were mere inches from the student and professors bodies. 

Harry was panting his gaze firmly locked with Snape’s who despite his calm expression had a single drip of sweat forming on his forehead, the only sign that the professor had been remotely worried. Snape’s wand was still firmly pointed at Harry and the boy looked down at it awash with fear all of a sudden as he realised who’s voice had come crashing from his lips at the peek of his anger. Voldomort. 

“Harry calm down.” Snape’s voice was icy cold his gaze never leaving Harry’s. Harry was shaking now, his body physically reacting to his fear as a drip of blood ran down his face from the scar on his forehead. Harry tried to calm his breathing as he watched Snape slowly move towards him but it was impossible. Slowly Snape lowered his wand as he drew closer to Harry. By the time Snape reached him Harry was a wreck his body wracked with the shakes and tears streaming down his cheeks to mingle with the blood from his scar. When he was close enough Snape wrapped his arms slowly around Harry’s body pulling the boy tightly against his chest. Almost immediately Harry fell into the embrace as a wretched sob broke free of his lips and the tears fell freely. Harry felt Snape exhale loudly above him the man’s own fear now clearly audible. With his arms around Harry’s body Snape tucked the boy’s head underneath his chin and held him close as he spoke softly. 

“Harry fix it.” Snape’s voice was unusually warm but Harry shook his head against Snape’s chest in reply. “Harry, I know you know how to fix it, because he does. Now fix it.” Snape’s tone became sterner but Harry still shook his head against Snape’s chest. Snape tightened his hold around Harry’s body in comfort for the scared boy as he spoke again. “Your stronger than he is Harry, don’t let him win. Now fix the room.” At this Harry nodded and Snape loosened his hug as Harry lifted his head from Snape’s chest and closed his tear filled eyes. Harry felt the familiar tingling in his body and judging from the way Snape took a step back from him the potions professor felt it too. Within moments the room began to swirl about the two of them in a rush of colour and sound and when finally Harry opened his eyes the carnage that he’d previously seen in the room was gone and the classroom had been completely returned to normal, everything except the newspaper that still lay in ashes at his feet. 

Looking up from the ashes Harry’s gaze found Snape’s again and for the very first time ever Harry saw a smile twitch at the corners of the professor’s lips. 

“Well done Harry. That’s the difference between you and him. Power no matter how strong, is useless without control, and you’ve just proved to me you posses the control he so lacks.” Harry wiped the tears and blood from his face with the sleaves of his robe and picked up his textbook. “I’m looking forward to reading yours and Mr Malfoy’s assignment on Friday. You are dismissed Mr Potter.” With his stern mask back in place Snape turned and disappeared into his office, the door slamming closed behind him. Harry felt light headed as he walked out of the potions classroom in a daze. He had just channelled the Dark Lord’s anger then reversed the damage and Snape had just dismissed him casually without a second glance. Once outside Harry was still shaking and having glanced at his watch realised he’d already missed Defence against the Dark Arts. Still unsteady Harry headed back towards his room in the Slytherin’s dungeons; he would spend this study period contemplating what had just happened.


	20. Exams and Holidays

Chapter 20  
(Exams and Holidays)

Harry sat in the library with his books and notes scattered on the table in front of him. He was supposed to be studying but his eyes were staring out of the window down onto the Quidditch pitch where the Ravenclaw team were just beginning their practice. Mid year exams loomed close but with them would come the Christmas holidays. For the past five years Harry had spent Christmas at Hogwarts but this time with the Dursley’s removed from his life Harry had been offered the chance to stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry was looking forward to seeing Sirius and Lupin although something inside him ached at being taken away from Snape for two weeks.

Since the incident in the Potions Class room neither he nor Snape had brought up what had specifically happened. The day directly after though he’d spend the entire day in Dumbledore’s office, the headmaster explaining to him what he and Snape had suspected from the beginning regarding Harry’s ‘transition’. Through his connection to Voldomort, Harry was literally syphoning off Voldomort’s knowledge and emotions. Where before Harry had only ever experienced visions of the Dark Lord, with his transition had come their ‘physical’ reality. Harry knew spells, charms and random snippets of the past long before he was born that he’d had no knowledge of prior to the start of his ‘transition’. It explained too his unconscious use of dark magic when angry, his own anger drawing on that of Volodmorts who in turn provided Harry with the necessary ‘dark curses’ to end the anger. 

It had happened so slowly that Harry had not noticed it was happening, but Dumbledore and Snape certainly had. It irked Harry that as usual he’d been kept in the dark about what was going on in his life but when Snape had explained the danger Harry was in, the boy had forgiven the two wizards for their caution. While Dumbledore and Snape were aware of most of what had been happening to Harry neither were sure if the mental/physical link worked both ways. For all they knew Volodmort was syphoning off Harry’s own knowledge just as Harry was doing to him. 

The order had been summoned later that day to a meeting in Dumbledore’s office. There they had discussed Harry as if he hadn’t even been sitting there in the room listening to them. It had come up in conversation Harry noted that Snape hadn’t been summoned to a death eater gathering in over five months, which everyone including Harry was jittery about. Voldomort had never gone so long without summoning his closest followers and it was with some trepidation that the order concluded this wasn’t a good thing. It also meant Snape had had no chance to test their theory about Harry’s ‘transitional’ link with the Dark Lord. 

Thus after an exhaustive day of talks Harry had fallen asleep in his armchair in Dumbledores office, the order still chattering away about possible plans of action. 

With the whole ‘mental link’ with Voldomort now resolutely confirmed Snape had intensified their private lessons. Tuesday’s duelling sessions had turned into full-blown mind games. While the pair of them had still duelled with their wands Occlumency had become part of the lesson, Snape testing Harry’s mind even while his wand tested Harry’s physical body. Wednesday nights had become worse still, Dark Art’s teachings had moulded into ritualistic fights using Dark Arts. The shrieking shack had become to small for their needs and so each Wednesday Harry would meet Snape outside Hogwarts grounds and together he would apperated them both to different locations around the wizarding world where they’d duel into the early mornings before apperating back again before breakfast. 

It was an exhaustive routine and Harry had countless scratches, bruises and bumps on his body from the gruelling exercises. Snape didn’t hold back anymore and Harry wondered if a sick part of the professor’s brain was enjoying firing unforgivable curses at the boy as revenge for five years of being a little sod in school. Snape had taken to testing Harry’s occlumency almost daily, and while Harry had got marginally better he was still failing miserably. 

Harry had cut himself off almost entirely from his friends in Gryfindor. It had become impossible to study, sleep, eat and still perform to Snape’s level at night as well as spend time with Hermione and Ron. Harry had tried to explain to them without spilling secrets Dumbledore had sworn him too and although Ron and Hermione didn’t really understand they accepted the fact their friend just didn’t have the time he used to.

The whole ‘Gay’ thing too had seemed to blow over far quicker than Harry had expected. There had been comments and whisperings for a couple of weeks, but with the Slytherins’ truce no one had gone out of their way to push the subject, for which Harry was glad. He himself still didn’t know what he felt inside, and with his time taken up so much with other things Harry hadn’t had a moments peace to contemplate his feelings, although he knew his thoughts of Snape certainly hadn’t died. 

There were times when Harry could relax though, one was during Quidditch Games and the other more unexpected time was at the so-called ‘Slytherin dorm meetings’ once a month. The meetings provided an outlet and in the relatively unjudging environment of the Slytherin dorm Harry could be himself and forget about what would come the next day. Harry had become closer to Malfoy too. With Ron and Hermione impossible to catch up with, Harry had begun to enjoy the company of Malfoy. It was not what Harry would have called a friendship but it was company when things became difficult. 

So it was, as exams loomed ever closer that Harry had taken up studying with Malfoy in the library, which was why he was sitting there waiting for the blonde haired boy now. 

Harry hardly registered as the blonde sat down at the table across from him, his gaze still lock on the Ravenclaw players now whizzing about the pitch. 

“You won’t get anything done looking out there Potter.” Harry jumped in surprise of Malfoy’s voice but relaxed again as he realised it was only his study partner. 

“Yeah I know, I’m just tired from last night.” It had been the last ‘Slytherin dorm meeting’ before the holidays last night, and while Harry had taken it easy he was still feeling a little fuzzy around the edges that morning. Draco chuckled at Harry’s expense and began opening his books. 

“You’re a light weight Potter, can’t handle your booze.” Draco lowered his voice to a whisper as another student pair walked past them towards the stacks of books behind them. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped Draco a sarcastic finger before turning back to his potions text. Potions was the first exam on Monday and so both he and Draco fell into their routine of alternatively testing each other on ingredients, methods and history of potions.


	21. Confessions of a Malfoy

Chapter 21  
(Confessions of a Malfoy)

It was almost dinner by the time the pair walked out of the library. Systematically they’d worked through Potions, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts study, covering in depth the only three subjects they had together. Feeling confident now about the material both boys joked casually about their teachers as they began towards the dungeons. Halfway down to the dungeons however Draco stopped their line of conversation abruptly and turned seriously to Harry. 

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” The comment seemed to come from nowhere and Harry shrugged his shoulders unsure of why Draco was asking. 

“No. Why? Did I keep you awake last night?” Harry quirked his eyebrow cheekily at Draco who looked hastily around them to make sure no one had over heard what Harry had just said. While Slytherin’s tended to keep their mouths shut about their own private affairs, it didn’t mean that if someone from another house overheard that he and Draco once a month shared a bed if only in a platonic way, that it wouldn’t be around the entire school within an hour. 

“Yes.” It was a simple reply and the smile on Harry’s lips died as he realised Draco was not joking. Swallowing heavily Harry allowed Draco to pull him into one of the deserted classrooms, the blonde haired boy locking the door behind them with a flick of his wand. 

“Sorry, you should have woken me.” Harry looked guiltily to the floor as Draco walked hastily around the room checking to make sure they were the only ones there. 

“I tried too but you were too far out of it.” Draco upon finally finishing his search of the class room and satisfied that no one was around to hear them, turned seriously to Harry. “You said his name Harry. In fact you practically moaned it as if he was right there fucking you.” Harry paled as Draco stepped up to the desk and pushed himself up to sit on its edge. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Becoming suddenly defensive Harry folded his arms across his chest and turned away from Draco his head held high in defiance. Behind him Harry heard a contemptible huff from Draco and spun around to glare at the boy. Never during their obscure truce had Harry and Draco ever discussed anything remotely personal to them, their conversations only ever staying on neutral ground, until now that is. 

“Don’t fuck with me Potter, you’ve got it bad for Severus haven’t you?” Harry looked away silently from Draco who glared at him in determination. Harry’s silence was the only answer Draco needed and the boy chuckled nastily at Harry’s ignorance. “Why do you think Dumbledore told him to break the news to you about that article in the Prophet?”

“How did you know about that?” Harry’s head snapped up from his chest as he stared angrily at Draco. Harry had told no one about what happened in the potions classroom that day, and Harry had thought Snape would have kept quiet too. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation at Harry’s stupidity. 

“I’m a better Occlument, than you Potter.” Draco smiled smugly satisfied that he’d hit one of Harry’s sore points, his dismal failure at Occlumency. Harry folded his arms back across his chest and took two deep breaths in. Snape had taught him to control his anger and so far it had been working but if Draco pushed him…. 

“So you’re reading my mind now, I bet you love that, bet you’ve been doing it for fucking years. I guess I realise what this is all about now.” Harry paused and gestured between them with a wave of his hand. “What? Gathering information about me for Voldomort are you?” Just as Draco had touched upon Harry’s sore spot, Harry touched upon Draco’s igniting the blonde boys anger enough for him to get up off the desk and stride over so that his nose was inches from touching Harry’s as they faced off. 

“I’ve told you before Potter, I’m not his slave like my father is and what I do benefits me and me alone.” Draco spat nastily in Harry’s face before turning and walking back over to the desk, in an effort to cool his temper. “If you must know I don’t go around just snooping in other peoples minds at will, too much information about people can give you a complex.” Draco spun around and sat back down on the desk his eyebrow raised in knowing challenge to Harry. Harry didn’t take the bait though and merely sighed as he let the anger settle again. “Snape is my teacher just as much as he is yours, do you think he doesn’t test me like he does you, only I’m better at retaliation than you are. Occasionally I break his defences and I catch little bits of things in his thoughts not enough to be substantial but enough to piece the rest together myself.” Harry swallowed nervously wondering what else Draco had pieced together. 

“So what do you know?” Harry walked over to the desk Draco was sitting on and propped himself up beside the blonde. 

“Nothing really important, Snape’s too good for me to get into his deep thoughts. Just random stuff about recent events, like the conversation he and Dumbledore had about showing you the article in the ‘prophet’. ” Draco shrugged his shoulders casually as Harry closed his eyes and hung his head in his hands. 

“So what has that got to do with me talking in my sleep?” Harry looked up from his hands briefly to watch as Draco rolled his eyes a second time at Harry’s ignorance. 

“Snape’s queer Potter, he likes men just like you do and has done since he was in school.” Harry sat up sharply at Draco’s bluntly put statement. 

“How do you know that? I thought you said you couldn’t read his deep thoughts.” Exasperated by Harry’s lack of understanding Draco threw his hands up in the air. 

“I can’t but he’s my fathers best friend, my godfather and I’ve known him my entire life, I stayed with him during holidays when my parents saw fit to dump me while they went off to some god forsaken island for a ‘relaxing vacation’.” Draco sarcastically put quotation marks around the last two words, his imitation of Lucius surprisingly accurate. “You’d think I would have picked up on a few things having been upstairs in my room listening to them discuss ‘death eater’ stuff in my dad’s study.” Harry was surprised to hear such personal information from Draco, and had been further surprised to hear that Draco’s life at home hadn’t been as perfect as Harry would have imagined. 

“Okay I get the point you know heaps of shit about Snape but why does it matter to you whether or not I’ve got the hots for him, its not as if it’s ever going to happen cause there’s so much wrong with that picture.” Harry sighed and worried his lip with his teeth as he continued. “Besides I’m not even sure I like him let alone if I’m queer.” Harry couldn’t believe he’d just said that and lowered his gaze to his lap as a deep crimson blush swept up his neck to flourish on his cheeks. 

“Trust me Potter, if you get wood while dreaming of a male teacher, who by all accounts isn’t the hottest man in this world, and you cum with his name on your lips you’re pretty much not classed as ‘straight’ anymore.” Draco looked smugly at Harry who if at all possible blushed brighter, his eyes closing in humiliation as he realised just what had happened last night in Draco’s bed. “And the reason I care is because I know stuff you don’t.” Draco stood up from the desk and walked stiffly over to the shelves on the side of the room, his mood suddenly swinging from defensive to somewhat worried concern. 

“What stuff?” Harry didn’t want to press Draco for information but if he was going to take any of what Draco was telling him serious he wanted to know the reason why the Slytherin was going out on a limb to discuss this with him. Harry watched Draco sigh the blonde boy’s shoulders rising and falling evenly as he did so. 

“I don’t want him to win because if he does my life will suck even more than it does now.” Draco turned slowly around from where he’d been staring at the bookcase his eyes telling Harry far more than his words. “For as long as I can remember I’ve been in training to become one of his servants like Lucius but that’s not what I want. If it matters to you at all I want to study dragons after school but that’s not going to happen if he wins this war.” Draco fiddled with the sleave of his school robe his gaze dropping from Harry’s to stare at the dusty floor. “Dumbledore and everyone else are all stupid and don’t understand that without Snape you’re not going to stand a hope in hell of killing him. Snape knows him inside and out and he’s the only person who’s going to be able to help you.” Draco took a deep breath and came to rest at Harry’s side on the desk. For the first time ever Draco seemed exhausted and weak and Harry couldn’t help but reach out and place a warm hand on the other boys back in comfort. Draco smiled at the touch. “I was getting worried that he wouldn’t start teaching you. Lucius’s already picked out my bride ‘Pansy Parkinson’, as soon as I get through transition Dad’ll have us hooked up. I don’t like her she’s a big supporter.” Harry frowned as he remembered having seen Pansy and Draco close together for the past five years at school, neither of them seeming to hate one another. 

“So why do you put up with her, if you don’t like her?” Harry questioned easily watching as Draco shivered in the cool breeze of the empty classroom. 

“I have to keep up the pretence of upholding my fathers wishes, cause if dad ever found out about me plotting against him, I’d be dead. That’s also why Snape taught me occlumency, so that I could hide my rebellious thoughts against my fathers prying.” Draco sighed and rested his head in his hands as he glanced sideways up at Harry, the twitch of a smile in the corner of his lips. “Oh besides Pansy’s good in bed and gives mind blowing head jobs.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise to which end Draco laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“Such a prude.” Draco muttered quietly to himself as he once again sat back up on the desk. There was silence between them then and Harry mentally ran through everything Draco had just confessed to him. Everything seemed to make sense yet again and it stood to reason that although Draco’s motives in helping him were selfish they did still come to some good in the end. 

“So what now?” Harry queried after the extended silence between them. Draco took a moment to himself before answering, to collect his things from where he’d dumped them on the chair near the door. 

“Now I help you get Snape. I figure it can’t hurt to get you two closer, perhaps it might even help when the time comes for you to kill Voldomort, who knows. Oh and I’ll help you with Occlumency, I can’t have you babbling my secrets to anyone who cares to probe into your mind can I?” Harry followed Draco’s lead and collected his books as Draco unlocked the door of the classroom. 

“Draco?” Harry stopped the blonde haired boy before he could leave, Draco pausing mid way through the door into the deserted corridor. “Thanks.” Harry whispered softly his eyes meeting the steely blue gaze of his equal. A small smile quirked at the corner of Draco’s lips before it disappeared at the sound of someone coming down the corridor. 

“This doesn’t make us friends Potter.” In typical Draco fashion the blonde haired boy turned and strutted proudly away down the corridor and Harry smiled as he heard Draco tell the people he’d met at the end of the corridor to mind their own stinking business as to what he’d been doing all afternoon. Glancing at his watch Harry saw he was late for dinner and so grabbing his books he headed for the great hall.


	22. Chaser

Chapter 22  
(Chaser)

“Where are you going this Christmas Potter?” Harry lay on Draco’s bed staring up at the canopy. It was the last day of term and having just finished his last exam the day before was still feeling exhausted from his study. The success of all the extra study would still remain to be seen until after the holidays but Harry was confident he’d done well, or least better than previous years. It felt strange leaving Hogwarts for Christmas, for the past five years he’d spent his holidays here and he wondered what it would be like with Sirius. 

“Can’t tell you. Sorry.” Draco was sitting on the floor sorting out his trunk ready for the holiday. Draco nodded in understanding, both boys having come to an understanding that some things they just couldn’t discuss with each other due to the nature of their arrangement. “What about you?” Harry rolled over onto his side and leant over the side of the bed to watch as Draco squashed a few pairs of socks into the already over stuffed trunk. 

“Home as usual. Lucius won’t be there thank god, he’s gone on business somewhere up north.” Harry smiled sympathetically at Draco, for a boy who supposedly had everything, had in fact, very little. Wealth couldn’t buy everything it seemed. 

“Pity you can’t stay here with Snape.” Draco stood up from the floor and with a flick of his wand sealed the straining trunk shut with an audible click. Satisfied that his trunk was packed ready for the train back to London tomorrow Draco sat down on his bed next to Harry. 

“Nah you get sick of this place after a while, besides Malfoy’s don’t do holidays at Hogwarts.” Pushing Harry across the bed Draco lay down beside him, both boys staring up at the emerald green canopy above them. 

“You know I’m surprised Lucius hasn’t got wind of you and I hanging out. I mean someone here’s bound to have written to their parents about it and you know yourself how fast news travels.” Harry tucked his arms behind his head as he glanced across at the blonde who was kicking his shoes and socks off. 

“Yeah he already knows, wrote to Snape asking about it a few months back, sent me a howler too.” Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly as Harry looked at him in concern. “Snape just fed him some bullshit about you trying to kill me in Quidditch, and that I’d decided to be more helpful to the dark lord by trying to get close to you in order to find out information.” 

“And Lucius brought that?” Harry looked incredulously across at Draco who smiled and laughed out loud. 

“Yeah stupid fuck, he’s definitely two brooms short of a Quidditch team.” Harry laughed at this too before they both fell into companionable silence again. 

For the past two weeks Draco had been feeding Harry everything he knew about Snape, from stuff about his parents to his likes and dislikes. Harry had found it all fascinating and with each new piece of information Harry had come to see Snape for the normal wizard he was beneath the grouchy potions professor persona he portrayed. While nothing substantial had happened Harry had begun to formulate little plans in order to see if Snape had any interest in him. Not that he would be able to put any of them into practice until after Christmas but it was a start. The biggest change in the past two weeks was that with Draco and Snape’s combined help in occlumency he was finally getting the hang of it. It had helped too that smoking one of Draco’s joint cleared his mind far easier than stupid meditation as Snape had suggested. 

“Draco?” Harry mused silently to himself over the past few months his mind finally settling on the image of Snape sitting in the stands watching him practice Quidditch. The image seemed surreal and the only reason Harry hadn’t mentioned it until now was that he still wasn’t sure if it had been Snape at all, or it had been a figment of his imagination. “A couple of months ago I think Snape was watching me practice Quidditch.” Harry trailed off his gaze still on the green canopy above him as he thought hard about the image. 

“Really? He must have been really depressed.” It took a moment for Harry to realise what Draco had just said and he sat up quickly to glance at the boy next to him.

“Why do you say that?” Draco closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed back in the bed seemingly unperturbed by Harry’s concern. 

“He only ever watches Quidditch practice when he’s either been at a really bad death eater meeting or Dumbledore’s manipulated him into doing something he doesn’t want to again.” Draco cleared his throat and tucked his arms behind his head.

“How do you know that?” Harry asked again as he lay back down beside Draco as he realised the blonde boy had no intention of opening his eyes as he spoke. 

“Just do I guess?” Malfoy shrugged his shoulders again this time shifting the bed a little in the process. “Before the Ministry found out about him being a death eater and froze all his assets, I used to stay with him at his families mansion in Wales. Sometimes when he came home from a meeting with Voldomort he’d go out flying, stress relief I think. Since he can’t exactly fly while teaching at school without ruining his cover he does the next best thing to actually flying and that’s watching other people fly.” Draco paused this time frowning a little as he continued. “Although he only ever usually comes to Slytherin’s practices, which is a little strange.” 

“I didn’t know he could fly?” Harry sounded so clueless and Draco snorted in amusement in his usual way having been witness to Potter’s stupidity. 

“Oh come on Harry, he was a student here at Hogwarts once too, of course he can fly. Apparently he was a pretty good chaser, or so Lucius reckons.” Once again the pair of them fell into silence Harry mulling over the new information about Snape’s life. For a long time the pair of them just lay there in silence listening to the sounds of the other Slytherin’s in the common room. A niggling question popped into Harry’s mind as he thought about Snape. It was a question Harry wasn’t sure he should ask Draco but if he didn’t then it would keep bugging him. There was no way Harry would ask this question of Ron and certainly not Hermione, there was the possibility of waiting till he got to Grimmauld place and asking Sirius or Lupin but he wasn’t sure he wanted his godfather and friend knowing that sort of thing about him and considering he’d never talked to anyone about such things ever, Draco was the likely candidate. Steeling his nerves and pushing down his worry Harry braced himself as he spoke. 

“Draco, how do two……” Harry faltered and cursed himself as he stuttered. Taking a deep breath Harry tried again. “How do two men…. you know…. do it.” Harry blushed in embarrassment as Draco sat up sharply and turned to stare down at Potter in disbelief. 

“You are kidding me aren’t you Potter?” Draco continued to stare down at Harry, who immediately became defensive as his embarrassment gave way to anger. It had been a bad idea obviously asking Malfoy. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry went to get up from Malfoy’s bed but Draco’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back down, shortly before Draco spelled the curtains around his bed to close. It was dark inside the closed curtains of the bed and Draco flicked his wand into flame so they could see each other. Harry was sure Draco looked positively evil in such dim lighting but didn’t comment as the blonde boy sat cross-legged in front of Harry. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never had the ‘talk’.” Draco emphasised his statement with sarcastic quotation marks before rolling his eyes at the way Harry looked at him blankly. “It’s where your parents sit you down and tell you all about sex, women, wanking and what’s considered normal teenage behaviour.” Harry’s blush deepened and Malfoy muttered ‘prude’ under his breath before continuing. “For example Lucius sat me down at 14 in the lounge room and had one of his little whores show me what sex was. It wasn’t exactly what you would call a great after-dinner icebreaker, and it certainly wasn’t great parenting but it did the job.” 

“Draco my parents are dead and my uncle and aunt weren’t exactly forth coming with parental advice.” Malfoy nodded in apology to Harry who it seemed was sad at the topic of his parents being brought up. 

“Ok understand, the only reason I’m doing this is because I shudder to think that if by a miracle you and my godfather actually get it on, I would hate to think that you’d be asking him that same question at an inappropriate moment.” Harry squirmed at the mere thought of embarrassing himself so horribly in front of Snape, and nodded in agreement as Draco leant forward to whisper to him. It wouldn’t do for anyone in the dorm to hear what Draco and Harry were discussing. 

*********************************************************************

Harry left Slytherin’s 6th year boys dormitory over an hour later a little shaken but certainly a lot wiser…


	23. A Christmas to Remember

Chapter 23  
(A Christmas To Remember)

“Merry Christmas Harry!” Harry bounded down the stairs like lightening as he heard his godfathers voice calling up to him from the bottom of the stairs. 

He’d already been at Grimmauld place a week and in that time he’d had the best Christmas ever. Even though Sirius couldn’t leave the house without being in dog form, Harry and Lupin had taken him out into the fields with them so he could watch them fly. Lupin had been surprisingly good at flying and Harry had enjoyed tossing a makeshift quaffle about between them. Sirius had seemed to enjoy it too; the black dogs tail constantly wagging with enthusiasm. Sirius had treated Harry like a king with breakfast in bed and a treat of sending he and Lupin to the muggle movie theatre just down the street. During the week most members of the order had dropped in at some stage to wish them Happy Christmas, and Harry had found it wonderful to see some presents already sitting under the tree in the front room that had been left behind by some of the members.

Today though was Christmas day and like a true family Christmas, everyone was going to be there. 

When he reached the front room Harry beamed as he saw everyone sitting around the Christmas tree, already unwrapping their gifts. 

“Harry! Look what mum and dad got me!” Ron ran up quickly to greet his best friend, a new Firebolt 100 in his hands. Harry ogled at it with delight as Ron dragged him over to the tree to collect his own gifts. Harry politely wished everyone a merry Christmas before getting stuck into his own presents. Sirius sat on the couch with Lupin, amused by the children’s spectacle, Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in the window seat underneath the mistle toe. Tonks, Mad Eye and a few other order members crowded around the small table of food near the fire while Harry sat with the Weasley children on the rug inspecting their gifts. The only notable absences were Dumbledore, who’d promised he’d drop in later that evening, Hermoine who would arrive next week with her parents and Snape. Snape’s absence Harry felt acutely and secretly wondered what Snape was doing at Hogwarts. 

With the presents unwrapped Harry spent most of the day outside with the Twin’s, Ron and Ginny testing out Ron’s new broom. It felt good to spend time with his friends again and Harry thoroughly enjoyed being free of schoolwork and Snape’s extra lessons. Some of the remaining bruises from the last Wednesday before he’d left for holidays were still healing but in a way he didn’t want them gone as they reminded him of the potions professor. 

It was well past dark by the time Mrs Weasley called them all inside for dinner. Harry was cold, dirty, hungry and thoroughly exhausted as he followed the arguing twins inside behind Ron, who was trying and failing to play mediator between his brothers. Entering the hall and stowing their brooms beneath the cupboard under the stairs Harry noted with mild amusement, what could only have been Dumbledore’s coat hanging on the hook by the door. Moving into the kitchen Harry went to say hello to Dumbledore who was sat at the huge dinning table in the kitchen but stopped almost immediately when he saw a familiar figure sitting next to him. 

“Professor?” Snape looked up from his conversation with Lupin to look over Harry’s appearance with a critical eye. Harry heard Ron mutter something about ‘slimy git’ as he sat down at the table but ignored it as he stared at the wizard. Just as before when Snape had attended Harry’s hearing his dress was immaculate, his hair was freshly washed and tied back in a black ribbon, the only indicator that the professor wasn’t attended a formal gathering was that the top two buttons of the high neck collar were undone revealing the slightest v shape of flesh. 

“Harry! Harry!” Harry didn’t realise he was staring until Sirius pushed him a little with a firm hand. It was then as Harry snapped back into reality that he realised all conversation in the kitchen had fallen silent, everyone was staring at him. “Mrs Weasley has been talking to you for five minutes.” Sirius pushed Harry into a seat next to his own, as Mrs Weasley laded out some food onto his plate. Harry felt the blush creep up his cheeks as he apologised to Ron’s mum for not listening, his gaze flittering up to meet Snape’s. Harry couldn’t believe it, Snape was looking at him and he Harry looked a complete mess. His hair was in worst disarray than ever, his face was smudged with dirt and his nose was red raw from the cold wind. Cursing himself silently for not realising Snape would probably come along with Dumbledore that evening Harry turned his attention to his plate quickly and ate in relative silence as everyone chattered around him. 

Harry left the table first with a muttered thanks to Mrs Weasley for the meal. Dashing upstairs Harry quickly went about having a shower and dressing comfortably in his jeans and best t-shirt. If Snape had made the effort then Harry was going to as well. When he next came down stairs Harry found everyone in the front room again in front of the fire, and after another cursory glance at his appearance in the hall mirror walked into the room. Harry automatically sought out Snape finding the professor standing by the back window with Lupin, a glass of whisky in his hand. There was little chance Harry would get to talk to Snape alone with Lupin standing there and so Harry joined his godfather on the couch, where he and Mr Weasley were engaged in a heated battle of wizard’s chess. 

Eventually Lupin was dragged away from Snape by Tonks and Harry seised his chance. Getting up from the couch Harry shifted quickly over to the professor one of the Christmas crackers in his hand. 

“Professor?” Snape turned around from his stare out of the window when he heard Harry’s voice next to him. Harry smiled as warmly as he could despite his fluttering insides as he held out the cracker. Harry watched as Snape took another sip from his fire whisky before changing the glass over into his right hand so that he could take a firm hold of the other end of the cracker with his left. Harry had never taken much notice but Snape was certainly a left-handed wizard. 

“I will have you know I refuse to wear the hat Mr Potter.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he tugged the end of the cracker. With a sparkle and pop the cracker burst apart showering both he and Snape in glitter and fireworks. From inside the cracker fell a small piece of parchment, which contained the joke, a long fluffy toy dragon and of all things a large novelty ‘Chuddly Cannons’ Quidditch team hat. Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he put the hat on and twirled around for Snape to see the effect. 

“I think this was Ron’s cracker I must have picked up the wrong one off the table.” Harry chuckled as took the hat off and set it down on the side table for Ron to find later. For a brief moment Harry thought he saw the sparkling of amusement in Snape’s eyes but the professors face remained stiffly stern. “Have you seen Draco?”

“Not yet, tomorrow maybe.” Snape sipped again from his glass of whisky his gaze sweeping around the room to see if anyone other than Harry had heard his reply. Harry nodded and smiled knowingly. They stood in companionable silence for a while, Snape sipping at his drink and Harry slipping glances up at the Professor. “Ah Mr Potter, I nearly forgot.” Harry snapped his head back to the window as Snape spun around his hand going into the folds of his robe and removing a small neatly wrapped box, tied with crimson red ribbon. 

“What is it?” Harry fiddled with the bow of the box as Snape handed it to him. 

“Your Christmas present, open it and find out.” Harry blushed a pretty shade of pink. Snape had never brought him a present and Harry felt guilty he hadn’t thought to buy the professor one in return. Unwrapping the box Harry carefully pulled apart the tissue paper inside and audibly gasped at what was inside. 

“It’s the first of a series of pins you get when you enter Auror training. We thought it appropriate considering you survived six months of training with me.” Harry picked up the small gold pin and smiled as he brought it into the light to get a better look at it. The pin was crafted into the shape of serpent, it’s eyes made from emeralds and its scales outlined in silver. 

“Wow. Thank-you.” Harry ran his fingertips over the pin unable to keep the blush from his colouring his cheeks as he thanked the professor. 

“It wasn’t solely my idea, you will have to thank the others as well.” Harry turned around as Snape gestured behind him at the others in the room. It was only then that Harry realised everyone had stopped what they had been doing to watch Harry unwrap his gift.

“Thank-you.” Harry systematically hugged each member of the order in thanks for the gift and although Harry knew it had been a joint effort it meant more to him that Snape had thought of it too. 

“That’s so cool Harry.” Ron along with his brothers gathered around Harry to look at the pin and Harry reluctantly let his best friend hold it to inspect it more closely. 

“Yeah Tonk’s first pin is a phoenix.” Fred took the pin from Ron to look closely at it as well before passing it to George.

“Its symbol is representative of your tutor, it’s supposed to remind you of basic training so you never forget where you started.” George looked to Tonks standing by the fire with Lupin who nodded in reply to George’s accurate description of the pin’s significants. Harry turned away from the group looking at his pin to glance back at Snape. Snape caught Harry’s gaze and for a moment they stared at one another in silent understanding before Sirius’ voice caused Snape too look away. 

“Carol singing time!” Sirius bounced up off the couch and Harry didn’t miss the way his godfather purposely glared at Snape, having obviously not missed the intense gaze that had happened between his godson and the professor. Everyone began moving towards the dusty old piano that had sat dormant for so many years in the corner of the room. Sirius couldn’t play it but he knew the spell that would make it play itself. Harry sighed as he looked back to Snape only to find him talking with Dumbledore. Harry watched as Snape nodded at something and downed what remained of his fire whisky before striding from the room. Snape paused if only momentarily to thank Mrs Weasley for the meal and Harry knew then that he was leaving. Ignoring Ron’s attempts at pulling him towards the piano Harry quickly dashed out after Snape, only just catching the wizard as he paused in front of the hall mirror to do up his collar. 

“Are you leaving?” Harry cursed himself at sounding so desperate as Snape caught sight of him in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Yes I have some things to do at Hogwarts.” Snape turned around from the mirror his collar done back up. There was an uneasy silence between them and Harry struggled to find a plausible reason for having stopped Snape in the hallway. 

“Um, Thanks again for the present.” Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly his gaze dropping as Snape quirked a suspicious eyebrow. 

“Your welcome. Goodnight Mr Potter.” Snape turned to head towards the door but Harry in an attempt at keeping the professor longer called his to a halt. 

“Wait!” Snape spun around sharply his glare firmly fixed on Harry as singing began to filter out of the lounge room. 

“Mr Potter, you’re wasting my time. Now what do you want?” Harry looked up at Snape’s face hoping to find something to say in the man’s face and almost immediately something sparkling caught his attention. 

“You have a some sparkles…...” Snape had obviously missed seeing the few stray sparling bits that clung to his hair when he’d looked in the mirror and Harry smiled as he stepped cautiously up to the elder man and reached up with his hand. Snape remained perfectly still his gaze locked on Harry’s face as the young wizard plucked the tiny strands of cracker streamers from the man’s hair. Harry’s hand didn’t linger but the mere touch of the silky smooth hair against his fingertips sent a shiver of delight straight to his groin. “Can’t have you looking less than austere out there can we?” Harry’s hand paused hovering above Snape’s shoulder, as he spoke. His gaze locked with Snape’s chocolate stare, so close to one another without touching that Harry could feel the heat radiating off the professors body. 

“No.” Snape’s reply was breathless and the single word caught in his throat as the pair of them continued to stare at one another. 

“Harry? Harry where’ve you….” At the sound of Sirius voice Snape and Harry both looked down the hallway at Sirius. Harry’s godfather paused mid sentence as he stared suspiciously at the two wizards standing in the hallway. Unconsciously Harry’s hand still hovered above Snape’s shoulder still as both he and Snape stared at the darkening expression of Sirius who slowly registered what he’d walked in on. Sirius took a step towards the pair of them his mouth open to being shouting abuse at Snape but Snape was too quick and instantly took hold of Harry’s wrist and wrenched it from his shoulder. 

“I have too….” Snape didn’t finish his sentence and Harry had hardly time to brace himself as a surge of pain swept through his body as Snape touch him. Screaming in pain Harry fell back from Snape’s grasp his hands going up to his scar just as Snape hissed in pain and held his arm to his chest, as if scolded by Harry’s touch. Snape knew what the familiar burn in his arm was though and as he leant heavily against the hall wall to try and recover his shock he watched Harry fall to the floor, Sirius running over to the boy still writing in pain. 

“What’s going on?” Everyone who had been in the front room now gathered in the hall, Mrs Weasley joining Sirius next to Harry on the floor, who now lay panting breathlessly, his scar bleeding painfully. Dumbledore pushed past those in the entrance and moved swiftly over to Snape still leaning against the hall wall. 

“I’ve been summoned.” Snape spoke calmly to the headmaster who dutifully nodded in understanding, his hand briefly coming to rest on Snape’s shoulder in comfort before dropping back to the man’s side. 

“Go. I will be in my office when you return. Be careful.” Snape nodded quietly and with an almost sympathetic glance at Harry turned and strode from the house, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving a deathly silence in his wake.


	24. Dismal Departures

Chapter 24  
(Dismal Departures)

Harry sat quietly in the window seat in his room. It was the last day of the Christmas holidays and in an hour’s time he would be on the train back to Hogwarts. After the chaos of Christmas Day the week following had been rather quiet. The house seemed empty with everyone gone. The Weasley’s had returned to the burrow and all of the order members had been off on assignments, even Lupin had been whisked away by Dumbledore on some errand. Which left only Sirius and Harry in the house. 

Harry had been ill, or more specifically sick with worry. 

From the few conversations Harry had overheard, it seemed that Snape had not yet returned from his summons with the Dark Lord. Two days ago the dark mark had been spotted south east of Hogwarts at a little muggle town, two hours later the entire village was razed to the ground not a survivor among the 78 permanent residents. The Auror’s had gotten there too late and while they’d been close, they hadn’t been close enough to get to Voldomort. Not that that bothered Harry, what he was more worried about was Snape’s wellbeing. 

For the past week Harry had replayed the moment in the hall over and over in his mind, reliving the moment of heart stopping ecstasy that had come from the simple gaze the professor had given him. But that moment of ecstasy was brief and it was the nightmares about the possible scenarios involving Snape and the dark lord that plagued his sleeping hours. Last night they’d come to a head, Harry screaming in pain as he dreamed of Snape undergoing Cruciatus again and again at the hands of Voldomort. Sirius had burst into the room expecting Voldomort himself to be in Harry’s bedroom but instead he’d found a pale frightened boy, rocking back and forth in tears. Sirius had stayed then, holding his godson through the rest of the night even thought Harry remained eerily silent on the subject of his nightmare. 

This morning Harry had awoken again his appetite non-existent like it had been for the past week. Having packed his trunk the day before Harry had sat almost all day in his room staring out of the window onto the small backyard and the field beyond. Sirius had pestered him continually; coming in and out of the room tempting Harry with food, treats and mail from his friends but all Harry really wanted to do was to see Snape again. 

In the past few months Harry had believed that his affections for Snape would never be returned, Malfoy even reluctant to get Harry’s hopes up. Yet there in the hall on Christmas Day Harry was sure he saw a flickering of emotion even if it was buried under so much hate. Harry longed to talk with Draco about what had happened but with their relationship as it was the idea of sending Hedwig with a letter to the other boy was just out of the question. 

“Harry?” Harry barely looked away from the window as he heard Sirius come into the room. From the sounds coming downstairs everyone had arrived again to escort them to the Train Station. Ron’s voice filtered upstairs, his argument with Hermione over some trivial matter about school “We’ve got to go or we’ll be late.” Harry nodded silently and taking a moment to take one last look out of the window stood up from his seat and cast a levitation charm on his trunk. Sirius watched sadly as his godson collected Hedwig’s cage and walked out of the room. 

“Oh Harry you don’t look well luv.” Mrs Weasley was the first to meet Harry at the bottom of the stairs and Harry paused as the elder witch placed her hand against his forehead testing his temperature. “Here, let Arthur take your trunk out to the car.” Harry relinquished the spell on his trunk to Mr Weasley who immediately disappeared out of the door with Hedwig and the trunk trailing behind him. Harry managed a weak smile at Ron and Hermione and noting with silent amusement that the pair was now holding hands their fingers interlaced. 

“Come along then everyone, or the train will leave without you.” Mrs Weasley began ushering everyone out of the house. Harry glanced back at his godfather and didn’t miss the concerned gaze that flickered his way, as Sirius spoke to Remus in hushed voices. It was hardly surprising to Harry that Sirius would tell the others of his nightmare, it had become common practice for Harry’s entire life to be discussed in conversation. 

“Goodbye Harry, it has been wonderful having you here for Christmas. I’ll see you in the summer, if not before.” Sirius left his conversation with Lupin and moved over to Harry who was the last to the leave the house. Harry smiled weakly as Sirius hugged him, the squeeze surprisingly tight as if Sirius didn’t want to let go. Harry hugged his godfather in return, which earned him a kiss to the top of his head. “and remember if you need anything at anytime day or night just tell Dumbledore and I’ll be there as quick as lightening.” Sirius pulled away from Harry a little to stare intently into his godson’s eyes. Harry knew that look; it was the look of a father who feared his son’s life. “Promise?” Harry nodded in silence. As much as Sirius was over protective of Harry, it was all in pursuit of Harry’s wellbeing and happiness and for that Harry couldn’t condemn him. With that Harry turned and made his way out to the waiting car. Mr Weasley helped him into the overly large back seat along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. With a final glance back at the house as the car pulled away, Harry managed a small wave as the images of his Godfather and Lupin drifted into the distance. 

*********************************************************************

“I’ve got to go to the toilet, I’ll be back.” Harry rose from the train seat, he’d occupied for over an hour. Unlike previous trips the mood in the carriage had been relatively sedate. Hermione had been reading ahead in her Transfiguration text while Ron was buried in his new Quidditch Monthly magazine. Ginny and Neville were trading wizard’s cards they’d collected over Christmas. Harry had merely sat staring out of the window thinking. Finally his bladder had drawn him to his feet and with a small explanation had left the compartment and headed down the small corridor towards the bathroom. 

Harry took his time in the bathroom washing his face and his hands to cool himself before returning to the corridor. Ginny and Neville ran passed him towards the prefects compartment and Harry smiled at them. Reaching their carriage again Harry looked in through the window as he went for the handle. What he saw inside the compartment however made he stop. Hermione and Ron were locked in a heated kiss, Hermione’s leg draped over Ron’s lap and Ron’s hand gently massaging her breast through her top. Harry watched them for a moment before looking away. His two best friends had obviously finally got their act together but instead of feeling happy for them Harry felt a guilty pang of jealousy settle in his chest. It was not surprising that the two of them had grown together over the past six months. With Harry spending most of his time in the Slytherin dorms the two of them had had time alone together to act on their feelings. In a way Harry wished it would be that simple with Snape. 

At the mere thought of the professor Harry strode away from their compartment with a sigh. Looking for a spare compartment at this point in the trip was probably useless but Harry tried all the same, glancing in through each sliding door window to see if the compartments were occupied. Harry was nearing the last compartment when he glanced in through one of the windows to see a familiar blonde head. Smiling Harry didn’t think to knock as he slid open the door to the compartment. 

“Draco! How was your…” Harry paused mid sentence as Malfoy threw his head back against the bench train seat, a drawn out groan drifting out from between his parted lips. Harry followed the stretch of Malfoy’s arms downward and then stared in aw at the curly brown haired girl that was kneeling at Draco’s feet her head bobbing up and down in Draco’s lap. Harry froze unable to move as he watched Draco sigh with content his eyes fluttering open as the girl sat back from his lap to wipe the corner of her mouth. 

“Potter!” Draco spotted Harry first and Harry almost jumped out of his skin as the young girl turned towards him, and Harry recognized Luna Lovegood’s pretty face. “Merlin Harry don’t you knock!” Draco hastily stood pulling his trousers back up and zipping himself together, but not before Harry had glimpsed the glistening, rosey member of Malfoy. 

“I didn’t… I mean I couldn’t…” Harry struggled to find words for the explanation he knew he should have but in the end he just dropped his head to his chest and shrugged his shoulders guiltily. There was a silence then and Harry knew he was being stared at. 

“Thanks.” Draco’s voice broke the silence and Harry glanced up briefly just long enough to see the shared kiss between Luna and Draco. Luna nodded then and pushed herself past Harry, the sliding door of the compartment opening and closing behind her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know. I mean I only saw you through the window.” Harry looked up from his chest as he watched Draco sit back down on the bench. 

“Don’t worry about it, they tend to get clingy if you don’t end it quick.” Draco casually reached into his bag sitting on the bench next to him and pulled out two chocolate frogs, offering one to Harry who accepted and sat down on the opposite bench to the boy. “You came in just at the right time really, saved me the awkward post sex conversation.” Harry managed a half smile at this, although he didn’t really understand what Draco was talking about having never actually had sex let alone a conversation after ‘it’. “So how was your Christmas Potter?” Casually brushing a crease from his trousers Draco bit into his chocolate frog, unmoved by the fact a few minutes ago he’d just been getting head. 

“Em,” Harry faltered trying to get his mind on Christmas rather than the image of Malfoy’s cock he now had in his head. “Good until this week.” 

“Yeah? What happened?” Draco licked his fingers free of chocolate before reaching in his bag for a small flask of water to wash it down. 

“Snape. He was summoned on Christmas day.” Draco sat up immediately his eyes narrowing in concern as he realised just how awful Harry looked. 

“Shit. I was pissed that he didn’t come and see me like he said he would but I guess now it makes sense, cause Lucius hadn’t come home as planned today.” Harry felt a little better at hearing that Lucius hadn’t returned from the summons yet either which meant it wasn’t just Snape that was being kept. 

“Yeah, Snape hasn’t returned yet either or that’s what I overheard from the…” Harry realised at the last moment what he was about to say and instantly shut his mouth looking at Malfoy in apology. Malfoy nodded in understanding not pushing Harry to finish his sentence. 

“That’s okay, I don’t need to know how you know.” Draco sipped again from his flask of water before stowing it back in his bag. “Well at least we know Snape will be back today.” Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Draco reclined easily back in his chair. 

“We do? How do you know that Voldomort won’t…” Harry was stopped mid sentence as Malfoy rolled his eyes in the usual way he did when Harry was saying something stupid. 

“Cause Voldomort’s not that stupid. Keeping Snape from teaching at Hogwarts would raise suspicion from the Ministry, and considering Snape’s the only insider at Hogwarts Voldomort’s hardly going to risk losing his most reliable source of information about the goings on in Hogwarts.” Draco paused as the new information sank into Harry’s thoughts, the boy instantly brightening at the prospect of Snape already safe back at Hogwarts. “Sometimes Potter, I really do have to wonder if your head contains any brain cells at all.” 

“Piss off.” Picking up a pillow from the bench seat next to him Harry threw it across at the other boy who automatically caught it and threw it back twice as hard. The cushion knocked Harry’s glasses askew but before he could retaliate the train shuddered to a halt. Glancing out of the window Harry smiled as he saw the familiar station. 

“Better go find your little friends, I’ll see you tonight in the common room.” Harry nodded and with a short wave to Draco took off down the hallway of the train to collect his things, his chest feeling considerably less heavy as he thought of Snape already waiting for him up in the great hall of Hogwarts.


	25. Beyond Pain is Nothing

Chapter 25  
(Beyond Pain is Nothing)

Disappointment was hardly the feeling that settled in Harry’s stomach as upon reaching the great hall he found Snape’s chair at the head table unoccupied. Everyone was chattering away about the fun they’d had over the Holiday’s, Ron’s new broom a source of conversation for everyone the red head had told. Dumbledore had made some relatively uninteresting start of semester notices but nothing Harry didn’t already know about. 

Harry wasn’t prepared to give up on Snape though and so eating his meal quickly left the great hall before anyone else. His exit had not gone unnoticed, Harry having caught the scowl that McGonagall threw his way on the way out. Harry ignored it though and made his way swiftly down towards the dungeons. Harry had briefly wondered whether Snape would be in his office or private rooms, but then Harry realised Snape would hardly be working having spent a whole week in the company of the Dark Lord. Taking the corner sharply Harry hesitated as he stared at the portrait of the Snake that hung over the secret entrance into the Slytherin common room. Snape had said if Harry had ever needed him to tell the snake who would come and alert him but then Harry realised he didn’t have any excuse to see the man other than he desperately ached to be in the man’s presence, and Harry was sure that that excuse wouldn’t go down too well. Wracking his brain to find a suitably ‘Slytherin’ lie Harry finally rested on his training as the excuse. Harry didn’t no if he was to recommence his training with Snape this week or next. It was a poor excuse though, Harry could easily ask the professor tomorrow but it was the best excuse he could think. Steeling himself Harry walked up to the Snake in the portrait. Harry watched the curls of the Snake tighten on the blade it was coiled around, its head just poking out from beneath its last coil so that its beady eyes flickered in the dimly lit corridor. 

“I need to see Professor Snape about my extra lessons.” Harry didn’t realise he slipped into parseltongue midway through his sentence. Almost immediately the snake lifted his head completely from its coils, its tongue flickering out in Harry’s direction. 

“No onesss ssspoken to me like that in ssssso long.” Harry smiled as the snake stretched itself its coils unravelling, so that it lay length ways along the bottom of the picture frame, its tail flickering occasionally. “You are the first to ask me for ssseverusss. The bearded one ignoresss all wardsss and passess through without hindrance. The othersss use the flame.” Harry listened as the snake spoke calmly to him, its eyes never leaving Harry’s. “But yousss isss different. You tastesss like…” The snakes tongue flickered out quickly tasting the air but the snake didn’t finish its sentence as the hidden door into Snape’s quarters slide open. “He hasss company but you are far greater than he isss.” Harry turned back from the open door to glance at the snake that had coiled itself back around the sword. Harry couldn’t be sure but he thought the snake had winked at him before its head had disappeared back into the safety of its coils. Turning from the portrait Harry walked steadily to the open door of Snapes rooms. Glancing inside the warm candle lit room Harry hesitated at the threshold. Snape was nowhere to be seen and Harry felt somewhat concerned that the professor hadn’t greeted him at the door. Surely the snake wouldn’t have let him without informing Snape first? Tentatively Harry entered the room, half expecting to be hexed into oblivion by Snape’s wards or worse still by Snape himself. When no green flash met his eyes though Harry stepped further into the room almost jumping out of his skin as the door slide instantly closed behind him. 

Taking a deep calming breath Harry looked cautiously about the room. While there was no sign of Snape there was signs of life. The fire burned low in the hearth and two unfinished glasses of fire whisky sat on the table. Harry shifted cautiously over to the table his fingers reaching out to touch the bottom of the glass. The remaining fire whisky was warm as if it had been standing there sometime. Harry looked up from the table wondering if Snape was in his bedroom but that’s when he spotted the two matching robes and masks draped haphazardly over the back of the couch. It seemed almost surreal to see the black mask staring back at him without someone who wanted to kill him beneath them. It was also somewhat confronting to consider that one of the robes belonged to the potions professor Harry had come to see. 

It took a moment for that thought to register before Harry realised what he’d done. The snake outside had clearly said that Snape had company but up until now Harry hadn’t thought the professors company would be anyone other than a teacher or student. Harry was too eager to see Snape again that it hadn’t occurred to the boy that Snape’s company could possibly by a fellow death eater. Realising the danger he’d put himself and Snape in Harry began to back up quickly towards the door, hoping the wards that had let him in would let him out as well. Reaching the door Harry spun around sharply and began to whisper different charms at the door but nothing worked, the door remained firmly shut. Swearing to himself Harry tried again his hands uselessly running along the edges of the door in an entirely muggle attempt at finding a physical door handle to exit the room. As he ran his hand along the sides of the door for a second time he heard a familiar voice coming from behind the closed door of Snape’s bedroom. 

“Severus after all these years you’d think you would learn to bring the bottle with you.” Harry froze almost instantly as he recognised the mellow toned voice.

“I would not forget if you allowed me some thinking time before jumping me.” Snape’s voice followed and Harry backed himself up against the door as the door into Snape’s bedroom slid open and a familiar dark haired man strolled out of it. Harry held his breath and bit the inside of his cheeks as he watched Snape wander barefooted out of his bedroom, a crimson sleep robe draped casually around him barely concealing the man’s nakedness beneath. Harry’s gaze was literally glued to the sight. Snape’s skin looked almost marble, his chest was lightly smattered with hair but it did not detract from the clearly defined muscles Harry could seen beneath the silk robe. Toned legs stuck out from the bottom of the robe and although Harry’s gaze followed them upwards he found the belt of the robe hiding what modesty Snape had left. Snape moved around the couch unaware of Harry’s presence and picked up the bottle of fire whisky and the two glasses. Sniffing at the liquid in one of the glasses Harry watched as Snape then chose the other glass in his hand and drained it dry. A pink tongue flickered out to lick Snape’s lips and Harry barely concealed the shudder that sizzled along the length of his body at the sight. Snape seemed not to have noticed his uninvited company as he turned to go back to his room the bottle in one hand and the two glasses balanced in the other. Harry began to thank whatever wizard was watching over him that Snape had not seen him but his prayer was halted midway through. As if in slow motion Snape stopped at the entrance back into his bedroom and Harry watched as the potions professor’s back straightened and his grip on the bottle and glasses tightened. 

The wards. Harry had to have known that Snape, even if unconsciously would have checked to see if the wards on his room were still in tact or disturbed. Obviously Harry had tripped them and as Snape spun around Harry felt every inch of his body going like jelly in fear, as Snape’s dark gaze locked on his. The bottle and glasses fell like rocks from Snape’s grasp and Harry braced himself against the door as the sound of breaking glasses rang piercing through the room. 

“Severus? What’s going on?” Harry didn’t know what to do as he stared into Snape’s eyes but at the sound of the other voice Snape sprang into action. Within the blink of an eye Snape picked up one of the death eater robes and flung it over Harry a strange incantation leaving his lips as the fabric settled over the boy’s head like a blanket. “Sev? What did you do?” At that very moment Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the bedroom naked in all his glory. Harry braced himself to be seen as Lucius looked up from the broken glass but the Malfoy just looked straight through him at where Snape was now standing between them. 

“Oh I just got the shakes, it happens occasionally after he’s…” Snape hesitated and Harry didn’t miss the flickering glance at Harry’s invisible self before turning back to Malfoy. “Well you know how it is.” Snape finished hastily to which end Malfoy just snorted and folded his arms across his chest. Harry tried desperately to keep his eyes to the floor knowing that Snape surely would be able to see him ogling at the blonde man’s body. Malfoy senior was certainly well built, his lean muscular body and shoulders tapering down to a defined waist and what Harry could only describe as one massive cock. 

“I’ve got no sympathy Sev. You should have told him about the boy sooner, we could have killed the boy by now with this weakness but instead he’s had six months of practice to get over what ever effects he’s been experiencing in Transition.” Harry barely moved as he glanced at Snape, this time noticing the dark bruises marking the marble skin of his chest, face and legs. Snape didn’t reply to Lucius who sighed audibly and flicked his long blonde hair from his face as he stared at the professor. “Come now Severus, don’t get all silent on me. I haven’t had a good fuck in months and I hate it when you go all moody in bed.” Lucius stalked up to Snape his arms coming up to wrap around the professors waist as he pressed his body up against the other man. Harry watched as Lucius brought his lips to Snape’s the professor allowing the deep kiss. Snape looked to be participating enthusiastically in the kiss and seemed to be focused entirely on the other man but Harry knew otherwise as Snape’s gaze flickered sideways to stare at Harry beneath the cloak as Malfoy’s kiss continued. In that instant Harry wanted to rip Malfoy’s head off and tear the man limb for limb. A small part of Harry flared up in anger while another part of him died with each second the kiss continued. Finally Lucius pulled away from Snape’s lips, the professor’s gaze snapping back to his partner who smiled devilishly unaware of Snape’s diverted attention. “Come back to bed Severus.” Harry watched as Lucius took hold of Snape’s hand their fingers entwining together as Lucius began pulling Snape back towards the bedroom with insistent tugs of his hand. Harry watched them go, both of them pausing in the bedroom doorway as Lucius flicked his hand in the direction of the glassy mess on the floor which instantly repaired itself, back into the bottle and two glasses. Snape seemed to take Lucius momentary lack of attention to flick his hand in the direction of the door into his private chambers. Harry watched as the doorway opened back out into the cold corridor. Taking the hint Harry moved swiftly over to the doorway barely making a sound as he went. Harry paused at the door and glanced back at Snape and for a moment his gaze met that of the professors and Harry was sure he saw a flicker of relief engulf the black orbs but it was gone in an instant as the door to the room shut itself leaving Harry alone in the corridor still draped in the charmed death eater robe. 

Harry wasn’t sure where they came from but as he stared at the sealed doorway tears began to slip down his cheeks, the ache in his chest so unbelievably painful….


	26. Death's Cold Hands

Chapter 26  
(Death’s Cold Hands)

Harry could hardly see through his tears as he ran hastily through the Slytherin common room. The room was full of chattering Slytherin’s freshly returned from dinner, all of whom stared at the sight of Harry Potter running through the room with a death eaters robes draped haphazardly about him. The invisibility charm had worn of the cloak quickly leaving Harry exposed for the entire school to see. There were some gasps of shock and mutterings about truth but Harry didn’t care. His heart ached and he didn’t know how to stop it. Rushing up to his room Harry didn’t pause as he flung open the door and fell to his knees beside his trunk. Flinging open the trunk Harry slipped his firebolt out of its protective leather sock and tucked it under his arm. Standing up from the floor Harry turned to leave again but stopped almost immediately as he saw a worried Draco standing at the entrance. It was clear from the way Draco looked over Harry’s appearance that the boy couldn’t grasp what he was seeing but Harry didn’t care as he tucked the robe tighter about him. ‘Let them think what they like they will anyway’, Harry’s inner voice mocked him nastily and the boy merely sniffed up his tears as Draco spoke. 

“What are you doing Potter?” Harry didn’t wait as he snapped nastily back at the blonde. 

“What does it fucking look like?” Harry pushed past Draco and began running back downstairs. Draco wasn’t to be deterred though and followed Harry as closely as he could. A crowd had gathered in the common room everyone wanting to see Harry Potter in a death eaters robe. Harry ignored the silence of them as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs and merely pushed his way towards the main entrance into the Slytherin common room, Draco behind him. In their time together there was one thing Draco had refused to tell Harry, and it was the one thing still remaining between them that had reminded Harry that he and Draco would never be friends and certainly never trust one another. It was the password into the Slytherin common room. Reaching the main door that all of the Slytherin’s used Harry found it closed and spun around angrily. Draco froze a meter from him as Harry glared at him the boy’s anger almost radiating from him despite the tears. 

“Open it!” Harry gestured with his head back at the common room door. It would have perhaps have been wiser just to use his entrance into the common room but Harry didn’t want to be any closer to Snape’s quarters, and this door he knew led straight into the main corridor of the dungeons. 

“No.” Draco folded his arms across his chest as the entire Slytherin populace of the common room fell into support behind the blonde. Harry wasn’t in the mood to play games and the ripples of anger already at the surface broke free in the forms of little purple sparks from his finger tips. At the display of power Draco seemed to falter, already knowing the extent to which Harry’s magic had increased in power. “Do it now.” Harry growled low in his throat desperately trying to control his anger but it was too late for that when Draco shook his head again, this time with less conviction. With a fluid grace only seen in wizards twice his age Harry drew his wand out from his inner robes and pointed it directly at Malfoy’s chest. The colour seemed to drain from Malfoy’s face and the group of support took several steps back remembering all to well the last time the two boys had duelled. 

“One last chance Draco or you’ll regret it.” Harry did make the threat lightly and Draco knew it too. 

“Gryfindors suck at Quidditch.” The words were barely a whisper and Harry briefly thought Draco was mocking him but before he could hex the other boy a rush of cool air hit his back as the door to the common room swung open. Glancing back at the now open door Harry smiled morosely to himself as he turned back to Draco who looked uncomfortably down at his feet. 

“Yeah they do.” With that Harry strode from the common room and began to weave his way upstairs. By the sound of it most of the Slytherin’s were following him, and Harry knew that Draco was among them. Reaching the entrance hall Harry growled to himself as he saw the amount of students still milling around after dinner. Determined however Harry strode through them their conversations falling silent as they realised who it was beneath the death eater robe. Unfortunately among those left was Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville who up until a few minutes ago had been exchanging holiday stories still in the great hall. 

“Harry! Wait what are you going to do?” It was Draco’s voice that called him to a halt at the bottom of the stairs Harry not turning around as the considerably crowd now in the hallway and lining the staircases quietened down to listen. 

“What do you care Malfoy? It’s not like we’re friends is it?” The comment was meant to hurt and hurt it did Draco inwardly cringing even if no one else saw it, it hurt Harry too. ‘But the truth is always painful in your life.’ Harry’s inner voice mocked him again this time accompanied by an evil little snigger from somewhere deep inside him. 

“Okay I don’t care but it’s rude to parade around as something your not.” Draco fell easily back into his Slytherin tendencies, covering his hurt with sarcasm and anger. 

“Oh and you’ve not been doing that for years? I’ll do what I like ferret features, and if that means fucking with everyone’s head then so be it.” This time Harry turned around the tears gone from his eyes as anger rose up again in his body causing the staircases and walls to shudder. “None of you get it do you?” Harry’s gaze swept across the sea of faces staring at him his expression lost in an emotionless mask. “I don’t care about you, or him, or anybody. Voldomort has taken and screwed with everything I ever cared about, my parents, my freedom, my friends, and most recently my love, so why the hell would I give two shits about what’s going to happen to all you fucks if I don’t do anything? There’s nothing good for me on the other side of this war, what I ever cared about has already gone so really there’s no point in me caring anymore is there.” There was a silence that echoed so loudly in the entranceway as Harry surveyed the crowd staring up at him. “I’m tired of being your fucking scape goat, go save yourselves cause I don’t give a damn anymore.” 

With that Harry turned and began up the staircase the crowd automatically parting for him as he strode away. Harry made it to the fifth floor before his friends and Draco caught up with him. Ron went to jump in front of Harry but Harry was too quick and within the blink of an eye the red head was soaring across the hallway a hex dissipating into his chest causing his head to snap back against the wall and knock him unconscious. Harry didn’t bat an eyelid at having hexed his friend and only had to look at Hermione to prevent the girl from attempting to do the same thing. The Gryfindor’s fell behind him and by the time Harry reached the highest turret in the Astronomy tower Draco was the only one left following him. Harry heard Draco pause in the entrance way to the turret room, the wind already whipping around the empty space from the glassless windows. Harry stepped up to the farthest window and stood up on the ledge and stared out at the darkness. There was clouds on the horizon a sure sign of a thunderstorm and Harry merely sighed as the icy cold wind whipped up into his face making the death eater robes swirl around him. 

“So this is it Potter? Going to top yourself?” Draco’s voice clearly wavered despite his attempts at continued nastiness. Harry knew beneath Draco’s mask the boy was scared as shit. Harry knew fear though unlike so many of his peers and having stared into the face of it so many times before knew it was just another barrier to be crossed, another challenge to conquer. 

“Perhaps. I’ll decide on the way down.” Harry turned around on the window ledge to look at Draco and with a fleeting smile allowed himself to fall backwards into the endless void, his arms outstretched, his eyes facing the heavens and the death eater robe swirling around him like deaths cold finger tips. 

“Noooooooo!”


	27. In Transition there is Wisdom

Chapter 27  
(In Transition there is Wisdom)

Harry could hardly breath as the icy wind bit at his face. It was a rush beyond anything he’d ever felt, the feeling of exhilaration easing the pain. The ground was rushing up towards him and in that split second before he hit, he swept the broom between his legs and lay flat against the handle. Almost immediately the broom took its own evasive action and Harry felt his knees scrape the ground as the broom soared back up having narrowly avoided the collision. With the breath gone from his lungs Harry closed his eyes and took his hands off the broom, barely balancing on the thin handle of wood between his legs as he let the broom spiral up and up into the darkening thunder clouds. Raindrops stung his face and Harry laughed loudly as streaks of lightening flashed around him, like a muggle disco. As he continued to soar higher the wind became stronger and the droplets of rain began freezing into ice and Harry struggled to keep himself upright on the broom but still he pressed on. Harry could see nothing but the black robes swirling around him and the grey of the storm cloud as he continued to climb, the cracks of thunder now ringing in his ears with his already pounding pulse. 

Finally he broke through the cloud and entered into the windless clear night sky. Wet, shivering and panting because of the suddenly thin air Harry gazed up at the stars and the moon above him. He seemed closer to them now, as if he could reach out and touch them. He tried too, laughing to himself as he pretended to chase a shooting star like it was a golden snitch, his hands outstretched and his fingers uselessly trying to grasp it. 

Up here none of it seemed to matter anymore and the pain seemed to lesson as he glanced down at the storm raging below him in a spectacular display of light and sound. It seemed ironic really that the storm below him was nothing compared to the storm of his life that waited for him to return, just below the grey clouds. 

Circling the storm Harry smiled as he thought of all the fun he’d had over the years at Hogwarts. Sure most of the adventures he, Ron and Hermione had gotten into had been partially because of Lord Voldomort, but they’d been fun. Sneaking around Hogwarts under his father’s invisibility cloak with the Marauders Map had been fun too, avoiding Filch and Peeves. Harry remembered Sirius then and how frightened he’d been of his godfather when he’d thought the man was a murderer but it had all worked out and despite Sirius’ overprotective nature he was still the only relative Harry had left and Harry loved him like he did his parents. Harry missed his parents so very much but knowing Sirius was trying to make his life normal had helped a lot. Harry wondered silently what his father would have said about his crush on Snape? Harry could just imagine James’ stern frown as he told Lilly to take their son to the ‘psychiatrist to get his head checked’. 

Severus Snape. The man’s name sent a ripple of happiness across Harry’s chest. It had happened so slowly that Harry hadn’t really realised his admiration for the potions professor growing into something else. Sure crushes were common in adolescence but what Harry felt was certainly not a flight of fancy, no matter what anyone said. Closing his eyes Harry smiled as he remembered the soft silk of the man’s hair, the beautiful marble v of skin that had peeked out from beneath the man’s collar and the melodic mellow voice of the professor as he’d taught Harry everything he knew. Finally Harry fell completely into the memory of those dark obsidian eyes staring at him as if he was the only person in the world who mattered. In truth Snape had been the only person to ever see Harry beyond the scar and the prophecy and for that the man, even if unconsciously, had grounded Harry’s feet when popular hype might have swept him away. God Harry loved him even if he didn’t know it, but it was that moment in the hall that had sparked hope when Harry thought there was none, and it was that hope that finally settled the rage of emotions in his body. As the emotions settled a flash of light pierced Harry’s mind, images of years both past, present and future swam in his mind, leaving him breathless over what he’d just experienced. It was if he’d lived his entire life over again but through someone else’s eyes, everything he’d ever done now held a completely different meaning as the gravity of what he’d seen settled into reality. Wisdom is a beautiful thing and it brought a genuine smile to Harry’s face as he realised what had been going on for so long. 

Perhaps there was something better to look forward to when the war was over. 

With the vicious voice in his head gone, and his magic tingling beneath his skin Harry set his jaw firmly in determination and with one longing glance at the stars above him he dove straight back into the storm raging below him. 

*********************************************************************

Harry sped towards the ground his nose touching the tip of his broom as he flattened his body completely. The icy raindrops swirled around him and his glasses iced up but Harry kept going barely reacting to the torrent of weather beating down upon his back. The flickering lights of Hogwarts came into view as he sped out of the cloud, levelling his broom off as he raced across the lake and forest heading towards the castle. Harry swerved around the whomping willow’s thrashing branches and soared up the side of the aged stone castle to the Astronomy tower he’d thrown himself off nearly four hours before. 

Coming to the open window ledge Harry ducked his head as he flew inside barely pulling the broom to a halt as he flung his leg off the handle and tucked the battered fire bolt under his arm. The castle was deathly silent. Books and parchment were abandoned where their owners had been hastily corralled. In times of crisis there was safety in numbers and knowing Dumbledore as he did Harry knew the headmaster would have secured his students and his teachers in the great hall. A smile of sick amusement reached Harry’s lips as he realised for the first time that he was the cause of the crises and not Voldomort. Flinging the death eaters robe tighter about him Harry hopped up onto the banister of the staircase and with a chuckled slid down it in one smooth slide, just jumping off in time before the end. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to reach the front entrance of Hogwarts and Harry marvled at the giant locks that sealed the 12ft high doors. The doors into the great hall were locked too but Harry knew almost on instinct what charm would open them. Timing his entrance with a crack of thunder for effect Harry spelled the doors open and strode confidently inside. The effect must have been terrific cause every eye in the room turned to him. The silence was almost deafening. 

Harry ignored the teachers wands pointed in his direction, and strode confidently up the center of the tables where students huddled together in confusion. Harry barely made it to the middle of the hall when Snape stood up from his seat with Dumbledore at the head table. Harry stopped where he stood, the death eaters robe dripping to make puddles on the floor. His hair was a mess sticking out at horrible angles and the dirt kicked up by the wind had left smudges of mud across his face. Snape was the only one out of all the teachers who hadn’t aimed their wand at Harry and as the teacher strode towards him Harry knew why. Harry didn’t know how he did it but Snape’s memories, emotions and feelings flowed like water into his own mind. Snape was an open book to be read like a novel. No restrictive walls blocked Harry as he looked freely through the man’s mind. There was little doubt that Snape knew Harry was looking in his mind but didn’t finch as Harry found each painful memory that was locked in Snape’s past. Harry didn’t know if Snape was trying to block him and couldn’t, or that the professor knew Harry was too strong and just didn’t bother trying. 

Snape barely came to a stop in front of Harry before the potions professor hand swung back and then came crashing down across Harry’s face with a sickening slap that echoed around the hall. The memories stopped then and the mental tie was severed almost immediately. The ring on Snape’s hand caught Harry’s lip and tore it causing a thin trail of blood to seep from the wound. Harry spat the blood from his lip out onto the floor as he straightened himself back up and met Snape’s severe gaze with one of his own. There was something there in that dark gaze that until now Harry hadn’t recognised, behind the show of anger and the mask of indifference there lay hidden a fear, a fear Harry now understood, a fear Harry knew now how to conquer. 

Before Snape could hit him again Harry reached up and with two cold hands took hold of Snape’s head and pulled the man’s lips to his own. Snape didn’t struggle as Harry flicked his tongue across the man’s thin lips before teasing them apart to delve into the warm depths of the mans mouth. There were shocked and horrified gasps from the crowd but Harry ignored them as he intensified the kiss, already feeling warm tears of relief falling down his cheeks. The tears he felt weren’t his own and as the boy finally broke the kiss and he met Snape’s gaze he knew all along what the man had been doing. 

“I don’t expect you will really appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death….”*** Harry recited calmly the speech Snape had said the first day Harry had entered Snape’s potions class. That speech had frightened the hell out of the first year but instead of intimidation the implications of that speech held so much more to the older wiser Harry. Snape lowered his gaze to the floor the tears that had been running down his cheeks drying in the warmth of the great hall. “You knew all along didn’t you?” Harry rose a sleek eyebrow at the professor who slowly nodded. 

“You were never the dunderhead I gave you credit for Mr Potter.” Snape’s voice had evened out considerably and dropped to the mellow tone Harry so loved to listen to. 

“No, but it has still taken me 5 years to work it out hasn’t it? It must have been frustrating.” Harry managed a weak smile as he watched Snape sigh loudly, his gaze turning up to meet Harry’s. 

“Intolerably so.” Harry smiled again as Snape sounded exasperated at the boy’s stupidity. 

“Even when Draco worked it out before I did, you still didn’t give up.” Harry glanced back over his shoulder at where the blonde haired boy lowered his head to stare at the table flushing a little at the praise. “You knew I’d get it eventually, all this crap about training me in dark arts, teaching me to fight it was all just stalling for time wasn’t it? Giving me enough training to keep me alive until it clicked.” Snape nodded slowly a genuine smile of pride twitching at the corners of his lips.

“Your mother understood, even if James didn’t. There was no choice in the end, not really. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, it was the only way I could know for certain what he was doing. It was a sacrifice I could live with if it meant saving your life.” Snape sighed heavily as he thought of Lilly and Harry knew what the other man felt in her loss. There was a moment’s silence between them and Harry took a deep calming breath willing himself to fight the sadness in his heart over the loss of his mother. 

“Where’s the potion?” Harry knew there was little time for chitchat; he’d wasted 5 years on stupidity already, to blind to see past his nose. 

“In the little silver box on my bookcase.” Harry smiled as he remembered the little silver box he’d seen Snape tuck into his robes that night in the professors private room. It served to reason the professor would leave such a valuable item in such an unassuming box. 

“You better get it then and the mask for this I think.” Snape nodded and with a flick of his wand the silver box and the white death eater mask came flying in to the hall through the staff entry doors and straight into the outstretched hand of the professor. Reluctantly Snape handed over both items to Harry who momentarily ran his thumb across the snake on the top of the silver box before stashing it securely into his robes. 

“Harry are you sure you’re ready for this?” Snape looked awfully concerned at Harry as the boy pulled the hood of the death eater robe over his head having first performed a drying spell on his clothes. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I am, it was all just a matter of control, just like you said it would be.” Snape nodded as Harry drew the white mask over his face to conceal his identity. 

“They’re in the valley just outside Hogsmede, the apparition point is beside a small hunting hut. He’s on the second floor of the manor, the door on the left. He’s expecting me so you shouldn’t have trouble getting in.” Harry sighed behind his mask as Snape relayed the information to him slowly, ensuring the boy knew what he was doing. Movement to Snape’s left drew their attention and Harry smiled to himself as he saw Dumbledore step up next to Snape his face holding a concern Harry had only ever seen once before during his hearing at the Ministry. 

“I’ll have the Aurors standing to await your signal on the ridge to the east.” Harry nodded at Dumbledore glad that the elder man couldn’t see his face. Harry had been angry with Dumbledore all this time for manipulating him when in truth Dumbledore hadn’t told any lies he’d just guided Harry in the right direction. “Good luck Harry Potter.”

“Will you wait for me?” Harry stepped over the handle of his firebolt and looked across at Snape, who had folded his hands into his robes obviously trying and failing not to look scared. 

“Of course what kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t stay around to see ‘the boy who lived’ gloat over victory.” There was a sarcastic edge to Snape’s comment that made Harry chuckle and shake his head. With a kick to the floor Harry took off and sped out of the hall not daring to glance back at the two wizards watching him leave. He wasn’t afraid anymore and hope now spurred on his determination. Voldomort wouldn’t win this time around; Harry was going to make sure.


	28. Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

Chapter 28  
(Nothing to fear but fear itself)

Harry took a deep breath in as he touched down to ground in the clump of trees beside the hunting hut, Snape had told him about. Stashing his firebolt in the bushes for collection later Harry glanced out from the trees towards the clearing that held the manor, observing the few guards who stalked the perimeter. Ensuring that he wouldn’t be see Harry moved over to the hut and in the shadows flicked his wand at his throat using a disguising charm on his voice so that he sounded like Snape. With his identity fully concealed Harry then flicked his wand again this time creating the loud crack that happened when someone or something had apperated. The sound drew the attention of the guards who stared at him momentarily before going back to their patrol undisturbed by the appearance of another death eater. 

“You’re late.” As Harry approached the front steps to the manor he met another death eater exiting the house. “Watch him he’s in a foul mood tonight.” The other wizard paused briefly beside his fellow death eater to whisper his advice but then moved on swiftly to the apparition point and disappeared with a crack. Steeling his nerves Harry took a steadying breath and entered the house, pausing momentarily to glance around the dishevelled, broken down old manor. Harry spied the steps that would take him up to the second floor and hastily ascended them. The wards on the house as around the valley were strong but Harry had easily slipped through them. Having a direct line to the Dark Lord himself had its advantages and one of them was being able to search Voldomort’s memories relatively undetected for those that would help him slip the wards. Harry briefly sent Draco a prayer for having persisted with him in teaching him occlumency, cause without it Harry would still be completely clueless. 

Reaching the second floor of the manor Harry avoided stepping on any of the loose and dangerous floor boards as he made his way over to the only room that had a warm glow emanating from under the closed door. Again Harry took a steadying breath as he pushed open the door and strode confidently inside just as Snape would do. 

“Ahh my alchemist has arrived at last. Come Severus kneel before me and show me your loyalty.” Snape had taught Harry the inside and out of death eater culture and so the boy easily knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet and leaned forward to kiss the hem of the man’s robe. Harry stiffened a little as he felt the lord’s withered, weak and boney hand come to rest on his head. That’s when Harry felt it, the Lord trying to break into his mind and capture his secrets. The power behind the attempt at memory reading was almost blinding but Harry was stronger and pushed back, easily keeping everything locked in his mind. Harry wondered how Snape had held out for so long, Voldomort’s power was intense and it would have taken Snape twice the effort it took Harry to keep the wizard at bay from probing in his mind. Harry supposed though that, that was why Snape was so good at occlumency, after so many years of practice. 

Harry felt the hand on his head push him away in disgust and Harry obediently fell backwards onto the floor. “Silent as always my bubbling little cauldron of knowledge.” Harry kept his eyes downcast behind the mask as he watched the decrepit creature rise from his throne in front of the fire. Harry took the moment of silence to glance around the room. Nagini the snake sat coiled in front of the fire, while the feral far rat Peter Pettigrew, sat on his backside on the right hand side of Voldomort’s thrown. 

There were a few death eaters scattered around the room, some Harry recognised from previous encounters and others he didn’t, none seemed to pay attention to him though as Voldomort moved over to a window on the far side of the room. Voldomort was more monster than wizard. His face was peeling like snakes skin, and his eyes were mere slits on a face that looked warped and disfigured. His body was thin and weak, bones clearly visible beneath the overly large robe that buried the creature beneath them. It was a disgusting sight but Harry kept a reign on his anger knowing that any signs of retaliation would give him away. “Tell me have you brought the elixir?” Harry didn’t rise from the floor as Voldomort spoke to him, trying to remember his place. 

“Yes my lord.” Harry answered confidently and was surprised at how Snape’s voice sounded in his throat. 

“Bring it to me.” Harry stood up from the floor and reached into the death eater robe. Inside the hidden pocket Harry flicked open the silver box and removed the thin vial of potion inside. Moving slowly over to Voldomort Harry paused as Peter Pettigrew began crawling towards him, snivelling and scurrying like the rat he was. 

“Give it to me Severus, I am sure my lord doesn’t need you to administer it.” Harry kept a tight hold of the potion as Peter sat up on his back legs and held his little hands out for the potion. Harry had two choices then, to give up the potion or continue. The decision was made when Peter attempted to reach out and touch Harry’s leg. Kicking out Harry struck Peter in the face with a fierce blow sending the little fat man screeching backwards into Nagini who reared up on him and began to coil about the man’s neck trying to strangle him. Harry took mild delight in seeing Peter thrashing about in the snake’s coils like prey. The sight seemed to amuse Voldomort too and a sick wicked chuckle left the man’s cracked and bleeding lips, his beady eyes lighting up in delight. 

“Severus you amuse me with your possessiveness, no one would ever dare take credit for your successes would they?” Voldomort turned around from the window his beady eyes focused on Harry as he pointed at Peter now turning blue as Nagini cut off his air. “Take the pathetic rodent away from my sight, all of you leave us!” Almost immediately the death eaters moved out of the room, two of them dragging Peter and Nagini with them. 

Voldomort returned to his throne by the fire and gestured for Harry to come and stand in front of him. “You are loyal Severus unlike many in my service. Had you not served me so well I might not have allowed you the freedom that I do. It is such a displeasure that you will not beget heirs that would follow in your footsteps, but it is a sacrifice I make if only to keep you at my side.” Harry remained silent, the less he spoke the less likely he was to be discovered before Voldomort took the potion. “Come Severus I am weakened by fighting the brat’s transition, he drains me with each passing day that he learns to control his magic, that fool Dumbledore must be teaching him for me to feel so weak. Give me the potion.” Harry smiled inwardly as he produced the small thin vial, the florescent yellow liquid inside it bubbling like acid. Gingerly Harry uncorked the stopper of the vial and handed it easily to Voldomort, who took it without hesitation in a withered boney hand.

‘… I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory and put a stopper in death…’ The words echoed in Harry’s mind as he rolled the stopped of the vial around in the palm of his hand. ‘put a stopper in death’ the irony of the statement wasn’t lost and Harry smiled at how devious it had been for Snape to make such a daring speech, in Harry’s very first potions class. 

“It smells different Severus, what have you done to it?” Harry paused his thoughts as he glanced down to see Voldomort still not having taken the potion and instead smelling the yellow vapours that were emanating from it. 

“Modifications my lord.” Harry paused again getting used to the sound of Snape’s voice coming from his mouth. “They should help you counteract the draining of your power from Potter’s transition.” Voldomort paused and Harry held his breath in the hopes he’d said something that Snape might. After a horrible moment of worry Harry watched as Voldomort nodded stiffly and lifted the vial to his lips. 

“Yes Severus I was right in keeping you, your loyalty is without question unwavering.” Harry watched stoically as Voldomort tipped the contents of the vial down his throat in one go. Almost immediately the potion began to take effect and Harry involuntarily took a step back as he felt the surge of power rush into his body. Voldomort screamed in pain, his body beginning to thrash in the throne as the empty vial fell from his hands to shatter on the floor. “What have you done to me?” The voice was strained and Harry smelt the putrefied flesh begin to fill the air as the acid potion began to burn its way through the wizard’s decrepit form. With each squeal of pain from the monster in the chair Harry felt his power growing as the wizard in front of him became weaker. His scar began to burn then and without thinking Harry ripped off the mask trying to breathe easier with the intense pain. “Traitor! Traitor!” Voldomort glided up from the throne as soon as his beady eyes focused on Harry’s face now revealed from beneath the mask. “You dare cross me again Potter! You will die this time!” As if in slow motion Harry watched as the monster revealed his wand. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Voldomort’s voice was weak but the green light that shot from the end of his wand was still the killing curse. Harry was too quick though and having removed his own wand from his robes went to reply. The words didn’t leave Harry’s lips though and the boy braced himself as he watched the green killing curse get absorbed into his own wand. The wand felt like fire in his hands and Harry was sure it was burning into his skin but Harry held tightly on. Voldomort screamed in frustration and lunged at Harry but this time Harry spoke as he felt a wave of magic wash over him like water.

“Avada Kedavra!” The words fell from his lips just as Voldomort’s drained body came in contact with Harry’s. It was if his life was draining from the very end of his wand and Harry screamed in agony as the burn of the wand in his hand increased. 

Harry found himself flying through the air plasterboard, bricks and paint caving in around him as he watched a bright purple light engulf Voldomort. Harry landed with a sickening crack in the next room the walls around him continuing to crumble. The mansion was coming down around him. Staggering Harry made it to the window and smashed his way through into the outside. It was a considerable drop to the ground but Harry had no choice. Pulling himself up onto the window ledge Harry ignored the glass that stuck in his legs and tried desperately not to cry out as he peeled his hand from the wand that had scorched his skin raw. Tucking his wand into his robes Harry clutched his burned hand to his chest and glanced one final time back at Voldomort. The sight was sickening and Harry watched as Voldomort reverted back through the stages of his life until it was Tom Riddle who knelt screaming in agony as the curse enveloped him and robbed him of what little life he had left. As Tom fell forward the last breath issuing from his lips Harry felt a blinding pain in his scar before the sight of Tom’s body bursting into flames made him jump from the window. 

It was a large drop and Harry landed awkwardly in a bush and screamed in pain as he put out his burned hand to try and stop himself from rolling. Death eaters swarmed over the valley, all of them apperating with loud cracks into the clearing. Struggling to his feet Harry ran towards the cover of the trees hoping that none of the death eaters noticed him in the mayhem of the collapsing building. Blood dripped down Harry’s forehead and his vision swam, his glasses lost in the fall but he continued until he fell to his knees beside a large oak tree. Taking his wand from his robe with his good hand Harry pointed it up into the sky and with a weak smile he wrote a large HP in gold in the air and then with a flick of his wand sent it soaring into the sky like a firework. 

Dropping his wand weakly Harry managed to collapse on his side beside the tree, his injured hand against his chest as he tried desperately to stay alert. Harry heard them before he saw them. 50-70 maybe even 100 Auror’s descended on the valley like a plague, their curses, hexes and charms echoing in harsh contrast to the crackling of the fire which had now engulfed the rubble of the collapsed building. There were green, red, orange and yellow flashes of light and Harry smiled at them as he saw them fly by. Harry didn’t know how long he’d been lying there until finally exhaustion took over and he collapsed into the blissful darkness.


	29. Recovery and Rejection

Chapter 29  
(Recovery and Rejection)

Harry awoke wrapped in soft silk sheets and a beautiful mink blanket. 

He hurt. 

Disorientated Harry opened his eyes and instantly shut them again as a bright light assaulted his vision. 

“For Merlin’s sake woman close the bloody curtains, he’s waking up!” Harry heard the shuffling of feet on a stone floor before the sliding of a curtain being pulled closed somewhere over his head. When he next opened his eyes the light was much more bearable and he squinted up at the blurry figures hovering over his bed. “Glasses.” The voice next to him demanded attention again and within half a second he felt the cool slide of his glasses being gently slipped onto his face. While his vision still swam a little at the edges Harry could now make out the people gathered around him. 

Dumbledore’s was the first face Harry saw and he watched as the old man smiled brightly his eyes twinkling in the dim light. Madam Pomfrey was the next face Harry focused on the Medi witch paused at his bedside with a glass of pumpkin juice should her patient need it. Sirius and Lupin were next and Harry managed a weak smile as he watched tears run down his godfather’s cheeks as Harry met his gaze. Finally Harry turned to his side and glanced down at the hand holding his atop the bed sheets. Harry knew those hands, thin, delicate and so warm. Harry followed the extent of the black robed arm until finally his gaze settled on Snape’s familiar face. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and Snape merely nodded in understanding. “Well done Harry, your mother would have been so proud.” Snape’s free hand reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry’s forehead and the boy closed his eyes at the warm touch. 

Desperate to hug the professor Harry attempted to sit up but as he did he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness that turned his stomach. With little warning Harry rolled over onto his side and threw up all over the professor sat next to him. Harry heaved again but Snape didn’t move his hand merely coming up to hold the boys head as Harry chucked up again. As the wave of dizziness subsided Harry flopped back onto the bed and listened as Snape sighed heavily. 

“That’s twice you’ve done that to this particular set of robes Harry Potter, I’m beginning to think you dislike my taste in dress.” Harry opened his mouth to apologise; completely mortified by what he’d done but again his voice failed him. 

“s….s…so…rry.” Snape brought his hand up instantly to wipe the stray tear from Harry’s cheek, the boy obviously concerned by his action, and not at all aware that Snape had just been joking. 

“Shhhh, its okay Harry no harm done, just rest.” Snape passed his hand over Harry’s forehead again before removing the glasses so that Harry could snuggle back into the bed. Harry was so tired and his hand hurt so much and it was the sounds of his elders whispering above him that finally lulled him back into the darkness of sleep. 

*********************************************************************  
The next time Harry awoke he was in a completely different bed all together. The bed was far larger, and sheets were made of the purest cotton that felt like satin against his skin. Testing his eyesight Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the dim light, although it was impossible to tell where he was for the blur. After stretching some kinks out of his body Harry finally pushed himself up managing to keep his injured hand against his chest as he sat up. Squinting around at his surroundings Harry spotted a familiar shape on a side table and reaching over with his good hand picked up his glasses and slipped them onto his face. 

Finally everything came into view and Harry was slightly shocked to recognise the room or at least who owned it. The crimson and cream colour scheme a dead give away to it being Snape’s bedroom, even if Harry had never been inside it before now. The bedroom was simply laid out and Harry smiled around at the small personal items that lay carefully arranged on the chest of draws and the nightstand. Harry would have loved to have stayed longer to luxuriate in the man’s bed but a pressing in his bladder drew Harry to his feet. Wobbling Harry caught his balance on one of the posts of the bed before shuffling quietly towards the door of the bedroom. Reaching the door to the bedroom Harry poked his head gingerly out of the room to see Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Lupin all sitting with cups of tea in their hands on Snape’s velour couch and chairs. Despite appearances they seemed to be talking in a civil manner although Sirius was sitting at opposite ends of the room to where Snape was. Again the pressing of his bladder reminded him of why he’d gotten up in the first place. Harry paused to glance down briefly at his appearance before moving from the bedroom. Dressed in only his cotton boxers he felt almost naked but he was desperate for the loo and so braved his momentary embarrassment as he stepped out into the lounge room. 

“Harry my dear boy?” Dumbledore spotted him first the elder man’s eyes sparkling in amusement as both Snape and Sirius snapped up from their seats to look at him. 

“What are you doing out of bed!” Snape made to move towards Harry, obviously intending to bustle him back into the bedroom but Harry merely shook his head in silent apology before dashing across the room to the toilet. Harry heard the elder wizards chuckling with laughter as he closed the door to the bathroom and quickly went about reliving himself. Despite how easy it looked urinating with your left hand was difficult and Harry struggled to hold the fly to his boxers open at the same time as aiming properly. It was an issue but was over quickly and Harry flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink to wash his hands, or more precisely one of his hands. He naturally struggled with the taps but once the water was running Harry took a moment to splash some water on his face before inspecting his reflection in the mirror above him and that’s when he saw it and screamed. 

Within an instant Snape, Sirius and Lupin had all sprung into the bathroom only to find Harry with his face pressed up against the mirror his hands running over his reflection in disbelief. 

“It’s gone.” At these words the three men relaxed physically with a sigh, only Dumbledore’s chuckles back in the lounge alerting Harry to the elder wizards amusement of the situation. 

“Yeah it faded about an hour after we’d brought you back to the hospital wing.” Harry looked momentarily from his own reflection to the reflection of his godfather behind him, reading the man’s expression in an effort to see the truth. For all Harry knew his mind was playing tricks on him. Glancing back at his reflection Harry pressed closer to the mirror still in shock at seeing his forehead for the first time, minus the lightning scar he’d carried all his life. 

“Come and sit down Harry, you shouldn’t be on your feet. Poppy will kill me if she catches you walking about.” Harry didn’t flinch as he felt Snape’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, slowly drawing him away from his reflection and back out into the lounge room. Harry allowed himself to be led to the chair closest to the fire and sat down stiffly, still feeling the aches and pains in his battered body. Sirius draped a warm blanket over Harry’s shoulders and Snape offered him a pain-reliving potion before following it with a nice warm cup of the aniseed tea the professor so favoured. Harry relaxed into the plush chair letting the pain potion relieve his aches and the warmth of the fire to heat his cool skin. The four wizards settled back in their spots on Snape’s lounge all of them watching as Harry awkwardly sipped from his tea, still reluctant to use his bandaged right hand. 

“How’s the hand feeling Harry?” Lupin noticed Harry’s reluctance to use his hand first and commented upon it quickly. 

“Sore, I can’t really feel my fingers they’re kind of numb and it hurts when I try and use it.” Lupin nodded as Snape moved over to Harry’s chair and knelt beside it, easily taking hold of Harry’s hand and beginning to unbandage it, obviously concerned by what Harry had just said. 

“It was a nasty burn, you might have lost some fingers if it had burned any deeper than it had.” Sirius watched over Snape carefully as the potions professor finally pulled the bandage free and gently eased up the gauze wadding. Harry hissed in pain and tried to pull his hand away but Snape held his wrist firm as he pried the cotton material from Harry’s palm. 

“Ugh, sorry that’s awful.” Lupin looked away as Snape turned Harry’s hand towards the light of the fire to get a better look. The burn was deep and the skin an angry red colour. Harry’s entire hand was burned and a large deep gash the same shape and size of his wand lay across the middle of Harry’s palm. Tears sprang to Harry’s eyes as Snape gently prodded the gash, blood rising to the surface at the touch. Snape sighed heavily and rested Harry’s hand back on the boy’s knee as he stood up from his knees. 

“The damn things not healing, and by the looks of it infections set in.” Harry grimaced as he watched Snape disappear through a side door before returning a moment later with a large bulbous bottle of potion and a white piece of silk. “This will hurt.” Snape looked sympathetically up at Harry as he knelt again beside the boy, who had put his tea aside less he spill it on himself. Harry watched as Snape summoned a bowl from an unseen cupboard behind him and poured the entire contents of the potions bottle into it. The orange liquid was one Harry had seen before. Snape dipped the silk completely in the bowl, watching as it turned the same colour orange as the potion it was soaked in. Expertly Snape folded the length of silk into a square and then without warning pushed it into Harry’s palm. 

“Ouch, fucking hell!” Harry didn’t scream but his curse was enough to tell those around him he was in considerable pain. No one commented though on the foul language and Harry squirmed uselessly in his seat as Snape bathed the hand in what remained of the orange liquid. Satisfied with his job Snape re-bandaged Harry’s hand the orange silk still in place. When the bandage was secure Snape stood back up and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up returning a moment later to take up his seat again by the fire. 

“So apart from the hand you’re feeling okay Harry?” Sirius sat perched on the arm of Harry’s chair, his hand idly brushing Harry’s hair back and forth in comfort. 

“Yeah, a little hungry but okay.” Harry smiled up at his godfather who sighed almost in relief at Harry’s admission. “So…what happened?” Harry looked cautiously away from Sirius and over at Dumbledore and Snape, both men now sipping from their tea again. 

“Nothing I believe needs discussing now Harry. You need rest, and these things can wait until your well enough to hear them. The only thing you really need know now is that Voldomort is dead.” Harry nodded at Dumbledore unable to keep the smile from his face. He’d thought it was a dream but obviously it wasn’t, the war was over and he was free although a small niggling voice in his mind told him not to get his hopes up until he was sure beyond a doubt that the Dark Lord was gone. 

“But everyone’s okay though? Ron? Hermione? Draco? The weasley’s? They’re all still with us?” Harry looked cautiously around at the faces of the elder wizards, all of whom smiled and nodded in reply. 

“Yes they are all still very much alive Harry. There were, naturally, casualties but no deaths that you should be concerned with.” Dumbledore smiled over the tops of his half moon glasses as he held out his cup for Lupin to refill it with some more of the tea. “Now I believe you should be returning to bed, madam pomfrey even as we speak is making her way down here.” Dumbledore sipped again from his tea and Harry was amused by how the headmaster knew everything going on in the castle without batting an eyelid. 

“Blasted woman! Doesn’t she believe me capable of looking after him, that she feels the need to visit every demandable hour.” Snape rose swiftly from the chair cursing and swearing to himself as he urged Harry to finish his tea and follow him back into the bedroom. 

“She’s just doing her job Snape, besides I like having someone elses opinions regarding my godson’s heath.” Sirius helped Harry up from the chair and took Harry’s now empty teacup from the boy’s hand. Harry tried and failed to hide his smirk as Snape growled at Sirius. 

“Should have known you’d have encouraged the woman’s visits Black. You’re just as meddling as that bloody Molly Weasley, you’d think I’d never cooked for myself the way she keeps sending me meals.” Snape opened the bedroom door for Harry who was still stifling his giggles in the lounge room. It was Sirius’s turn to growl this time, the Animagus’ growl so much more convincing than Snape’s had been. 

“Watch yourself Snivelrus, Molly’s a saint unlike your unholy self.” At Sirius’ name calling Snape went to approach the man in anger but Dumbledore stood hastily from his seat and stepped between the two waring wizards. To Harry it felt familiar to have the two men arguing and it settled his fluttering stomach. 

“Gentlemen, may I remind you that Madam Pomfrey is just now entering the corridor that these rooms are situated in and if you do not wish to come between a medi-witch and her patient I suggest you stop fighting and get Mr Potter here back into bed?” Almost immediately Snape swore and grabbed Harry’s arm before tugging the boy towards the bedroom quickly. Harry spared a glance back at Dumbledore amused by the sparkle of mischief in the old man’s eyes as he watched the two arguing wizards calm back down. 

“Get in, quickly or she’ll send you back to the hospital ward.” Snape held up the covers of the bed and Harry quickly slid underneath, just as Madam Pomfrey’s voice bid hello to the wizards in the lounge room. Smiling Snape fluffed Harry’s pillow lightly before tucking the covers back around Harry who yawned and settled back into the sheets. “There, that damned woman can’t say I’m not looking after you now, although I’m sure she’ll find something a miss, she usually does.” Snape moved away from the bed and over to his small chest of draws, where a small rack of potions sat in front of the mirror. Selecting one of them Snape returned to Harry’s bedside and uncorked the small vial. “Here it’s designed to help your body grow new skin back, it should stop the worst of the scaring on your hand.” Harry nodded and took the vial, sitting up briefly to down the liquid before handing the empty vial back to Snape. 

“Thank-you.” Harry settled back in the bed to stare up at Snape who had just spelled the empty vial back into the rack. 

“Your welcome Mr Potter.” Harry sighed heavily at hearing the professor slip easily back into his usual school name for Harry. It wasn’t a good sign and Harry wished silently everyone would leave so he could talk to Snape alone. 

“What now?” Harry asked feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Snape wandered over to the wall and blew out a few of the candles. 

“Now Mr Potter, you rest up. The Wizarding world awaits their saviour and how can you sign autographs when you’re not well?” There was a bitter hint of sarcasm in Snape’s words and Harry sighed heavily. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry muttered dejectedly into his pillow and turned over away from Snape. There was a long silence before Harry heard a soft sigh. Snape shifted swiftly across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand coming up to rest on Harry’s shoulder just sticking out from the bed sheets. 

“You’re young Harry and have your whole life ahead of you, enjoy the freedom you’ve got now while you can.” Harry turned back over to lie on his back and stare up into the professor’s gaze. “I’m sure there are things you want to do, and you’ve still go another year at Hogwarts. Take your time being the kid you weren’t allowed to be before and enjoy every moment of knowing your future isn’t pre written.” Snape passed his hand over Harry’s forehead in comfort as tears leaked unchecked from the corners of Harry’s eyes. On instinct Harry leaned up to kiss Snape, but the professor pulled away hastily and stood from the bed leaving Harry feeling empty inside. 

“I….I” Harry struggled to say something, anything to bring Snape back to him but nothing he said would have made any difference as Madam Pomfrey strode into the room without even knocking, a bright smile on her face as she gazed at Harry unaware of the tension in the room. 

“Ah Mr Potter awake at last, time for a good check over I think.” Madam Pomfrey sat her small travelling medical kit on the trunk at the end of the bed and flicked it open, before gesturing for Harry to slip out of the sheets. “Professor?” Finally noticing Snape’s presence the medi witch strode over to the door and held it open her eyebrow raised in question. “If you don’t mind, I’m sure Harry would like little privacy.” In truth Harry didn’t want Snape to go but with a nod Snape strode out of the room not once looking back at Harry, who felt a familiar ache again in his chest at having been so blatantly rejected.


	30. One Part of a Whole

Chapter 30.  
(One part of a whole)

“You’ve got to be kidding me Harry, Mum and Dad have been planning this for a week you can’t possibly miss it.” Ron selected another chocolate frog from the mound of sweets and lollies covering Harry’s bed spread.

“You are the guest of honour Harry and Mrs Weasley would be devastated if you said no.” Hermione took the offered sherbet pop Ron handed her as she propped her feet up on the edge of Harry’s trunk. 

“Yeah, you know what mum’s like Harry. Can you just imagine what she’d say? Besides Bill and Charlie are flying in just for the occasion.” Ron mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate frog already stashing the wizard’s card in Harry’s pile, as one he’d already got. 

“It’s just going be family, friends and the order of course, no one else. No press.” Hermione licked her lollypop again almost crying as the sherbet crackled in her mouth. 

“Are you going?” Harry turned to glance at Draco who sat next to him on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. 

“I’ve been invited yes, but there’s not much point in me going if you don’t Potter.” Draco was chewing a blood bomb and Harry had to try not to laugh as the Blonde began drooling blood from the corners of his lips. 

Harry mulled over the proposition for a little while in silence. He’d spent the past four days since Voldomort’s death mostly in bed recovering by order of Madam Pomfrey. It hadn’t stopped the reams of visitors he’d had all vying for the exclusive unedited tale of Harry’s defeat of Voldomort though. The wizarding world had fallen into party mode with the new minister of magic declaring three weeks of holidays. Harry had heard reports of people dancing up the main street of Hogsmeade but was yet to see anything of the sort. The post had arrived swiftly after the newspaper broke the news everyone had waited so long to hear. Letters of congratulation, admiration and adulation came pouring in along with tonnes of presents from well wishers. Harry had quite lost track of the letters he’d read. The latest present of course was the trunk of sweets graciously given to him by Honeydukes. Ron’s eyes had lit up when he’d seen Fred and George carrying the box up to the Gryfindor dormitory. 

Everything seemed to be swamping Harry at the moment and he didn’t even know completely what had happened himself, with people usually too busy to spend time discussing things with him. Draco had been his constant though, the blonde boy offering to stay at school with Harry as the rest of students were sent home for the official holiday celebrations. 

Draco had lost everything. Lucius now found himself in Azkaban, along with the other remaining death eaters slowly being rounded up by the authorities. Consequently everything Lucius owned had now become Ministry property leaving Draco’s mother to flee the country for fears of her own capture. Draco therefore had nothing left, except what the ministry had allowed him to take from his parent’s assets. Naturally Snape being Draco’s godfather had taken over the role of Draco’s mentor, for which the Slytherin boy was truly thankful. 

“Snape’s going to be there?” Noting Harry’s indecision on the topic Hermione looked cheekily over the top of her lollypop hoping that the wizards presence might prompt a hastier decision. Her and Ron had been sent by Mrs Weasley to officially invite Harry, but when they’d arrived back at school they’d found a very unwilling Harry. 

“That’s even more reason for me not to go.” Hermione’s attempt at helping the situation did exactly the opposite as Harry flung himself out of bed and walked moodily over to the window seat. Behind his back Draco glared at Hermione, silently reminding the girl not to be so insensitive.

“Look just get going, I’ll make sure he’s there.” Harry heard Draco whispering to his friends and watched in the reflection of the window as Ron filled his pockets with a few more chocolate frogs for the floo journey home before he and Hermione walked to the door hand in hand. 

“Think about it Harry it’ll be fun I promise. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry didn’t bother glancing over his shoulder as Ron paused in the dorm doorway and waved goodbye. When Harry didn’t wave back Ron sighed but left anyway, Hermione trailing behind him. 

“You’re becoming an anti social git you know that Harry don’t you?” Draco closed the door to the dorm and wandered back over to Harry’s bed and began pushing the still heaped piles of sweets back into the trunk beside the bed. 

“So?” Harry folded his arms across his chest as he watched the fireflies of the evening beginning to emerge from the bushes around the Quidditch field. 

“So, you can’t keep avoiding people, especially not Snape.” With the last of the sweets back in the trunk Draco kicked the lid closed and flicked his wand over the trunk so that it shifted into the corner of the room out of the way. 

“Why not? I thought killing Voldomort would stop all this but it has just made it worse. I can’t even fucking recover in peace without people dropping by unexpectedly to see me.” Harry fiddled with the bandage still wrapped around his hand. The burn had healed much more than before but it was still sore and certainly not a pretty sight to look at. 

“That’s cause they’re concerned for you Harry, that’s all. And all this will die down eventually, if you give them what they want now. A few interviews, an appearance or two at a party, and maybe some photo’s it wouldn’t take much to satisfy them, they’re too happy at being rid of Voldomort to harass you for long.” Draco crawled up onto Harry’s bed and stretched out, his belly overfull of sweets and his tastebuds crying out for a vegetable of some sort. Harry smiled weakly across at the boy lying on his bed before shuffling over to it, to lie down beside Draco as well. 

After two days of solid bed rest in Snape’s rooms Harry had been well enough to return to his own dorm, and with there no need of Harry to be in the Slytherin dorms any longer Dumbledore had everything of Harry’s moved back to Gryfindor tower. Harry too had asked that Draco move with him and so now the two boys shared the empty tower between them, Draco having taken Ron’s bed for the time being. 

The pair of them lay quiet staring at the red canopy of the bed above them the occasional sound of their sugar filled stomaches grumbling in the silence. Finally Harry couldn’t take it any longer and sat up slightly to look down at Draco, who despite their public show of hatred for one another were now close friends. There were so many questions Harry wanted answering, and so much he didn’t understand still despite everything he’d seen in Snape and Voldomort’s memories.

“When did you find out?” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose as he fiddled with the sleave of Draco’s green trimmed robe. 

“Find out what?” Draco turned over onto his side, so that his head propped up on his elbow comfortably. 

“About Snape and the whole grand plan thing?” Harry mirrored Draco’s position on the bed and looked cautiously up into the blondes, sea blue eyes. Draco hesitated for a moment before shrugging his shoulders unknowingly. 

“I’m not sure really, I only had bits of information up until first year but then after that summer it all began to fall into place.” Draco shrugged his shoulders again as Harry sighed heavily and picked a sweet wrapper from Draco’s robe where it had stuck. 

“Well can you tell me about it then?” Harry hoped that Draco would go into more detail without prompting but Harry knew that the blonde haired boy hated long winded speeches and usually kept his conversations to the minimum. 

“Not really, Snape said to keep my mouth shut until you were fully recovered, he reckons you’re not ready to hear it yet.” Harry groaned in frustration and turned over onto his back with a huff of contempt. 

“Bloody git, knew he’d stick his oar in.” Draco looked at Harry in complete confusion. Another thing Harry had noted with Draco that having grown up with no muggle influences the boy’s knowledge of muggle phrases and life was severely limited. “Just a muggle saying.” Harry shook off Draco’s confused stare to which end the boy just shrugged his shoulders none the wiser. “Can you please tell me Draco, I hate not knowing things and I’m tired of hearing bullshit.” Harry looked pleadingly across at his friend who sighed loudly before eventually giving in and nodding.

“Fine but I only know half of the story, the bits to do with Snape and your mum I don’t really know about so you’ll have to ask him.” Harry nodded then eagerly leaned up again on his elbow as Draco took a deep breath and pondered on how to start. 

“Well come on spill.” Harry became impatient quickly and so Draco tutted and rolled his eyes, hoping that what came out would make sense. 

“Before the ministry found out Snape was a death eater and confiscated all his families stuff, I used to stay with him during the holidays when my parents went away. I remember a picture that used to sit on his desk in the study, of him and a woman. I was too young to think anything of it but eventually I worked out it was your mum, cause you look so much like her.” Draco paused and watched as Harry rolled his eyes, having heard that statement over and over again during his time at school. 

“So what’s that got to do with the grand plan?” Harry pretended to be sarcastic when he described Snape’s plan but it was lost on Draco who merely stared at him as if he was being childish. 

“Anyway.” Draco continued having silenced Harry’s sarcasm. “That first day I saw you in the hall was when I realised who the picture was of but I didn’t really pay attention to it. I’ve known all my life Snape was a death eater like Lucius and Mum but I’d never really paid attention to it, it’s the Malfoy legacy I guess.” Draco paused again slightly shivering at the memory that he too might have ended up a servant to the dark lord had Harry not saved him. “But that’s not really important, anyway one night that summer Mum threw a dinner party for dad’s friends. They were all death eaters of course. Snape was there too. After dinner I got sent to my room like always so the adults could talk. It was about quarter to 11 when I heard them downstairs. I told you before I heard a lot of stuff from my Dad’s study, and this was definitely worth listening too. Dad and Snape were arguing, really laying into each other. Dad was accusing Snape of being a traitor to Voldomort. There was heaps of stuff said about Snape’s betrayal, like about him saving you on the Quidditch pitch that day when Quirrel tried to kill you, oh and stuff about Snape not being around to help Voldomort regain power after his first demise. I think I remember them arguing about Snape’s whereabouts when Voldomort attacked your parents that night as well but I can’t really remember the details.” Draco paused and watched as Harry processed the information he’d been given before his head snapped up immediately. 

“So Lucius knew Snape was a spy?” Harry was completely confused but he was willing to be patient knowing the truth would eventually make sense. 

“I don’t know about spy but a traitor yes.” Draco took a deep sigh and turned over onto his back his hands coming up to clasp behind his head. “Anyway finally the argument got heated and I heard a few things breaking but then I heard Snape’s voice and the curse that he spoke. Being brought up with death eaters you get to know the unforgivable curses pretty well and what Snape had said was certainly the Imperious Curse.”

“Lucius was under Imperious Curse?” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically quickly becoming irritated with Harry’s constant interruptions. The glare the blonde threw at Harry made the boy shut his mouth quickly.

“Yeah has been for the past five years Harry. I’m guessing Snape couldn’t afford for Lucius to squeal about his allegiance to Voldomort so he kept him cursed to prevent it.” Harry was shocked and could hardly believe that he’d never seen any sign of the elder Malfoy’s curse and neither had anyone else. 

“How come you didn’t try and stop Snape from controlling your father if you knew about the curse then?” Draco screwed his nose up and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

“I hate him Potter. Nothing I ever did was good enough for Lucius and I really, really didn’t want to be a slave to Voldomort. Besides I respected Severus and I knew he had to have a good reason for what he’d done, so I confronted him at school after the holidays.” Draco closed his eyes and yawned as he thought about his second year of Hogwarts. 

“Bet he flipped out.” Harry huffed a small knowing laugh already imagining Snape’s facial expressions of being caught doing something secretive. 

“Yeah just a bit, but then I talked to him about me not wanting to become a death eater and he told me then not to worry and that he was working on a solution to killing Voldomort, but that he couldn’t tell me the specifics incase Lucius turned on me. He told me that I had to act as if nothing was going on, and that he’d begin teaching me occlumency to try and protect me against Voldomort and my dad.” Harry groaned at the mere thought of the hours spent trying to learn occlumency with Snape. 

“I bet you picked it up really easy.” Harry drawled in sarcasm to which Draco laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah about a month it took me to crack Snape, had him flat on his arse a few times. That’s when I began to see the memories about what was going on. I learnt about the potion and you in one session, really pissed Snape off that he wasn’t quick enough to block me.” Both Harry and Draco chuckled at the image of Snape sitting flushed and angry flat on his arse in his office. 

“I didn’t really understand what was going on or how it was going to work I just knew I had to keep silent and act like I had been before. Snape didn’t explain anything after that and I understood why; he was trying to protect me. It was like that for two years me just catching bits of Snape’s memories and putting things together to form a really narrow view of things. Then this summer just gone Snape came to me and told me about Dumbledore’s decision to put you in the Slytherin rooms. I didn’t know why until you tried to kill me in the common room….” 

“My Transition.” Harry butted in quickly and Draco obligingly nodded as Harry began to catch on to a few things. 

“Yup, the most influential and dangerous time in a young wizards life. I realised then what Snape was doing, he was moulding you into the adult wizard he needed to complete the task of killing Voldomort. I guess things were going well until you failed miserably at occlumency once again. That’s when he came to me about teaching you.” 

“What?” Harry could hardly believe what Draco had just said and sat up a little to see if Draco was joking. The blonde haired boy was amused at Harry’s discomfort but what he’d said was certainly not a joke. 

“Honestly Potter, do you think I would have approached you and called the truce had Snape not forced me to do it. In all honesty I really didn’t like you Potter, but I guess I’d been blinded by the whole ‘boy who lived’ title and made too hasty an assessment of your character when we first met.” Harry nodded in understanding as Draco looked up at him in apology. “Anyway that’s what the whole thing about spending time with you was about, trying to teach you occlumency. I guess Snape thought I could teach you the techniques I used to conquer the subject.” 

“And those were?” Harry queried not sure now what part of their friendship was training and what part had been genuine. 

“The drinking and smoking nights for a start.” Draco smiled as Harry grinned widely, he’d enjoyed those nights even if they’d been set up and the drug had really helped with clearing his mind.

“And what else?” Harry pressed unsure of what else Draco had intentionally taught him. Draco turned his gaze away from Harry’s momentarily, the blonde obviously uncomfortable about what else he was going to say. Harry had a funny feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer his friend was going to give him. 

“The whole you having a crush on Snape thing, I kind of encouraged it more than I probably should have.” Draco winced sympathetically as Harry sighed heavily and flopped back onto the bed his arms coming up to hide his face in humiliation. “Sorry Harry. When I was learning occlumency Snape told me that a good way of concentrating on a person was to you know ‘really focus on them’” Draco made a crude gesture with his fist indicating a familiar action Harry had only recently learnt about. “With me I just picked some hot chick in Ravenclaw, got wasted one night and had a bit of wank, next morning I knew all sorts of private things about her I probably shouldn’t have known.” Draco watched as Harry slowly lowered his arm the glistening tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks making the blonde boy feel extremely guilty for what he’d done. “I honestly didn’t know you had a thing for Snape, I just threw it out there to try and get you to tell me who you actually did like, cause you would have never had told me otherwise would you?” Harry shook his head quietly in reply to which end Draco sighed in quiet reflection. “I had every intention of just explaining to you what to do but when you reacted so defensively about Snape I knew that I’d hit on something. I didn’t realise how much you liked him though or I probably would have not pursued it. In the end it worked though didn’t it?” Draco looked hopefully across at his friend who had crudely wiped the tears from his cheeks and composed himself.

“Yeah, it was him I was thinking about when I was flying in that storm. It was so intense when I began to see his memories; it was like reading a book of my life except it happened so quickly.” Harry breathed out heavily and Draco leaned across to place his head against Harry’s shoulder his blue eyes staring up apologetically into Harry’s. 

“You must really like him Harry or you wouldn’t have been able to read his memories like that.” Draco nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder making Harry chuckle and push him away playfully. 

“Do you think he just let me read his mind?” Harry rolled back over onto his side as Draco sat up from the bed and moved over to his trunk by Ron’s bed to retrieve his little box of weed. 

“Nah, he wanted you to learn, there was no way he would have just let you walk in. You must have some pretty powerful magic Harry.” Draco jumped back on the bed and began rolling a joint for he and Harry to share. 

“So do you really think I have a chance with Snape, even though he blew me off?” Harry picked up his wand and lit the joint for Draco who inhaled a few times to get the joint alight before passing it to Harry who took a long comforting drag. 

“I don’t know. He seemed pretty receptive to you sticking your tongue down his throat in the great hall that night but then again he’s my godfather and I really don’t know about that much about his private love life.” Draco shrugged his shoulders as he took the joint back from Harry and inhaled his own long drag. 

“So is that all you can tell me about this ‘plan’” Changing the subject slightly Harry looked at Draco who relaxed back into the bed trying to blow smoke rings up into Harry’s red canopy. 

“Yeah pretty much. I guess you’ll just have to ask Severus for the whole story.” Harry lay down beside Draco again who passed him the joint again. “So are you going to this party thing? It sounds cool and now I’ve heard about this order of the phoenix I really want to see the auror’s who are in it. ” 

“Yeah why not. I’ll send Hedwig with my reply tomorrow.” Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily, already predicting the chaos that would be the Weasley’s party. Draco didn’t know what he was getting himself in for.


	31. Lies, Lies, Lies

Chapter 31  
(Lies, Lies, Lies)

“Piece of cake Harry?” Harry smiled warmly at Mrs Weasley who handed him an overly large piece of cake. Harry was sure he’d eaten enough already but didn’t dare refuse Mrs Weasley’s offer, after the effort she’d put into making it. 

The backyard of the burrow was swarming with people, all of whom Harry knew in some capacity or another. Dinner had been served under the stars with everyone gathered snugly around a magically elongated table. Everyone had been so happy, their conversations ranging from future plans to past glories. Mr Weasley and the twins had worked on lighting the garden with never ending torches, and coloured lanterns, which hung from every available hook. Harry was well pleased to see everyone together enjoying themselves. At dinner he’d sat between Sirius and Lupin, opposite Ron, Hermione and Draco. Unfortunately Snape had been at the other end of the table with Tonks and Mad-eye and Harry had hardly a chance to speak to the man since his arrival. Everyone had commanded his attention and Sirius had been happily dragging him from group to group showing his godson off proudly. Harry had not really spoken much all evening, instead listening to other people’s conversation about what happened last week and in the past. 

After dinner the speeches had come with Dumbledore, Mr Weasley and Sirius all making long winded praises of Harry and the outcome of so many years hard work. Harry had sat stoically through them all, everyone seemed to know what had happened accept him, and those who didn’t know didn’t seem to care. Harry had briefly caught Snape’s attention when Dumbledore announced that the professor had by order of the new minister of magic been granted complete return of his families’ assets as acknowledgement for the vital role he’d played in destroying Voldomort. Harry knew it would probably be a bittersweet prize to Snape but it was probably the most the professor would have hoped to receive. 

With the speeches and dinner over Harry had retreated into conversation with Charlie Weasley and Draco about his work over in Romania with dragons. Draco was fascinated and soon Harry had found himself feeling a little left out in the conversation as the two men talked animated about a subject Harry knew very little about. So Harry had wandered alone across the backyard heading over to the dinner table in search of a drink. Mrs Weasley had collared him there with the cake and Harry had thanked her politely as she filled a cup full of pumpkin juice for him as well. 

“You look a little out of sorts Harry dear, is your hand still sore?” Harry sipped from his drink as he balanced the plate of cake on his bandaged hand awkwardly. 

“No just tried I guess.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he licked up a little of the icing off the top of his slice of cake. 

“Well you know you can always go upstairs to Ron’s room and have a little nap if you want to, I think Ginny and Neville are up there exchanging those card things, you lot collect.” Mrs Weasley meant well by offering Ron’s room to Harry but for all it was worth Harry felt suddenly like a child being sent to bed early. With a polite thank-you Harry moved quietly over to the back porch of the Weasley’s house and sat himself down quietly on the steps beneath a large purple lantern. From the looks of the mess on the porch Fred and George had already ambushed some unsuspecting guest with one of their pranks there so Harry considered himself safe from the twins antics where he sat. 

Putting his glass of juice on the step beside him Harry picked up his piece of cake and bit into it managing to smear icing onto his nose and chin in the process. The cake tasted divine, Mrs Weasley really having outdone herself with the catering for the party. In the torch lit garden Harry watched the various groups of people sitting around chatting on the lawn, thick picnic blankets having been spread out for people to sit on. Draco and Charlie had been joined by Bill and Percy all of whom seemed to be sharing stories about dragons and their own lines of work. Ron and Hermione were sitting alone near the shed cuddling and nuzzling like the lovers they were. Seamus, Dean and the twins were sneaking about the bushes obviously planning something evolving garden gnomes. Above him Harry could hear Ginny and Neville laughing over something in the youngest Weasley’s bedroom. Neville’s gran, Mr and Mrs Granger and Tonks were sitting with Mrs Weasley still at the dinner table talking over glasses of gooseberry wine and cheese crackers. 

Finally though Harry’s gaze settled on the last group of people sitting a little to the right of him around a small open fire Mr Weasley had lit for a bit of warmth in the cooling night breeze. In the warm glow of the magically created fire Harry could just make out the faces of the wizards sat on various blankets around them. Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Mad-Eye and Snape all sat smoking muggle cigars and sipping fire whisky. Harry only knew what the cigars were having dusted Uncle Vernon’s Cuban cigar box a fair number of times during his stay at his relatives. Unconsciously Harry listened in on their conversation as he stuffed another bit of cake into his mouth. 

“…wish James was here to see this day.” Harry watched cautiously from relative secrecy behind the handrail of the porch as his godfather swilled his fire whisky around in its glass before drinking a healthy swig of it. There was a murmur of agreement from the other men who all sat staring into the fire in reflection. 

“Can you imagine how proud he’d be of Harry?” Lupin chuckled to himself as he inhaled on his cigar and reclined back against a pillow he’d conjured for himself. 

“Bet he’s right pleased with himself, having such a son.” Mad-eye tapped his empty glass with the end of his wand and Harry watched as it instantly refilled itself. Unconsciously the group of wizards glanced upwards towards the stars before all of them tilted their glasses towards the heavens. 

“Heres to you James old boy.” Sirius whispered softly to which end everyone drunk simultaneously in agreement. There was a silence that engulfed the group then and Harry wondered if anything more was going to be said but then Sirius turned towards Snape who had been extremely quiet. “I’m still finding it hard to believe about you and lily.” Snape finished off his glass of fire whisky in one go and put it aside on the grass before bring the cigar back up to his lips. 

“I think everyone is a little stunned at what exactly went on between you and Lily Evan’s, Severus. Even myself was unaware of how much you both knew.” Dumbledore stroked his beared idly the cigar balanced preciously between his aged fingers. Harry was intrigued by the turn of conversation and stared at Snape through the bars of the handrail. Like always Snape had turned up to the party immaculately dressed but as the night had worn on the professor had discarded his formal outer robe and now sat around the fire in a pair of tailored trousers and a white collared shirt and black waistcoat, the shirts sleeves rolled up casually to his elbows. Never in all his years had he seen Snape so relaxed and casual looking, the stress and sternness in the man’s expression having melted away from the man’s face, to leave only beauty behind. 

“I don’t think that matters anymore, Lily’s gone and what she did will be forever remembered in Harry’s image.” Severus lay back on the blanket and Harry cursed as the professor’s face was gone from view. 

“James would have killed you if he’d have known about what you two were up to behind his back.” Sirius spoke calmly to Snape and Harry wondered when the two men had stopped arguing long enough to have a civil conversation. 

“You make it sound as if I was having a sordid love affair with her Black.” Snape huffed a contemptible laugh and Harry could just image the expression that would grace the professor’s face. “It was research not sex.” Harry again listened closely hanging on every word that was spoken about his parents. “James would have understood eventually.” 

“I doubt it. James was smart but not as smart as Lily was.” Lupin spoke up this time and Harry watched as the werewolf stretched himself languidly in front of the fire almost curling up into the heat as an animal would. 

“True. It was her who started it all. She found a book in the library and it went from there, we weren’t to know then about the prophecy and Harry.” Harry frowned in confusion as he listened carefully to what Snape had just said, it made no sense without further explanation but Harry kept silent in the shadows. 

“Lily Evan’s trusted you implicitly Severus, for her to tell you about Harry.” Mr Weasley finally entered the conversation his own cigar beginning to burn low. Harry watched Severus sit up slightly and smile across at the other man. 

“James Potter would turn in his grave if he knew that Lily told me before him about her pregnancy.” Harry’s eyes widened considerably as he took in the new information. No one else in the conversation seemed surprised at this revelation, which further concreted what Harry knew about everyone already knowing about what happened in the past. 

“No, what would have him turning in his grave would be knowing you kissed his son Snape.” Sirius cut in quickly and instantly Snape sat up and glared at Sirius who casually leaned back on his elbow and took a long puff on his cigar. 

“I wish you’d drop that Black. I told you before, it was one sided and had I not been concerned for Harry’s mental state going into battle I would have put a stop to it immediately.” Harry felt his heart break in his chest as he saw the seriousness wash over Severus face as he replied to Sirius. He’d allowed hope to bloom again in his chest after having been rejected back in Snape’s rooms the week before, and now he regretted it. 

“Are you saying you kissed my godson to stop him going into battle with a broken heart? Please spare me the sob story.” Sirius looked incredulously up at Snape who rolled his eyes and tutted loudly. Harry couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he watched Snape become defensive. 

“I remember you once had a crush on one professor Minerva McGonagall when you were at school Black.” Snape raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Harry watched as his godfather blushed a deep crimson colour. Lupin and Dumbledore chuckled heartily at Sirius discomfort to which end Snape continued. “Am I right in saying that having approached and been rejected by the woman at the Yule ball, you felt like utter shit.” Again Snape paused but Harry was hardly listening to the conversation now as he tried to stifle the sobs that threaten to break free of his trembling lips. “Well now imagine your godson feeling exactly like that when facing Lord Voldomort? I would assure you if Harry had been that emotionally unstable when facing the Dark Lord the outcome would not have been so promising. Perhaps now you see why I let it happen?” Harry couldn’t take anymore. Lies, Lies Lies. Everything he’d ever known, lived and done was a lie. The half eaten plate of cake that Harry had sat on his lap fell off with a clatter as he stood up hastily from the steps. The noise drew attention to his position and everyone turned from their conversations as Harry strode off across the gardens heading around to the door of the house in order to floo back to Hogwarts. 

“Harry! Where are you going?” As Harry passed Draco still sitting with Ron’s brothers the blonde haired boy must have seen Harry’s tears and instantly stood up in concern. Harry ignored him though as he heard Sirius calling for him to stop. Harry was sure Sirius was running to catch up with him and Harry moved a little quicker. Mrs Weasley was the next to try and stop him but Harry rudely pushed past her as he entered the kitchen and headed towards the fireplace. 

“Harry for Merlin’s sake what’s wrong with you?” Harry stopped dead in the kitchen and spun around as he heard a breathless Sirius stumble in the door behind him. Sirius immediately fell silent as he saw the tears and pain in his godson’s eyes. There was a split second of understanding before another figure came into view at the door. Harry’s gaze shifted to look at Snape over Sirius’s shoulder and in that instant Harry wished he were a million miles away, somewhere safe and happy with his mum and dad. 

“Har……….” Harry never heard the rest of his name as he felt an unfamiliar tingle surge across his body before he was sucked into a swirling nothingness. Had Harry been around to see it, he would have seen Sirius and Snape glance at each other in shock the word ‘shit’ barely passing Snape’s lips as he and Black had watched the boy in front of them disappear in a ball of fiery purple flame.


	32. Where's Harry?

Chapter 32  
(Where’s Harry)

Harry stumbled forwards in disorientation as his feet met firm ground again and his vision came back into focus. Putting his hands out to stop himself falling Harry blinked and shook his head trying to catch his breath long enough to find out what had happened. It was dark where ever he was now, no warm fire or candles to light the room. Dust clung to the surfaces around him, and a stale smell of rotting wood hung in the air. It was cold too, freezing almost and Harry shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body as he slowly took in his surroundings. 

He was in a house, but a deserted one. It looked as if no one had lived there in a long time. Furniture was covered in white dusty cloths and the windows had been crudely boarded up. The place was creepy but at the same time strangely comforting, much like how the Shrieking Shack made him feel, except far better. The floorboards creaked as he shuffled cautiously across the room over to a hallway entrance. In the hall Harry found broken shards of glass and torn carpet on the stairs that led up into a murky darkness. He wasn’t willing to make the trip upstairs knowing inside his mind it wouldn’t help him. Wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks Harry crept towards the front door of the house. While he felt almost comfortable in the unfamiliar house he also felt as if he should leave and so with an insistent tug opened the front door and stepped out onto the front steps. The wind howled around him in an icy show of disgust and Harry huddled further into his coat as he looked around the countryside for signs of life. The front door had opened out onto a small garden, but beyond that garden was nothing but fields and hills. Squinting Harry tried to see if he could see any lights out in the wilderness but be couldn’t and so sighed heavily. He didn’t know where he was, how he’d gotten there or how to get back. Already feeling terribly lonely and sad over what had happened at the party, this added complication only served to add the final insult to injury and Harry broke down a second time. Sitting himself down on a small shabby looking swing seat on the porch of the house Harry cuddled his knees up to his chest and cried, and cried and cried. 

*********************************************************************

“He’s not in Hogwarts, we’ve searched the place high and low.” Snape strode into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place his robes swirling around him as he began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore had followed him in and now smiled warmly at the anxiously gathered group in the living room. 

“The wards haven’t been disturbed for some time, if anyone had apperated into the school the wards would have at least shifted slightly.” The elder wizard sighed softly as Molly Weasley offered the man a warm cup of tea, which he gladly accepted. 

“He’s not here either.” Sirius leant against the piano his head worriedly tucked into his hands as he struggled to keep himself composed in front of everyone. 

“Tonks and Lupin have been to check the Dursley’s and The Leaky Cauldron but they found no sign of him either. Alastor went over to Hogsmeade and the Shack but we haven’t heard back from him yet. Bill and Charlie are at our place just in case he should turn up there again.” Mr Weasley sat next to his wife on the sofa and looked at Snape who was uncharacteristically biting his nails unconsciously showing his nervousness to everyone in the room. 

“God knows where he’s ended up, or in what state. He hasn’t even begun apparition training. He could be in pieces scattered all over the blood country side.” Sirius was a wreck and Lupin moved swiftly over to his friend to comfort him. Snape was in no better position and having heard Sirius’ dire prediction stopped pacing and leant weakly against the mantle above the fire his eyes closed. 

“Why do I always let you bait me Black, I should have kept my bloody mouth shut but you always push me.” Snape quietly berated himself cursing over and over again the stupidity of what he’d said aloud in that sort of company. 

“Severus this wasn’t your fault. We weren’t to know how Harry would react to that sort of confession. You yourself said that Harry wasn’t ready to hear the truth yet.” Dumbledore stood up and moved over to Snape his hand coming up to rest on the other wizards shoulder in comfort. Through all of this the other younger wizards had been sitting in the kitchen but one such young wizard had been standing the entire time in the open doorway of the lounge room. 

“Bullshit.” Draco stepped confidently into the lounge room finally having heard enough of what the older wizards had to say. 

“Draco dear now isn’t a good time.” Mrs Weasley went to usher Draco out of the lounge room again but the blonde haired boy dodged her attempt and moved over to where Snape was still leaning against the fire mantle. “He’s not stupid you know. That night, he said he’d read your mind like an open book, he said it had been like watching his life from your point of view. I reckon he knows about it all but doesn’t quite know how it all fits together, it just a matter of you helping him connect the pieces.” Draco shook his head in frustration as Snape stood up straight from the fire and turned around to stare at his own godson who glared at him with slight anger. “Tonight wasn’t about that although it probably didn’t help. Tonight you broke his heart, in fact you didn’t just break it you ripped it out and jumped all over it like it was nothing. Now if I was that heart broken I wouldn’t be hanging around waiting for you to do it again.” Draco turned away angrily from his godfather already feeling Harry’s emotions rushing through his mind as he read his friends memories unblocked. 

“Draco, where is he?” Snape stepped away from Dumbledore and towards the blonde but Draco shook his head definitely not willing to give his friend away. When Draco didn’t answer, Snape took a deep calming breath in and closed his eyes attempting to reach Harry’s mind just as Draco was easily doing. Snape found Harry almost instantly but the resistance he came up against was fierce and within moments Snape was flat on his arse against the wall none the wiser to where Harry was. Mr Weasley and Lupin helped Snape to his feet who brushed himself off irritated at having been blocked so successfully by his student. 

“See I don’t think he wants to be found, especially not by you.” Snape growled as Draco crossed his arms definitely over his chest his eyebrow raised in challenge to his elder. Snape felt anger swell inside him, a possessiveness he’d tried to suppress for so long bubbling to the surface. 

“A word Draco, in private.” Draco didn’t have time to react before Snape had caught a hold of his arm and was firmly dragging him into the hallway. With a flick of his wand Snape sealed both kitchen and lounge room doors into the hallway as he let go of Draco’s arm and then leant heavily against the hall wall. 

“I’m not going to tell you. I know how much pain he’s in and you’ll do nothing but make it worse if you go storming off to see him.” Draco felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Never in his years as an occlument had Draco ever invaded another person’s memories so freely without their permission and Draco felt somehow guilty for doing so to Harry, but then again the boy wasn’t exactly blocking him out. 

“There are things in this world Draco you have yet to have lived long enough to fully understand. Things like dignity, honour, and responsibility.” Snape paused his anger slowly receding as his shoulders began to fall in defeat and sadness. “Things like love.” Snape fell silent then, his gaze settling on Draco who had slowly lowered his arms from across his chest to look cautiously up at his elder. 

“You can’t possibly tell me you love him….” Draco was cut off as Snape continued. 

“Can’t I?” Snape rose an eyebrow in challenge and watched cautiously as Draco searched his godfathers face for some kind of sign to whether he was serious or not. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you Draco, just as I shouldn’t have to defend my actions to Black but I still do. What I said tonight was said out of habit, I shouldn’t rise to him but I’ve been doing it so long it’s hard to stop until it’s too late. I think the world of you Draco but something’s are just too complicated for me to explain to you. Now I know you’re trying to protect Harry but you need to trust me when I promise you I’m not going to hurt him again. Now I’ll ask you again where is he?” Snape stared directly into the blonde boy’s deep blue eyes and watched as realization and trust slowly made their way into the boy’s expression. With a deep exaggerated sigh Draco dropped his head to his chest and twisted his fingers into the sleaves of his robes. 

“I don’t know where he is exactly. It’s an empty house somewhere, he’s really cold and he’s sitting on a seat that moves. There’s no lights and the windows are all boarded up, maybe it’s in the country somewhere.” Draco watched as Snape thought in silence for a moment before a smile twitched at the corners of his lips. 

“Godrics Hollow.” At this Snape spun around and pushed back through the unlocked door into the lounge room to collect his things. 

“Well? Where the fuck is he Snape?” Sirius stood up immediately from the piano stool he’d been sharing with Lupin and moved himself in front of the potions professor to try and stop him from leaving. Snape glared at Black in defiance having tucked the spare coat and two of Molly Weasley’s biscuits into his own cloak. 

“It doesn’t matter where he is, I’m going to get him and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Snape pushed Sirius out of the way who was red in anger at being left in the dark. 

“If you don’t tell me I’ll just force it out of him.” Sirius pointed to Draco who now stood quietly out in the hallway. Snape spun back around in the doorway and glared at Sirius with what could only be described as his most threatening gesture yet. 

“Touch my godson Black and you’ll wish you’d never have been born.” Almost unconsciously Sirius nodded before following Snape out into the hallway, Dumbledore and Lupin behind him. “I want you to go back to the school with the headmaster Draco, I’ll come and see you when I get back.” Snape pulled Draco into a hug, which made the blonde haired boy smile in silent relief. His parents had never hugged him or showed any affection, it had only ever been Severus who’d taken such good care of him. With a knowing glance at Dumbledore Snape wrapped his cloak tighter about him and strode from the house, the door just swinging closed behind him as he apperated away.


	33. Godrics Hollow

Chapter 33  
(Godrics Hollow)

Harry only just heard the crack of someone apperating above the howl of the wind rushing around him. Peeking out from between his shivering hands Harry glanced down off the porch into the garden. A black robed figure slowly came out of the shadows and began walking up the beaten path of the garden. For a moment Harry stiffened in fear expecting a death eater but as the figure stepped up onto the porch the boy recognised the familiar face beneath the hood of the cloak. 

Snape. 

It certainly wasn’t whom he’d expected. Harry had been taking comfort for the past four hours with Draco’s weak presence in his mind and knew his friend hadn’t betrayed his trust. Harry had half expected Sirius to be the one to find him or Dumbledore, the headmaster having an uncanny ability to know where Harry was all the time. Still despite it being the last person he wanted to see it was still reassuring that at least he wasn’t completely lost. 

“Harry, put this on, your lips are blue.” There was no warm greeting or hurried apology from Snape who untucked the spare cloak from his own robes and handed it over to the boy. Not that Harry had expected anything of the sort, Snape was after all Slytherin, and wouldn’t do anything so human as apologize. Despite himself Harry quickly pulled on the cloak and wrapped it tightly about him before retreating back into the corner of the love swing. The cloak was warm and smelt of Snape, which only served to compound the desperate ache in his heart. “Can we go inside, I’m sure it’s warmer in there.” Snape gestured to the door of the house but watched as Harry shook his head and cuddled further into the corner of the seat. 

“No.” It was a simple reply and Snape sighed inwardly to himself. Despite appearances Harry was very much his father’s son, with a stubborn streak a mile wide. With there little chance of moving Harry, Snape shifted around the small swing seat and pushed what was left of the broken shutters closed around the porch blocking out most of the wind before gesturing to the spare seat next to Harry on the swing.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Snape rose an eyebrow in surprise as Harry glared at him from beneath his hands. 

“Yes.” Harry growled out his negative reply from between his chattering teeth and Snape sighed again at the boy’s stubbornness, causing Harry to glare at him even more. There was no way Harry wanted to be sitting anywhere near Snape and so was almost relieved as he watched the professor flicking his wand at a small milk stool, turning it into a slightly bigger chair with a red fluffy cushion atop of it for comfort. Pulling up the chair he’d conjured Snape sat down directly opposite Harry making the boy squirm in discomfort. Harry didn’t give Snape the satisfaction of looking at him and buried his head further in the warm coat. 

“I’m surprised I found you in one piece, involuntary apparition hasn’t the best success rate.” Harry watched sneakily from between the parting of his robe as the professor tried and failed to recline comfortably in the chair he’d created. In a way Harry was pleased that the man was to be just as uncomfortable as Harry felt. “The last young witch who it happened to was found in pieces over six different streets. But then I shouldn’t be surprised at you coming out of it unscathed, after all you are Harry Potter.” The last remark held some bitter sarcasm and Harry tightened his fists around his cloak and clenched his teeth in anger. 

“Go away.” Harry muttered from beneath his cloak causing the professor to huff a half amused laugh in reply. 

“Not very original Harry, I’d expected at least a little foul language but it seems you’ve reverted to your usual limited vocabulary use, and single syllable sentences.” Again Harry tightened his fists around the cloak but didn’t rise to Snape’s sarcasm. After five years of being constantly on the receiving end of the professors sharp tongue the boy had learned to silence his retaliations. There was a pregnant pause between them, the wind rattling the shutters around the porch. What little moonlight shone through the clouds only seemed to make the darkness even gloomier. “Do you know where you are?” Snape finally broke the silence as he realised that baiting the young man would not get the desired response he needed. Harry shook his head in reply not bothering with words, which only irritated the professor further. This time though Snape held his tongue and with a small calming breath continued. “This place is Godric’s Hollow.” Harry looked up slightly from his coat having heard the name someplace before. Snape didn’t miss the boy’s interest but made not to acknowledge it as he continued. “It was your parents house. You were born here, in the bedroom upstairs at a quarter past nine on July the 31st.” Harry desperately wanted to ask how Snape knew this but wasn’t going to give the professor the satisfaction of drawing him into conversation, so remained silent. “James brought the place when he found out about you and the prophecy. It was meant to keep you safe and it probably would have done if that fool Peter Pettigrew hadn’t been so easily broken.” Harry raised his head a little from his cloak as he watched Snape run a reverent hand down the cracked wooden panels of the porch wall. “I remember having to pry you from Lilly’s arms after the attack, the others would have tried to finish you off if I hadn’t slipped away. I was sure Dumbledore would have killed me where I stood had I not had you in my arms when I arrived in his office that night” This time Harry couldn’t stand it any longer the burning questions inside of him begging to be asked despite how empty he felt inside. 

“Why?” Harry cursed himself inwardly at sounding so weak but watched as Snape looked slowly towards him a ghost of a smile lost in the weary expression on his face. 

“I had a sister named Isabella. She was quite a bit older than me, and with my parents too wrapped up in their own lives to care about their children, she tended to look after me. She was one of Voldomort’s first victims at the height of his first reign of power, up until then Voldomort had been content with killing mud-bloods and muggles but Isabella was his first pureblood victim. She worked for the Ministry in what back then was the research division. She was studying the history of the Dark Arts and unfortunately came across too much information about the way in which Voldomort was recruiting his followers. The ministry was attacked and she didn’t really stand a chance.” Harry watched as Snape paused as his gaze turned to a far away look, as he brought up the memories. Respectfully Harry remained silent knowing the pain of losing someone so well. Finally with a deep sigh Snape turned his attention back to Harry who had uncurled himself somewhat intent on hearing the answers he’d been searching for the past week. “That’s how I became interested in the dark arts. I wanted to kill Voldomort for taking away my sister and the only way I thought I could do it was through the same magic he was using.” 

“What about my mum?” Harry queried again this time a little more confidently as he began to realise why Snape was so wrapped up in the dark arts. 

“Ah Lilly.” Snape paused and sighed again causing Harry to wonder if he’d pushed a little too hard. Snape continued though much to Harry’s silent relief. “Despite what your godfather and his friends would have you believe I wasn’t an overly bright student at school. I was naturally gifted at Potions but with an alchemist as a father that’s hardly surprising. Admittedly I did have my head in a book most of the time but as I’ve just explained to you I was avidly studying dark arts, a subject not formerly sanctioned by Hogwarts or its Headmaster. While I managed to scrape through most of my classes with passing grades, I was failing miserably at Transfiguration, which as you know is a core subject for all school grades. With no friends with which to help me study my professor enlisted the help of Lilly Evans in an attempt at bringing up my grades.” Again Snape paused allowing Harry a little time to digest everything that had just been said. When Harry nodded in silent understanding Snape continued, having folded is cold hands into the folds of his robes. “At the time I wasn’t aware that your father was courting her and merely accepted her kindness in tutoring me twice a week in the library. We became close friends after a while and I confided in her about my sister and what I was studying. Naturally with Voldomort becoming more active around this time her interest in the subject mirrored my own and we began spending more time together. With house rivalries as they are and with my reputation around school as a nerdy loner, it was hardly surprising that your father and his friends would take offence at my friendship with Lilly.” 

“So that’s why they hated you, cause you were friends with my mother?” Harry had dropped his knees now and was sitting properly on the swing seat his hands still wrapped tightly in the cloak as a barrier against the cold drafts whipping around his body. 

“Essentially yes. I posed a threat to James’ potential girlfriend aside from all the other things that made me not so popular such as being in Slytherin, my parent’s wealth, my appearance, my interest in the dark arts and my uncanny ability to top Potions classes where everyone else was barely passing. It’s pure stupidity really that they teased me for being queer while at the same time still insisting that I was trying to steal Lilly from James.” Harry frowned a little concerned that his father had been so shallow as to judge someone on such characteristics. Still he’d had enough arguments over his father’s actions in school with Snape so let his concern fall silent in favour of asking another of his burning questions. 

“So what has this got to do with the prophecy and the potion?” Harry again hoped he hadn’t pushed Snape beyond what he was willing to discuss but relaxed when Snape nodded as he mulled momentarily over the question asked of him. 

“Your mother was a very intelligent woman and she began researching the subjects my sister had been studying at the Ministry. There were entire weekends she and I spent sitting opposite one another in the library lost in piles of books, endlessly searching for that tiniest bit of information that would bring Voldomort to his knees.” Again Snape paused a wistful smile gracing his lips as he once again lost himself in his memories. “I don’t know how we came across it but we found a book on magical power in some dark little corner of the Slytherin common room. I remember reading it to myself and I immediately knew that it was the book that was going to solve our problems. It described almost word for word the way in which Voldomort recruited his followers, using their weakest magical time during Transition to influence them towards his side. It was like reading an instruction manual for creating power.” Snape sighed and rubbed his nose having flicked a stray strand of hair from his face where the ribbon had come loose in the wind allowing strands of black hair to cascade about his face.

“What did you do?” Harry now sat on the edge of the swing, his feet idly moving back and forth in the draft as he leaned his head against the rusted chain, which held the seat in place. 

“Well we went about testing some of the books theories. What we discovered was that during Transition and wizard or witches’ magic is turbulent and uncontrollable, and that an outside source can be used as a point to which a person can refocus their magic too. What Voldomort was doing was recruiting his followers during their Transition by making himself the point to which the people were refocusing their magic too. Usually a wizard’s magic will naturally seek out the anchor point on which to refocus on, and it’s usually a family member or a loved one that they choose, which doesn’t lead them into danger but Voldomort was using their time of weakness to distort their own natural selections towards him.” This time Snape stopped as he saw the blank gaze Harry was staring at him with. The boy had not caught two words together of what Snape was explaining and the professor sighed and took a small breath as he reminded himself whom he was talking to. 

“Huh?” Snape smiled and shook his head at Harry’s small squeak of utter confusion. 

“It’s difficult to understand so I won’t bore you with the specifics now. All you need to know was that the solution to killing Voldomort lay in his Transition. If we could return Voldomort to the stage of his Transition it would cause an upset in his own magical power, shift his focus and thus render him powerless long enough for someone kill him.” Harry this time looked a little more with it but Snape paused again to make sure Harry had fully caught on to what the plan had been designed around. 

“Right, so that’s what the potion did was kind of induce ‘Transition’ again.” Harry looked hopefully up at Snape who shook his head slightly. 

“Sort of. The original plan was for me to design a potion that would induce the same effects upon a person as what happened during a wizards ‘transition’. However that was before we knew anything about Voldomort, except what speculation was flying about. It was also before I was approached by Lucius in my seventh year to become a death eater.” Snape trailed off quietly and Harry knew this was the part he’d seen in Snape’s memories that had caused so much pain in the other man. Harry’s heart still bled in pain from Snape’s cruel words at the party but he still felt sympathy too as he remembered the images he’d seen the night in the great hall. “I was young and stupid, and had I known what my life would be like I might not have agreed but I did. I knew the only way to ensure the potion worked was to get the truth about Voldomort and there was only one way to do that, and that was to enter into his inner circle of followers. Lucius provided me with this opportunity and I took it, and I’ve regretted that decision from the very moment he branded my arm.” Harry looked sadly down at his feet as Snape closed his eyes and turned his face into the shoulder of his cloak obviously trying and failing to hide his own personal torment from the boy in front of him. 

“What about the prophecy?” Harry didn’t want to interrupt the man’s pain but when he was so close to finding out the entire truth he couldn’t bare thinking that the man might stop now. It took a moment for Snape to compose himself and with a shaky breath continued as if nothing had upset him. 

“The prophecy came after we left school. James and Lilly were married in the fall two years after we graduated, and shortly thereafter she became pregnant with you. It’s customary when a witch finds out she’s pregnant to visit a ‘seer’ to hear a prophecy on the child’s future. Lilly naturally followed traditions and that’s when it came out about you being the one who would put an end to Voldomort’s power.” Snape worried the corner of his lip with his teeth and Harry hid his smile at finding the habit rather endearing. “She came to me straight afterwards. I was already deep within Voldomort’s inner circle and was spending every waking hour working on the potion. We always assumed it would be me who would administer the potion but there was always that lingering doubt in my mind I wouldn’t be strong enough to use Voldomort’s own power against him. That problem was partially solved by you and the prophecy. As much as the information she brought me comforted me it also would prove to be my one weakness.” This time Snape didn’t try to hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he tucked his head against his chest and stared sadly at his feet. “I didn’t know at the time that Voldomort was capable of occlumency, and while he’d chosen not to read my mind up until that point, it was a simple mistake that cost me my trust. At a death eater meeting a few days after I slipped up in creating a potion for the Dark Lord and he punished me. Under Cruiatious he opened my mind in an attempt at torturing me with my own painful memories of childhood and instead found out about the prophecy.” Suddenly Harry realised why Snape had been so pedantic at teaching him Occlumency over the years and he instantly regretted not having taken the subject so serious. 

“That’s why he targeted my parents wasn’t it?” Harry felt tears in his own eyes as he watched Snape nod slowly little droplets of tears falling from his chin onto his immaculate robe. 

“Yes, if I hadn’t been so naive I might have prevented him ever knowing about the prophecy but as it is, it was the reason he turned his attention to Lilly and James. His plan was to kill you before you were old enough to defend yourself.” Snape tried desperately to compose himself but failed and Harry couldn’t help himself as he slid from the chair to the floor and kneeled at Snape’s feet so that he rested against the other man’s legs in silent comfort. 

“I gave him a rude shock then didn’t I?” Harry sniffled and pressed closer into Snape’s legs smiling slightly as he felt the elder wizard’s hands come to rest slightly on the top of his head. 

“Yes you were just like James even then, stubborn to the core.” Harry was sure that Snape had crudely wiped his tears from his cheeks with his own hand before that hand came down to join the other that was gently stroking a few stray locks of hair on the top of Harry’s head. “After it had happened, I told Lilly to tell James and the Auror’s about the prophecy in the hopes they’d be able to help keep them safe. I was useless to help, I couldn’t be seen as a traitor and until such time as I taught myself Occlumency I couldn’t know what Lilly was doing to protect herself. It might have worked this house, if James hadn’t trusted Peter Pettigrew to be their secret keeper, but the past is gone and we can’t change it.” Harry wrapped his arms tightly about the professor’s legs and snuggled into the warmth of the cloak. “Lilly sent me an owl the night you were born, all the note said was your full name and the time you were born. I sent a reply with the owl with my promise to keep you safe. The next thing I knew I’d been summoned and then he attacked. I wanted to warn them but it was too late by the time Voldomort reached the house. I trailed him upstairs and watched as he killed James and then turned his wand on Lilly. I might have stopped him if I hadn’t been so powerless but by the time I’d lifted my own wand in an attempt to save Lilly it was too late. She fell with you in her arms and before I knew it I was flat on my back staring up at the ceiling as Voldomort cursed you then began to disintegrate right in front of my eyes.” Harry could feel Snape shaking as he relived the night in his memories and the boy desperately tried to calm him by holding him tighter despite his own tears. “I can remember waking up and hearing you crying, I could hear the auror’s down stairs beating back the death eaters, and someone trying to come up the stairs. I was so afraid that they’d finish you off, so I picked you up tucked you into my cloak and apperated to the only place I knew I could go that might be safe.” 

“Dumbledore.” Harry spoke softly and looked up to watch as Snape nodded in silence. 

“Yes, when I walked into his office I was sure I was dead the wizards wand aimed straight at my chest, but then you cried and he came and took you from my arms. Lilly and I had kept all our research a secret up until then, and with Voldomort seemingly gone, and Lilly and James dead I had little choice but to tell the man what we’d been up to. He sympathised with me and it was only when the Auror’s came to accuse me of being a death eater that he defended me and offered me a position as a member of the staff at Hogwarts. That’s how I came to be a spy when Voldomort rose again, in exchange for his silence on my continued work on the potion in the school labs, I would report back to the order about what Voldomort was up to.” Snape finally seemed to compose himself and Harry shuffled around so that he could lay his head down on Snape’s knee and look up at the wizard. “When you finally came to Hogwarts I was given specific instructions to keep an eye on you, and when it was confirmed Voldomort was back after your little stunt in first year I took up my double life again. I used the time to get to know your magic and adapted the potion accordingly. For it work it had to be completely attuned to both you and Voldomort’s strengths and weaknesses that’s why when your transition came along I took every opportunity at assessing how the stage affected you, knowing that you shared so many similarities with Voldomort’s own life.” Snape brushed a stray hair from Harry’s forehead and straightened the boy’s glasses a little.

“Why didn’t you just tell me all this, it would have made things easier to understand these past five years?” Harry looked slightly miffed at being kept in the dark and Snape chuckled a little and shook his head in amusement. 

“You shouldn’t mess with fate Harry. You were destined to find this out by yourself and it would only have made sense to you when the time was right.” Snape looked genuinely apologetic down at Harry who sighed as the reality of the situation finally settled into place. 

“That’s why Dumbledore insisted I learn occlumency, it didn’t have anything to do with those visions did it?” Snape shook his head in reply. 

“It did, cause it served to teach you to block Voldomort out of your mind which would be necessary for you to administer the potion when the time came, but ultimately the occlumency lessons were there to teach you to break me, and thus find out about the plan. Who knew it would happen during your own transition.” Harry smiled weakly up at Snape who for a moment stretched having become stiff with sitting in one position so long. “So do you understand now Harry?” Snape made to stand up from the chair and Harry obligingly let him do so, having stood up himself. The temperature had fallen considerably and now their warm breath was forming into little clouds of fog. 

“Yes. The potion you created was designed to make Voldomort experience Transition again, so that I could use his unbalanced magic to turn against him and kill him, when he was at his weakest, am I right?” This time Snape smiled genuinely happy and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry tensed at the touch still conscious of the fact he and Snape still hadn’t discussed what had happened at the party. Snape felt the flinch acutely and instantly dropped his arm. 

“I’m glad you understand Harry, and I know there are other things we need to discuss but now isn’t the time. I have to get you back home, cause no doubt your godfather’s climbing the walls calling for my head and balls on a platter no doubt.” Harry huffed a laugh as Snape looked coyly across at his charge. “Come on, hold my waist we can’t risk letting you apperate yourself yet, until you’ve had some formal training.” Reluctantly Harry took hold of Snape’s waist inwardly his heart cried at being denied his love. With a loud crack they were gone and within moments his feet were back on the ground outside the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Letting go of Snape’s waist Harry ran inside without waiting for the other man. Harry took a few seconds to look for Sirius in the lounge before he launched himself into his godfather’s arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Harry where the hell have you been!” Sirius was overjoyed at having Harry in his arms and hugged him tightly in return. Snape paused in the doorway to the lounge room long enough to see Harry safe before moving back out of the house. He had to go and see Draco and he was sure that when Harry had had time to process everything he’d said the boy would get back to him. With his heart a little lighter Snape apperated away back to Hogwarts, leaving Harry and his Godfather to their own devices.


	34. Subtle Art of Seduction

Chapter 34  
(Subtle art of Seduction)

“So are you actually going to tell me what happened or are you going to continue to be awkward?” Draco slipped the broom from between his legs as his feet touched down on the ground again, Harry just behind him. 

With the three weeks of celebrations over the second half of the school year had begun again in earnest. Harry had calmed down somewhat over the holiday period, having settled some things within himself about his parents and what had happened in the past leading up to him killing Voldomort. He’d spent most of the three weeks with Sirius going out shopping and to the movies. With the officials no longer searching for Black as a potential murder he was free to walk around as himself and Harry had enjoyed spending time with him and Lupin. Ron had spent a fair amount of time with Harry too, and everyone had been present when the official award ceremony had taken place where Harry had been given the Order of Merlin for his services rendered to the Magical World. It had been a good day and Harry had proudly accepted the award in front of all his friends and family. Just as Draco had said Harry had given the magical community what they’d wanted, photos, autographs and in depth interviews all on the condition that when school started again they left him alone and so far they’d kept to their side of the bargain. 

“I told you already Malfoy, nothing happened. He just told me about the past and my parents, there’s nothing seedy to tell.” Harry tossed his broom over his shoulder and fell into step beside Draco as they headed for the Quidditch team showers. Since arriving back at school neither of them had hardly time to practice for the matches what with their professors working them twice as hard to catch up on lost time before final exams. “In fact we haven’t once talked about it and I’m not going to just ask. It’s like we’ve become friends or something and I’m happy with that.” Draco looked unbelievingly across at his friend who tried desperately to remain indifferent to the look but failed miserably as a blush crept up into his cheeks. “Ahh see, like you’re happy with the ‘whole’ we’re just friends crap. You forget I sleep next to you Harry and silencing charms don’t hide everything.” Draco walked into the locker rooms first waving his arms around in triumph at having successfully broken Harry’s silence on the subject. Harry rolled his eyes and moved over to his locker that he unlocked with a quick flick of his wand. 

“Could you just drop the subject Draco? He and I aren’t ever going to work out there’s too much against it, and I wish you’d stop pushing it.” Harry stripped off quickly and grabbing his towel headed for the shower. Draco followed him and took the next showerhead along already beginning to lather himself up after the strenuous training session they’d engaged in. Since Draco and Harry had begun Quidditch training together the Quidditch cup had never been so close to call before. Each seeker knew the others weaknesses and were now relatively evenly matched. 

“I’m pushing it cause I know you’re wrong. What if I said I know for a fact he loves you?” Draco washed the shampoo from his hair as he turned to see Harry’s reaction to his confession. Draco had been completely irritated with his godfather when he’d found out Snape hadn’t even apologised to Harry for his outburst at the party, let alone broached the subject with the boy. Harry burst out laughing and shook his head in disbelieve. 

“Now you’re delusional Draco. There is no way Snape loves me in any other way than how he loves you, as his godson. Please try something new.” Having quickly washed himself free of soap Harry turned off the shower and stepped into his towel. They would be late for dinner at this rate, if they didn’t get a move on. Draco groaned in exasperation and washed himself clean of soap as well before wrapping his towel around his waist and following his friend back out into the locker area. 

“You’re dumber than I thought Potter. Have you even looked at him lately? His fucking gaze never leaves you, it’s like he’s following you around like a lost puppy.” Draco slammed the door of Harry’s locker closed demanding his friend pay attention to him. 

“No I haven’t looked at him Draco, mainly cause if I do it hurts okay. There I’ve said it, it still hurts to know what he did. Besides if he did love me as you said he does, there’s obviously some good reason he hasn’t approached me about it, say for instance that fact that student teacher relationships are banned? Or the fact he grew up with my mother and is nearly twice my age? Or how about the fact I’m a virgin schoolboy who only just discovered that he’s queer? All of those things are pretty damn good reasons he doesn’t love me?” Harry attempted to open his locker again but before he could reach for his school robes Draco had flicked his wand at the locker and every shred of clothing that was inside disappeared with a sharp pop. 

“You know what Potter, you’re one grumpy son of a bitch and you need a good fuck to release some of that pent up tension before you explode. And seeing as though you’re too stupid to realise what’s right under your nose I’m going to prove it to you.” Harry went to grab his wand in order to bring his cloths back but Draco was too quick and snatched up his friend’s wand before dressing himself with a flick of his own. 

“Draco! Give me back my wand!” Draco ran from the locker room and out onto the path leading back up to the castle. Harry skidded to a halt at the locker room door clutching the towel about his waist as he glared at Draco. 

“If you want it back Potter, you’ll apologise to me and tell me I was right about him looking at you?” With that Draco turned and began sprinting up towards the castle leaving Harry with nothing but the towel wrapped around his naked body. 

“FUCK!” Harry cursed and kicked the door to the locker room, cursing again as he stubbed his toe. The only problem being friends with a Slytherin, was that the other boy wasn’t afraid of outsmarting Harry with pure torment. With a sigh Harry stepped out of the locker room having secured the towel around his waist. Draco was making him turn up to dinner in the buff as revenge. The blonde knew that the fat lady wouldn’t allow Harry back in the Gryfindor common room without his wand and the only way was to either approach one of his friends from the tower to let him in or to turn up to dinner and apologise to Draco. Whatever he decided to do though Harry knew he’d have to go to the great hall, cause dinner had probably already started and everyone would be seated and eating. So taking a deep breath Harry began running up to the castle towards the hall. 

Taking the steps two at a time Harry stopped momentarily at the top to make sure his towel was still in place before he crept towards the partly open doors of the great hall. The hall was as always full of people chattering and laughing over dinner. The head table was full of teachers too and Harry wondered if Draco took some sort of delight in seeing him get detention. Sneaking forward Harry peeked his head into the hall and smiled when he saw Ron sitting in his usual seat on the Gryfindor table closest to the door with his brothers. 

“Psst, Ron.” Harry whispered softly through the door hoping that Ron would hear him without having to speak louder. Ron was obviously to engrossed in his meal however and didn’t notice his friend calling him. Harry tried again this time a little louder but again Ron didn’t hear him. Harry began to frustrated and raising his voice a little more Harry snapped at his friend. “Ronald Weasley!” Almost instantly Ron and the twins spun around, having expected to see their mother behind them, as she was the only one who ever called Ron by his full name. 

“Harry?!” Ron got up from his seat and moved over to the door when Harry gestured to him with his hands. Unfortunately Ron wasn’t the smartest Weasley in the family and unthinkingly opened the hall door wide thinking that Harry needed a hand getting in. When the red head took in Harry’s appearance he immediately spoke loud enough so that the entire room heard him. “Harry? Where are all your clothes?” The silence that fell over the hall was deafening as every gaze in the hall turned to look at Harry who now stood exposed in just a wet towel at the entranceway to the great hall. Harry groaned in humiliation and covered his face with his hands as Ron immediately realised his mistake and made to try and cover his friend by standing in front of him. It was too late though the damage having already been done as sniggering and laughter broke out around the room. On instinct Harry glared over at the Slytherin table to where Draco sat smugly at his seat his arms folded proudly across his chest. Harry watched as Draco gestured with his head towards the top table and Harry slowly let his gaze settle on the professor Draco was gesturing to. Almost instantly Harry’s gaze met Professor Snape’s the man’s obsidian gaze almost luxuriating in the sight of Harry’s half naked body. Harry was stunned that the professor was staring at him but it didn’t last as the professor obviously realised his mistake and dropped his gaze instantly back to his plate. Harry turned back to look at Draco who looked even more smug than he had before and now held Harry’s wand up in question. 

“Sorry.” Harry spoke quietly and he knew Draco would have heard him but Draco shook his head and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“I can’t hear you Potter? What did you say?” Draco loved every minute of Harry’s humiliation. 

“I said I’m Sorry you were right.” Draco beamed proudly and stood up from the table and held out Harry’s wand. 

“So glad you see things my way, now come and put some clothes on you’re making a scene.” Harry pushed Ron away from him in disgust of his friend’s lame attempt at covering him and strode confidently over to the Slytherin table and snatched his wand from Draco’s grasp. With a flick of his wrist Harry was dressed in his school robes again and looked mildly less pink than he had been before. Making his way back to his own table Harry didn’t miss the odd adoring gaze and muffled comments thrown his way as he took his seat, obviously the idea of him being queer hadn’t yet registered with some of the girls. Harry had just settled down to his meal when he felt a presence behind him and glanced sideways to see Snape’s looming over him. The man didn’t look happy not that he ever did at school, but still it wasn’t a good sign. 

“10 points from Gryfindor and detention with me Mr Potter, for that inappropriate display.” With a snarl Snape was gone again leaving Harry to hang his head in utter defeat. Glancing up Harry caught Draco’s pleased smile and flicked him the finger from across the room. Draco merely smiled at the rude sign and blew an exaggerated kiss at his friend before turning back to his housemates whom were undoubtedly still making fun of him.


	35. Detention

Chapter 35  
(Detention) 

“That was sooo fucking subtle Draco.” Harry complained bitterly as he collected his books from his trunk and began back downstairs towards Snape’s office for his detention. Draco found it all very amusing but was careful not to upset Harry further in case the other boy turned on him. 

“Would you have believed me any other way?” Draco looked sceptically at his friend who sighed and shook his head in agreement. “Well then it was worth the detention and just think of it as an opportunity.” This time Harry scowled at Draco having realised what the other boy’s plans had been. 

“No, I’m not going to jump him in detention Draco besides we haven’t even talked about what he said at the party yet.” Harry shook his head as Draco rolled his eyes and pulled him to a halt at the end of the corridor that led to Snape’s classroom and office. 

“Okay fine, even if you do end up just talking to him you can at least look a little less like a virgin sacrifice. If there’s one thing I know about my godfather’s sex life if nothing else is that he doesn’t like the whole innocent look with his partners. Now unbutton your collar.” Harry looked doubtfully at his friend who rolled his eyes and reached to undo Harry’s buttons himself before running his fingers through Harry’s hair to make it look a little messier. “There now you don’t look like the good little school boy now, and remember sit with your legs apart.” Harry looked at Draco as if the blonde had gone mad, to which Draco again tutted in frustration. 

“No way, it’ll be too obvious, no one sits like that.” 

“I’m not saying open them wide like an invitation, I’m just saying sit with them a little apart it gives you more a relaxed look. Besides men with big cocks do it when they’re on the pull, and it works.” This time Harry shook his head in disbelief as Draco gave Harry’s appearance the once over again. 

“Firstly I don’t have a big cock Draco, and secondly I’m not on the pull for women if you haven’t noticed.” Draco had obviously had enough chat and with another tut pushed Harry down the hall towards his detention. 

“Don’t argue just do it. I’ll be in my dorm when he lets you out, come and see me.” Harry nodded as he stopped outside the professor’s classroom with a sigh. Glancing back down the hall Harry saw Draco wave to him before the blonde boy disappeared back to the Slytherin common room leaving Harry to face his own detention. Shifting his books into his other arm Harry knocked on the door and waited. 

“Come.” Obediently Harry stepped inside the potions classroom and quietly closed the door behind him before walking the short distance over to stand in front of Snape’s desk. Snape was marking essays and didn’t look up from his red quill as he pointed to the front bench Harry normally occupied with Draco in sixth year potions class. Quietly Harry took the seat and sat down just as Draco had said with his legs a little apart and his back relaxed. “I think it’s time we talked Mr Potter about a matter I’ve neglected to talk about since the incident happened some weeks ago.” Harry felt his gut sink as Snape finished marking the essay he was on and sat back in his chair having replaced the quill in the well on the desk. 

“What incident.” Harry instantly closed his legs as he tried to play dumb not wanting to have the conversation he knew would only seal his heartache and ruin the friendship he’d built with the professor over the past year. Harry watched as one of Snape’s eyebrows quirked in amusement but it was short lived and fell back to mirror the shape of it’s neighbour. “I understand that it is sometimes difficult for wizards and witches your age to control your hormones, and having been through it myself understand that as a result youthful school crushes become the everyday norm.” Harry winced inwardly at the clipped and authoritative tone that Snape took when explaining himself. Surely this wasn’t a good sign, not that Harry had expected anything else. “It has come to my attention that you have developed a said crush on me.” That was harsh and Harry lowered his eyes to the desk top at Snape’s blunt statement, trying to hold back the tears. “Well Mr Potter? Is this true, cause there is no use me continuing if it is not?” Silently Harry nodded wishing himself a million miles away again. “Good, and I suggest opening your eyes Mr Potter unless you want to try your luck with involuntary apparition again, you might not be so lucky this time.” Obediently Harry opened his eyes trying and failing to glare at Snape who sat so calmly behind his desk as if they were discussing little more than a bad report card. “It is my responsibility as a teacher at Hogwarts to inform you that pursuit of this kind of relationship is inappropriate and that I will not be encouraging it.” Harry dared to glance up as he heard parchment rustle. Snape rose from his seat and carried a piece of parchment over to the desk along with his already inked quill. “This is an official complaint form filed by the ministry against me for inappropriate conduct with a student. It seems that some of the parents of students here believe that we are involved in a relationship and that the kiss we shared in the great hall earlier this month was a public declaration of this, and have demanded a formal inquiry into my teaching.” 

“What?” Harry looked up shocked at Snape who sighed heavily and handed Harry the inked quill. 

“I need your signature on the bottom of this to say that I have formally warned you that I shall not be encouraging student teacher relations beyond the normal teaching environment.” Harry was stunned and quickly put his signature on the bottom of the parchment not wanting to jeopardise Snape’s job just because of a kiss. With the paper signed Snape flicked his wand at it and it disappeared most probably onto some ministry officials desk somewhere. 

“Are you going to lose your job? I didn’t mean for it to happen, I just….” Harry began to panic that he’d cost Snape everything, just when he’d learnt how much the wizard had done for him and his mother. “I’m so sorry.” Harry stood up abruptly a little out of breath as he clutched at his chest. It hurt so much but he couldn’t let Snape suffer by trying to purse an unattainable crush. Harry turned to leave but a strong arm hooked around his waist and pulled him backwards so that his body came flush with that of the elder man behind him. 

“Shhh, Harry calm down.” Snape wrapped his other arm around Harry’s chest and covered the younger man’s hand that he found shaking there, before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s messy head of hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry was still worried but didn’t struggle as Snape turned him slowly around and enveloped him in a warm hug. Harry melted into the others embrace having missed the contact. He’d tried so hard to forget about how much he loved the man but it was just impossible and nothing short of death could convince him he wasn’t in love. 

“I know and it’s not your fault, I should have been more guarded with my affections for you but I was too worried about loosing you to think straight.” Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing and secretly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“You, you actually like me?” Harry felt Snape chuckle above him the soft ghosting of the man’s breath making a shiver run down Harry’s spine in delight. 

“You think I’d have let you get your tongue in if I didn’t at least have some sort of feelings for you, did you?” Harry tightened his hold on Snape’s waist as the man shook a little in amusement. Harry felt Snape’s hand burry itself in his brown locks and gently begin massaging the back of his head in soothing comfort.

“But you told Sirius….” Harry glanced up at the older man who sighed and rested his chin down on Harry’s forehead as he silenced Harry’s concerns. 

“I told Sirius what he wanted to hear, and I can assure you he didn’t want to hear about me intentionally pursuing his godson. Besides this is breaking one of the cardinal rules of being a teacher and I had every intention of not acting on this until you were no longer a student here, but it seems every man has his weakness and mine unfortunately is you.” Harry smiled at this confession and looked up cheekily at the professor who stared awkwardly down at him. “Sin is so tempting when it’s laid on a platter before you.” Snape looked deeply into Harry’s eyes and Harry smiled as he reached up and drew the man’s face to his own, so that their lips met in a chaste kiss. 

“I love you.” Harry was the first to draw apart his eyes fluttering open again to focus on Snape’s dark gaze. 

“I know and that’s why this is going to be so damn difficult.” Before Harry could reply Snape closed the gap between them again this time flicking his tongue out to tease apart Harry’s lips before delving into the moist cavern he found. Harry struggled to keep up with the kiss having only done it once before but when he felt Snape’s hand come to rest on his cheek guiding him he suddenly realised it didn’t matter that he didn’t know what he was doing. Short of breath but not willing to break the kiss Harry experimentally pushed his tongue out to meet Snape’s and inwardly smiled to himself as he heard the elder man groan into his mouth. Before he knew it Harry felt himself being lifted up onto the bench Snape pushing Harry’s legs apart to stand between them in order to get closer to his lover. Harry eagerly accepted it and ran his hands up the man’s back to his neck were for the first time he was allowed to touch the silky black locks he found there. 

Finally though Snape broke the kiss and pulled back a little his hands still cupping Harry’s flushed cheeks as the boy panted. Snape smiled lopsidedly at Harry’s flushed appearance and bent to press a soft kiss to the end of the boy’s nose. 

“There’s going to be rules. If we’re going to make this work it has to remain a secret until you’ve finished school at least. You’re not to pull any more stunts like the one in the hall both today and last month and we have to be discreet, which includes not waltzing on down to my private chambers whenever you feel like. With the ministry’s official inquiry I’m going to be watched and assessed for the next week so nothing is to happen, then when they’re satisfied nothing untoward’s going on then I’ll arrange for us to meet occasionally. Finally we can’t have sex, not until you’ve left school At least then if this does by some chance get out I’ve got something to fall back on in defence against me losing my job. Understood?” Harry nodded and consciously shifted back a little on the bench aware now of his suddenly pressing need between his legs. He hopped Snape hadn’t noticed it but Harry stiffened almost immediately as Snape’s hand came down to cup the boy’s hardness through his robes. Harry shot up straight and bit his lip as those long fingers he’d imagined so many nights before gently massaged the bulge. 

“I think I’m going to enjoy knowing you’re masturbating over me Harry.” Snape withdrew his hand and stepped away unconsciously straightening his own robe as he turned back to his desk and went to sit down, leaving Harry still hard and panting on the bench. 

“It’s nearly curfew you should go, we’re in enough trouble as it is without me keeping you out after curfew in detention. Go on, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry nodded quickly and jumped off the bench clenching his teeth as his hard cock rubbed against the zip of his trousers. Grabbing his things Harry consciously held his books lower as he reached for the door to the classroom. “Oh and Harry.” Harry paused and looked back at Snape who looked up mischievously from his marking. “Tell Draco to teach you how to put those fingers of yours to good use.” Harry was confused but nodded in agreement which seemed to please Snape who smiled to himself and went back to his marking. Harry hurried out of the classroom and having checked to make sure the hallway was clear began running down to the Slytherin Common Room. Having finally been told the password Harry instantly climbed in through the doorway and made his way down to Draco’s dormitory. The few students who were still milling around the common room didn’t take much notice of his presence, all of them now aware that the Gryfindor boy often visited his friend. 

“Draco? Are you awake?” Harry stepped into the boy’s dorm and smiled as he saw Draco lying on his front reading Quidditch Monthly magazine. Almost immediately Draco sat up as Harry ran the short distance across the room, dumping his books on top of Draco’s trunk before launching himself onto the bed. No sooner had Harry landed on the mattress than Draco had charmed the green curtains around his bunk closed and set up a silencing charm. 

“Well?” Turning his wand into a light source Draco looked questioningly at his friend, who now lay on his back, his hands crossed behind his head and a wide smile beaming on his face. 

“Fuck it was good.” Harry sighed in delight as his pink tongue poked out to run along his lips still tasting the residue of the other man on his tongue. 

“I was right then?” Draco pressed, his own smile lighting up his face as he watched the tension and stress drip from Harry’s body. 

“Yeah, he loves me or rather he likes me. He didn’t actually say he loved me but the kiss….” Harry trailed off his eyes closing as he savoured the memory of his lips pressed against Snape’s. 

“And judging from that, I guess it was some kiss.” Harry opened his eyes to see Draco’s cheeky finger pointed at the tented fabric of Harry’s robes. Embarrassed Harry grabbed the pillow from behind his head and brought it down hastily to sit over his lap, an unattractive blush creeping up his cheeks. Draco seemed to find it all very amusing and pushed Harry’s shoulder jokingly, as he again referred to Harry as a prude. “Oh come on it’s only a bloody erection Potter, you’ve seen me getting head for fucks sake. You’ve really got to loosen up a bit.” Draco again pushed Harry’s shoulder but Harry didn’t shift the pillow from his lap as he relaxed back into the bed. “So what else happened?” Draco casually settled himself down on his side, his head propped up on his elbow as he watched the normal pale pink colour return to Harry’s cheeks. 

“There’s an official ministry inquiry about his teaching.” The smile that had played on Harry’s lips died immediately as he sat up slightly and looked over at Draco seriously. 

“What? Snape’s a fucking excellent teacher. I bet their pissed cause they had to give him back his family’s estate and are trying to get him another way. They’re complete arseholes, they just won’t leave him alone.” Draco scowled angrily, his temper over the ministry’s treatment of his godfather his one true weak point. Reaching over, Harry put a comforting hand upon his friends shoulder. 

“I don’t think it’s that although I wouldn’t put anything past the Ministry. Apparently when I kissed Snape that first time in the great hall, some parents of students here took offence at it, and someone has filed a complain against him saying that he and I are involved in an inappropriate teacher student relationship.” Harry watched as a coy smile twitched at the corner of Draco’s lips. 

“But you are involved in an inappropriate teacher student relationship.” Harry rolled his eyes just as Draco would do to him if he had said something as stupid. 

“I know that, you know that and Snape knows that but the Ministry and everyone else has to think that we’re just teacher and student and nothing else or he’s going to lose his job.” Draco sighed heavily but nodded in understanding. If there was one thing that Draco knew how to do it was keep secrets, having done so all his life. 

“Alright so it’s all hush, hush for the time being.” Harry nodded and Draco smiled in acceptance before he settled back down on his bed. “So when are you going to have sex with him?” Harry looked incredulously across at his friend, who after all he’d just said asked such a dumb question. 

“I don’t know that. He said we couldn’t do it until after I finished school though, in case this gets out he’s at least got some defence.” Draco groaned and rolled his eyes at Harry’s reply. 

“No way are you going to last another year without having sex with him. Just look at you now, in another 12 months time you’ll be dead with frustration.” Draco gestured casually at where Harry still had the pillow across his lap. Unseen to Draco’s eye Harry erection was still proudly awaiting attention but the boy tried to ignore it in the hopes it would go on its own. “Never mind though, we’ll let this whole inquiry thing blow over and then we’ll work on changing Snape’s mind on the sex issue. You can’t keep wanking you’ll go blind.” 

“Really?” Harry looked at Draco in horror, wondering if all the masturbating he’d done over the past six months had contributed to his already failing eyesight. Draco burst out laughing and pushed Harry hard in the shoulder with complete amusement. 

“No. It was a joke Harry. Merlin, you really don’t know anything about sex do you, even after I told you that stuff.” Harry blushed and turned his gaze away from Draco’s as he fiddled with the corner of the pillow still clutched over his lap. 

“I know stuff, just not everything. I figure I’ll just learn it as I go along.” Harry folded his arms defensively across his chest trying and failing to look confident. 

“Nah, not with Snape you won’t. He’s a man Harry and he’s going to want to fuck another man not a virgin school boy.” Draco looked seriously across at his friend who sighed heavily. 

“So what? Are you suggesting I go and have sex with anyone just so I’m not a virgin anymore?” Harry didn’t like the sound of what Draco was suggesting, having not the experience the blonde had with such matters. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head in reply. 

“Certainly not. In fact I think Snape would single handedly rip me limb from limb if I told you to do that. All I’m saying is even though you’re a virgin there’s no need to act like one. Education is the key Harry, and I think some extra curricular reading is in order.” Draco moved to the end of his bed and Harry watched as the other boy stuck his head out of the curtains. Harry heard the lid of Draco’s trunk opening before it closed again and Draco stuck his head back into the curtains. “Here, they’re not totally your thing, but they’re a starting point.” Draco handed over two magazines and Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the naked witch riding the broom on the front cover of one of the magazines winked at him sexily. “I’ll see what I can do about getting some more appropriate reading material. After all I can’t ruin my reputation by having rumours spread about me buying queer porn.” Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Harry flicking through the magazines occasionally stopping at a particularly graphic picture. “You better get going, curfew past ages ago and I am not having you staying here tonight with that still in your trousers.” Harry growled at Draco but obediently began collecting his things, ensuring the two magazines were well hidden beneath his robes. 

“Thanks and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Harry went to get out of Draco’s curtained bed but paused as he remembered something. “Oh hey I just remembered Snape said something to me just as I was leaving.” Draco looked up from where he was just folding down his blankets ready to get into bed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Wait, let me get this right cause I didn’t understand what it meant. He said ‘Tell Draco to teach you how to put those fingers of yours to good use.’” Harry paused running over the sentence quickly in his mind to ensure he got the message right before he turned to look at Draco who sat with his mouth hanging open staring at Harry completely stunned. “What? What does that mean?” Harry was a little worried that it was something bad but when Draco laughed the brown haired boy relaxed a little. 

“It means my godfathers a sadistic son of a bitch that’s what it means.” Harry looked at Draco blankly the meaning behind Draco’s explanation completely lost on him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry off the bed and out of the curtains before sticking his head out after the other boy who still looked completely lost. “Don’t worry about it I’ve got everything under control, and I’m the best damn tutor you’re ever going to have. Now bugger off back up to Gryffindork tower, before we both start losing house points.” With a shrug of his shoulders Harry headed off back towards his own dorm. Having spent so many years sneaking about he now knew the teachers habits in patrolling the corridors and could easily time his nightly wanderings as not to get caught. There was so much to think about tonight and Harry knew he was going to get very little sleep, one way or another.


	36. Defense Against the Ministry

Chapter 36  
(Defence against the Ministry)

“…. nah it’s a Wronski Feint, I tell you Harry.” Harry shook his head continually as Ron persisted in arguing his point, about the article they’d read in the new Quidditch Monthly magazine. The trio walked into the Defence Against the Dark Art’s classroom and took their usual seats in the class. 

“I wish you two would stop talking about Quidditch and concentrate on your classes, we’ve got exams in less than four weeks.” Both Harry and Ron looked at one another and rolled their eyes dramatically as Hermione pulled out her special edition, deluxe hard cover with colour pictures defence textbook and plonked it down on the desk in front of her. Harry dumped his own bag on the floor next to his chair and went about rummaging through it looking for his homework but out of the corner of his eye he saw someone unfamiliar sitting in a chair near the back of the classroom that he hadn’t noticed when he’d walked in. The man was strangely dressed, in a robe trimmed with yellow satin, and that had buttons running down at a cross angle across the man’s front, as if someone had cut the fabric wrong and had attempted to patch it up with buttons. The man seemed to sense Harry looking at him and looked up from his clipboard to stare at the boy over the tops of his oval shaped glasses. For a moment Harry met the man’s stare but then looked away quickly. 

“Ron?” Finding his homework and his own textbook Harry nudged his friend with his elbow and whispered softly as not to be heard above the noise in the classroom now beginning to fill with the other students. “There’s a man sitting in the back corner of the room, do you know who he is?” Leaning a little closer to his friend on the pretence of looking at his homework Harry whispered again to his friend. The red head cautiously looked behind him at the man Harry was talking about before turning back to face the front of the class. 

“Nup, but he’s from the Ministry.” Harry frowned and glanced back at the man himself, who’d gone back to scribbling on his clipboard with his short ugly quill. “He’s one of those jerks that work in the Magical law enforcement department. They’re always on my Dad’s case about paperwork and proper procedure. Dad calls them glorified secretaries but they’re real strict about enforcing magical law.” Harry grimaced as he watched the man continue noting down something on his clipboard. 

“What do you think he’s doing here then?” Hermione having listened in on their conversation over the past few minutes queried Ron about the man. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he smoothed some crinkles out of his own parchment of homework.

“Don’t know, they’re involved with everything that happens in the magical world, it could be anything.” Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut as he watched the man in the back corner check the time on the clock which hung on the wall above the teachers desk at the front of the room. 

“I doubt Professor Hill has done anything wrong. Maybe he’s just here to check the syllabus the school is teaching?” Hermione flicked open her textbook undisturbed by the man’s presence. Ron didn’t seem too worried either but Harry on the other hand was shaking silently. After Friday night’s detention with Snape Harry had hardly seen the professor all weekend, and when he did it had been fleeting glances with Snape looking unusually stressed. Harry had tried to put the man out of his mind for a while hoping that he could keep himself in control until Snape’s assessment was over but now with the man who might probably be assessing Snape sitting in his class, Harry had to wonder if he too was being watched. 

Most of the class were seated when the doors to the Defence room swung open and Professor Snape strode in, a cluster of parchments in his hand. Everyone fell silent as they watched the professor stride to the front of the class and turn around to glare at them. 

“Professor Hill is recovering after a nasty accident in his first year class and as such I shall be teaching you for this period.” Harry watched as Snape’s gaze hovered over the class, before finally coming to rest on Harry who did his best not to look up from his book. This would be the first class he’d have with Snape after the detention on Friday and Harry felt rather awkward all of a sudden, as he remembered the way Snape’s lips felt pressed against his own. “Professor Hill has given me your test results from last weeks revision quiz, you may retrieve them at the end of the lesson.” Snape’s voice made Harry snap his attention back to the front of class, as the boy suppressed the thoughts in his mind. “Now turn to page 467 and we shall begin today’s lesson.” There was a rustling of pages and Harry smiled secretly at how everyone automatically obeyed Snape’s command. Most students in the class were not in Snape’s potions’ class and thus had not had the man teaching them since their Owl’s back in forth and fifth year.

Snape turned his back on the class for a moment and spelled the chalkboard to begin taking notes, as he began to talk about Vampires and move slowly about the room in his usual manner. Harry tried desperately to concentrate on the notes he was taking but the mere sound of Snape’s voice made him grow hard beneath the desk. Snape’s voice washed over him like a warm blanket making Harry’s stomach flutter inside. Despite himself though Harry continued to write, and it was only when a shadow fell across his page that he stopped and looked up. Snape stood in front of his desk, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyebrow arched in what Harry knew to be a display of irritation. 

“That Mr Potter is the most disgusting attempt at notes I’ve seen in any of my classes this year. I see no possible way you could decipher this scrawl to study for your exams which may I remind all of you are approaching rapidly.” Snape took a moment to look at the rest of the class. “In addition to the prescribed homework given to the class by Professor Hill, you will also rewrite this entire lesson’s notes and hand them into me by Wednesday.” Harry went to protest out of habit but immediately fell silent as he watched Snape’s expression darken somewhat. Snape was in a bad mood and Harry had a feeling it had to do with the man sitting in the corner of the room who was frantically scribbling on his clipboard. Snape moved away from Harry’s table and took up the seat behind the desk in the front of the class. “You will spend the remainder of the lesson silently reading the passage in your text about Vampire bites and their cures, as well as finishing your notes.” Immediately everyone went to work and Harry silently seethed to himself as he began to re write his notes. It had been literally months since Snape had gotten up him in class over something so trivial. It didn’t help either that his present scrawling handwriting was due to the fact he couldn’t stop shaking over the raging hard on he had after listening to Snape talk for the past hour and half. 

Finally though the class came to an end and having handed out the quiz results Snape dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a reminder about the homework. Harry couldn’t get out of the classroom quick enough not bothering to wait for Hermione or Ron as he dashed off up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. It was lunch now and Harry had heaps of time to deal with his present discomfort and get downstairs to the great hall for the midday meal. Entering his dorm Harry threw his bag carelessly across to his trunk before moving over to his bedside table. Draco and he had been shopping over the weekend in Hogsmeade, the blonde boy equipping Harry with two kinds of lube and three of the dirtiest queer magazines the Slytherin could get his hands on. Admittedly the porn had cost Harry 15 galleons and 45 knuts but it was money well spent in the boys mind. Harry had practically spent the entire weekend reading them and taking in the pictures. Now though wasn’t the time for some browsing and so grabbing the open tube of lube turned to head for the boys bathrooms. 

“Frustrated are we?” Harry swore and nearly jumped out of his skin as Draco appeared in front of him, and casually leaned against the upright of Harry’s bed. Harry blushed a little and tucked the tube of lubricant into the pocket of his robe, in case anyone else should come in unexpectedly. 

“Yes, not that it’s any of your business.” Harry looked briefly over the boy’s shoulder to make sure no one else had followed Draco upstairs. 

“Of course its my business Potter, you’re my pet project remember. How’s it going?” Draco gestured to the pocket where Harry had stowed the tube of lubricant to which Harry smiled and nodded cheekily. 

“Better now I know what I’m supposed to be imagining.” Harry was careful not to go into detail, he and Draco having decided on vagueness in their conversations for secrecy reasons, in case someone overheard them talking. 

“Good I’m glad I could be of help. How did defence go? I heard Professor Hill’s not quite himself after a first year curse went astray.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the lid of his trunk, urging Draco to sit as well. 

”Don’t know about Professor Hill, Snape substituted instead.” Draco’s eyebrows rose at this comment as the blonde looked to Harry for explanation. Their first class with Snape for the week would have been Double Potions after lunch but it seemed Harry had had his first class earlier than expected. “Don’t ask it was bloody awful. No concentration what so ever, and he gave me extra homework for scrawling my notes.” Draco chuckled at this and Harry punched him in the arm for the Slytherin laughing at him. “Besides some ministry official was there too.” Draco’s smile fell at this and the blonde leaned closer to Harry having glanced at the door to check to make sure no one was coming in. 

“Yeah that’s what I came to tell you about.” Draco paused again this time lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. “He arrived last night and Dumbledore called a staff meeting. He’s staying in that room you had above our common room.” Harry nodded intently listening to what Draco had found out about the man. “He’s here for the next week and he’s been snooping around, asking the students about you staying in Slytherin at the start of the year.” Harry looked utterly worried but Draco calmed him with a warm look. “No one’s said anything though, they’re all keeping quiet, no one trusts him, and he is part of the Ministry after all.” Harry let out a sigh of relief as Draco continued. “Apparently he asked Snape to see your timetable after Dumbledore told him that he’d given Snape authority over your classes this year, because of your transition.” Harry nodded as he remembered Snape giving him his timetable for the year back at the start of term. It was the timetable he was still using although the extra lessons with Snape that were still pencilled in had come to a halt after Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. “Snape told me to tell you, to make a copy of your timetable but take out the extra lessons you took with him at the beginning of the year so that when this guy comes and asks for your timetable he won’t ask questions about the extra time you spent with Snape.” Harry nodded and instantly reached into his bag, which he’d pushed onto the floor. Pulling out his crumpled timetable Harry spelled a duplicate copy, minus the extra lessons Snape had put in at the beginning of the year. With the new crisp copy in his hand Harry crumpled up the old one and shoved it into his trunk before going about crinkling the new one so that it looked used and worn. 

“There, looks just like it’s been shoved at the bottom of my bag for the past year.” Draco chuckled and nodded as Harry put the duplicate timetable back into his bag, having completed what Snape had asked of him. It stood to reason why it would look a little odd at Harry spending two extra nights a week in lessons with Snape, and it certainly wouldn’t do for this ministry official to find out what exactly Snape had been teaching Harry during those lessons. 

“Great and one more thing, you’ve got to stop coming down to Slytherin to see me. Just until this dickhead goes back to where he came from.” Harry knew that was coming, now knowing that the Ministry official was staying in the Slytherin dungeons. “Snape reckons he spent nearly all of last night answering questions, some of them were about how much time you were spending with me, being Snape’s godson and all.” Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 

“That explains why Snape’s shitty today.” Draco nodded in agreement and took an offered chocolate frog from a jar Harry kept hidden from Ron beneath the curtain of his bed. 

“Yeah stressed too, he’s biting his nails and that’s always a bad sign.” Draco opened his chocolate and having looked at the wizarding card inside, showed it to Harry. 

“He bite’s his nails?” Harry shook his head as Draco offered him the trading card. It was one Harry already had and so Draco pocketed it for his own collection. 

“It’s a habit and it’s the only way you can tell if he’s stressed. He does it unconsciously and never in front of anyone he doesn’t trust but you’ll see it if you watch long enough.” Harry made a note to look at the professor’s fingernails during potions, just to see if Draco was telling the truth. The idea of Snape showing any sign of stress or nervousness seemed almost absurd. “So are you coming down to lunch?” Draco stood from the lid of Harry’s trunk. Harry sighed and nodded, his aching need somewhat having died over the past ten minutes of talking to Draco. 

“Yeah not much point in heading to the bathroom now, not enough time to do the job properly.” Harry stood up as well and having checked to make sure everything of his was neat followed Draco out of the dorm and down the stairs to the Gryfindor common room.

“Don’t worry too much, I’ve got something planned for us tomorrow after the Quidditch Match.” Draco smiled mischievously across at his friend who frowned at the Slytherin. 

“Draco are you intent on getting me killed this week or did you just not understand the meaning of no pranks?” Harry looked seriously across at his friend who blew him off with a flick of his blonde fringe. 

“It’s not a prank and I’m offended that you’d think I would make an attempt on your life having put so much effort into getting you and my god………” Draco trailed off as he realised what he was about to say in the middle of a staircase full of students. Swallowing Draco continued more quietly. “….well you know what I’m talking about besides this is going to be worth the risk.” Draco and Harry came to the entry into the great hall both boys pausing. 

“Are you going to tell me about it?” Harry inquired as he looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Ron and Hermione already waiting for him. 

“Later, after potions during study period in the library. Meet me in the usual spot and we’ll talk then.” Harry nodded before he and Draco parted and went to their respective house tables to wait for lunch. 

“Where did you run off to after Defence?” Ron accusingly glared at Harry as the boy filled his goblet with pumpkin juice ready for the meal. 

“Back to the dorm I left something there and had to go an grab it.” Harry lied and looked towards the teacher’s table as he saw Snape walk in from his usual side entrance. Harry smiled at the man but Snape didn’t smile back as the Ministry official followed Snape into the hall and sat down at the extra seat Dumbledore had made for him. It was obvious the Ministry Official was lecturing Snape on something but the potions master was doing a fine job of ignoring him, even going so far as to begin a conversation with professor McGonagall while the official continued to talk. 

Being careful of how much time he had spent staring at Snape, Harry turned back to his meal which had arrived quickly on the table and went about having lunch and talking to his friends. 

Lunch was drawing to a close and Harry had just finished his second helping of sweet pumpkin pie when he saw out of the corner of his eye the ministry official stand up from his seat beside Snape and begin to make his way over towards Harry. Harry swallowed around his mouthful of juice and glanced at Snape briefly in question. Snape nodded to him in comfort and so Harry pretended to be engrossed in conversation with Ron until the weird little man from the Ministry came to stand beside him at the table. 

“Mr Harry Potter, I presume?” Harry put his cup of juice down and turned slightly to face the older man, who looked him up and down with a critical eye. Harry nodded and watched as the man held out his hand for the boy to shake. “I am Minister Julius Bugglesworth.” Cautiously Harry shook the wizard’s hand noting with some concern that the man wore his wand at his hip in a specially designed holder beneath his robe. “I understand you know of why I am here?” It wasn’t really a question but having glanced undetected at Snape and seen the other man watching them intently nodded slowly in reply. “Good then you will gladly assist me in my investigation, I wish to see your 6th year school timetable.” Harry nodded and pulling out his wand muttered an Accio charm that had his modified timetable flying into his hands within moments. Handing the timetable over to the Minister, Harry watched as the man looked down at the timetable over the tops of his oval glasses before nodding. “I will return this when I have finished with it. I will also be conducting a room search this afternoon.” The Minister casually tucked Harry’s timetable into his clipboard but Harry paid little attention to it having only just registered what the man had just said. 

“Like hell you will.” Before he could catch himself Harry had instantly spoken his mind to which end the Minister scowled at him intently. 

“I beg your pardon Mr Potter?” Over the shoulder of the Bugglesworth Harry saw both Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore rise from their seats, the three professors making their way hastily over to where Harry stood in front of the official in defiance. 

“I said like hell you’ll be searching my room.” Harry repeated more slowly this time, emphazing his disapproval with by crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Harry? Is there are a problem here?” Dumbledore spoke calmly towards Harry who continued to glare at the Minister. 

“Yes, this fuck wit here thinks he’s going to go through my stuff.” Harry didn’t bother curving his language as he pointed rudely at the Minister. 

“Language Mr Potter.” Snape snapped purposefully from the other side of the Minister. Harry spared his professor a cursory glance before turning back to Dumbledore for the headmaster’s comments on the situation. 

“Harry the minister is here on an official inquiry and as such has the right to access all parts of Hogwarts, including students personal items and effects.” Dumbledore looked apologetically at Harry who continued to shake his head in refusal. 

“Well he can just go back to where he came from and tell those cunts in the Ministry that Harry Potter won’t have anyone poking though his stuff.” Harry raised his eyebrow in challenge his fingers tightening their grip around the end of his wand. It wasn’t that Harry was scared or worried about anything he’d find in his things, after all it wasn’t as if he and Snape had been secretly sending love letters or anything but it was the principal of the thing. Everything Harry owned in the world was packed inside his small trunk, and nothing was going to make him open his life up to a stranger to be poking around amongst his things. 

“Harry please calm down. The minister will respect your things and you along with both myself, Dumbledore and Professor Snape will be present when the Minister is conducting his investigation.” Harry continued to shake his head his gaze never leaving that of the Minister who’s eyes had narrowed to angry little slits behind the oval shaped glasses. Professor McGonagall sighed as her student paid her no attention. 

“Mr Potter I will search your room with or without your consent, but I would much rather you be cooperative than for me to force this upon you. If you have nothing to hide then you should have no objections to me conducting my investigation?” Harry glared at the man his anger making his skin flush. His knuckles where white where they held his wand so tight, the boy trying to keep control over his anger. Despite everything that had happened, Harry was still experiencing transition and while Snape had taught him to control his magic it would still be disastrous for Harry to attempt any magic while so upset. Snape obviously sensed Harry’s internal struggled and stepped cautiously between the Minister and Harry, his hand coming up to rest over Harry’s white knuckled grip of his wand. 

“Mr Potter, calm down.” Snape’s voice was deadly the entire school having now fallen silent as the confrontation continued. Slowly Harry took a deep steadying breath and loosened his grip on his wand. Snape visibly relaxed as his student lowered his arms from across his chest and stood silently looking rather defeated. 

“Fine do what you like, you will anyway. I hope you find what your looking for cause maybe then you’ll leave me alone.” Harry picked his mail up from the table causing his plate and glass to roll of the table and smash on the floor. Tucking his wand back inside his robes Harry paused and glanced back at the Minister who looked rather pleased with himself. “I lost a sock last week, if you find it do us all a favour and shove it down your throat.” With that as his parting shot, Harry strode from the great hall the doors slamming loudly behind him. Harry was practically radiating magic and while Hogwarts wards didn’t shudder on their foundations, as they would have done earlier in the year, everyone still understood to give Harry a wide birth. Snape looked quickly across at the Slytherin table at where Draco was sitting and instantly met his godson’s gaze. Cocking his head at the doors Snape watched as Draco got the message and instantly rose from the table and ran to follow Harry. When Harry was this unstable it was not a good thing to leave him alone, and while Snape couldn’t comfort his student directly he could at least send Draco to keep an eye on him.


	37. Seek and You Shall Find

Chapter 37  
(Seek and you shall find)

Down in the potions classroom Harry sat quietly at his and Draco’s usual bench, his books already open in front of him and a cauldron of water already coming to the boil over the magical flame. He was far too early for the class, lunch not due to end for another half an hour but Harry wasn’t in the mood to return to his rooms, and there was no point in hanging about the common room with nothing other than brooding to do. Getting up off his stool Harry moved over to the ingredients cupboard and began to slowly gather the necessary items for the week’s potion they were due to be starting that day. Grabbing a few jars of ingredients Harry returned to his desk and began finely slicing the Shrivelfig. In the quiet of the classroom Harry’s anger had slowly receded leaving him feeling defeated and his privacy violated. 

“Bit early for potions aren’t we?” Harry didn’t look up from his perfect slices of Shrivelfig as he heard Draco come into the classroom and take up the seat beside him. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and continued what he was doing. Draco sighed heavily and got out his own textbook and notes and began helping Harry prepare the ingredients for the potion in silence. 

Before long the pair of them had added most of the ingredients to the potion and were now timing its simmering as they began taking observation notes, about the liquid and vapours being born from the cauldron. 

“You’re more like him than you realise you know?” Finally Draco it seemed had had enough of the silence and put his quill down in the margin of his notepad so as not to spoil his neatly written work. “He comes down here and makes a potion if he’s angry or miserable. He says there’s something therapeutic about slowly stirring a bubbling cauldron.” Harry smiled silently at hearing Draco comparing him to Snape; somewhat agreeing with the professor as he reached forward and gave the cauldron it’s required two stirs right and one stir left. When Harry didn’t make to speak and so Draco continued cautiously as not to upset his friend further. “If there’s anything you want me to hide upstairs in your room I can go and do it now for you, I’ll put it under my bed until that jackass has gone back to the ministry?” Draco looked watched cautiously as Harry shook his head in reply. 

“No, there’s nothing up there to incriminate Snape so he can look all he wants he won’t find anything.” Harry sighed in defeat and went back to his observation notes. Draco nodded in silence and again stirred the cauldron this time the opposite way just as the text told them to. 

“He’s already searched Snape’s things this morning apparently. I overheard Flitwick talking to Hagrid while I was walking to Quidditch practice this morning.” Again Harry sighed but didn’t say anything as the rest of the students began coming into the room, lunch having obviously come to an end. Hermione smiled sympathetically at Harry who nodded at her in acknowledgement before turning back to is cauldron as Snape strode into the room, closely followed by the evil little bastard from the ministry. Reaching the front of the class Snape spun the chalk board around to reveal the day’s potion ingredients and it’s brief history before turning back to face his class that had already gotten their cauldron’s out from beneath their benches. Snape’s gaze came to rest on Harry and Draco’s cauldron that was already simmering away in a haze of yellowish steam. Taking a step towards their bench Snape inspected the contents of cauldron by dipping in a small glass-stirring rod and pulling it out again. Harry stared at Snape’s face as he watched the man inspect the yellow liquid dribble down the stick before Snape looked up at Harry his eyebrow slightly raised in curious interest. 

“Well done Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy the consistency is quite remarkably accurate. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Putting the stirring rod back in its holder on the desk Snape moved back to the front of the room to address the rest of the class. “I have your final pair projects marked with additional comments and will meet briefly with each individual pair during today’s class to discuss your marks. While you are not with me you will begin this weeks potion and prepare your observation diary’s for submission, which I will remind you are due at the end of the week.” Snape moved around to his desk and sat down, pulling out from his desk drawer a small pile of parchment, which were obviously the marked essays. “You may start immediately, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter seeing as though you are ahead of the class you may be first to receive your marks.” Almost immediately everyone got to work on the weeks potion, having already taken the notes on it as usual in the last class before the weekend last week. Setting a warning spell over their cauldron Harry and Draco approached Snape’s desk and took the two seats Snape charmed from two empty potion bottles. Harry was acutely aware that the minister who had been sitting at the back of the class up until now had now moved to stand behind the two boys who were sitting at Snape’s desk. Harry could feel the man’s presence so close behind him and clenched his fists in his lap as the man hovered suspiciously above them. 

“Is there something you want Minister?” Snape pulled Harry and Draco’s assignment out from within the pile of student work and looked up distastefully at the Minister who was hovering over the boy’s shoulders. 

“No Professor Snape, just interested in the assessment you gave the students.” Snape looked a little miffed at the Minster’s casual prying. It was only the first day of classes and Snape was already beginning to hate being watched constantly, and having to check over his shoulder every five minutes. There was no way he was going to last all week, especially knowing the Minister was watching Harry closely now too. 

”I am exceptionally pleased with the effort you put in to this project. The research was well founded and despite some minor errors it is certainly above the standard I had hopped for from the two of you. Some points you may wish to think about before final exams, I have noted at the bottom of which I will leave you to read in your own time. If you keep this standard up for next year there is a good possibility that you will both do very well in your Newts for this subject.” Snape looked pleasantly pleased as he handed over the assignment which in bright red ink, had a mark of 18 out of 20 scrawled across the top in Snape’s familiar handwriting. Draco practically beamed as did Harry, having never received such a mark so high in potions. 

“Cool.” Draco took the assignment and began eagerly flipping through it. Harry however remained where he was and let his eyes fall to the desktop aware of the minister still hovering over his shoulders. 

“You can return to your desks and finish bottling your potion, when you are done you may both continue some private study until the end of class.” Harry nodded and pulled on Draco’s arm, the Slytherin still excitedly flipping through the assignment as Harry led him back to their bench. Snape called the next pair just as Harry sat down and began carefully bottling their potion for grading. Draco put the essay down to help Harry clean up. For the entire lesson Harry felt the minister’s gaze on him, constantly watching everything he did and it unnerved him a little. 

Finally though the class was over and Harry followed Draco swiftly to the library. As before in their free study periods the two boys had taken up studying together for the classes they shared. Sitting at their normal table in the corner of the library under a small window the boys got out their books as if to look like they were actually doing something. 

“That dick head didn’t take his eyes off you all class Harry, and I was sure he was reading your notes over your shoulder at the end there.” Draco sympathetically swapped his potions observations with Harry as they’d done for the past year, each boy comparing so that they got the most detailed observations they could from their potions making. 

“He’s a fucking idiot, what is he waiting for me to do? Jump on Snape’s desk and take him in hand for fucks sake?” Draco chuckled at hearing the usual Harry Potter sarcasm creep back into the boy’s voice, after the disaster of lunch. 

“Probably.” Draco shrugged his shoulders and then pointed out at the Quidditch pitch they could see from the window. “Do you want to hear my scheme now?” Harry looked up brightly from his notes and nodded needing something if anything to take his mind off the Minister. “Good cause it’s going to be so worth the risk.” Harry didn’t like taking risks especially when it involved someone else’s life and job but the way Harry was feeling at the moment he couldn’t have cared less if he’d have been caught by the minister with his pants around his ankles, cock in hand screaming Snape’s name as he came. That was a pleasant picture and Harry smiled secretly to himself as Draco leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “Right well you know how Hooch is off on vacation for the rest of the year, and Professor Hill has taken over her flying classes and Quidditch?” Harry nodded curious to see what the Slytherin mind had cooked up. “Well Professor Hill was supposed to be refereeing tomorrow’s Quidditch match but after the accident with the first years this morning, Dumbledore’s asked Snape to referee.” Harry’s mouth hung open clearly shocked at this piece of news. “Apparently aside from Hooch and Hill, Snape’s the only other professor at Hogwarts who knows the rules of Quidditch well enough to referee.” Draco continued pleased as he saw a mischievous smile light up Harry’s face. 

“I get to see Snape on a broom?” Draco nodded enthusiastically his own mischievous smile on his face. 

“Not only that I’m going to make sure you see Snape without clothes on.” Draco’s voice dropped a whole octave to become almost mysteriously dark and sexy and Harry could hardly stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the prospect of seeing a naked Snape. 

“How?” Harry inquired his own voice dropping to barely above a whisper as some second year girls passed by to get to the reading area. 

“Well Snape usually only takes his showers in the early mornings, in his own private chambers but a little birdie told me that the teachers have a communal bath up on the third floor, much like the prefects have their own communal bathrooms.” Harry nodded, he knew about the teacher’s bathroom having seen it on the marauders map several times while he’d been sneaking about. Admittedly he’d never dared go up there but then he’d never had any need to.

“Yeah so, if he’s got his own private bathroom why would he need the communal one and what has this got to do with Quidditch tomorrow?” Harry looked confused and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“So, I know for a fact that my godfather hasn’t been on a broom for years and that his skills are going to be pretty rusty. My plan is for you and I to run circles around him at the match tomorrow and make him somewhat sore and sorry for himself while he tries to keep up with us. It’s given out rain too so that’ll all add to the effect. When the match is over he’s going to want to relax in a nice warm hot bath, and the only rooms that have bathes are the prefects bathrooms and the teachers communal bathroom up on the third floor.” Harry looked somewhat sceptical at this plan the likelihood of it failing was considerable but Draco looked pretty confident and Harry was willing to give it a try. 

“Okay, it’s dodgy but worth it, what do we have to do?” Draco nodded and took out a pencil and piece of paper and began to sketch down the plan in picture form for Harry. 

It drawing close to dinnertime by the time Draco had finished explaining his plan and Harry while a little more confident that Draco had done his research still wasn’t to sure the plan was going to work. Ripping up the evidence of their plan Draco and Harry began to pack up their things having done absolutely no study what so ever. It was as Harry was picking up his bag from the floor that he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Looking up Harry met Professor McGonagall’s sympathetic smile. 

“The minister is waiting in the common room to begin the search Harry, we better not keep him waiting.” Harry sighed heavily and looked back at Draco who looked sympathetically at his friend. Harry nodded and drawing up what remained of his things followed the professor out of the library and towards the Gryffindor tower. 

Reaching the common room Harry dumped his bag of books on one of the chairs as he stood in front of the minister who was sitting down on the chair by the window, talking with the headmaster. Snape stood by the fire his hands folded behind his back. All three wizards looked around as McGonagall cleared her throat announcing Harry’s arrival. Harry glared at the minister as McGonagall ushered what remained of the Gryffindor’s from the tower and locked the portrait hole behind her. 

“Well Mr Potter? Lead the way?” The minister stood from his seat and gestured to the staircase to the right of the common room. Harry obediently began up the stairs listening to the four people following him. Reaching the door into his dorm room Harry opened the door and smiled secretly to himself as he glanced around at his friend’s beds. It seemed everyone had cleaned up the place, making it look almost immaculate. Harry silently reminded himself to thank Ron for cleaning up his stuff as well when he got down to dinner. Stepping aside from the door Harry leaned against Seamus’s bed with his arms folded across his chest, as he watched the Minster look critically over the room. Snape moved over to stand next to Harry, as Dumbledore sat himself down in the window seat beside Ron’s bed. 

“That is Mr Potter’s bed there sir, and his trunk.” Mrs McGonagall pointed to Harry’s bed to which the Minister nodded in thanks. It was clear Harry’s head of house didn’t approve of this either as she went and stood by the headmaster over at the window. 

“I will start with the trunk I think, Mr Potter is there anything you wish to tell me about before I begin my search?” The minister moved to kneel before Harry’s trunk at the bottom of his bed before glancing up at the boy who still had his arms folded in defence across his chest. Harry shook his head and with a casual flick of his hand unlocked the trunk and opened the lid. Over the past summer Harry had begun to get the hang of wandless magic and was now quite proficient at unlocking and locking his trunk without a wand. The minister looked mildly surprised at Harry’s use of magic but didn’t comment on it as he began to unpack Harry’s trunk item by item, scrutinizing each in detail before beginning on the next. 

Most things in his trunk were meaningless at least to everyone else. Clothes, books, a few Christmas presents, some half open packets of sweets, dirty laundry, old homework parchments but it was those more personal items such as his photo album of his parents or the few burnt twigs that remained of his first broom, that made Harry shudder as the Minister touched them. There were questions too about those things and how he’d come by them but Harry gave a short clipped answer, laced with bitter sarcasm. 

Finished and satisfied with his inspection of the trunk the minister replaced everything he’d taken out with a flick of his wand before standing up and moving over to Harry’s bed. Harry watched as the Minister stripped it of its covers and pulled back the curtains. He found the hidden jar of chocolate frogs and picked it up, glancing across at Harry in question. 

“I have a greedy room mate.” Harry spoke sharply and the minister nodded before putting the jar back. Harry didn’t flinch as the minister picked up the corner of the mattress and pulled out the three dirty porn magazines Harry had hidden beneath there. The Minister looked like he’d just found a pot of gold as he turned to Harry his eyebrow raised in question. 

“And what is this Mr Potter?” The Minister cocked his head to the side in almost disgust as he flicked through the first of the magazines. 

“What does it look like it’s a dirty magazine? Haven’t you seen one before?” Harry said matter of factly as he watched the Minister hadn’t the three magazines over to Dumbledore who merely put them on his knee not bothering to look at them.

“And what are they doing at school?” The Minister asked again as he lifted the other corner of the mattress to find nothing else hidden beneath. 

“Same as every book that’s at school they’re here to be read what else?” Harry looked rather pleased with himself as the Minister scowled at him from the other side of the bed. 

“Is there any particular reason that you’re reading those particular types of magazine?” The minister questioned again but Harry just huffed a contemptible laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“Those types of magazine? You mean queer magazines? I think that’s pretty obvious don’t you?” The minister shook his head at Harry’s reply to which end the boy rolled his eyes again and folded his arms tighter across his chest. “Well if you’re to stupid to work it out, I’ll spell it out for you. I’m a gay teenager who enjoys having a wank every so often. You can’t condemn me for it, cause every self respecting student in this school is guilty of it and I’m sure if you took the time to look you’d find a lot of magazines similar to mine hidden beneath mattresses all over the school, in fact if you look under Seamus’ over there you’ll find a whole years subscription to Whore Witch Weekly.” Harry was deadly serious and although he felt somewhat embarrassed about talking so freely about something personal to him, he felt comforted as he heard Snape suppress a snigger beside him at the outraged expression that crossed the Minister’s face at Harry’s use of language. 

“You Mr Potter are a foul mouthed individual and I believe that it is against school rules to have that kind of reading material.” The Minister looked towards the headmaster but Dumbledore wasn’t listening and was consciously staring out of the window ignoring completely what was going on in the room. Harry now understood that Dumbledore approved of this search just as much as he did and was distancing himself from the situation. 

“Yeah bet you never broke any rules at school, no wonder your so uptight I bet you’ve never even had sex, let along touched your dick in years.” This time Harry’s comment made Snape laugh the professors hand coming up to cover his mouth as he moved swiftly over to the window to try and prevent the minister from knowing what he was doing. Snape had to keep his composure and having Harry in such a foul mood wasn’t helping matters. The Minister looked positively red with anger and stormed around the bed and over to the bedside table the last place he hadn’t looked. Harry was feeling smug but when the Minister reached for the bottom drawer of the side table Harry instantly remembered about the small tin of weed Draco had left in there when the boy had stayed with him. 

“No don’t!” Launching himself at the Minister Harry pushed him out of the way and onto the bed, instantly putting himself between the man and his set of draws. Snape and Dumbledore turned around from their gazes out of the window to look at Harry concerned. So far the Minister had found nothing incriminating but Harry knew if he found the muggle drug he’d been in a hell of a lot more trouble. With everyone looking at him in concern Harry hastily thought up a lie as an excuse why he’d pushed the man out of the way. “It’s charmed to stop people opening it, you’ll get boils all over you if you try and open it.” Harry looked at the Minister who sat up and looked sternly at the boy. Harry gingerly glanced across to look at Snape who had now moved back to Seamus’ bed having composed himself. Snape didn’t look as if he’d bought Harry’s lie but then again Dumbledore probably hadn’t either, both professors having the uncanny ability to tell with Harry was lying. Still neither of the professors said anything and Harry inwardly sighed as he looked back at the Minister who’d risen from the bed and straightened his robe. 

“Well uncharm it then boy?” Harry nodded and turned around to face the drawer. Only once had he tried the spell he was about to do and he hoped that it would work. Flicking his wand as if reciting a silent charm Harry softly whispered the words to another incantation he knew along the lines of Accio. When it didn’t work the first time Harry tried again whispering the words more slowly and focusing hard on the silver box he knew was inside the bottom draw. Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he felt a weight appear in his robe pocket and hoped that it was the right thing. 

“There all done.” Harry stepped away from the side table quickly and moved over to stand beside Snape, as he watched the minister begin rifling through his draws. Swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat Harry dared to glance up sideways at Snape while the ministers back was turned. Snape wasn’t looking at him but Harry almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the professor’s hand sneaking into the pocket of Harry’s school robes that contained the silver box. There was little doubt Snape knew what Harry had done and while the minister was too stupid to realise Snape and Dumbledore were not. Harry felt Snape lift the little box out of his pocket before dropping it into his own and returning to fold his hands behind him as if nothing had happened. Harry swallowed again nervously as he glanced back over his shoulder at Dumbledore who looked mildly disappointed at him having seen the transaction take place between student and teacher. 

“Well I think I am finished here and have found nothing untoward. I am sure the headmaster is quite capable of disciplining you Mr Potter over those.” Harry snapped his head back to face the Minister as the elder wizard pointed to the magazines still sitting in Dumbledore’s lap. “I am sure a house elf can be summoned to rectify the mess. I would thank-you for your cooperation Mr Potter but I don’t think it’s appropriate considering your lack of respect.” The Minister collected his clipboard, which he’d left hovering by the door to the room and opened it for Professor McGonagall who had moved over to the entranceway. The headmaster stood from his seat in the window and carried the magazines over to Snape and handed them to the professor. 

“Punishment is at your discretion Severus.” Harry swallowed guiltily as he saw Dumbledore look at the pocket at which Snape had stashed the tin into, before staring seriously over the top of his half moon glasses at Harry. Dumbledore’s expression told far more of his anger than any words could and Harry sighed silently at nearly blowing everything. With a curt nod from Snape Dumbledore joined the minister and McGonagall on the stairs and as the three of them made their way back down the stairs to the common room Harry was relived to hear the Minister say he would take dinner in his own private rooms. 

With a sigh Harry shifted over to his bed and began slowly pulling the sheets and blankets back onto it in a vain attempt at making it. Behind him he heard Snape sigh the professor tossing the three magazines onto the bed in front of Harry. 

“I don’t care about the magazines Harry, but why the hell do you have Marijuana stashed in the bottom of your draws?” Snape sounded angry and Harry lowered his chin to his chest as he took the three magazines and stuffed them back under the corner of the mattress again. When Harry didn’t answer him Snape spun the boy around and pointed at him with a long bony finger. “Do you even know the consequences of being caught possessing a muggle drug Harry? You’d have had your wand snapped quicker than you could blink. They’d have stripped you of your magic and then banned your sorry arse from this world.” Harry felt tears sting his eyes as Snape screamed at him the fury in the man’s voice making Harry inwardly cringe. Never in his entire time at Hogwarts had he seen Snape so angry, not even the time when Neville had blown his cauldron up in second year potions. “Where did you get it from?” Harry shook his head at the question trying and failing to keep his tears from his eyes as Snape continued to shout at him. Harry really really didn’t want to get Draco into trouble and if that meant taking the fall for the drugs then so be it. “Harry tell me where you got it from and what you were using it for?” This time Snape took hold of Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger drawing Harry’s head up so that he could look directly into the boy’s eyes. Harry hated lying but he just couldn’t tell Snape. 

“Occlumency.” Harry squeaked out his lip trembling in fear as Snape’s fingers on his chin tightened forcing him to reply. Harry was sure Snape’s fingers would leave bruises on his chin. “It helps clear my mind, or it did when I first started learning but I haven’t used it in ages. I just forgot about it in the draw. I’m sorry.” Harry whimpered as Snape let go of his chin and wrapped his arms around the boy’s shaking form. In a matter of moments Harry had gone from the cocky self assured young teen to the fragile youth now clutching desperately to Snape’s waist. 

“It’s Draco’s isn’t it?” Harry sighed as he heard Snape’s whisper above him. With there no longer the need to lie Harry nodded silently against Snape’s chest. Snape sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he drew Harry closer to him in a warm hug. There was silence for a long time before finally Snape drew away from Harry slightly and bent down to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry eagerly kissed the professor back desperately wanting to apologise for his mistake, it didn’t help either that Harry had gone all weekend without talking to Snape which made it seem like the detention on Friday had all been a dream. Now though with the professor’s tongue in his mouth and Harry’s hands buried in Severus’ unruly black locks it all seemed real again. Parting from the kiss breathlessly Snape took hold of Harry’s hand and drew the younger wizard over to the window seat by Harry’s bed. Snape sat down on the cushion he found there and pulled Harry down to sit in his lap. Harry obediently shuffled back into the warmth of Snape’s embrace and leaned his head back onto Snape’s shoulder as both of them stare out of the window and down onto the courtyard below. Snape kissed the side of Harry’s neck softly and watched in the reflection of the window as Harry closed his eyes and smiled. 

“I’ve done nothing but think about you all weekend and I tried so hard to act normal in class but every time I hear your voice its like someone’s dragged me down below the water and I can’t breathe.” Harry felt his chest tighten as Snape’s hand snuck beneath Harry’s robes to begin stroking lazy circles on the boy’s taunt stomach. Harry liked the response he’d gotten from his words and relaxed further against Snape’s body as the man behind him licked a wet trail up the side of his neck. “I came so hard thinking of you after my detention on Friday.” At this comment Harry grasped as Snape sunk his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck and sucked hard drawing the blood to the surface. Harry wondered what Snape had done but when the man pulled away and Harry glanced at his reflection in the window he saw the purple love bite welling up just bellow the collar of his robe. 

“Mine.” Snape growled low in his throat and Harry gasped again as he felt a hardness press against his backside from Snape’s lap. “Who’d have thought Harry Potter had such a filthy mouth.” Snape smiled against Harry’s neck and Harry practically blushed in response as Snape removed his hand from beneath Harry’s robe and pushed the boy off his lap playfully. Harry stood up but hissed a little in pain at his trapped erection. Snape watched amused as Harry reached down and adjusted himself before draping his robes so that they hid his tented pants. 

“You know Draco reckons you could make me cum just by talking to me.” Feeling a little brave Harry stepped back up to Snape who still sat casually in the window seat watching Harry. Bending so that he was eyelevel again with Snape Harry flicked out his tongue and ran it lightly across Snape’s slightly parted lips, his eyes drooping a little as he made a show of tasting the man on his tongue. Snape it seemed was unflappable and merely smiled a crooked smile at the boy who stood up and pouted at being ignored. 

“We’re late for dinner Potter.” Potter. As soon as Snape reverted to ‘Potter’ Harry knew the rendezvous was over and he sighed heavily. The damp patch at the front of Harry’s trousers was cooling and making him uncomfortable but there was no time to change as Snape stood up from the window seat and strode confidently over to the entrance into the dorm. It was amazing how Snape could look completely composed when Harry knew that beneath the swirling black robes Snape was probably as hard as he was. Harry nodded and grabbed his things and walked out in front of Snape into the stairwell leading down to the Gryffindor common room. Half way down the steps Harry felt Snape’s hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned around. Snape smiled as he did up the top button of Harry’s collared robes hiding the purple mark the man had made earlier. “That sounds like a challenge from Draco don’t you think? I would be rude not to accept it, but not yet next week maybe.” With that Snape strode off out of the staircase and across the common room floor barely pausing as he stepped out of the portrait hall and glanced back at Harry. “Oh and Harry consider both yourself and Mr Malfoy on detention with Filch until the end of this school year.” 

“Fuck!” Harry swore as Snape smiled evilly at him from portrait hole the man obviously having not forgotten about the punishment for the drugs. Draco was going to kill Harry but it could have been a lot worse, especially considering there was only five weeks left until the end of the year.


	38. Worth Its Weight in Gold

Chapter 38  
(Worth its weight in gold)

“…ooooh and that had to hurt. Professor Snape takes a bludger to the chest, did he not see it coming or is he just too slow!” 

Harry smiled across at Draco as they both watched Snape double over on his broom clutching at his chest. Just as Draco had predicted the day was absolutely shocking whether for Quidditch. Rain pelted down at right angles and the wind played havoc with all the players. It had taken at least a full match quarter for Harry to recover having seen Snape step out onto the Quidditch pitch in black leather pants, and a soft white shirt. The man had a whistle hanging around his neck and knee high riding boots, along with the traditional leather gloves and a pair of goggles. His own hair was tied up securely with a leather band and the broom in his hand had to be at least 20 years old, its bristles still harbouring cobwebs. Still despite his obvious disapproval at being made referee Snape took to his broom and having released the quaffle begun the game with a loud sharp whistle blow. 

He was brave, at least Harry had to give him that. Draco and he had taken it easy through the first half of the match merely pulling stunts on each other making sure Snape moved around the field as much as possible looking out for fouls. Now though they were playing with him, the snitch forgotten as they pretended to chase something and duck, dive and weave around him as if Snape himself was the snitch. A couple of times Harry had let his hand slap Snape on the way past the man too engrossed in keeping score to notice who it was who continually hit him. Snape looked positively exhausted by the time he blew his whistle singling the last match quarter. Slytherin were up 20 points but Harry didn’t care as he spotted a flash of gold above the stand at the far end of the pitch. Smiling to himself Harry watched as Snape moved into his line of sight, directly in the way of the Snitch that hovered about the referee. 

Draco hadn’t noticed the snitch yet but as soon as Harry took off the blonde boy was behind Harry in an instant. 

“Take the left and I’ll take the right.” Harry pointed at Draco who nodded in understanding. Both of them raced towards Snape their bodies pressed flat against their brooms. Snape was too slow to register their coming straight at him before it was too late. At the last moment the boys split Harry reaching out and plucking the snitch from above Snape’s head, before Draco could do it. Snape having feared a collision had automatically let go of his broom and Harry watched in silent satisfaction as the potions master fell the few meters to the ground, and landed flat on his back in the mud. Slowly Snape drew the whistle to his lips and with a halfhearted puff of air called the game to an end, much to the delight of the Gryffindor’s. 

“Do you think he’s sore enough?” Harry tossed the little golden ball in his hand proudly as Draco sidled up beside him. Both boys looked down below them where Snape was still lying flat in the mud the other players landing on the ground around him. 

“I think so, now for part B.” Draco smirked mischievously across at friend as both boys descended to the ground, where the team captains were helping Snape up from the mud. Harry and Draco discreetly removed themselves from the celebrations in the locker rooms and grabbing their brooms again flew up and around the school to a window just above the third floor corridor.   
“If we get caught...” Harry muttered to himself as he helped Draco pry open the little window into the deserted corridor. 

“We will if you don’t get a move on, he’s coming in the castle now.” Harry glanced down and smirked to himself as he saw a very bedraggled Snape walking back into the front entrance of the castle. 

“I’m going, I’m going.” With Draco’s hand holding open the window Harry climbed slowly through the open space and fell with a wet thump onto the clean tiles of the teacher’s bathroom. “Ouch Draco did you have to push me.” Harry heard Draco sniggering outside the window as he stood up and held the window open for the blonde to climb through. Draco landed with far more grace and Harry grumbled as the boy smirked at him knowingly. “I don’t see why you have to come in too, its not as if you want to see Snape naked?” Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his wand out of the window sending both his and Harry’s brooms to the shed so that they could call them back later. 

“No, I just want to be able to brag that I’ve seen the inside of the teachers bathroom and no one else has.” Draco pushed Harry towards one what looked to be a spare linen closet, both of the boys skirting the edge of the deep stone bath, sunk into the centre of the room. Crisp white bath towels and robes hung on individual hooks around the edges of the room, the name of the teacher the hook belonged to scribed in a fancy plaque above the hook. 

“You know if we get caught my life is not going to be worth living.” Harry muttered as he squashed himself in to the closet among the fluffy white towels and robes. 

“What does it matter if we get caught, we’re all ready on detention with Filch until the end of the year anyway, what more could he possibly do?” Draco looked far too confident as he squeezed himself into the linen closet next to Harry. Harry had a fair idea that Snape could probably do a hell of a lot more than just put them on detention, in fact he was sure the man had some sort of power to install a lifetimes worth of detention upon him. “Here help me open these.” With the door to the linen closet closed Draco gestured to the small slats of wood that formed air spaces in the door. With a bit of a push the two boys managed to open two of the slats wide enough to see through, without drawing attention to themselves. “There, perfect and I wish you wouldn’t put you hand there Potter, your fingers are freezing.” Harry grunted as he shifted his hand back to rest on his own thigh. The space was so small that Draco was pressed up against Harry, their wet, soggy Quidditch uniforms beginning to steam up Harry’s glasses in the warmth of the cramped linen closet. 

“This is ridiculous.” Harry snapped as he shifted around so that Draco was pressed flush against his front the shorter boy’s head just reaching Harry’s chin. 

“Ridiculous maybe, but worth the effort certainly.” At that the two boys heard the door to the bathroom opening and both of them peered through the open slats to watch as Professor Flitwick hobbled in. At this Harry looked across at Draco and glared at the other boy in disgust. The idea of seeing any of their professors other than Snape naked, was just so wrong, and if Flitwick got his clothes off anytime soon Harry was sure he’d never look at Charms the same way. Fortunately the little professor was only there to use the toilet and disappeared into the far cubical. Draco sighed softly in relief but instantly stopped breathing again as the door to the bathroom opened a second time and in walked Professor Snape. 

Snape looked a complete mess, with dirt and mud clinging to his clothing like a second skin. His hair was mattered and wet and there were circles of dirt around his eyes where the goggles had been. 

“Bloody Potter, he’ll be the death of me.” Harry smiled in the darkness of the cupboard as he watched Snape move over to a bench on the far side of the bath, above which was his own hook and name plaque sat. It was unusual to see Snape with his guard down muttering to himself and Harry smiled as the professor sat down on the bench and began pulling off his muddied boots. With his boots discarded Snape stood up and Harry watched in complete fascination as the professor peeled off his jacket and shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. The sight was unexpected and Harry allowed himself to stare at the taunt muscled chest and upper arms. Admittedly Snape still had the rudimentary stomach, but Harry supposed that for a man approaching middle age Snape was still in pretty good shape. Involuntarily Harry licked his lips as he watched Snape reach for the button fly of the leather pants he wore but Snape had only managed to flick open the top button before the toilet flushed and Flitwick appeared. 

“Severus? We don’t usually see you in here, a little sore are we?” Flitwick levitated himself up to the height of the washbasins to wash his hands as he smiled across at Snape who groaned as he prodded a bright red circular mark on his chest, where the bludger had hit him. 

“I believe Hooch can keep her bloody job. It’s safer teaching Neville Longbottom potions than referee’ Quidditch.” Flitwick chuckled as he levitated himself back to the ground and dried his hands on a towel before wandering over to the door. 

“Well, it was a good game none the less Severus. Harry Potter is quite the extraordinary seeker isn’t he?” 

“Harry Potter is a menace to society on the back of that broom of his.” Flitwick chuckled again in his bubbly manner before saying his farewells and leaving the bathroom. When the door had closed Harry turned his attention back to Snape who sighed painfully as he reached down to continue unbuttoning his leather pants. Harry could hardly believe it as Snape turned around to face his hook and bent over at the waist as he pulled the black leather down his legs, revealing that he didn’t wear anything underneath them. Snape’s backside was perfect and Harry bit his lip hard as he watched the two taunt globes all but glow in the light of the room. With the last shred of clothing gone from his body Snape straightened himself back up and Harry sighed inwardly as he noticed the scars that littered the man’s back, much like the scars Harry himself bore. The scars were testament to Snape’s past as a death eater as was the burnt impression of the dark mark that despite Voldemort having gone still lingered on Snape’s forearm as a raised scar. Harry was too busy staring at the dark mark on the man’s arm that he hardly noticed as Snape turned around and flicked his wand at the bath in the centre of the room. 

The bath instantly filled with steaming water, and Snape wandered over to its edge with two potions bottles in his hand. Harry didn’t take much notice of what Snape was doing with the potions however because the boy’s attention was now firmly rooted on the impressive cock that lay flaccid in Snape’s lap. Draco it seemed was also in shock of seeing how well blessed his godfather was and stared with his mouth hanging open in silence. Snape was big…hell no he was massive and Harry could barely imagine getting the thing into his mouth let alone in other parts of his body. The mere image of that frightened him and Harry hopped silently that it was only the light playing tricks that made the man seem bigger than what he was. The impressive cock that it was though lay flaccid from a dark dusting of hair and the twin sacks that hung taunt below just begged to be rolled between skilled fingers. 

Having poured the entire contents of each potions bottle into his bath Snape spelled the bottles away and dipped his toe into the steaming water. As if he’d sensed Harry looking at him Snape reached down and adjusted himself with a firm hand before he slowly descended into the warm water with a hiss of satisfaction and a grunt of pain. Harry watched as Snape sunk down below the water level dunking his head beneath the warm water before resurfacing with his back to the linen cupboard. The black silky locks of hair that had been mattered and wind swept now lay in a wet curtain about the man’s powerful shoulders. Harry bit his lips harder as he watched Snape recline comfortably in the bath, his head resting on a towel draped over the edge of the bath and his arms stretched out along the edge of the tub holding him upright. While Snape’s back was turned to them Harry could still see Snape close his eyes a content smile forming on the man’s lips as he completely relaxed in the warmth of the soothing bath. 

Harry stared lost in thought and it was only when Draco poked him with some force that Harry snapped his attention back to the blonde. The darkening expression on Draco’s face was clear even in the darkness and Harry knew why. Unconsciously he had wrapped his hand around Draco’s arm and was now squeezing it so tightly it would mostly likely form a bruise tomorrow. While that was problem was easily dealt with what was not so easily fixed was Harry’s erection which pressed firmly into Draco’s butt, where the two boys were crammed so tightly into the linen closet.

“Sorry.” Harry mouthed silently in apology trying and failing to move himself so that Draco was completely standing flush against his body. It was no use though and it was a groan from out in the bathroom that made the boys freeze and look back out into the open room. Both of them new immediately what Snape was doing, one of the man’s arms having slipped below the water while the other he held at his mouth biting down on it to stifle his groans. 

“Shit.” Draco whispered barely audible as he closed his eyes not wanting to see his godfather wanking. Harry however couldn’t draw his eyes away from the man in the bath, Snape’s face one of utter concentration as he rhythmically slid his hand over his cock beneath the water. Harry had never seen Snape look so utterly hot and couldn’t help but begin to mirror Snape’s breathing as the man picked up the pace and leaned forward a little to gain more friction. Harry drew blood from his lips as he watched the taunt muscles in Snape’s shoulders tense up, the man’s pink lips parting in silent exclamation as he reached orgasm. Never in his entire life had Harry ever seen someone else reach their peek, not even daring to look at himself in a mirror to see what he looked like. Exhaling heavily Snape relaxed back into his former potion in the bath, the hand that had previously been hidden beneath the water returning to grip the side of the bath. Harry longed to have those talented fingers doing what they’d just done to Snape on Harry’s own cock, which at present throbbed painfully untouched in his trousers. Harry was sure he was close but the whispered words that issued from Snape’s lips next had Harry stuffing his fist into his mouth and his toes curling with the familiar rush. 

“Fucking hell Harry, you do it to me every time.” The whispered comment was barely audible but in the silence of the bathroom it was heard as clear as day by the two boys hiding in the closet. 

“Don’t you dare.” Just as Harry felt his ball tighten in impending orgasm, Draco reached around and grabbed at his friends erection beneath his robes and squeezed impossibly tight, essentially cutting off the orgasm as his other hand came up to clamp down over Harry’s mouth when the boy when to scream in pain. Harry’s eyes watered in pain as Draco tightened his grip on his friends lap determined not to have Harry’s orgasm tainting his own sex life for the rest of his adult days. Draco hoped that Snape hadn’t heard his whisper or Harry’s squeak of pain but as Draco went to whisper something again the door to the bathroom swung open and both boys looked completely horrified as the headmaster strolled in. 

“Ah Severus, here you are.” Snape sat up immediately in his bath as he turned to face Dumbledore who respectfully sat down on his own bench near the door, so as not to disturb Snape’s privacy. 

“Headmaster?” Snape brushed his wet hair from his eyes and went to rise from his bath and dress as Dumbledore smiled at him from above his half moon glasses. 

“Please don’t get out on my account I didn’t mean to disturb your bath, it is only that I have some good news that I knew you’d want to hear as soon as I found out about it.” Harry was shaking physically as Draco continued the pressure on his cock denying the boy his orgasm as he listened intently to the two men conversing outside. Snape settled back in the bath again and gestured for Dumbledore to continue. “Minister Bugglesworth has finished his inquiry and has returned to the Ministry this afternoon and is confident that you are not involved in breaking any of the school policies regarding teacher student relationships.” 

“What?” Snape could hardly believe what he’d heard and Draco smiled faintly as he watched his godfather sit back in utter shock. “How? He’d only been here three days?” 

“Ah I believe you will have to ask Mr Malfoy about that. It seems that he and Mr Potter have been romantically involved with each other for over a year now, and that yourself being his guardian saw fit to encourage their relationship in secret, while protecting their relationship from shall we say unwanted attention.” Harry at this had stopped shaking slightly and was now staring at Draco who lowered his head silently in guilt. 

“But, I. We…I mean….” Snape struggled to find purchase in his words, knowing that saying anything would give away his relationship with Harry but at the same time needing to know why Draco had done something like that. 

“Severus my dear boy may I offer you a piece of advice my own professor gave to me when I was a young wizard.” Snape nodded still dumbfounded by what his godson had done. “Love is not easily found and with it comes tests we must pass in order to be worthy of it.” Dumbledore paused watching as Snape took in the information. “Love knows no bounds Severus, and I only ever wished for you and Harry to have happiness. The fact that you have found that happiness in each other is not for me or anyone else to judge. I trust your discretion Severus be sure you do not push that trust.” With a warm smile Dumbledore rose from his bench and with a polite nod of his head disappeared out of the bathroom leaving Snape staring blankly at the doorway. 

Harry was frustrated, angry, confused and utterly shocked by what Dumbledore had said, and to add to his discomfort Draco’s fist around his cock was beginning to hurt and he couldn’t breath properly with the blonde’s hand over his mouth. Not being able to speak Harry bit hard down on Draco’s hand causing the blonde to fling his hand back and curse in pain. 

“Ouch Harry that fucking hurt.” Forgetting completely where they were both boy’s froze as the door to the linen cupboard flung open and both of them stared at Snape who was now sitting casually on the edge of the bath, wand in hand and pointed directly at the two of them. Draco paled considerably; Harry still worried his lip on the breech of his impending orgasm. Draco watched as his godfather’s expression darkened as his gaze swept down to where Draco was still clutching Harry’s cock beneath his Quidditch robes. Draco looked down and freaked immediately letting go of his friend and taking a step back looking apologetically at Snape. No sooner had Draco’s hand loosened the pressure on Harry’s cock than the boy found the release he had been denied for so long. Crossing his legs over and bending at the hips Harry stuffed his hand into his mouth as he came in his pants, the rush of it making him sway as he panted and groaned in relief. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered softly as he flushed pink right to the tips of his ears as he looked cautiously across at Snape who was staring at both of them with a murderous expression. 

“I suggest you have a very good reason for this because at the moment from where I’m sitting it doesn’t look promising.” Harry and Draco instantly began to explain talking over one another as they attempted to lie, excuse, and apologise themselves to Snape who had now crossed his arms over his chest. “Silence!” Snape growled loudly both boys falling quiet immediately. “One at a time. Draco?” Snape turned to look at his godson who panicked and shook his head furiously. 

“I didn’t touch him, well I did but it’s not what it looks like, we’re just friends, and I didn’t want him coming because that’s totally gross, so I just…. well you know stopped it, I’m straight you know that….” Draco trailed off as he watched his godfather nod silently his expression still dark but not so murderous. 

“Harry?” Snape turned to Harry this time who was shifting uncomfortably about on his feet. He was still wet from the match, but now he was sticky too, as well as embarrassed as hell. 

“Sorry, it was only meant as a bit of fun I just got a little too excited I suppose, It was all my idea.” Harry hung his head ready to take the blame for everything, especially when he realised what Draco had done for he and Snape with the Minister. There was a stagnant pause before Snape sighed heavily and rose from the bath, Harry and Draco both respectfully kept their eyes to the ground as Snape pulled on his fluffy white robe and wrapped it tightly about his body before turning back to face his wayward students. 

“I don’t suppose me extending your detentions into next year will do any good so I won’t waste Mr Filch’s time by punishing you so. I will however remind you that you are both walking a very thin line of me informing Dumbledore of your continued disregard for the school rules. Consider this, gentlemen, as your second warning, push me again and I will not hesitate to inform the headmaster of your behaviour and insist that you both be suspended until you’re capable of controlling your actions.” Snape glared at both boys who nodded obediently. “Now I want you both out of my sight, until I can comprehend what is going on here. Draco you have some explaining to do and I will have you serve your detention tonight with me so you can tell me the entire story of what was going through your mind to tell such lies to a Minister. Harry? Go downstairs and wait for me in my office, I want to talk to you.” Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly at Harry who snuffled awkwardly around on his feet. 

“Yes sir.” With a simultaneous muttering both Harry and Draco wandered outside, the door to the bathroom closing behind them with a sharp snap. 

“Thanks for taking the fall.” Draco sighed and looked up from his feet silently thanking Harry for taking the punishment for the entire plan, Draco had thought up. Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled at the wet Quidditch uniform, which was still hanging from his body. 

“Thanks for saving my arse with the Ministry.” Harry replied softly a small ghost of a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “And you were right it was worth it.” A cheeky grin spread across Draco’s face as the blonde boy looked across at Harry.

“We’re even then.” With a sigh the two sad and sorry boys began towards the grand staircase and down towards the dungeons, the looks they received from fellow students being ignored as each thought retrospectively about what they’d done and what unfortunately was still to come…


	39. Tutoring the Innocent

Chapter 39  
(Tutoring the Innocent)  
Harry stood nervously in front of Snape’s desk in the professors’ office, his hands fiddling with the wet cuffs off his robes. He was cold now. Where it had been toasty warm in the bathroom upstairs, down here in the dungeons the cold seeped into Harry’s bones making him shiver and shake. Shuffling on his feet Harry grimaced at the stickiness in his trousers that clung like glue to his thighs and cock. Harry was sure Snape was making him wait, ensuring the boy had enough time to stew in his own guilt and worry. It surely wouldn’t take Snape this long to get dressed and come down to his office. Harry had begun to get edgy and sighed heavily as he shifted from one foot to the other. He was uncomfortable, felt extremely guilty and was frozen to the core. 

“Fucking arse is doing this on purpose.” Harry muttered to himself as glared at the empty seat behind the desk, as Snape himself was sitting upon it. 

“Potter!” Harry all but jumped out of his skin as he heard Snape’s voice call him from behind. Straightening his back rigidly Harry crossed his arms nervously behind his back and glanced cautiously over his shoulder at where Snape stood in the entrance to the office, his hair neatly brushed and his school robes immaculate as always. Harry swallowed hoping against hope that Snape hadn’t heard his muttered comment. Luck it seemed wasn’t on his side today though as Snape rose a stern eyebrow at his student. “Five points from Gryfindor for disrespecting your elders and five more for using foul language in school.” Harry sighed heavily and hung his head against his chest as Snape unfolded his arms from across his chest and pointed back out into the classroom. “Follow me.” It wasn’t a polite request, more an order and Harry nodded silently as Snape led the way out of the office and classroom and down through the corridors leading to Snape’s private quarters. 

Reaching the door Snape passed his hand across the frame and whispered the password softly. It was a complicated password and Harry didn’t bother to try and remember it, as the door opened and Snape led the way into his rooms. Harry stopped in the middle of the small lounge area and watched as Snape moved easily about the room retrieving a small bottle of amber coloured liquid and a crystal glass from a shelf over the fire. Snape poured himself a glass of the amber liquid before flicking open the top few buttons of his coat and settling himself down in the chair by the fire. Harry respectfully remained silent as he watched Snape take a considerable sip of the amber liquid his gaze settling on Harry. 

“Well Mr Potter? Was I worth it?” Harry looked up sharply from his chest and frowned at the blank expression he found on Snape’s face. The most infuriating part of Snape was his ability to hide every emotion behind his blank expression, making it impossible for Harry to read him. 

“Worth it Sir? I don’t understand?” Harry bit his tongue as he watched Snape take another sip of the amber liquid, his fingers lightly tapping the arm of the chair he sat in. 

“Was seeing me naked worth the risk of getting caught Mr Potter? I am assuming that is why yourself and Mr Malfoy were hiding in the closet of the staff bathroom or am I mistaken?” Harry blushed and dropped his gaze back to his feet his upper teeth worrying his bottom lip in nervousness. When Harry didn’t reply Snape sighed heavily and drained the glass of the amber liquid in one go, before slamming the empty glass down on the table beside him, causing Harry to jump and wince at the noise. “Answer me Mr Potter, was I worth the punishment you are now facing?” 

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered softly his eyes closed as he remembered the little droplets of water that had run down the man’s marble skin, gently kissing the curves where Harry longed to kiss himself. There was a silence and Harry listened as Snape poured himself another glass of the amber liquid, the high-pitched clink of the bottle hitting the crystal causing Harry to shudder. With his eyes closed Harry didn’t know what Snape was doing but as the silence continued he assumed Snape had taken another swig of the liquid in his glass. 

“Good answer Mr Potter.” Harry opened his eyes then and looked up in shock as a twitch of a smile tugged at the corner of Snape’s lips as the man rolled the amber liquid around in the glass he held in his hand. Harry held Snape’s gaze across the room but when a distinctly cold draft ran up and over his back and kidney’s Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. “Take them off, you’re freezing.” Snape stood up from his chair having seen Harry shiver and walked over to his bedroom door disappearing into the room and returning a moment later with a dry silk robe that Harry had seen the professor wear before. Snape threw Harry the robe and sat back down in his chair and sipped again from his drink. Harry hesitated as he watched Snape look him up and down with an undiscernible expression on his face. Deciding that maybe Snape just assumed Harry knew where the bathroom was the boy turned and moved towards the bathroom door. “Stop.” Harry had taken no more than two steps in the direction of the bathroom before Snape’s voice had made him freeze on the spot. “I didn’t say you could move, I just told you to get out of those wet clothes.” Harry swallowed hard and held the robe tighter in his hands as he glanced back over his shoulder at Snape who was reclining comfortably in his chair by the fire. 

“Here?” Harry queried unsure whether what he was hearing was true. Harry watched as Snape nodded as he lifted the glass to his lips yet again and took another swallow of the liquid. Not wanting to argue but feeling an embarrassed flutter in his stomach, Harry turned back to face Snape and begun to undo his Quidditch leathers. The gloves, elbow and kneepads and boots were all easily stripped away and placed carefully on the floor next to his feet. Unclipping his cloak Harry put it along with the other things on the floor and reached up for the buttons on his shirt. Harry paused his fingers hovering above the top button of his wet shirt, which clung to his body. Snape was watching his every move the man’s expression still unreadable. Shaking a little with nervousness Harry turned his attention back to his buttoned shirt and slowly began pushing the irritating little things from their holes. Despite himself Harry couldn’t seem to make his fingers work both with the cold and nerves, and so the boy struggled until finally the last button came free and the front of the shirt hung open exposing his pale white chest and abdomen beneath. The silence of the room was disconcerting and Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slipped off his shirt and added it to the pile of clothes at his feet. 

Finally the last remaining item of clothing was his black riding pants, which now hung low on his hips. Harry had learned early that wearing anything under the pants was just uncomfortable especially when riding a broom so it had become a habit of his to leave his underwear off on Quidditch match days. Having never really bothered about it until now, Harry silently wished he’d have put on his white cotton briefs that morning when he’d dressed for Quidditch. Bringing his hand up to the button at the waist of his pants Harry took a deep steadying breath and dared to glance up at Snape. The man hadn’t moved the entire length of time it had taken Harry to slowly undressed and although his expression was still neutral Harry glimpsed a flash of desire hidden within the depths of Snape’s obsidian gaze. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Feeling his Gryffindor bravery rise in his chest Harry stood up a little straighter unconsciously flexing his abdominal muscles as he brought his hand up from the waist of his pants to rest temptingly upon his washboard stomach. Snape’s expression faltered at Harry’s question his eyes following the path of Harry’s hand from the waistband of his pants to the flat planes of the boy’s stomach. “I enjoyed watching you do this exact same thing.” Testing the waters Harry spoke softly flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as he steeled his nerves. Never had Harry ever attempted to talk dirty to anyone but something in the way Snape’s eyes glazed over at the comment told Harry he’d said something right. Feeling braver Harry let his hand drift up his chest, trying to keep his breathing even so as not to give away how much he was shaking with fear. Snape’s gaze continued to follow the path of Harry’s hand as the boy drew it slowly across his neck before dragging it back down to ghost around his nipple and come finally to rest back on the waist band of his wet pants. “Do you want me to take them off?” Harry tugged teasingly at the waist of his pants pulling the pants down a little lower to expose the sharp curve of his pelvis. When Snape didn’t reply Harry swallowed around the nervousness that rose again up into his throat. 

Feeling suddenly shy and exposed, as if he’d made a complete fool of himself Harry dropped his eyes to the floor and hitched his pants back up to his stomach, before folding his arms protectively across his chest. Perhaps after all this he had been reading Snape wrong, which wouldn’t have surprised Harry considering the man’s impenetrable mask of indifference. “Sorry.” Harry muttered quietly under his breath as he reached for the silk robe and hastily pulled it around his shivering body, avoiding eye contact with Snape the entire time. Harry went to sit down on Snape’s velour couch but the man instantly hissed in irritation. 

“Don’t you even think about sitting on my couch in wet pants Mr Potter. It hasn’t lasted 30 years in my family just to be soiled by your soggy behind.” Harry instantly stood up again in fright and stepped hastily over to the fireplace unsure of what to do with himself in such an awkward situation. Again wrapping his arms about himself Harry barely glanced up as Snape stood and walked over to him. Harry could feel the man’s presence hovering so close to him, the heat of the fire nothing compared to the heat radiating from the man’s chest. Tentatively Snape brought up his hand and gently stroked Harry’s cheek with his thumb making the boy flinch at little at the unexpected touch. The flinch didn’t go unmissed and Snape immediately brought up his other hand to cup Harry’s face and bring it up to his own so that their lips met in a chaste but reassuring kiss. Harry licked his lips as Snape pulled back a little, the boy still with his eyes closed savouring the kiss. Snape sighed heavily as he watched Harry’s eyes flutter slowly open to stare up at him with the blue innocent gaze Snape knew so well. 

“I think we are going to have to work on your confidence Harry. While I’m going to thoroughly enjoy fucking your virgin arsehole I am not in the habit of playing a dominant lover.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly behind his glasses as Snape drew his fingers across Harry’s slightly parted lips in silent contemplation. Snape seemed amused by Harry’s surprise and smirked like a mischievous 12 year old having told his greatest secret. “Don’t look so surprised Harry, it’s a fairly easy reach between fantasising about being on the bottom and then fantasising about being on the top, even you I’m sure will be able to accommodate the shift.” Snape rose a cheeky eyebrow in Harry’s direction the boy’s mind reeling at this new information. 

“But you….I mean you’re not really…. personality wise that is.” Snape chuckled as he drew his hands down the back of Harry’s neck and began massaging the nervous tension they found there. Harry could hardly breath as Snape moved his face back in close and gently began pressing kisses to Harry’s cheek, and collarbone now exposed by the robe. 

“I see we’ve degenerated into your usual limited use of the English language Potter.” Snape nipped playfully at the bruise he’d left yesterday which was still visible on the boy’s neck. “And personality has nothing to do with what goes on between the sheets Harry.” Snape licked a torturous path down Harry’s neck, following the line of the boy’s skin and parting the robe until his lips closed around the right dusky nipple of the boy in front of him. Harry squeaked in surprise his hands automatically coming up to entwine in Snape’s hair as the man licked, sucked and nibbled at the pebbled nub until it was hard and thoroughly wet with saliva. Satisfied with his work Snape straightened himself back up and took a step away from Harry, licking his lips casually as the boy in front of him swayed dangerously on his feet with arousal. “But until such time as we do find your confidence I believe I will make a very good teacher.” Snape reached up onto the mantle and picked up his drink where he had rested it momentarily while ravishing Harry’s person. Harry watched short of breath as Snape lifted the glass to his lips and took a swig, his tongue flicking out briefly as he swallowed. Harry had never known drinking could be so erotic as he watched Snape’s throat rise and fall as he drank. “Now that’s better.” Harry only realised Snape’s gaze had dropped from his face down to the open robe when the man before him practically purred in delight. Harry had been hard from the moment Snape had kissed him and now nothing but the wet pants hid his arousal, which stuck out proudly from the wet material. “In future Harry if you’re planning on stripping for me, it’s nice to know you’re enjoying it too.” Harry blushed a crimson colour as he realised what Snape was referring too. Through the entire time he’d taken his clothes off he’d been too scared to be aroused and Harry now knew why Snape hadn’t answered his question when he’d asked him if he wanted him to take his pants off. 

“I haven’t ever been naked in front of anyone.” Harry looked awkwardly at Snape who had now returned to his chair and was reclining back in it with what was left in his glass. “Well, I have, but Ron’s like family and it doesn’t count, and no one really cares in the locker rooms.” Harry shuffled on his feet trying and failing to find a reply to why he hadn’t been enjoying stripping for the man. Snape huffed a laugh and shook his head in amusement. 

“Just take the fucking pants off Harry and come and sit with me.” Almost immediately Harry snapped to attention and with suddenly nimble fingers undid the zip of his pants and stepped out of them in record time. Dropping the wet pants onto the top of the pile still sitting on the floor Harry moved over to the couch, shyly wrapping the robe around him when he remembered how small he was compared to what he’d seen of Snape earlier in the day. “Not there, here where I can touch you.” Harry paused at the side of the couch and looked up sharply to see Snape pat his lap in encouragement. Feeling warmed by Snape’s rarely shown affection Harry practically bounded the two steps over to Snape and plonked himself down on his lap, his hands automatically coming up to rest around Snape’s neck as the man’s arm wrapped casually about the boy’s waist. 

“You’re warm.” Harry muttered as he leant in against Snape’s neck and nuzzled the warmth he found there as the man ghosted his lips across Harry’s in brief agreement. “What are you drinking?” Harry could smell and taste the amber liquid on Snape’s lips intrigued by the strong aroma. Snape smiled and offered what was left in the glass to Harry who took it and tentatively sipped from it. 

“Brandy.” Snape said matter of factly as he watched Harry shudder at the strong alcoholic flavour of the drink. 

“Its tingly all the way down.” Harry whispered as he felt the burn of the amber liquid as it slid down his throat and into his stomach warming him from the inside. Snape nodded and took the now empty glass from the boy’s grasp and discarded it on the table next to him. 

“So it should it’s the only sort I like and it cost me a small fortune and a days worth of travel in a damn muggle contraption called a car.” Harry laughed as Snape turned his nose up at the memory of the car. It was obvious that Snape hadn’t spent a lot of time in the muggle world and Harry wondered if the man would enjoy a day trip with Harry out into the muggle world over summer. Quietly Harry snuggled closer to Snape whose hands had now delved into the sides of the robe and were wrapped firmly around the boy’s naked waist. Harry felt secure in Snape’s arms and closed his eyes as he breathed in the spicy scent of his lover and wallowed in his warmth. “Whose idea was it really to break into the bathroom?” Harry winced at the change of subject and cracked open an eye to see Snape staring at him in mild amusement. 

“Draco’s.” Harry whispered softly to which Snape nodded as if knowing all the time whose idea it had been. “I agreed though, it was stupid knowing that Bugglesworth dick was still at the school. I shouldn’t have jeopardised your job like that, I’m sorry.” Snape seemed surprised by Harry’s apology but nodded and leaned down to give Harry another kiss, this time plunging his tongue into the boy’s lips so that Harry was forced to give back as much as he received. To Snape’s pleased cock Harry was beginning to learn how to kiss properly. Pulling apart Snape edged his hands down and around Harry’s waist so that his hands came to rest on the taunt globes of the boy’s round arse. Harry jumped a little in surprise at the touch but having caught Snape’s gaze instantly relaxed again into the man’s shoulder. Harry’s cock still stood out proudly from the nest of downy hair but Snape didn’t seem to mind it pressing into his stomach. 

“Yes well you would have blown it before then if I hadn’t had the forethought to recall your old timetable from where you’d stuffed it carelessly into your trunk.” Harry was horrified as he remembered what he’d done with the old timetable and the way the Minister had searched ruthlessly through his trunk the day before. Harry looked apologetically at Snape again who rolled his eyes and squeezed his hands around Harry’s tight behind. “Don’t look at me like that Harry. It was my fault for not warning you about the inspection and I knew that Draco wouldn’t have told you so I took the liberty of removing any such incriminating evidence against me and you from your trunk with a simple retrieval spell. You may find it interesting that upon doing this spell not only did I end up with your old timetable, I also received your study notes from last months Transfiguration test where you had scrawled all over the margin, ‘I love Severus Snape.’ ‘Severus is a sexy beast.’ And one more interesting phrase that stuck in my mind, ‘I want to shag Professor Snape on his desk during potions.’” Harry sucked in a horrified gasp as he realised what page Snape had received. 

“I didn’t write them. Draco did. He was being an arse.” Defending himself Harry looked to Snape in embarrassment but the professor merely chuckled and shook his head playfully. 

“Oh I’m sure he wrote some of them but not all of them.” Snape looked knowingly at Harry who blushed deeply and buried his face in Snape’s neck. “You need to be more careful Harry. I want this as much as you do but we can’t afford to get caught. I’m sure you heard what Dumbledore said this afternoon and I’m not about to break his trust in me.” Harry nodded seriously as he sat up and shifted around in Snape’s lap so that he straddled it. Snape’s hands still cupped his backside as Harry leant forward and pressed a sensuous kiss to Snape’s mouth. For a moment their tongues duelled for dominance before finally Harry relented and allowed Snape to ravish his mouth. Harry moaned as his hardened cock was crushed between Snape and himself. As the kiss continued Harry felt Snape’s fingers splay across his rear, the index finger on Snape’s right hand creeping close to the valley, which led down to Harry’s hole. Harry stiffened immediately as he felt Snape’s finger trace the crack, the boy drawing back from the kiss to look awkwardly at the arm of the chair. Snape stopped immediately and drew both his hands back up to the safety of Harry’s waist, and looked seriously into the boy’s afraid eyes. 

“I haven’t done….well Draco explained it to me but……I haven’t…I tried but it hurts.” Harry dropped his gaze and continued to stare at the arm of the chair completely embarrassed by how bad he had just sounded. Snape sighed heavily and reached up to turn Harry’s face back towards him, so that his gaze met the older man’s. 

“It’s okay that’s fine, you’re not supposed to get it exactly right it takes practice.” Snape pressed a soft reassuring kiss to Harry’s lips, which trembled slightly in worry. “I thought it would give you time to adjust to the feeling if you tried it yourself first that’s why I asked you to ask Draco to help you but obviously my godson wasn’t the best person I could have sent you to. Draco’s a sweet boy who’s eager to help but the only thing he’s ever had remotely near his arse is toilet paper.” Harry laughed then albeit still nervously as Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head against the boy’s shoulder. 

“I’m scared you’re not going to fit when we do it and that it’s going to hurt.” Harry had never had anyone to ever talk about sex with. With the Dursley’s policy in general being not to talk to Harry, and with Sirius not being the most rational person when it came to his godson’s sexual interests, it left Harry very much needing guidance from a more reliable source than his school friends. “I nearly passed out when I saw you today in the bathroom. I bet I look pretty pathetic really.” Harry closed his eyes and leaned in closely to Snape’s chest as the elder man sighed and hugged him tightly. 

“Ah the Snape family curse strikes again.” Snape muttered quietly to himself as he held Harry close enjoying the feel of the boy’s even breathing on his neck. 

“Curse?” Harry queried softly as he played with the silky locks of black hair that were still tied up in the leather band at the base of Snape’s neck. 

“Yep, 7 ½ inches of cock certainly isn’t a blessing Harry.” Harry laughed nervously his teeth worrying his lip as he felt Snape slowly begin stroking the back of his neck, mirroring the soft caress Harry was doing on his own neck. 

“7 ½ inches. You’ve actually measured it?” Harry felt Snape shift uncomfortably on the chair his hand at Harry’s waist shifting the boy so that he sat more comfortably on the man’s lap. 

“How could I not, it’s the same length as my wand.” This time Harry did laugh, potions class would never be the same when Snape came in flicking his wand about as if he owned the place. “Oi, stop it I’m trying to relieve you of some stress here and all you’re doing is squirming about in my lap making it extremely difficult to concentrate.” Harry obediently stopped laughing and bit his lip as he felt Snape push against him in annoyance. “Anyway as I was saying being well hung is unfortunately a family trait and although it being a blessing for my mother and her mother before her, for me, and my prospective male bed partners it’s quite intimidating.” Snape fell silent as he felt Harry nod against his neck the boy relaxing again as the seriousness of the situation took over. “This is partially why I suggested you practicing with those talented fingers of yours early, so that when we got around to bed hopping I wasn’t going to split you from sack to crack.” Snape trailed off his own eyes drifting closed as Harry nipped and kissed softly at his neck, having pushed the collar of the high-necked robe out of the way. “I suppose in a way that’s why I’ve been traditionally a submissive partner in my relationships, the idea of having 7 ½ inches of anything up your arse isn’t exactly appealing, although Lucius did a fine job of taking me, such a shame he wasn’t………….” Snape trailed off as Harry stopped kissing his neck and sat back from him, somewhat annoyed at the turn in the conversation. It took a minute for Snape to realise what he’d said before he was pulling Harry back to him for a comforting hug. “I shouldn’t have said that, it was insensitive of me and I apologise. The only reason I ever slept with Lucious was to ensure his continued silence under the influence of imperious, and that meant distracting and getting him drunk enough so that he didn’t notice me slipping the memory blocking potions into his drinks every month.” Harry sighed heavily and nodded tightening his hold possessively on Snape as he remembered how heart broken he’d been when he’d seen Snape and Lucious together that night in Snape’s rooms. 

“I love you and I want to take all of you when we fuck. Teach me and I promise I’ll practice every night until you can glide in to me.” Snape’s breath caught in his throat as he heard Harry whisper softly in his ear, the boy’s hand bravely dropping down to grab one of Snape’s hands from around his waist and bring it down to the parting of his arse cheeks. “Please.” Harry whispered pleadingly in Snape’s ear as he closed his eyes and tried to relax as Snape drew his finger down the valley of skin of the boy’s behind down to the puckered opening. 

“Now that Mr Potter was the best sentence you’ve ever spoken.” Harry shivered as Snape locked his lips fiercely with his, the boy groaning into the other man’s mouth as he felt Snape’s skilled digit circle the tight opening of flesh. Snape reached blindly for the table beside his chair groping around for his wand as Harry assaulted his lips with one of his most ardent kisses yet. When Snape’s fingers found the familiar smooth object he was looking for he quickly took hold of it and taking the opportunity between breathless kisses whispered the charm he knew like the back of his hand. Almost instantly Harry squealed and shuddered as he felt a cool liquid spread inside him and shocked drew back from Snape who was smiling devilishly his wand having been discarded back onto the table, its work for the evening done.

“What the hell was that?” Harry gasped as he shifted experimentally on Snape’s lap feeling the substance inside him slowly beginning to warm as he clenched and unclenched his arse. 

“That was a lubrication charm Mr Potter, one I will teach you when you’re no longer in danger of turning your insides into jelly should you attempt it during ‘Transition’.” Harry pouted dramatically. Since Draco had told him about fingering himself over the weekend Harry had been experimenting with the shop brought lube but this seemed so much easier. “Don’t pout it doesn’t suit you.” At this Snape ducked back down to capture Harry’s lips in a searing kiss, his finger that had been hovering tentatively around the boy’s opening in an attempt at relaxing the boy, now nudged its way bluntly into the tight pucker. Harry bit Snape’s tongue as he winced in pain, as the digit slowly pushed into him. “Shh, relax.” Dropping his head breathlessly to Snape’s shoulder Harry tried to relax as Snape continued to slide his finger into his arse unrelentingly. 

Admittedly Harry had managed to get one of his own fingers up to the second knuckle in his own backside but it had hurt and Harry had stopped almost immediately. Now though Snape was not stopping and Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed tightly as Snape drew his index finger out and pushed it a little quicker back inside crooking it just the tiniest amount. The reaction was almost immediate as Harry stiffened in pleasure before his body melted like butter onto Snape. Snape smiled secretly to himself as he began thrusting his finger back and forth into Harry, gentle enough not to tear but firm enough to open the virgin passage. Harry could hardly breath as the ball of Snape’s finger passed over that bundle of nerves inside him that made his toes tingle and his head spin. Gasping Harry automatically began pushing back against the intruding finger and Snape took that as a sign to add the second finger. Harry hardly flinched as he felt Snape add a second finger too distracted by the man’s tongue duelling with his own and the rush of sensation that shot over his body with each stab of Snape’s fingers in his arse. Crushed between them Harry’s erection begged to be touched and without thought the boy reached down to tug on it in time with Snape’s fingers. The third finger slid less easily and Harry drew away and winced in pain as he felt the burn in his arse. 

“Ow.” Snape immediately stilled his fingers and brought his hand up to reassuringly stroke the back of Harry’s head as the boy took steadying breaths as he tried to accommodate the intrusion. 

“You’re doing so well Harry. I wish you could see yourself, you’re beautiful when you’re debauched.” Snape whispered sexily against the boy’s neck, his fingers remaining still in the boy’s entrance as he licked and nipped at the boy’s neck. “Here let me help.” Reaching down between them where Harry’s hand was still wrapped around his leaking cock, Snape pushed the boy’s hand away and wrapped his own talented hand around the member causing Harry to push back on Snape’s fingers the three digits sliding easily into the tight passage. Harry all but screamed as Snape crooked his fingers inside him, and slide his fist up and down the boy’s rosy member. No sooner had Snape’s lips come back to meet Harry’s than the boy was coming, his arse tightening excruciatingly around Snape’s fingers as his cock pulsed out his creamy seed into the man’s awaiting hand. 

Exhausted, Harry collapsed like a rag doll into Snape’s arms as the man slowly drew his fingers out of Harry’s rear and brought his sticky soiled hand up from between them. Harry tentatively wrapped his hands around Snape’s own waist as he rested his head down on Snape’s neck. The man was breathing just as heavily as Harry was and Harry listened in the silence to the thump of the man’s chest. 

“A little blood but nothing serious.” Snape reached across to the grate around the fire and drew one of the rags that he used for cleaning up his potions from the drying rack and wiped his hands clinically on the rag before tossing it aside. “You’ll be sore tomorrow, I pushed you.” Snape wrapped his arms tightly about Harry’s form drawing the boy up so that they could lazily kiss in the aftermath of Harry’s orgasm. “Do you think you could do that on your own? You did promise me you’d practice if I showed you how.” Snape drew back from Harry’s lips and watched as the boy’s eyes fluttered open to stare back at him. Slowly Harry nodded and moved closer to Snape as if he wanted to crawl inside the man’s warmth and die. Something made Harry stop though as he felt the man’s own erection unsated beneath his robes. Almost immediately Harry snapped himself out of his post orgasm haze and stared seriously at his lover. Snape hadn’t seemed to notice Harry’s sudden perkiness and merely continued to run his hands through the boy’s silken hair in a soothing motion. 

”Don’t you… I mean it’s not really fair that I came and you didn’t… Can I….you know…is there anything I can do for you?” Harry worried his lip in nervousness as he watched Snape turned his attention back to the present. The hand sliding through Harry’s hair stopped and Harry watched as the elder man brought his hand down between them and unbuttoned several of the fastenings of his own robe. Watching with rapt attention Harry licked his lips as he saw Snape unzipping the trousers beneath the robe to reveal the pink flush of hard flesh beneath. 

“Give me your hand and I’ll show you how I like it.” Obediently Harry allowed Snape to guide his own hand down into the opening of the robes. Harry’s fingertips tentatively touched the heated flesh they found within. Snape was thick and Harry circled the cock with his hand, as Snape’s own hand wrapped around Harry’s as a guide. “Tighter Harry, I’m not going to break.” At Snape’s urging Harry tightened his fist on the man’s cock Harry’s gaze glued to that of Snape’s as he watched the man hiss in pleasure and his face relax from its usually unemotional mask. Harry could hardly believe what he was doing as Snape set a steady rhythm guiding Harry’s hand into pumping his cock. The rhythm mirrored the one Harry himself enjoyed while wanking and so easily fell into the routine. Squeezing a little tighter at the base of Snape’s cock Harry watched as Snape’s hand fell away allowing the boy free reign over his pleasure. Automatically Snape’s head dropped back onto the rest of the chair, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent pant as Harry continued to fist his cock. 

“7 ½ inches you say? You feel like at least 10.” Harry felt brave and leaning forward licked up the curve of Snape’s neck to his ear lobe before nipping softly at the sensitive skin he found there. Snape groaned audibly and Harry felt the man’s thighs tense beneath him. Slipping his other hand into Snape’s robes Harry reached lower and cupped the man’s sack rolling the balls in his hand as he slide his finger tip through the pearly fluid he found on the tip of the man’s cock. It felt strange to touch someone else’s cock and Harry felt his own sated member twitch in sympathy. With the added slide of Snape’s pre-come Harry moved his fist quicker, enjoying the length of the cock in his fist and the way Snape’s power thighs tensed beneath him with each demanding stroke. Snape’s own hands had come down to rest on the arms of his chair, the white knuckled grip the only indicator of the man’s loss of control. “I dreamt about doing this to you. Your cock in my hand, then in my mouth…” No sooner had Harry spoken the words than he felt Snape tense sharply beneath him, the man’s cock stiffening further before Snape let out a wordless groan as he shot his load into Harry’s hand. Knowing that he enjoyed tugging himself until he was completely sated Harry continued to milk Snape’s prick until Snape’s shudders finally subsided and the tense thighs beneath Harry’s backside finally relaxed. Snape’s eyes were still closed and his mouth still open as he gasped for breath. Harry knew he’d never seen Snape so uncontrolled and with his hand still wrapped around the man’s slowly softening cock leaned forward and captured Snape’s ruby red lips in a searing kiss of passion. Snape was quick to response his own tongue reaching out to meet Harry’s as they kissed ardently. 

Finally though Snape pulled away from Harry and opened his eyes, the boy nuzzling into his shoulder lovingly as the man brought up his hands to wrap comfortingly about the boy’s waist. “I like it like that too.” Harry whispered softly against Snape’s neck and Harry felt the brief shudder of delight ripple through Snape’s body before he closed his eyes and fell into the blissful sea of post orgasm glow that surrounded them both.


	40. When Push Comes to Shove

Chapter 40  
(When push comes to love)

“Up! Get up now!” Harry awoke to a firm push to his chest and a loud hissing sound, much like the sound that Uncle Vernon’s tyres had made when a kid at Dudley’s school had slashed them during the night as a prank. Harry was still drifting in the lull of sleep his eyelids heavy with fatigue and his body limp with exhaustion. 

“Mr Potter! If you don’t get up now I’m going to remove you myself!” Harry’s eyes opened quickly to focus on the angry glare of Severus. Harry pulled away a little having never been so close to the man’s face before. It was quite a rude shock to wake up to Snape’s pale features, although as the memory of what they’d done settled into Harry’s mind the boy thought he could certainly get used to waking up in Snape’s arms. Unable to stop the smile breaking out onto his face Harry beamed stupidly at his lover, like a lovesick puppy. Snape merely scowled at Harry’s stupid grin and before Harry could do anything else was propelled backwards through the air and landed hard on his bare backside on the rug. Harry was stunned and stared open mouthed as Snape rose from his chair and casually zippered his pants before rearranging his robes as if nothing untoward had happened what so ever. Harry was still sitting dumbfounded on the floor when his ears heard the familiar hissing again. Ignoring Snape for a second Harry turned around and looked up to the mirror hanging above the fireplace. As if from nowhere the familiar reflection of a snake had appeared in the glass its head resting idly on it’s tail as it flicked its tongue out at Harry. Harry recognised the snake from the portrait that hung in the corridor outside Snape’s entrance into the Slytherin common room. 

“Oh, Hello.” Harry smiled at the snake automatically slipping into Parseltongue as he realised the Snake had been calling Severus’ name for over a minute. 

“Hello Harry Potter. I told you, you were stronger than he didn’t I.” The beady black eyes of the snake shone brightly from between the curls of the snake’s body and Harry chuckled as the snake hissed in delight. Standing up from the floor Harry stepped forward and reached up towards the mirror intrigued by how a painting could move into a mirror. The way the scales of snake shimmered made the it seem like the snake had been etched into the mirror. 

“Don’t Harry, the finger marks never come out.” Harry paused mid reach and turned around to glance at Snape who was now standing by the entrance into his chambers. Harry looked cautiously back at the snake that flickered irritably and hissed. Shrugging his shoulders at the snake Harry dropped his hand back to his side and instead smiled at the image. It was now clear how the snake contacted Severus, although the potions professor didn’t know what the snake was saying her presence in the mirror was enough to alert Snape to whomever was outside asking for him. 

“How did you know?” Harry hissed in question watching as the Snake slithered across the bottom of the mirror impatient to be leaving the icy cold surface. 

“I knowsss lotsss of thingsss and I know Severusss tastesss far better than he.” Harry chuckled and glanced back over his shoulder at the dark haired man who now had his arms folded across his chest and was staring intrigued by the conversation going on between Harry and the Snake. 

“He’s stubborn” Harry hissed in reply watching as the Snake coiled around in laughter the beady black eyes shining like jewels. 

“Yessss but ssso are you and that’sss what makesss all the difference.” The snake seemed to wink at Harry before with an exaggerated bow the snake disappeared off the edge of the mirror until all that was left were a few of the shinny etched scales along the bottom of the mirror. Harry didn’t have time to ponder on what the Snake had said when he heard the door open and Snape greet the person on the other side. Realising he was still naked Harry lunged for the robe hanging over the back of the couch but didn’t quite get it on in time before a familiar blonde haired boy stepped into the chamber. 

“Oh that’s not pretty Potter!” Draco spun around hastily and closed his eyes much to amusement of his godfather who sauntered back inside behind Draco ensuring to close the door behind them. Harry hastily tied up the robe and went to sit down self-consciously on the couch, knowing that Snape had done it on purpose, payback obviously for having a conversation with the snake. “Can I open my eyes or am I to be permanently blinded by that image for the rest of my days?” Draco drawled sarcastically as he cracked open an eye to look about the room. Snape huffed an amused laugh and disappeared into his private lab, returning a moment later with ginger biscuits and two glasses of pumpkin juice for his younger guests. 

“Oh shut up Malfoy. I’ve seen yours with Pansy Parkinson hanging off the end of it, and that certainly wasn’t fucking pretty.” Harry snapped back with slight embarrassment just as Snape returned from his lab. The potions professor stopped dead in the entranceway and glared at the two boys in suspicion. Harry was sure he saw a hint of jealousy wash over Snape’s face but the man was too quick and schooled his features back into their usual scowl. 

“I will pretend I didn’t hear that.” Snape put the biscuits and drinks down on the coffee table and gestured for the two boys to eat. Harry reached for a biscuit hungry having been thoroughly sated by Snape’s expert hands earlier. Draco took the seat next to Harry and helped himself as well. In silence Snape watched as the two boys ate and drunk their fill before flicking his wand and conjuring a spare set of Harry’s school robes. “Get dressed Mr Potter and then report to Filch’s office you have a detention to attend.” Harry groaned and stood up from the couch snatching his things up from Snape’s lap. Harry knew better than to protest however and merely collected his wet things as well as he made his way into the bathroom to get dressed. Draco laughed at Harry’s misfortune but instantly shut up when Snape glared at him. “I will remind you Mr Malfoy that you are also here on detention so do not think we are simply here for a chat. Follow me.” Snape rose from his chair and led Draco into his lap, where on the work bench lay hundreds of glass vials of all shapes and sizes just waiting to be cleaned of the foul liquid they’d once contained. Snape flicked his wand again and within an instant a small bristle brush flew into his hand along with a yellow pair of rubber gloves. Snape handed both items to Draco who sighed heavily as he realised what he was expected to do all evening. 

“So need I ask what you two got up to this afternoon?” Draco pulled on the yellow protective gloves and drew a stool up to the sink so he could sit down. Snape propped himself up on his own stool on the opposite side of the bench with his arms folded neatly on the bench before him. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to.” Snape replied as the boy dipped the first empty potions bottle into the soapy water and stuck the bristled brush into it’s top to begin scrubbing. Snape watched Draco clean the first bottle and when the boy had cleaned the yellow substance completely from inside put it aside on the drying rack. 

“I thought you told him you weren’t going to have sex until he finished school.” Draco kept his eyes to the task at hand hoping that his godfather didn’t object to the line of questioning. In a way Draco was slightly jealous that Harry seemed to be taking a lot of Snape’s attention but he wasn’t going to let on, knowing that his godfather for the first time in his life had a chance at happiness. Snape was silent for a moment and Draco wondered in he’d overstepped the mark however as he put the second bottle aside to dry Snape spoke. 

“What makes you think we had sex? And how do you what I told Harry?” Snape rose a curious eyebrow at Draco who flicked his fringe from his face as he picked up another of the dirty vials. 

“I don’t know I mean why else would he have no clothes on?” Draco shrugged his shoulders idly as he pushed the brush a little to hard into the bottle he was cleaning pushing the bristles right through the bottom with a crack. Draco winced, as he looked apologetically up at Snape the remains of the vial in his soapy gloved hand. Snape rolled his eyes but said nothing as he kicked over a dustbin indicating that Draco should just put the broken shards in it. “Sorry.” Draco whispered as he dumped the broken bottle and began on another one this time only lightly scrubbing the glass with the brush. “He tells me everything, well most things anyway. I think I’m the only one he’s got to talk about that sort of stuff to, it’s not as if Granger or the Weasel know what’s going on.” 

“And so they shouldn’t.” Snape added quickly as Draco put another washed vial aside. “This is a private matter between myself and Harry, it’s no one else’s business.” Snape settled back on his stool and flicked his wand towards the small pile of washed vials on the sink. Within an instant the glass bottles were flying in different directions all of them tucking themselves away with different cupboards around the lab. Draco didn’t bother to pause in his cleaning as Snape cleared the sink for more of the cleaned vials. 

“What about me? It was my idea that he should try and date you, you know.” Draco frowned crossly as again he broke another vial this time shattering it completely. Cursing Draco picked up all the little glass bits and put them in the bin beside him, guiltily looking up at Snape who shrugged his shoulders carelessly. 

“Some of them are old and fragile, they probably would have broken with the next potion I put in them anyway, and it’s better to have them break now than waste potion later.” Draco nodded understandingly and continued with his chore. “What do you expect from me Draco? A thank-you and a pat on the back for interfering in my love life? You know me well enough now that’s not going to happen. As much as you wish it so this matter is still none of your business, even if Harry had decided to confide in you as a friend.” Snape folded his arms back across his chest his wand tucked snugly in against the crook of his arm. 

“I know it isn’t and to be honest I don’t need to know what goes on, I guess I’m just happy that you are happy, that’s all.” Draco shrugged his shoulders idly and settled another clean glass on the bench taking a moment to stretch his fingers in the gloves. 

“I am happy Draco and I’m pleased you care enough to ask. I’m also pleased that you’ve grown up enough to get past your feud with Harry, and that you two are friends. But all this still doesn’t excuse why you lied to a ministry official?” Snape spoke calmly his expression not changing at all. Draco sighed and looked down into the sink full of water. 

“Oh that.” Draco whispered softly his yellow-gloved fingers scratching off some burnt potion on the vial he was washing. 

“Yes that, and I would appreciate you not referring to the incident like it was a common garden gnome.” Draco tried to stop the smile from creeping onto his face but hearing Snape say the word gnome was just too funny especially from a man so austere as Snape. Snape growled low in his throat at Draco’s amusement the boy not taking an ounce of seriousness towards the situation. “Laugh again Mr Malfoy and I’ll remove your lips so you never smile again.” Instantly Draco wiped the smirk from his face and looked up fearfully at his godfather. Snape didn’t make idle threats and Draco knew not to push his luck, especially after the day he’d had. 

“Sorry.” Draco apologised and settled back on his stool his fingers beginning to go numb in the gloves. “It’s not like I planned it or anything, it was the only think I could think of at the time.” Draco shuffled his feet against the foot rest of the stool kicking off his shoes to get more comfortable, seeing as though Snape intended him being there a long time.

“What happened?” Snape inquired darkly his gaze never leaving that of his godson’s. Draco shrugged his shoulders and worried the corner of his lips, not quite sure himself why he’d said what he had to the minister. 

“He’d just come down from Gryfindor tower after that search through Harry’s stuff. I was kind of angry that he could just do that to someone’s stuff. I’d been waiting outside the portrait hole for Harry when Dumbledore, McGonagall and that dick came out.” Snape frowned at Draco’s use of language but remained silent for the moment as Draco continued. “I heard him telling Dumbledore that he suspected Harry and you were hiding something. He said he’d seen you two looking at one another during meals and the like and that he was sure if he could just get the ministry’s permission to use truth serum that he could prove you were both lying.” Snape tightened his fists on the table at the underhandedness of the ministry. Without fail the ministry had been determined to see Snape put in Azkaban with or without evidence and just as Draco had said the official inquiry into his teaching had been yet another attempt at ruining him. “Anyway I followed them till Dumbledore and McGonagall split from him to go to dinner. He was heading back to his rooms in Slytherin. I knew I had to do something so I cornered him on the staircase. I made this big scene about Harry and how much I loved him. I said that I didn’t want my godfather or my lover taken from me just because of a rumour. I told him you’d known from the beginning and that to save me from my father’s wrath you’d helped us keep our love a secret. I said you leant us your rooms for our nightly rendezvous.” Snape looked a little shocked at Draco who blushed a slight tinge of pink. 

“And he believed you?” Snape looked incredulously at his godson who nodded and shrugged his shoulders idly. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard. After all he knew having talked to other students that Harry and I had suddenly become ‘closer’ this year and that we’d been spending a lot of time together. Harry and you had obviously been hiding something but it wasn’t what everyone had thought. I guess it just all fell into place nicely for him.” Draco sighed and put another of the clean vials aside and watched Snape rise from his stool and walk over to another bench to lean against it in thought. 

“Merlin’s beard I can’t believe he actually brought that.” Snape shook his head in disbelief before turning around to stare seriously at Draco. “You do know you’re going to have to make a show of this. If everyone thinks your dating Harry you’re going to have to act like it.” Again Draco shrugged his shoulders as he pulled off the rubber glove swiftly hissing as some of the potion left in one of the vials trickled down the inside of the glove. 

“Ow fuck.” Almost instantly red welts appeared on Draco’s hand and the boy squealed as Snape moved over to him quickly and put his hand under the running water of the cold tap. Draco watched as the welts continued to grow as Snape gently washed what was left of the potion from the boys injured hand. 

“Leave it there a moment.” Leaving Draco alone to hold his own hand under the running water Snape disappeared into the other room only to return moments later with a vial of cool white cream. Drying Draco’s hand on his own robes Snape then proceeded to rub a little of the white cream into the welts until Draco had finally stopped twitching with the burn. “Well here ends your detention for tonight.” Snape said with a sigh as he bandaged the hand and pushed Draco in the direction of the living room. “Go sit down we’ll continue this conversation in a minute.” Draco did as he was told still nursing his potions burnt hand against his chest. Snape came into the lounge a few minutes after Draco with two refreshing glasses of pumpkin juice. Handing the boy one, Snape sat himself down in his usual seat to sip his own drink. “Now you were saying about keeping up this little charade.” Snape urged Draco to continue. 

“Oh yeah, well it shouldn’t be to difficult we hang out all the time as it is now nothing should change really. At least while ever they think we’re dating it’ll keep the attention away from you two.” Draco finished his juice and put the empty glass back on the table settling himself down on the couch as the sting in his hand began to make him drowsy. Snape didn’t say anything as Draco lay down on the couch, unfortunately he’d had no burns cure potion left and so had been forced to use a general-purpose medicinal cream that had the nasty side effect of drowsiness. 

“But what will that do to you and Pansy?” Snape inquired as he fetched a blanket from his own room and draped it across Draco’s form. His godson obviously wasn’t going back to his own rooms tonight. 

“Don’t care really. Never really liked her, but she gave good blowjobs and it kept Dad happy. We’ll have a really spectacular break up when you and Harry want to come clean, it’s not as if I want to date anyone yet anyway…I need to study…….” Draco trailed off his eyes finally shutting closed as the boy fell silently into a potion-induced slumber. Snape chuckled and softly brushed a stray blonde hair from Draco’s forehead before leaning down and gently kissing his godson on the cheek. 

“Thank-you for everything.” Snape whispered softly his words only meant for the one who slept too soundly to hear them. With Draco snuggled up on the couch Snape went about blowing out the candles in the room before retiring himself. Before he fell asleep he smiled at the images of Harry and the beautiful sight that had been the boy in passion. If Snape didn’t know better he’d have thought he was falling in love all over again………..


	41. Possession of a Howler

Chapter 41  
(Possession of a Howler)

“HAROLD JAMES POTTER! How dare you take it upon yourself to start dating without consulting me first! And to who? A Malfoy? A MALFOY of all people! I expressly told you to keep your nose clean this year and what do you do; start a relationship with a boy whose father currently resides in Askaban? Have you not considered the repercussions of this? Lupin and I have been inundated with owls demanding to know why you’re doing this, to yourself. And that snivelling, snarky sneak Snape should keep his abnormally large conk out of your life, or one day I’m going to cut it off. Now if I don’t hear from you immediately with some explanation concerning this matter I’m bringing you straight home!” With a sharp raspberry the red envelope exploded into flames on the table managing to singe the fringe of Harry’s hair in the process. Complete silence reigned in the great hall and Harry suddenly felt how Ron had in second year when his mother had sent the howler concerning the stolen car. Unlike Mrs Weasley’s voice however, Sirius’ was much, much worse. 

Sirius was mad. 

Really mad in fact, which was hardly surprising considering the front page of the daily newspaper. ‘Malfoy and Potter in dangerous liaison.’ Harry thought they’d over emphasised the relationship just a little but then again nothing the newspaper ever did was low key. Glancing up from the burnt remains of his howler Harry looked up towards the head table at Snape. The potions professor didn’t meet Harry’s gaze and merely continued to eat his morning meal seemingly undisturbed by the noise the letter had caused. Harry sighed inwardly and looked from Snape to Draco who was trying and failing to stifle his laughter behind his copy of the daily newspaper. Harry scowled at him darkly. Harry had briefly spoken to Draco that morning before breakfast about what had actually happened with the Minister and what lie Draco had concocted. Harry really hadn’t had enough time to comprehend it all though when Sirius’ howler had arrived with the morning mail. 

“Shit.” Harry muttered under his breath as he turned back to his meal, ignoring Ron’s gaping stare. The red haired boy looked positively stunned and for the first time in his life had completely forgotten about the food on his plate in favour of staring at Harry like he was a ghost. Harry stabbed his fried tomato with his fork and shoved it into his mouth trying and failing to ignore everyone’s stare. Finally though it was Ron who spoke the boys voice echoing around the still silent hall. 

“Malfoy? I mean you and Draco? You’re actually fucking him!” Harry felt the crimson blush reach his ears as Ron stuttered the boy completely losing his inhibitions as he stared dumbfounded at his friend. “Sure. Friends I could handle, hey he’s an okay guy once you get past his ego but you’re actually having sex with him, like dating him and you didn’t tell me!?” Ron looked incredulously at Harry who sighed and pushed his still full plate away from him in disgust. Suddenly Harry wasn’t very hungry and neither was he in the right frame of mind to be answering Ron’s pestering questions. Harry hardly knew how to answer them anyway. If Draco and Snape had talked last night some sort of agreement regarding how to handle the lie had to have come up so until Harry knew what was happening he was best to keep his mouth shut. Standing from the Gryfindor table Harry made to leave the hall, everyone still staring at him in shock, with their copies of the newspaper in hand. Harry made it to door before Ron’s voice stopped him again. “I don’t believe it, no way could you date him.” Harry turned around to watch as Ron shook his head, the boy on his feet as he pointed dumb founded at Draco. The blonde slithering boy had recovered his faculties though and was now listening to the conversation like everyone else. Harry was tempted to tell Ron, he knew nothing of Harry’s tastes in men but held his tongue, remembering that saying nothing was best until he got the facts from Snape and Draco. Harry turned again to leave but someone else’s voice, this time an unfamiliar one from the Raven claw table stopped him. 

“Kiss him! Go on prove it!” Harry looked horrified across at Draco who had risen from his own seat and moved swiftly over to stand next to Harry at the entrance to the hall. 

“No!” Harry couldn’t hold his tongue any longer and shook his head at the faceless voice. 

“Nah, he’s right. Kiss him and I’ll believe this, if not you’re bullshitting.” Harry looked across at Ron who was holding up his copy of the newspaper. Harry swallowed hard and was about to tell his best friend to go to hell when he felt Draco’s hands grasp his face and draw the boy’s lips to his own. Harry didn’t know what to do and froze almost instantly as Draco locked his lips with Harry’s in a passionate kiss. Harry heard the shocked gasp from the people in the hall before Draco’s tongue swept into Harry’s shocked open lips. Harry had kissed Draco once before in the boy’s dormitory but it hadn’t been like this and automatically Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as his body surrendered to the blonde’s talented tongue. Finally though Draco broke the kiss and stepped back a little from his friend instinctively reaching for Harry’s hand and entwining their fingers together. Harry was stunned and he instantly looked towards the head table at where Snape sat. To everyone else it looked as if Harry was looking at Dumbledore but Draco knew whose gaze Harry had connected with. 

Snape looked positively murderous and the flash of anger in the man’s obsidian gaze certainly wasn’t missed as Snape stood up from the table. In the hushed chattering of the room no one it seemed noticed as the potions professor swept angrily out of the teachers entrance the door slamming behind him in anger. Harry winced at the sound of the door slamming and swallowed nervously as he glanced at Draco. 

“Come on.” Draco tugged on Harry’s hand insistently and started to pull the boy out of the hall. Harry nodded and began to follow, sparing a glance back at his two friends on the Gryfindor table. Ron looked pale his mouth opening and closing like a fish, the red head unable to comprehend what he’d just seen. From Ron Harry looked at Hermione but the young witch wasn’t looking at Harry, she instead was staring at the empty seat where Snape had been. Harry didn’t have time to see Hermione suspiciously turn towards him before Draco had pulled him from the room and was making him run towards Snape’s private rooms. 

“What the hell was that?” Harry shouted at Draco as the blonde finally stopped in front of the snake portrait that would lead them to Snape. Draco ignored Harry and instead addressed the snake. 

“We need to see Professor Severus Snape.” Draco spoke clearly to the snake but the snake merely lifted its head and shook it from side to side. Draco swore at it and spun around stalking back up the hallway leaving Harry to run after him in confusion. 

“Draco! Where are we going? We’re going to be late for Transfiguration.” Draco continued to ignore Harry as he led the boy to the duelling club classroom on the fifth floor. When Snape was angry there was only one place Draco knew of in the castle where Snape could go take out his frustrations. Entering the duelling club classroom Draco didn’t spare a glance at the disarray as he pulled out his wand and headed determinedly towards the black robed figure standing at the end of the duelling platform, his back to them. Harry just managed to dodge the slam of the door behind him before a bright green curse came sailing past him to scorch the wall next to his head. Harry’s eyes bulged out of his sockets as he watched Draco throw a return curse at Snape who was angrily standing opposite him on the other end of the raised platform. “Hey! What the fuck!” Harry dived out of the way of a wayward curse again as sparks flew back and forth between the duelling wizards. 

Snape wasn’t holding back and neither was Draco as the fighting became fierce. Crawling on his hands and knees Harry moved to crouch under a bench on the far side of the room as he watched the chaos unfolded. Neither Draco nor Snape had said anything to one another since they’d entered the room but each fought like wizards possessed. Snape’s gaze never left Draco’s the entire time his lips barely moving with every curse and hex he threw at his godson. Draco was doing well to give just as good as he got but Harry didn’t miss the way the blonde faltered as a razor curse caught the boy on the right shoulder. The curse had to have hurt and Harry could see the blood beginning to seep through onto the boys white school shirt but Draco regained his balance and within an instant had sent another curse back at Snape. The curse stuck Snape directly in the chest sending the unprepared professor flying through the air and slamming into the far wall with a sickening crack. Harry watched in horror as Snape’s eyes closed his body sliding to the floor in a slumped heap. 

Harry wasn’t sure he was capable of screaming with his heart in his throat but scream he did as he sprinted from his hiding place over to where Snape was slumped on the floor unconscious. Kneeling before his lover Harry gathered Snape into his arms and instinctively checked to see if the man was still alive. Snape was breathing but it was irregular and a trickle of blood had formed on the back of the man’s neck where he’d cracked it against the wall. Tears escaped Harry’s eyes as he hugged the man he loved to his chest rocking back and forth as he turned to glare at Draco in utter confusion. Draco too had slumped down onto the platform on his hands and knees blood no having soaked the entire sleave of his school shirt and was currently dripping off the end of his wand that was still held tightly in his right grip. 

“What the fuck is going on!” Harry shouted angrily at Draco who was obviously in a great deal of pain himself, his own breathing laboured and catching. 

“He’s possessive.” It was two words that Draco meant to explain everything but Harry looked at the blonde blankly still confused. 

“He’s what?” Harry called again tightening his hold on Snape who still remained unconscious in his arms. Harry watched Draco curse, the blonde haired boy muttering something about stupid muggle borns and their lack of knowledge. Harry took offence but before he could call Draco and stupid pureblood git the blonde spoke again. 

“He’s a possessive wizard. There’s two types of wizards in this world Harry those who take and those who get taken from.” Harry’s brow furrowed deeper as he stared at the other boy as if Draco’s head had dropped off and an Alien had appeared working the gears. Draco didn’t seem to notice Harry’s confusion having enough trouble as it was staying conscious himself with loss of blood now pooling beneath his hand, where it had run down his arm. “It’s the one thing wizards don’t talk about with anyone, not even family.” Harry was still confused but as he felt blood seeping from between his fingers from Snape’s cut on the head he didn’t question Draco. Ripping a strip of fabric from his own school robes Harry pressed the makeshift bandage to the considerable sized cut on Snape’s head hoping to stem the bleeding. 

“I don’t understand!” Harry protested as he nuzzled Snape’s neck willing someone to find them and bring help. The likely hood of that happening was slim and with Harry’s wand thrown some where in the room the boy who lived had no chance of calling for help that way. 

“You wouldn’t cause you’re part muggle, only purebloods are affected by it.” Draco was coughing deeply and Harry winced at how sickly Draco sounded. The boy had now collapsed onto his side his wand forgotten as he gripped uselessly at the shredded skin on his shoulder and arm. “During transition every pureblood wizard goes through a change, they either become dependant on their own magic or co dependant on someone else’s, it is like fate for wizards.” Harry was still lost but was partly more concerned with finding his wand and getting help than truly listening to what Draco was babbling on about. 

“You’re speaking another language Draco.” Harry finally knew something had to be done as the blood from the back of Snape’s head seeped out through the bandage and began trickling down Harry’s arm again. Kissing Snape’s motionless lips softly Harry laid his lover carefully back on the ground and got to his feet, running over towards the bench where he’d seen his wand disappear to when he’d dived for cover earlier. Harry heard Draco groan from up on the platform and he wasn’t sure if it was with physical pain or frustration at Harry’s lack of understanding.

“For fucks sake Potter listen to what I’m saying. Snape was destined to have you, without you his magic isn’t complete. That’s why he’s possessive and that’s why now he knows its you he needs he’s going to be really, really pissed if anyone tries to take you away from him.” Harry stood up in frustration having not found his wand on the floor near the bench. Again not really paying attention to Draco Harry continued to scan the floor for his wand. 

“So what you’re saying is that Snape and I are like soul mates? Because without me he’d only be a half wizard?” Harry smiled as spotted his wand under a bunch of cushions in the corner of the room. Racing over to it Harry picked up his wand triumphantly and turned to look at Draco expecting the boy to answer him. “Draco? Did you hear what I said?” Harry strode up onto the platform and over to Draco but when the boy saw Draco’s pale face and the pool of blood he knew Draco had passed out. Within an instant Harry turned his wand on himself and with a flick magnified his voice, before shouting for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. The sound of his voice echoed through the halls and with another flick Harry returned his voice to normal as he knelt down beside the blonde haired boy. 

Within an instant there was an almighty burst of green flame before a flustered set of teachers along with Dumbledore arrived in the room through the fireplace. Almost instantly Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore came over to where Harry was knelt over Draco’s body. None to concerned for Harry Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry out of the rode and instantly began working on Draco. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Dumbledore picked up Harry’s bloodied hand in an inspection for wounds but Harry nodded and swiftly brought Dumbledore over to where Snape was still lying unconsciously on the floor. 

“Yeah but he’s hit his head and it’s bleeding.” Harry fell down on the floor beside Snape again and reached out his now dry bloodied hand and brushed a few stray strands of dark hair from Snape’s forehead. Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey’s attention as soon as he’d seen Malfoy disappear with McGonagall back through the fire on a stretcher. The boy looked in a bad way but Severus’ injures were far more likely to be serious. Instinctively Dumbledore reached down and pulled Harry away from Severus. The boy struggled momentarily to be back close to his lover but Dumbledore pulled Harry into a secure hug. As much as he knew his student and professor were in love there was no point ruining the cover now, just because of folly. Harry watched Madam Pomfrey whisk Snape away into the fire the same way Draco had gone before turning into Dumbledores embrace and breaking down into sobs. 

“Shhh Harry, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Harry shook his head against Dumbledore’s chest. The entire years worth of stress, confusion and fear coming down on Harry like a dead weight. 

“It won’t. They’ll never leave us alone, the Ministry I mean. Sirius hates him, Ron and Hermione will never believe me again after so many lies. I love him so much but its doomed isn’t it, even with Voldemort gone?” Dumbledore sighed and hugged Harry closer to him as he began to walk the young man towards the fire. 

“Nothing is ever as hopeless as it seems Harry, but you must swallow the bad with the good before you can find peace.” With a pinch of floo powder from his cloak pocket Dumbledore had Harry in his office before the boy could blink. Once in his room Dumbledore led Harry to an armchair by the fire and sat the boy down. “Here have a lemon drop and some tea. Calm down a little and we’ll discuss a few things.” With that Dumbledore sat himself down in the chair opposite Harry’s and with a fresh steaming pot of tea hovering between them they began to talk about everything that had happened in the past year. 

By the time Harry left Dumebldore’s chambers late in the evening Harry felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders and for the first time in months he slept soundly without interruption or dreams.


	42. Don't Go

Chapter 42  
(Don’t go)

“So you’ll come?” Harry queried as he straightened out the blanket of Severus’ bed. It was the last day of term and the last day Harry would spend in Snape’s company until the man visited Grimmauld Place during the summer holidays. It was somewhat saddening that it would be Harry’s last summer holiday, next year being his final at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“If I must.” Snape pushed Harry’s mothering hands away from his blanket. He’d spent the last three weeks of term in the infirmary with concussion and severe swelling and bruising to his internal organs due to Draco’s well-aimed curse. As not to arouse suspicion regarding Harry and Snape’s relationship Harry had visited Snape infrequently and only ever on the pretence of visiting Draco. Draco had been released last week however and for the past week Harry had been unable to visit Snape at all. Now though with all the students making their way down to the train bound for home, Harry had snuck a moment alone with the professor. 

“Yes you must. Remus said you’re welcome to visit whenever you like after all Draco’s staying all summer.” Snape nodded, already knowing that Draco was staying at Grimmauld place over the summer. While Snape had his families’ manner back, it was in disrepair and Dumbledore had decided that the potions professor needed some time to himself to sort out his affairs without wayward charges making things difficult. 

“What does the mangy mutt think to that offer?” Snape inquired after Harry had handed him a small glass of water to wash down his afternoon concoction of potions Madam Pomfrey still had him taking. Harry chose to ignore Snape’s insult of his godfather. Dumbledore had explained to him that night in his office that something’s in the world would never change and Harry supposed that Severus and Sirius conflict was one of those things he would have to just live with. 

“Nothing worth repeating.” Harry said coyly as he refilled Snape’s glass of water for him. Snape huffed his own amusement knowing well what Black would have had to say on the subject. “It doesn’t matter anyway I’m offering and that’s all that matters.” Snape raised a cool eyebrow in Harry’s direction but remained silent. Arguing with Harry was fruitless as Snape had discovered over the past 3 weeks and fortunately Snape knew to quit while ahead. “Most of the order will be dropping in all summer I don’t know why you shouldn’t too. Besides we’re having a picnic at Godric’s hollow next week. Bill and Charlie have organized a friendly Quidditch match on the moor with goals and all, and you’ve been made referee.” Snape looked positively horrified his body still groaning in sympathy pains from the last time he’d foolishly agreed to referee a Quidditch match. “Don’t look too worried we’re not out to get you this time, besides Mr Weasley, Sirius and Remus are playing so you’ll not be completely alone out there.” Snape rolled his eyes but remained silent. It did sound like a good day out and it would be nice to fly with his old Quidditch rivals. 

“Well I won’t be going anywhere if the wicked medi-witch of the west doesn’t let me out of bed.” Snape snapped irritably throwing a scowl towards the office where Madam Pomfrey usually worked. Harry chuckled and gently reached up to push a stray strand of Snape’s hair from his face and put it back behind his ear. It seemed strange seeing Snape in bed so uncharacteristically content. Without the black swirling robes, the high-necked collars and the stern potion master glare Snape seemed almost normal. 

“She’s only making sure you’re well Severus, besides three weeks bed rest has done you good. You don’t look so pasty.” Harry’s hand that had lingered on Snape’s ear tip moved softly down Snape’s cheek the fingertips ending just on the point of the man’s prominent chin. 

“I’ve put about a pound and a half on though, damn infernal house elves insist on bringing me more food.” Snape muttered quietly to himself as Harry laid his head down in Snape’s lap the man’s own fingers coming down to softly stroke the unruly curls of the younger man. 

“I don’t want to go.” Harry whispered softly as Snape’s fingers trailed up and down the side of his face in gentle strokes. Snape sighed softly and dipped his head down to kiss Harry gently on the lips in comfort. 

“Yeah I know but just think of all the fun waiting to be had. This is the first summer you’ll ever have without the threat of Voldemort hanging over your head.” Harry opened his eyes and smiled sadly up at Snape who mirrored his smile with one of his own. 

“Fun? I doubt that very much, Sirius will be watching me like a hawk. Remus said Sirius’ has put a charm on my bedroom door so that he’ll know if Draco’s been in or I’ve been out during the night. I even had to put up with him lecturing me about how to properly use a condom.” Harry looked seriously up at Snape who while smiling at the first part of the sentence frowned at the last. 

“A condom? What’s that?” Snape was confused as Harry laughed and blushed a slight pink colour. Sitting up from Snape’s lap Harry whispered the definition of the muggle contraceptive device into Snape’s ear chuckling as he saw Snape screw his nose up in disgust. 

“That sounds very unhygienic, a simple contraceptive charm does the trick much better.” Harry rolled his eyes at his wizard lover but didn’t comment on Snape’s reply, knowing that most wizards found muggle devices a complete waste of time and effort anyway. 

“Have you got everything packed?” Harry changed the subject quickly. Talking about sex related things in a public hospital ward where anyone could walk in was not the best idea. Snape nodded having given the house elves a list of things to pack into what trunks earlier in the week.

“Shouldn’t you be going, or you’ll miss the train?” Snape knew Harry was stalling for time and although he too was reluctant to say goodbye knew it had to come eventually. Harry glanced at the clock over on the far wall and nodded as he stood up from the side of the bed and straightened his robes. 

“Will you send me my results?” Harry picked up his small travelling bag, his trunk already on the train no doubt. Snape nodded. “And you’ll come with me to get my apparition licence?” Snape nodded again smiling at Harry’s unwillingness to leave. “And you promised to come to the picnic next week.” 

“Yes, Yes and Yes Harry. Now go on, I’ll be fine and it’ll only be a few days before I see you again.” Snape reached up from his bed and put a comforting hand around Harry’s. Harry squeezed the man’s hand back tight and without thought for anyone else that might have been around leaned down and kissed Snape firmly on the lips. The kiss was deep and loving but Snape felt the sadness behind it as Harry finally pulled reluctantly away. 

“I love you.” Harry whispered as he forced himself to step away from the bed and towards his awaiting carriage down to the train. Snape nodded understandingly as he folded his own hands in his lap. 

“Remember only a week apart that’s all.” Harry nodded in return as he walked to the entrance to the hospital ward. Harry paused and glanced back into the ward at where Severus still sat up in bed. 

“You know what? I think that bump to the heads done you some good, the old Snape would have just told me to get the fuck home.” Snape rolled his eyes and stared seriously at his young mate. 

“Mr Potter.” Snape warned him dangerously and Harry laughed and nodded again in understanding. 

“Okay, okay I’m going but I’m sending Hedwig every day with a letter.” With a cheeky smile Harry left the hospital wing the door swinging closed as the image of the boy disappeared. Snape sighed and laid his head back against his pillow his eyes closing as he memorised the lips pressed against his. 

“I love you to.” Snape whispered to no one as he listened to the last of the carriages leaving to take the students home for the summer.


	43. Picnic

Chapter 43  
(Picnic)

“No way was that a foul! I barely even touched him!” Harry rolled his eyes as he lay back on the picnic blanket still listening to the twins arguing with Charlie and Snape over a foul call in the Quidditch match they’d just played. 

“George. Fred. Will you give it a break no one cares. You lost fair and square, Draco caught the snitch.” Harry smiled as Mrs Weasley broke up the ensuing argument sending both twins off with a muggle football.

“You still hungry Harry?” Draco sat down beside Harry on the blanket the blonde haired boy carrying a plate of Mrs Weasley’s finest chicken dumplings. If nothing else Draco had been well fed at number 12 Grimmauld Place the Slytherin boy having fit completely in with the fold. Harry shook his head and put his arms back behind him as a pillow rest. 

It had been an unexpectedly good week. All the things Sirius had said he was going to do in order to keep Harry and Draco apart never eventuated, which Harry was sure Remus had seen to. Not that Sirius had had anything to worry about, Harry was not dating Draco and so the boys acted more like friends than lovers, with no outward displays. After the last incident, of which Harry still was none the wiser, both boys had deemed it unnecessary to be so close especially when Severus was around. Harry had tried to get Draco to talk about what had happened again but the blonde had point blankly refused saying that it wasn’t polite. It irritated Harry that he didn’t know about this ‘possession’ thing, not that it had seemed to affect Snape any. The man was his usual stern self in company; relaxing only when alone with Harry in the few moments they snuck together out in the garden. Sirius and he had called another truce and although neither spoke more than a few words to one another those words were civil at least. 

“Draco! Come and play soccer we need a goalie!” Harry glanced up to see Fred and George having roped most of the group into a game of muggle football. Draco looked at Harry in confusion having never heard of the ball game before. 

“It’s like Quidditch without brooms or a snitch. All you have to do is stop them from putting the ball between those two jumpers, which are the goals.” Draco nodded in understanding as Harry explained the role of goalie quickly. Stuffing another dumpling in his mouth for good measure Draco stood up and joined the field of eager players. Draco was walking into a minefield of dirty tricksters but Harry wasn’t about to tell him that. Rolling over Harry lay on his stomach and stared at the derelict house his parents once owned. It looked far better in the afternoon sunshine then when Harry had seen it in the dark. Sighing softly to himself Harry wished his parents were here too. 

A shadow fell over Harry and the boy looked over his shoulder to watch Snape sit down in Draco’s vacated spot on the picnic blanket. What with the entire order and the weasley clan buzzing about all day Harry had hardly a moments alone with Snape. It had been hard that morning to act as they always did around company when Snape walked in through the door of number 12. Snape looked particular delectable in light brown slacks, a collared white shirt and tan pair of boots, his hair tied back in the fashion Harry just adored. If it hadn’t been the wand sitting neatly in Snape’s belt holster Snape would have looked almost muggle. The thought made Harry smiled as the object of his desires sat down on the checked blanket next to him. 

“How’s the holiday going so far?” Snape inquired as if he hadn’t received the three letters Harry had sent him during the week. Harry chuckled and laid his head back down on his folded arms. 

“It’s been good, Sirius has left me alone and Draco and I have had heaps of fun. We’ve been to the movie theatre about five times already, Draco’s obsessed with the place. I think he wants a popcorn machine for himself, he spent at least ten minutes last time just staring at it.” Snape nodded and smiled pleased to see that his godson was enjoying the world beyond his strict wizarding upbringing he’d had for most of his life. “What about you? How’s the house going?” Harry tipped his head on the side and watched as Snape relaxed back on his elbows stretching lazily in the sun. 

“Much the same. The place is a shambles but I’m working on it room by room, and I’ve finally got some house elves with a little sense between them.” Snape yawned, idly watching the soccer game on the field before him. Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Ginny were sitting under the tree a few steps away sharing gossip no doubt so Harry was free to talk to Snape alone, as long as he kept his voice low. 

“When can I come and see the place?” Harry inquired eager to see how Snape’s family had lived before Voldemort. Snape smiled and shook his head at Harry’s enthusiasm. In every letter Harry had written over the past week, he’d always signed off with ‘I can’t wait to come see your house’. It had proved quite amusing for Snape. 

“Not yet, there’s bits a pieces I still need to get rid of before you come, and some quite nasty portraits of my mother that are being stubborn.” Harry nodded understandingly. Snape had after all come from a dark wizarding family it was hardly surprising the man had things he needed to dispose of in private. “I’m pleased to say you and Draco did exceedingly well on your exams this year.” Harry rolled over onto his side intrigued to hear what he’d received on his tests, before the official records were sent out in another week’s time. 

“Yeah and what did I get?” Harry pestered and Snape looked down tersely over his shoulder at the young boy. 

“I can’t tell you, you know that. I’m just making a generalized comment on your grades, they were above your usual standard and I’m pleased with your progress.” Snape watched Harry groan and roll his eyes. Harry should have known Snape would not divulge his results early, but it was good to know he hadn’t failed anything. 

“Typical professor.” Harry muttered to himself as he rolled back over onto his front. Snape smiled and finally lay down beside Harry, the sun making him feel sleepy and tired. Harry rolled his head to his side to look at Snape’s profile as the man stared up into the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds hovering above them. Harry stared at Snape for a long time in silence merely enjoying the man’s company after a week being apart from him. Leaning a little closer Harry dropped his voice lower having glanced over his shoulder to make sure everyone else was engrossed in their own business. “I missed you.” Harry whispered trying to look as if he was just lying there and not talking to Snape his secret lover. Snape murmured an affirmative reply the man’s eyes trained on the clouds and the shapes they were creating. “I’m dying for a kiss.” Harry whispered again watching as Snape moved slightly uncomfortably on the blanket, still refusing to reply to Harry’s teasing comments. “You look good today, you were as sexy as hell this morning when you walked in.” Snape coughed into his hand. Harry smiled dropping his voice even lower to a conspiratorial tone. “I came last night in the shower, stuck my fingers up my arse and imagined you doing it instead. I’m getting better at it.” Within an instant Snape had sat up and shifted an unmeasurable amount away from Harry who was now rolling around laughing. Snape glared down at Harry who just laughed even harder at Snape’s expression. If there was one thing Harry enjoyed about being Snape’s lover, was the permission it gave him to tease the austere potions professor continually. 

“You Mr Potter have a filthy mouth.” Snape said matter of factly just as the group who’d been playing soccer returned to the blankets having packed up for the day. Already the sun was beginning to descend into the horizon making the fluffy white clouds seem like they were bright flames of red and orange. 

“That wouldn’t surprise me he’s best friends with my little brother.” Charlie weasley sat down next to Snape grass stains up his shirt where he’d slide across his own goal for a spectacular save. Ron poked his brother hard in the side promoting Charlie to get his younger sibling in a headlock and give his hair a good rustle. 

“What happened to the game?” Severus inquired easily to the group who all in some way sported grazes, bumps, bruises and soiled clothes. Some of it admittedly had happened during the Quidditch match but the grass stains had certainly come from the football game. 

“Gave up. Sirius kept turning into a dog and running off when he had the ball.” Ron muttered in reply at the dark haired man who had the good grace to blush. 

“It’s an involuntary reaction Ron, the dog in me just likes to play with the ball.” Sirius was standing next to Remus, the both of them already beginning to fold up the various blankets laid out on the grass. It would be dark by the time they all got home. Snape went to make a snide remark but Harry hit him hard on the arm silencing the sarcastic wit before it could escape. It had been an enjoyable day so far and Harry didn’t want it ruined by one stupid comment. 

“Well come on then everyone grab all your stuff and I’ll activate the portkey home.” Everyone got slowly to their feet as Mr Weasley brought the saltshaker out of the wicker picnic basket. Harry stood up and grabbed his broom and his things having helped Mrs Weasley fold up the blanket. With all his stuff, Harry joined Ginny, Draco, Ron and the twins around the saltshaker Arthur had in his hand. “Alright you know the drill, fingers on, back straight….” Mr weasley began to normal pre flight speech but before he could complete it Bill had ended it for him with a cheeky laugh. 

“…and kiss your arse good bye.” Harry laughed and looked over at the elder weasley brothers. Snape was standing with them; those with apparition licences would meet them back at the house. Harry wished he had his licence. With a final smile Harry felt the swirling sensation and the suck of his belly button before he was tumbling through space hurtling back towards number 12. With a pop Harry found himself on the front step of number 12, the dim light of street lamps illuminating the faces of his fellow travellers. As predicted it was already dark but Harry didn’t get time to think before several consecutive loud cracks marked the arrival of the rest of the party. 

“Alright in we go.” Sirius unlocked the door with his wand and led the way inside. Everyone was chattering away animatedly as they went about different activities, Harry having put his broom in the stairs cupboard along with everyone else’s headed upstairs to his room eager for a shower. Draco and Ron weren’t far behind him, all of them vying for the first use of the bathroom. Downstairs Mrs Weasley was informing everyone that dinner would only be half an hour so not to go too far away. 

“Merlin that was a good day out.” Ron exclaimed as he threw himself down on Harry’s bed. Draco rolled his eyes and collapsed down next to Ron leaving Harry to stand in front of his dresser picking out some clean clothes. Since the incident in the great hall when Draco had kissed Harry, Ron had not mentioned the two boy’s supposed relationship since. Harry was sure Ron had been given a stern talking to by his parents but he wasn’t about to push it. Harry enjoyed having Ron and Draco as friends and it made life so much easier that they didn’t fight. Harry hadn’t seen Hermione since leaving school. Like Ron she too hadn’t mentioned anything concerning Harry and Draco’s relationship, but something about her manner when talking to them told Harry she was up to something. Harry hoped she hadn’t guessed what was going on, but knowing Hermione it wouldn’t surprise him. Still he wouldn’t know until next week when Hermione dropped in with her parents for a visit. 

“Shotgun the shower first.” Grabbing his things Harry scrambled for the door, Ron and Draco still fighting to get over each other off the bed when Harry was already out the door and running down the hallway. Laughing at Ron and Draco’s curses Harry ran to the door of the bathroom and pushed it open without a second thought. Harry was still laughing as he turned around and was stunned to see Snape standing at the sink washing his hands. “Shit, sorry.” Harry lowered his eyes to the ground guiltily. He should have learned by now to knock on the bathroom door before entering. Snape chuckled and wiped his hands on the towel.

“No harm done but I’d consider knocking next time Potter.” Snape moved around Harry to the door and went to open it but Harry was quicker and slammed the door closed. Snape didn’t have time to protest when Harry pushed him against the door and leaned up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Harry stepped back and licked his lips, tasting the other man for the first time in weeks.

“I’ve missed that.” Harry whispered softly as he finally opened his eyes to smile up at Snape. The dark haired man smiled back but shook his head at the younger man’s audacity. 

“Well don’t try it again, I’d rather not be hexed into a thousand pieces by order members should someone see us.” With another brief kiss Snape turned around and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry to sigh silently to himself as he got on with his shower before dinner.


	44. Possession

Chapter 44  
(Possession)

“So are you staying this evening Severus?” Lupin inquired at the potions professor as Mrs Weasley handed out what was left of the baked potatoes. 

“If I’m welcome.” Snape replied his gaze shifting across to where Sirius was already tucking into his meal. 

“This is really nice Molly, I don’t know how you cook for all of us.” Sirius totally ignored Snape’s inquiry as he complimented Molly Weasly on her cooking. Molly nodded in understanding as she too sat down around the overly large table ready for her own meal. 

“Of course you are welcome to stay Severus, but you’ll have to share with Draco I’m afraid, we’re a bit short of bedrooms now.” Snape nodded understandingly at Lupin and turned back to his meal. Harry sat opposite Snape at the dinner table and while he desperately wanted to stare at the man all evening he knew he couldn’t. The meal passed in pleasant conversation Harry idly listening to what everyone had to say on the picnic. Harry didn’t participate however instead he was mulling over the ‘possession’ thing again. No matter how much Harry tried to put it out of his mind he kept coming back to it in confusion. He badly wanted to know what Draco had been on about but with the subject taboo Harry was unlikely to get an explanation. 

The meal was drawing to a close and Harry had done nothing but pick at his food, his mind still on the topic of irritation. Finally though Harry could handle it no longer and pushing his butterscotch pudding aside sat back and looked confidently across at Sirius. 

“Sirius.” Catching his godfather’s attention was easy and Sirius looked up from his conversation with Tonks to smile at his godson. 

“Yeah what’s up?” Sirius inquired as he licked his spoon clean of butterscotch sauce. 

“What’s ‘possession’ mean as a wizarding term?” No sooner had the words come out of Harry’s mouth than the entire kitchen had fallen silent. Arthur Weasley practically spat his tea out of his nose in shock, while Mrs Weasley dropped the plate she’d been carrying onto the floor with a shatter. Everyone was staring at Harry as if he’d grown three heads and the dark haired boy was stunned by how his comment had affected everyone. 

“Um, well, its, I...” Sirius struggled to find his tongue as he stared at Harry. No sooner had Sirius spoken than Snape stood up sharply from the table. 

“Thank-you for the meal Molly it was wonderful, I think I’ll go a read book.” With that Snape left abruptly leaving a silence in his wake. Harry swallowed nervously and glanced across at Draco who was staring at him knowingly. 

“I told you Potter, it’s not polite.” With that Draco took what was left of his pudding and followed Snape from the room. 

“Ah Molly let me help you clean up love.” Arthur rose from the table and quickly went about helping his wife. Charlie, Bill and the twins made some lame excuse of playing wizards chess in the living room. Ron grabbed Ginny by the arm and with a handful of biscuits said they were going to feed the owls. Tonks and Mad eye made a quick retreat too, until finally it was only Sirius, Lupin and Harry still sat at the kitchen table. Harry had never seen a room empty so quickly and he looked surprised at Sirius. As if on cue Sirius stood up and looked down at Lupin with a cheeky grin. 

“You can take this one my friend.” With that Sirius up and left as well leaving Lupin staring dumbfounded at his friend as he disappeared through the door. Harry watched as his godfathers best friend sighed heavily and turned to look at him. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered and lowered his head, having not really believed Draco when he said it hadn’t been a polite topic of conversation to talk about. Remus sighed again and with a gentle hand reached out and placed it on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Its okay, come on lets got upstairs and talk.” Harry nodded and following Remus left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Harry’s bedroom. 

Remus sat Harry down on the end of the bed and pulled up the chair from in front of the fire and sat down opposite the younger man. Harry watched, as Remus got comfortable before the elder man took a deep calming breath. 

“Now I know there’s a lot of things in the wizarding world that you’re not familiar with Harry and no one blames you for being interested in it but this particular thing is a rather sensitive subject and you shouldn’t go talking about it openly.” Harry nodded at the werewolf who smiled indulgently, at having a smart boy listening to him. 

“So what is it?” Harry queried impatiently hoping that Remus’ explanation was better than Draco’s had been. Remus thought for a moment to himself before crossing his leg over and relaxing back into his seat. 

“It’s difficult to understand but it’s something that only affects Purebloods. No one knows truly how it works but it’s said that when the first Wizards started to appear that their magic wasn’t very strong and they had to congregate in groups to combine their magical energies into a useful level. As happens in nature the offspring of these first wizards were purebloods born solely of two magical parents, and so it was assumed that their own magic would be self reliant and thus more powerful. As you yourself know your true magical power doesn’t occur until ‘Transition’ and such it was with the first purebloods. However where it had been assumed all the purebloods would be self-reliant they found some who were and some who weren’t.” Harry was confused and shook his head, his expression blank. Remus sighed softly and worried his lip with his teeth as he thought of another way of explaining. 

“Alright let me put it a different way. You know what a Squib is?” Remus looked at Harry seriously and waited for Harry to reply.

“Yeah a person born to two magical parents that posses no magic what so ever.” Harry looked across at Remus who nodded slowly in reply. 

“Good, well a Squib is the extreme example of a ‘possessive’ pureblood wizard.” Remus paused this time allowing Harry time to process what he was saying. Harry nodded slowly beginning to catch on to what was happening. “Now a possessive wizard while still having magical ability never actually reaches their full power even after ‘Transition’. The possessive pureblood becomes reliant on other wizards, his own magic drawing its strength from another’s, just as those first wizards did.” Harry was beginning to see why the subject was so complicated and why Draco had made a big deal about it. 

“So what you’re saying is that a ‘possessive’ wizard needs another wizard to draw strength from so that they can fully use their magic.” Remus smiled and nodded proudly at Harry who had worked it all out splendidly. “Alright so why is it such a big deal. No one pays much attention to Squibs why does no one talk about ‘possessive’ wizards?” Harry looked to Remus for more answers the werewolf pondering on the question for a moment before continuing. 

“Well if you’re a Squib there’s nothing in the world that’s going to help you get magic, but it’s a little different when your abilities as a Wizard rely on solely on someone else. Purebloods are very proud of their heritage and aren’t exactly willing to admit their flaws. It’s hardly surprising though it’s not really the ideal way of living your life knowing that to survive you have to rely on someone else’s power, that’s why many ‘possessive’ wizards marry very young, so that know one knows of their little secret. It’s said that when a ‘possessive’ wizard finds his or her sole mate it’s as if their ‘Transition’ happens all over again and in a matter of moments their magic is just as strong any other Purebloods might be.” Remus sighed as Harry nodded yet again finally making sense of why the subject was so taboo. “That’s where the ‘possessive’ name comes from you know. When a ‘possessive’ wizard finds his or her mate he becomes very attached to his magic and is extremely possessive about his mate and anyone who tries to come between them.” At this a tiny light bulb came on in Harry’s mind and the boy smiled brightly as he thought of Snape. No sooner had Harry thought of Snape’s name than a loud bang came from downstairs along with a lot of shouting and cursing. Remus and Harry stood up and moved to the door but they didn’t get very far as the door swung open and Draco stood in the doorway panting. 

“You’ve got to come downstairs. Black and Snape are killing each other.” At Draco’s declaration Harry pushed past the blonde and bounded down the stairs three at a time. Reaching the bottom of the steps Harry paused briefly to look at the chaos in the lounge room before sprinting down the hall and out the back door into the garden. Walking out in the cool night was like walking into a war zone and Harry braced himself as a whoosh of magic flew past him splintering the door behind him in half. In the darkness by the rose garden Harry could see his godfather and Snape circling each other ominously. Judging from the torn clothes and the bloodied faces the pair had already had a good going at each other. The order members had now gathered around the garden and were attempting to alleviate some of the tension but nothing seemed to work as Black and Snape threw curses at one another. Unlike when Harry had seen Draco and Snape duelling the curses in this duel were well aimed and every one of them hit their target, making each wizard stagger and groan in pain. Looking back into the hallway, Harry saw Mrs Weasley protecting her brood, Draco’s blonde hair tucked amongst the orange mops as the witch held back the younger members of the group.

“What the hell happened?” Harry ducked a blocked curse and fell into the grass beside Bill Weasley who was sheltering with Charlie and Mr Weasley. 

“We don’t know.” Charlie shrugged his shoulders as all four men ducked another wayward curse. 

“Severus was sitting reading in the window seat and Sirius walked over to him and said something. The next thing we knew Sirius was thrown through the window and Snape was laying in to him.” Bill added quickly in explanation. Harry looked up from over the safety of the planter box he was hiding behind and looked at the duelling couple. Snape was on his knees in the garden and Sirius was standing over him as if he’d won, his wand pointed at Snape’s chest. Although Harry couldn’t hear what was being said over the howl of the wind he knew it was serious. Sirius was screaming something into Snape’s face and Snape was growling back with just as much ferocity. Snape was unarmed now, his wand lying in the pumpkin patch thrown from him with a curse. Harry felt his anger rise in his chest as he watched Sirius continued to threaten his lover. Compelled to protect his lover Harry stood up from his hiding spot and ignoring everyone’s calls for him not to be stupid, Harry strode confidently over to where the two men were fighting. 

“You’re a snivelling little piece of shit Snape. Nothing you’ve ever done has been for anyone else but yourself, why would this be any different.” Sirius was shaking with anger and although on the disadvantage Snape remained firm his gaze never wavering as he glared up at his attacker. 

“Go to hell Black, selfish is the only two syllable word you know.” Snape spat back nastily and Sirius lashed out punching Snape in the face sending the wizard sprawling backwards into the garden. Steeling himself Sirius pointed his wand at Snape’s chest the whisper of a curse just on the tip of his tongue but before he could speak Harry put himself between the pair, his gaze firmly settled on Sirius’ wild irises. 

“Harry get out of the way, this isn’t to do with you!” Sirius went to push his godson out of his way but Harry remained firm and pushed Sirius back hard in the chest. Sirius was a little shocked and turned his wand on Harry. “Harry move or I’ll….” Sirius didn’t finish his sentence as Harry drew his wand out casually and pointed it at his godfather. 

“Or what Sirius?” Harry inquired his wand point a mere inch from Sirius’ chest. Sirius looked down at Harry’s wand and the back up at the spectacled boy in confusion. 

“Harry? You’re not protecting this arsehole are you, he’s not worth the air he breathes. Can’t you see the only reason he encouraged you and Draco was to ensure his own ‘possessive’ godson was looked after. It’s always something for him, he never thinks of anyone but himself.” Sirius spat nastily at Snape who was still kneeling on the ground his lip cut and bleeding from Sirius’ blow. Sirius tried to move past Harry again but the boy pressed the tip of his wand against Sirius’ chest making his godfather pause where he stood. 

“There is no me and Draco, it was all a lie to get rid of the Ministry.” Harry couldn’t believe he said what he had but in that instant Sirius took a step back in confusion and looked over at where the blonde haired boy was stood in the doorway with Mrs Weasley. There was a gasp from Ronald, and then a quiet ‘I knew’ from Harry’s best friend. 

“What?” Sirius questioned sharply demanding an answer. 

“Harry, don’t. It’s not worth it.” Harry felt Snape’s hand sneak up to his own hanging limply at his side. Harry glanced down to look at the bloodied face of his lover but Harry shook his head at the pleading look. 

“No, you are worth it. You’re worth everything I have and I won’t have them treating you like you’re nothing.” Harry looked up from Snape and pulled his hand free of Snape’s grasp to stare at Sirius who was now frowning in confusion at the conversation that had just passed between his godson and his enemy. “Snape and I are together and in love, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.” Harry glared at his godfather who for all the world looked as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Sirius lowered his wand in shock just as Lupin ran up to stand beside his friend and stare at Harry in disbelief. 

“You’re what? But I thought the Ministry had already investigated?” Lupin looked from Harry to Snape who was just now pulling himself to his feet looking extremely shaken. 

“They have but we covered it up so Severus wouldn’t lose his job. We thought that by saying that Draco and I were dating it would take the focus off Severus and I.” Lupin shook his head in disbelief as he watched Harry reach back and take Severus hand in his own, his fingers entwining with that of his lovers. Severus stayed silent the entire time his gaze never leaving Black’s even when Harry squeezed his hand in comfort. “I don’t care if it’s wrong or whether or not you approve, it’s my decision and mine alone. If you can’t get over the past Sirius then it’s your loss. I love him and that’s all that matters.” Harry turned his head towards Snape and with a warm smile leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Snape hissed a little in pain and Harry pulled away with an apologetic smile. The moment was shattered however when with an almighty crack Dumbledore appeared in the garden a stern expression on his face. Harry was stunned to see the headmaster and dropping Severus’ hand stepped towards the elder wizard. No sooner had Harry moved through than Harry heard Sirius voice and the curse he sent towards the now unprotected Snape. 

“I knew it would be you who took him from me. Not Voldemort, or the death eaters but you. You couldn’t have Lily so you’re having Harry instead, but it’ll be over my dead body.” Snape was already crying out in agony as the Cruiatious curse ripped through his body, leaving him writhing and screaming on the ground. The next curse Harry predicted and as he threw himself into the line of Sirius’ wand the swirling green spiral of magic hit him squarely in the chest sending him flying through the air and onto the wooden fence surrounding the garden. The pain that ripped through Harry’s body was unbearable and the boy screamed as if his lungs were on fire. Harry was aware of a tearing sound across his back and down his arm but nothing compared to the pain in his chest, robbing him of breath and life. In the darkness of the garden and his swirling vision Harry could see nothing but the horrified expression on Sirius’s face just as Tonks, Mr Weasley and Charlie tackled him to the ground. There was a sound nearby and Harry briefly heard a familiar voice speaking an incantation before the last of Harry’s consciousness slipped away and he was plunged into a world of darkness and pain.


	45. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 45  
(Rude Awakenings)

“Severus Snape a ‘Possessive’? Who’d have guessed?” Harry heard a voice, distance though it was he could still make out what was being said. There was a rustle of paper nearby and then Harry heard another voice replying. 

“You wouldn’t know from looking at him, that’s for sure.” This voice was more familiar and Harry imagined the coloured hair the witch would probably have. Nymphadora Tonks, order member and auror. “Bet you, ‘you know who’ didn’t know that?” Tonks continued as the rustling of paper continued, as if someone was turning the pages of a newspaper. 

“Yeah that’s true, pureblood or not a ‘possessive’ wizard certainly isn’t an asset.” The unfamiliar voice responded and Harry tried to focus on the voice and its direction. Harry decided the person who the voice belonged to was on his right, the same side that he could feel the warmth of sunlight hitting his face. Harry didn’t know where he was or who apart from Tonks was with him, but he was aware of the darkness and his inability to open his eyes or move. 

“Is he still in the room?” Tonks this time spoke and Harry heard a chair scrape along the floor beside him, as if someone was getting up. The scrape of the chair was followed by light footsteps that ended further away. 

“Yup, refuses any company.” The unfamiliar voice responded again and Harry heard the chink of china and the splash of water, which Harry assumed was someone making tea. “Accept Albus that is of course. Molly said he’s hardly eaten anything the last three weeks, his tray sent back half full every day.” Harry heard the unfamiliar voice sigh softly, before more footsteps and the slurp of someone sipping their cup of tea. 

“And Sirius?” Tonks inquired, the sound of a chair scraping back along the floor as she sat back down. 

“Still in St Mungo’s as far as I know. Poor sod.” As Harry listened to the conversation the voices began to get louder his senses slowly returning to him, to the point where he could just wiggle his toes and fingers beneath the tucked blankets. 

“Yeah, Black’s strong though, he’ll get through it. It was bound to come eventually, you can’t go 15 years in Azkaban and have it not affect you.” Tonks sounded positive like she normally did although Harry was sure he didn’t feel so upbeat. 

“I’m sure he will, they’re the best in the business down at St Mungo’s he’ll be back before we know it.” Again Harry heard the sipping of tea and now as well as hearing it, he could smell the blackcurrant flavour of the tea. Harry tried desperately to open his eyes but they remained firmly shut and he inwardly cursed at not being able to see the mystery person. Harry had no idea what had happened. All he could remember was seeing Dumbledore apperate into the backyard of Grimmauld place before the pain and the darkness. Harry desperately wanted to know what had happened, both to Sirius and Severus. 

“Yes I’m sure he will too. I hope I could be more positive about young Harry here though.” Harry heard tonks sigh, the twinge of concern in her tone of voice somewhat disturbing Harry. Harry tried harder to open his eyes his fingertips curling into the soft bed sheets as he gritted his teeth. 

“Aye, but he’s come this far we shouldn’t give up hope yet.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he inwardly fought with his no responsive body, desperate to open his eyes and let those two people in the room know he was okay. “Still three weeks with no sign, the boys got luck I’ll give him that but this time he might have pushed it a little too far………..” The unfamiliar voice trailed off as Harry heard a door off to his left opening and a set of footsteps entering and moving over towards where he was lying. 

“Albus.”

“Headmaster.” The two voices acknowledged the entrance of the person and Harry rejoiced at knowing a familiar person was now in the room. Again Harry desperately tried to open his eyes but still his eyelids refused to respond. 

“How is he?” Harry heard Tonks stand up from the chair again shortly before Dumbledore sat down, his voice sounding weary and old. 

“No change headmaster, it’s such a shame after surviving Voldemort to be brought down by his own Godfather. Such a tragedy…” No sooner had the unfamiliar voice spoken that Dumbledore spat nastily at the man, for the first time ever raising his voice to anyone in anger. 

“Dr Lee, I don’t appreciate your comments regarding Mr Potter. You may say what you wish when outside this room but while you are in here supervising our patient you will refrain from any negative comments. Mr Potter if you have not realised is still very much alive, and while ever he breathes there is still hope for his recovery.” Dumbledore ended his retort and Harry felt the man’s hand coming up to rest on his forehead brushing away a stray piece of hair. Harry still was unable to open his eyes and in his desperation tears began to leak from the corners of his closed eyes. “Now I believe breakfast is being served downstairs, I will relieve you both while you eat.” Harry felt Dumbledore’s hand shift down from his forehead to his cheek and within an instant the man felt the wet tears beneath his palm. It was as if a whirlwind went through the room and Harry heard the chair fall to the floor with a crash as Dumbledore stood up sharply, the man’s hands coming to cup Harry’s cheeks tightly. “Harry? Harry? Can you hear me? Please, give me a sign. Harry?” Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so desperate and Harry tried desperately to shout and open his eyes. “Come on Harry, look at me.” Clenching his fists beneath the blankets Harry tried one more time to open his eyes and within an instant his vision was flooded with bright white light, momentarily blinding him. “Close the curtains!” Dumbledore shouted at the other people in the room and within moments the bright light had gone from Harry’s vision and he was left with only the fuzzy outline of Dumbledore’s wizened old face hovering so close to his own. “Oh my dear boy, you’re awake.” Dumbledore’s hands were running frantically over Harry’s cheeks, the man’s smile so wide it practically took up his entire face. “Tell the others, and Severus. Go and get Severus.” Harry’s vision slowly swam into focus although the boy still found it difficult to keep it clear, but he did see Dumbledore call over his shoulder to Tonks, her fiery red hair an orange blur in Harry’s vision as she ran from the room crying out in happiness to everyone else in the house. “Oh thank Merlin Harry, give an old wizard a breakdown you did.” Dumbledore brushed the stray tears from the boy’s cheeks with a soft hand. Harry managed a weak smile before the ache that was beginning to take over his body made him close his eyes again in pain. 

“Where is he?” Harry heard footsteps running down the hall before the door to the room shot open and the footsteps came running over to where Harry lay. Dumbledore’s comforting touch left him, and was instantly replaced by far more familiar hands, callused and dry with a lifetime of potion making. The smell was intoxicating too, the familiar smell of sandalwood and spice something only Severus smelled of. “Harry?” Forcing back his pain Harry opened his eyes to acknowledge his lovers frantic voice. No sooner had Harry’s blue gaze focused on Severus than the man broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hand shaking violently as they tried to capture Harry’s cheeks in a gentle touch. Harry heard a disturbance in the hall before many talking, chattering people spilled into the room, all of them trying desperately to get to Harry. For Harry it was all too much and he slid his eyes closed as the pain swept over his body yet again. 

“Out! Get Out! Mr Potter needs rest, one visitor at a time if you please.” The unfamiliar voice Harry had become accustomed with earlier demanded order and soon everyone was moving out of the room, leaving just the quiet sobs of Severus who now had Harry’s right hand clasped tightly in his own shaking ones. 

“Severus, calm down or you’re going to make yourself sick again.” Harry heard Dumbledore move around the room and Harry opened his eyes long enough to see the headmaster place a supportive hand on Snape’s shuddering shoulders. Snape seemed to take three strained breaths calming himself even though the tears still spilled down his cheeks, from eyes that looked so tired but relived. 

“Harry.” Severus spoke Harry’s name with so much concern and Harry opened his mouth to whisper back, but no words came out. Dumbledore was quick to place his hand on Harry’s forehead calming the boy’s obvious pain. 

“Don’t speak Harry, not yet. Dr Lee has gone to get some pain potions from downstairs.” Dumbledore soothed his hand on Harry’s forehead making the boy involuntarily close his eyes again. It was a few moments before Harry heard the door to the bedroom open again and the clink of bottles being carried in and placed on the bedside table. 

“Well now what cocktail would you like today Mr Potter.” Harry opened his eyes and watched through sleepy eyes as the unfamiliar doctor poured several different coloured liquids into a glass, which he topped up with what Harry assumed was pumpkin juice. “Good all mixed, now let me help you drink this.” Harry felt the bed yield as the doctor sat down on the bed and put a supporting hand underneath his shoulders propping him up slightly, as he brought the foul coloured concoction to Harry’s lips. “All in one go now, don’t want to waste it.” Harry swallowed the liquid obediently but felt himself heave at the taste. When the liquid was all gone Harry was laid back down again and his lips carefully patted dry by Dumbledore. During the entire ordeal Severus had sat silently beside Harry, his hand clutching to the boys unwilling to let go. Harry had never seen Snape so quiet, nor had he seen Snape seem so tired. The man had at least several days’ growth on his face, and the dark circles under his eyes made his face seem more sallow than usual. “Well that should knock him out for a while, so we can get to work on his arm. I didn’t dare start healing that until we were sure he was going to wake up, but now time is of the essence and I will require Madam Pomfrey’s help naturally.” Harry turned briefly from Snape’s face to glance up at the doctor who was now buzzing around the room. Harry was beginning to feel sleepy again and as he looked back at Snape his eyes slowly drooped closed until only the image of his lover swirled in his mind.


	46. No Regrets

Chapter 46   
(No regrets)

“Good morning Potter.” Harry opened his eyes and watched as Snape breezed into the room, opening the curtains with an insistent tug before collecting various items of dirty clothes strew about the room and banishing them to the laundry with a flick of his wand. Stretching in the warm morning sun now streaming in through the open window Harry yawned and slowly pushed himself up into a seated position. Snape bustled over to the wardrobe and with a quick flick of his wand had a clean t-shirt and jeans laid out over the back of the seat in front of the fire, along with a clean pair of jocks and socks. Harry smiled secretly to himself as Snape came over to the edge of the bed and removed a vial of potion from inside his pocket, mixing the concoction with the glass of water on Harry’s bedside table. Offering Harry the mixture the boy tentatively took the glass with his uninjured left hand and downed it quickly. Harry had become used to the foul tasting potion, the last two weeks having flown by, and Snape’s morning ritual was one Harry just adored. With the glass empty Snape smiled and leaned over kissing Harry softly on the lips and chasing away the foul taste in the youngsters mouth with his own unique flavour. Harry liked that morning ritual the best and would happily drink all the potions in the world if only to have Snape kiss him like that every morning. 

Satisfied that Harry had taken his pain potion, Snape then threw back the covers of the bed and helped Harry stand, before helping him into the bathroom. Since the incident in the backyard Harry hadn’t dared look at himself in the mirrors and so he’d had Snape remove all of them in the house just so he couldn’t catch a sight of himself. With his morning toiletries finished in relative silence, Snape helped his young charge back into the bedroom and having re tied the sling about Harry’s arm then allowed the boy to use his own wand to dress himself, while Snape made the bed and cleaned the room with his own charms and incantations. 

“I thought you might like to take your lessons outside today. It’s warm out and you need some fresh air.” Harry nodded as he slipped his wand awkwardly into his jeans pocket. Doing things with his left hand was difficult, but doing spells was even worse. It had taken him at least a week of Snape teaching him to get the hang of left-handed wand movements. 

“Cool, did Hermione send me homework?” Harry followed Snape downstairs careful to stay on the right sight of the elder man should he stumbled on the stairs. It had taken him two long weeks to regain his motor function and every now and then his muscles would spasm and send him sprawling to the floor like a helpless child. He’d re-injured his arm twice already with silly accidents and Harry desperately was trying to get better, so he could return to school. The school term and Harry’s last year at Hogwarts had started last week and so as not to fall behind in his Newts was having teachers, and students owl him work. It helped too that Snape was with him, Dumbledore having refused Snape leave to return to work until Harry was well enough to return as well. 

“Yes and I’ve got a few revision tests for you from last year, I had Draco go through my desk draws in my office to find them. You’ll need to combine all your schooling if you’re going to pass Newts well.” Harry nodded and grasped hold of Snape’s arm tightly as he stumbled on the rug at the bottom of the steps. Snape immediately grabbed Harry around the waist stabling the boy before continuing to walk down the hall. 

“Good morning Mrs Weasley!” As they passed the kitchen door Harry paused and ducked his head inside, smiling at the red haired woman he knew would be there. Mrs Weasley had been a saint for the past two weeks, splitting her time between looking after her own family and looking after Severus and Harry. 

“Good morning Harry. I’ll send breakfast out for both of you before I go.” Harry nodded understandingly and continued to walk down the hall and out of the back door with Severus. Severus had been right. It was a beautiful day outside and Harry basked in the warmth of the sunlight as he was led over to a soft grassy patch of lawn between a large elm tree and the vegetable patch. Sitting down on the soft grass Harry settled back as Snape charmed a pencil in his pocket into a small writing desk, complete with quill and ink well for Harry to use. With another flick of his wand Snape had the relevant papers and books for Harry’s lessons in front of him and he passed them all to the boy who groaned at the length of the homework. The teachers it seemed had stepped up their homework in hopes of having all their students pass their Newts with good marks. 

“Now, now get it all done before lunch and I’ll read to you.” Harry smiled and nodded at Snape who had summoned a book of his own, which now lay open on his lap. Snape supervised Harry’s lessons and homework, there merely for moral support than anything else. Snape had read to him during those weeks he’d been unable to move in bed, and it had been his lovers’ voice that had soothed his turmoil when Harry had become so depressed nothing seemed to matter. Admittedly Harry knew Snape would most likely read him his potions textbook, but it was worth the dullness just to hear Snape continually talking with his silky voice. 

Mrs Weasley brought out breakfast just as Harry had finished his ‘Transfiguration’ homework. The bacon and scrambled eggs smelled delicious and Harry instantly tucked into his food as Mrs Weasley relayed a few things to Snape before apperateing away to tend her own brood at the burrow. Eating one handed was difficult but Harry wasn’t one to ask for help and so merely discarded his fork in favour of eating his bacon with his fingers. 

“That’s very unhygienic Harry.” Snape mused as he himself ate his own breakfast, with much more civility. Harry shrugged his shoulders wincing a little at the movement of his right arm. Severus had spent a lot of time explaining things to Harry over the past two weeks. The man having taken almost two days telling Harry everything he wanted to know about ‘possession’. Dumbledore too had taken his time explaining to Harry what had happened the night Severus and Sirius had fought. It was all a little too unbelievable and Harry had yet to full comprehend everything, but he was getting there and that was what mattered. 

“Severus, it’s strange isn’t it?” Shovelling a little more scrambled egg into his mouth Harry washed the mouthful down with some pumpkin juice before glancing across at his elder who lazily sipped from a cup of tea. 

“What’s strange?” Snape inquired as he sipped again from his tea. 

“This. You and me. Everything, it’s all so strange.” Severus furrowed his brow in confusion but said nothing as Harry sighed and finished his last mouthful of egg before continuing. “I mean I never would have dreamed ever that you would have even called me Harry, let alone how domesticated we’ve become. And when I always saw this in my dreams you were the one who looked after me, not the other way around.” Harry sighed again and Severus reached out his hand and brushed a stray hair from Harry’s forehead, making the boy smile and lean into the touch. 

“Yes, things are strange. I admit this hadn’t been part of my grand plan for my life.” Severus replied staring idly over the rim of his teacup out into the garden, as he thought silently to himself. Harry watched Snape thinking, the boy inwardly smiling to himself at the handsome face of his lover. 

“Do you regret us?” Harry queried softly his hand straying to Severus’ that lay atop his knee. Snape looked down as he felt Harry entwining his fingers with his own atop his knee and smiled softy as he shook his head in reply.

“No.” Snape paused running his thumb over Harry’s palm before bringing their entwined fingers up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s hand. “Not at all. I regret that Lily and James never get to see what a wonderful man you’ve grown into Harry, and I regret ever giving my life to Lord Voldemort, but I don’t regret anything that’s happened between us.” Snape closed his eyes a soft warm breeze ghosted across his face, swirling the dark strands of hair around his face as he tilted it towards the sun. Harry smiled and shifted closer to Snape his head come to rest on Snape’s shoulder. 

“Do you think Sirius will ever accept us?” Harry inquired as he leaned into Snape’s side taking comfort from the man he loved. Snape huffed a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“Who knows Harry. I’d like to think he would, people change after all, but I know it won’t matter if he doesn’t.” Harry nodded and Snape smiled as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“I can’t wait to get back to school.” Harry muttered as Snape pushed him away gently and gestured to his homework as Snape collected their now empty breakfast plates. 

“I can. Merlin only knows what chaos my classes are going to be in when I return, I can’t believe Dumbledore’s got McGonagall teaching Potions, honestly.” Snape shook his head in disgust and Harry smiled at his elder, as he turned back to his homework for the day. 

“Well you won’t have to wait long, Sirius and Lupin are due back next week and Dumbledore said it’s best if we’re out of the place when they get back.” Snape flicked his wand at the dirty dishes and they disappeared with a pop. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry in concern. 

“Don’t count on it Potter, you’re not going anywhere until that arms healed itself, even if I have to fend of that bloody godmut with my bare hands.” Harry looked up sharply from his homework and glared pointedly at Severus who put up his hands in apology. “Sorry, I’ll watch my mouth I promise. Now I’m going to go wash up you get on with your homework.” With a smile Snape rose from the grass and with another sweet kiss to Harry’s lips Snape walked back down the garden and disappeared inside leaving Harry alone in the sun with his schoolwork.


	47. The Night Before Newts

Chapter 47  
(The night before Newts)

“We’ve been invited to dinner.” Harry said matter of factly as he continued to read aloud the letter that Sirius had sent him. Harry lay stomach down on Snape’s bed his feet dangling about above him, as he leaned over the bottom of the bed to grab one of the sweets he’d brought from Honeydukes earlier in the day. Snape groaned from the bathroom emerging a moment later still tying up his hair in the leather strap he favoured. “Don’t groan like that. He sounds like he genuinely wants to talk.” Harry continued as he finished reading the letter to himself that contained the details of the dinner date and Sirius’ paw print signature. Severus didn’t say anything as he moved over to his wardrobe and spelled himself clothed having chosen one of his most comfortable robes. It was the last staff meeting before end of year exams started and Severus was sure it would probably last all night like most of these meetings did, discussing new cheating spells that had been discovered. “Severus, you promised you’d make the effort.” Harry whined and pouted dramatically. Severus knew better than to take notice of his young lovers moods and merely brushed it off as he stood in front of the mirror and straightened his appearance. “Oh come on Sev, it’s just dinner and you heard what Remus said in his letter. Maybe Sirius has changed for the better, he came back from St Mungo’s a different man and you know that.” Harry tried a different tact as he sat up from the bed and perched on the end of it, as he looked at Snape’s appearance in the mirror. Snape sighed heavily and turned around, finally satisfied with his look, which was nothing short of immaculate like always. 

“Fine, I’ll think about it. It wasn’t too long ago when he tried to kills us both if you don’t remember Harry, and while it may not affect you I still don’t trust him. Breakdown or not he’s still Sirius Black.” Snape collected his paperwork from his desk before striding out into his crimson and cream living room, leaving Harry to trail after him quickly. 

“Good, well at least think about it. You can tell me tomorrow what you decide, and I’ll write back tomorrow afternoon.” Harry spoke calmly to his lover who was just collecting his quill and some spare parchment from his lab. Finally ready to leave Snape came to a stand still in front of Harry his arms full of ‘professor’ things. 

“Harry you have exams tomorrow if you don’t remember.” Harry rolled his eyes at Severus who glared sternly at him, with his now familiar potion professor glare. 

“I know! How could I forget you’ve been shoving revision notes down my throat for the past six months?” Harry looked seriously at Snape who smiled and nodded in understanding. The past year had gone so quickly. With Harry having recovered from his injury at the beginning of the year, they had both returned to Hogwarts in a mad rush. Harry had hardly had time to himself, the professors pushing the seventh years hard with their studies. “Besides, what I don’t know now I won’t ever know.” Harry shrugged his shoulders idly and Snape grunted his disapproval of that statement. 

“Well that may be the case but you can at least get an early night. A well-rested student performs at his best, so no staying up with Draco or Weasley. I want you in bed by 8.30!” Snape glared at Harry pointedly and watched as the boy smiled cheekily at him.

“Is that an order sir?” Harry winked cheekily at Snape and licked his lips seductively. Snape rolled his eyes this time and turned to exit his room, already late for the staff meeting. 

“In your bed Mr Potter, and yes that is an order. If I catch you up and roaming the halls after 8.30, Gryfindor will be seeing negative points until mid next year is that understood?” Snape stepped out into the hallway his hands still full of paperwork. Harry stepped out after him his hand holding open the door so he could return. Even though Snape had changed the wards to allow the boy to pass through easily when Snape was in his rooms, he hadn’t told the boy his password so that if Snape wasn’t in the room Harry couldn’t get in. Harry was a little miffed about it, but then he supposed Dumbledore had trusted them to keep their relationship discrete and without Snape’s password Harry couldn’t go sneaking into Snape’s private chambers at anytime. 

“You can’t keep threatening to take points Snape in order to get your own way, I won’t be a student in four weeks time. Besides why should I care if Gryfindor never see positive points again when I’m not a student?” Snape threw Harry a dark look over his shoulder one that said Snape wasn’t to be messed with. Harry obediently nodded in understanding and with a short wave saw Snape off down the corridor before returning into the man’s private chamber. No sooner had Harry moved back into the room than a hissing sound alert Harry to someone wanting to come in. Harry smiled at the snake in the mirror above the fireplace and turned back to Snape’s door, brushing his hand over the door to make it open. He instinctively knew whom it would be. 

“Hi Potter.” Without waiting for an invitation Draco pushed his way in, his arms full of chocolate, sweets, bags of crisps, and muggle soda. Draco dumped his stash in the centre of the rug in front of the fire and sat down on the floor amongst it. “Grab us some glasses and I’ll see if I can tune in the fireplace.” Harry nodded and disappeared into Snape’s potions lab, returning a moment later with two of the biggest cleanest potion jars he could find. Draco laughed as he saw the glassware and gestured for Harry to pour the drinks while he continued to flick his wand at the fireplace, changing the images with each flick. 

“When you said a pig out Draco, I didn’t think you meant us actually turning into pigs.” Harry surveyed the junk food with an enthusiastic gaze. How Draco had gotten his hands onto the muggle food was beyond Harry, but it certainly was welcome. Harry had hardly ever been allowed food like this at the Dudley’s and when Draco had suggested it as a treat before exams started he’d jumped at the opportunity to try it. Draco huffed a laugh and nodded having finally found the right image in the fireplace. 

“There, Quidditch final between Ireland and Wales. I’m betting Wales flog their Irish Pixy arses.” Harry was amazed at how clearly Draco had managed to tap into the commentary of the Quidditch game and automatically sat back to watch having chosen a packet of cheese crisps for himself. 

“Nah, Ireland are unbeaten this season, I bet you three chocolate frogs they win.” Harry picked up three chocolate frogs from his own wizarding stash of junk food and put them to one side. Draco laughed but nodded as he too settled back to watch the game with some salt and vinegar crisps. It was just what the pair of them needed having studied non-stop for the past month and a half. Relaxing before the stress of exams tomorrow was certainly worth it. 

***************************************

“Oh come on that sucked!” Harry threw an open packet of chocolate at the fire as the image of the Wales team accepting their trophey became too much for him. Almost instantly the image in the fire faded and the chocolate wrapper went up in green flames. 

“I win! You owe me frogs Potter!” Disgusted by his loss Harry threw the three chocolate frogs they’d been saving over at the blonde who greedily pocketed them for later. With the image gone from the fire and so full with junk food Harry and Draco lay back on Snape’s rug, which was now littered with empty wrappers. Draco finished gloating over his win and rolled over onto his side to smile at his friend who lay with his arms behind his head on the rug. “So, have you decided what you’re going to do after school?” Draco inquired. All seventh years had been to private interviews with their heads of house to discuss their employment after school. Harry had listened to McGonagall suggestions with curiosity but he still hadn’t decided as yet. 

“Nup. Auror’s won’t take me for training now…” Harry held up his still tightly bandaged arm. Although his injury had healed it still needed constant attention to stop it cramping up and he got the shakes far too often to hold a wand still for as long as would be needed in Auror training. “…and I’m not really interested in being in the Ministry.” Harry trailed off trying to remember all the career paths that had been suggested to him. In honesty he hadn’t really thought past his exams, accept for living with Snape that was. “Snape suggested I become his apprentice but I’m not sure that’s a good career move. What about you?” Harry inquired hopeful of moving the topic of conversation from himself. Draco beamed brightly at Harry obviously happy with his own decisions. 

“Snape’s got me a ‘traineeship’ with Charlie Weasley in Romania studying the dragons. As long as I pass Care of Magical Creatures this year and pass this medical fitness test I can go and stay with him for three months to see if I like it.” Harry smiled pleased that Draco was getting what he wanted. It had been the boy’s greatest dream to work with Dragon’s and it had been that selfish driving force that had seen Draco want Voldemort defeated so much. 

“Wow that’s cool. You’ll have to write to me or I’ll get lonely.” Harry pouted dramatically and Draco laughed and swatted his friend playfully across his good arm. 

“Of course.” Draco smiled and relaxed back down on the rug having kicked off his shoes to warm his cold toes by the fire. “So how are things with you and Snape going?” Draco inquired having a desire to change the topic. They’d heard enough about their careers and their education over the past three months without talking about it now. 

“Good but it’ll be better once I finish school.” Harry whispered as he thought about what Snape was up to at the moment. Draco nodded understandingly. 

“Have you, you know?” Draco made a rude gesture with his hand and Harry groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“No! I’ve tried everything Draco, he just won’t crack.” Harry thumped his head back against the rug and Draco sat up unbelieving of what Harry just said. 

“Everything? Even the bath thing?” Draco inquired still in shock that his godfather hadn’t fallen for that. Harry shook his head sadly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yes, even that. Do you know what he said to me when he walked in? He said ‘don’t be too long I want a shower.’ Can you believe that?” Harry looked incredulously across at his friend who sat with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

“No way?” Draco continued to shake his head in disbelief as Harry continued in frustration his fists tightening in the rug pile. 

“Yes way. He just won’t crack under the pressure and it’s not like he doesn’t want it. I woke up yesterday morning and that wasn’t his wand I felt against my back but when I turned over to you know, encourage him, he just kissed me on the nose and got out of bed.” Harry shook his head mirroring Draco’s look of disbelief. “Then I went down on him after the Yule Ball in the corridor outside Charms. Got on my knees and sucked him all the way down, which is a scary thing let me tell you, but before he could, you know…” Harry trailed off his eyebrows rising in knowing question before continuing. “Well before he could do that he pushed me away and said that it wasn’t safe doing it in the hall. We’d been there half an hour and no one had been anywhere near the fifth corridor, and I’m sure in the five minutes more it would have taken for him to blow his load no one would have caught us.” Draco scoffed loudly and continued to shake his head disbelieving of his Godfather’s chastity. Harry rolled over onto his side to look at Draco seriously his voice lowering into a conspiratorial tone. “I’ve even played with myself in front of him, practically begging him to take me with my fingers up my arse and he’s just got up and left. I’m beginning to get a little paranoid that it’s me he doesn’t want.” Harry trailed off and watched as Draco shrugged his shoulders in confusion. 

“Maybe he’s just really serious about not having sex until you’ve finished school, he is stubborn when he wants to be. I’m sure it’s not you, he practically mopes for you all day.” Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders in answering reply unsure what to do or what Snape was thinking. 

“Sex, yeah okay I understand that but playing about won’t kill him Draco and I’ve had it with these chaste kisses bullshit, I want tongue when we pash.” Draco tried not to screw his nose up in disgust at the image of his godfather giving Harry tongue, and as always tried to distance himself with whom it actually was Harry was talking about. 

“Have you ever thought he doesn’t trust himself to just play about? Maybe he thinks that if he plays about he won’t be able to stop once he’s excited? I know my godfather and he’s a pretty passionate man, and as far as I know a dedicated lover but he might not be able to stop once he gets going?” Draco glanced across at Harry who pondered a moment on what his friend had just suggested. 

“Like that’s an issue, as if I’d want him to stop!” Harry chuckled softly but Draco just glared at his friend who obediently wiped the smile from his face.

“Be serious Harry. You know Snape well enough now to know he has morals and is going to see them upheld no matter what. Just give it till you finish school, and I’ll bet you all the chocolate frogs in Honeydukes he’ll jump you the moment you get your certificate.” Harry nodded in understanding and settled back on the rug his eyes beginning to droop closed as he fought with fatigue. 

“Well if he doesn’t I’ll hold you accountable!” Harry pointed a finger accusingly over at Draco, who huffed a contemptible laugh and pushed Harry’s finger away. 

“Don’t be stupid Harry, like I have control over my godfathers sex life.” As in on cue both boys heard a rattling of someone coming in through the door. Glancing at the clock above the mantel Harry swore and the hand read, ‘Coming Home’ and Snape’s name. 

“Fuck, clean this up and I’ll get my Dad’s cloak, if he catches us we’re dead.” Harry dashed into the bedroom leaving Draco to clean up the mess with a flick of his wand. A moment later Harry returned and draped himself and the blonde haired boy in the invisibility cloak just as a tired and weary Snape stepped into the room. Harry and Draco edged their way to the door as Snape stepped in and looked cautiously about the room. Harry heard Snape chuckle to himself just as he and Draco were leaving. 

“Damn Gryfindor, wouldn’t jeopardize the house cup no matter what.” Harry frowned at his lover’s amusement. It was just like Snape to assume Harry had done as he was told to save his house from loosing the cup. Outside in the corridor, Harry grabbed his wand and with a vicious flick put back the mess he and Draco had made on the rug with smug satisfaction. Draco choked on his laughter as Harry began running down the hall, as Snape finally saw the mess. “HARRY POTTER!” Draco and Harry ran for their lives, the sound of Snape’s furious bellow echoing in the now silent corridors of the dungeons. Harry burst out laughing as they reached the point where the pair would take their separate paths back to their houses. 

“You’ll cop it you will, that was really nasty.” Draco continued to laugh even as he began making his way down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room entrance. Harry rolled his eyes be resisted the urge to comment, instead he pulled the cloak tighter about his body and like a shadow in the night made his way upstairs to bed…


	48. Of Newts and Snape

Chapter 48  
(Of Newts and Snape)

Harry flicked his wand idly against the teacup and star charts on his desk as he stared at the clock hovering ominously above the teacher’s table in the great hall. This was his final exam, ‘Divination’. Harry didn’t ever know why he’d taken this stupid class in the first place. It had only taken him half of the entire Newt’s tail on the clock to finish the essay and readings he was supposed to be doing and now he was forced to sit here and wait for time to run out. 

For the past two weeks he’d been in exams or studying in the library. He was completely over the entire ‘school exam’ experience and longed to go outside into the sun and fly around on his broom. As much as everyone made the exams out to be hard Harry had found them relatively simple, the practicals far more interesting than the written. Transfiguration had been on Monday and Tuesday. Harry had partnered Seamus, and although the Snake he’d turned the boy into still had an Irish accent when it spoke Harry assumed he’d done pretty well but considered himself lucky none of the examiners could speak ‘Parceltongue’. Care of Magical Creatures had been Wednesday and Thursday, and considering what beast Harry had been given for his practical he’d come out relatively unscathed. Friday marked the start of Potions. Harry had correctly identified all of the ingredients he’d been shown, as well as brewed his ‘Sleeping Draught’ with excellent precision. After the weekend Harry had retuned to the Potion exam, to complete his potion and the written part of the exam. Tuesday had been Defence Against the Dark Arts with Wednesday and Thursday left for Charms. So now on this final Friday, Harry had completed his last exam ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Admittedly there were still more exams both next week and the week after but Harry hadn’t taken those subjects so he was now free to relax and basically bum about until the end of school feast in two weeks time. 

“Mr Potter, will you please refrain from tapping so incessantly you are disturbing the other students.” Harry looked up from his distant stare at the clock to focus on the familiar figure now standing next to him. Snape had turned out to be the Hogwarts representative in the ‘Divination’ exam. While the Ministry oversaw all of the exams with their own examiners there was out of courtesy for the students one professor from the school present at all exams. Admittedly the professor in question knew nothing about the subject they were overseeing but it was their presence in the room that some students found comforting. Harry stifled a chuckle, no one in the room accept maybe himself would have found Snape’s presence ‘comforting’. 

“Can’t I go?” Harry whispered indicating to the small bundle of parchment on his desk that was his exam paper finished and complete. Snape glared at Harry and shook his head sternly. 

“No, you know the rules Potter, everyone stays until the time is up.” Harry groaned inwardly and flopped back in his chair throwing his quill down on the table top in disgust. He was bored and Snape was being a complete bastard, as he had been all week. Whether he was shitty that Harry hadn’t spent any time with him or he’d just been generally in a bad mood from supervising so many exams Harry wasn’t quite sure. Whatever the reason though, Snape had been a bigger bastard than he’d ever been in first year. “Of for heavens sake, if you’re finished just put your head down and rest.” Snape hissed angrily beneath his breath aware now of the Ministry officials heading their way to see what the disturbance was about. Harry sighed and nodded and having pushed his exam paper out of harms way he put his head down on the desk and played with his wand, which had been fixed to prevent cheating spells at the beginning of the exam block, as had the quills they were using. 

***********************************

It seemed like forever until the Newt clock finally glowed bright red in indication of the end of the exam. Harry sat up sharply as his paper flew from under his head and into the awaiting arms of the Ministry Officials who were collecting them at the front of the hall. Harry practically beamed as the Ministers thanked the students for their cooperation and dismissed them promptly. 

“Bloody Hell mate that was hard, trying to think up depressing predictions and still use theory.” Harry met Ron outside the hall both boys having now finished their exams. 

“Who cares Ron it’s over now anyway and we won’t know how we’ve done until our results come in the first week of the Holidays. I’m sure you did fine, now come on lets go find Draco and get some flying time in before dinner!” Ron laughed and nodded enthusiastically. Unlike themselves Draco still had another two subjects to do next week but Harry was sure the blonde would agree to some rest and relaxation to celebrate he and Ron’s completion of exams.   
As predicted Draco easily agreed to the flying and the three boys were making their way up from the Slytherin Common room, broomsticks in hand when Professor Snape stepped out of his office door blocking their path. 

“Professor?” Harry smiled at Snape warmly, still aware of Snape’s foul mood. Harry’s smile wasn’t returned and Harry winced at the stern glare on Snape’s face as he took in the three boys standing in front of him. Ron still seemed to sink in on himself when under Snape’s glare and despite himself Draco looked a little worried at Snape. Draco after all was still supposed to be studying for the rest of his exams.

“Mr Potter, a word if you please.” Snape gestured to the entrance into the potions classroom he’d just stepped out of and Harry frowned a little. 

“You go ahead guys I’ll see you at dinner.” Harry looked sympathetically at his friends but obediently followed Snape into the potions classroom, unsure of what was going on.

No sooner had the door closed behind Harry with a sharp snap, than Harry was pushed up against the cold stonewall, Snape pressed up against him his lips locked furiously with the boys. Harry was stunned and could do nothing but remain still, his eyes wide open in shock as Snape thoroughly devoured his mouth with an earth-shattering kiss. Finally after some time Snape pulled away from Harry leaving the boy still pressed against the wall his mouth hanging open like a fish and panting loudly as if he’d run a marathon. Harry watched as Snape politely dabbed the corner of his mouth where a little of Harry’s spit had clung to his lips, which were red and bruised with the force of the kiss. 

“Fuck me.” Harry whispered in shock as he finally got control of his body again. Never had Snape ever been so forceful and after so many months of nothing but chaste kisses to have had Snape’s tongue thrusting into his mouth like an eel had been mind blowing. Snape smiled lopsidedly at Harry’s whispered comment a cheeky grin quirking at the corners of his lips. Gone was the stern mask of indifference Snape had worn over the past two weeks and was now replaced by a naughty smirk that made Harry shiver inside partly with worry and partly with joy. 

“Perhaps if you’re a good boy.” Snape threw the cheeky comment over his shoulder as he disappeared into his office. Harry took a moment to get his legs to work and having dropped his broom on the floor of the classroom, quickly ran after the man into the office. Snape was sitting at his desk when Harry entered the room, the potions professor reclining easily in his chair. Smirking at his lover strolled casually over to Snape and sat himself up on the desk in front of Snape, his legs hanging open either side of Snape’s. Snape rose a smooth eyebrow at Harry as the bespectacled boy looked down over him with a critical gaze. 

“What was that all about?” Harry inquired as he toed off his shoes and put his unsocked foot in Snape’s lap. The professor grunted a little as Harry pushed his foot up Snape’s thigh resting it just shy of Snape’s groin. 

“Nothing, just a little frustrated that’s all.” Snape spoke softly his gaze trained steadily on Harry’s even as the boy moved his foot up to press softly against Snape’s cock, hidden beneath the layers of robes. Harry looked back at Snape in disbelief before sitting back on the desk his hands propping him up behind him as his foot continued to gently massage Snape’s cock. Harry was surprised Snape hadn’t pushed him away which was what had usually happened when Harry had attempted some intimacy. What surprised him more though was Snape’s obvious arousal as it hardened beneath Harry’s manipulative toes. 

“Nothing? You don’t kiss me like that and say it’s nothing. What are you up to?” Snape shrugged his shoulders and Harry watched as Snape stilled Harry’s foot with one hand while the other deftly undid a few buttons of his robes and unzipped the trousers beneath. Harry was completely amazed to watch as Snape drew out his thick cock, already hard and weeping for attention. Perhaps if Harry had known Snape wasn’t wearing anything beneath his trousers in the exam earlier he might have had something to occupy his thoughts when he’d been bored. With his cock poking out from between the black folds of fabric Snape crooked his finger suggestively at Harry. Harry smiled and slipping forward off the desk sat down into Snape’s lap his arms coming up to loop around Snape’s neck, while his legs hung snugly about the man’s chair. “Ooooh, that’s a little saucy. I can read the headline now ‘Potions Professor disciplines student on his desk.’” Harry leaned in a gave Snape a soft cheeky kiss on the lips. Harry heard Snape growl low in his throat and the boy sat back a little to catch Snape’s expression. 

“If you don’t have anything constructive to say Potter, shut your mouth or better yet put it to good use with something else.” Harry didn’t need a second chastise and instantly locked his lips with Snape’s thrusting his tongue into the man’s mouth desperate to taste his lover after so long. Snape didn’t seem to be holding back either and Harry clung to the man for support as Snape’s talented fingers drew Harry’s own hardening cock from the confines of his robes. The instant Harry’s hardened, flushed flesh met Snape’s the boy gasped biting Snape’s tongue and causing the older man to groan. The last time Harry’s cock had come into contact with any of Snape’s bits had been the night in Snape’s chambers when the professor had taught Harry how to finger fuck himself. Admittedly Harry had dreamed about that night ever since but the mere touch of the man’s bulbous weeping head against Harry’s own sent shivers of delight running down Harry’s spine. Continuing the kiss Harry sloppily sucked Snape’s tongue into his own mouth as the elder man’s fist came down to wrap securely around the two cocks trapped between them. Harry arched back in delight as Snape rubbed their twin erections against one another, using their combined precome to lubricate the skin. It was then that Harry realised something and he instantly brought his pleasure filled mind back to the present to glare pointedly at Snape, who had unconsciously stopped rubbing them together. 

“Is this going to be like last time and the time before that? Cause if it is you can just go wank yourself off, cause I don’t want to play your nasty games. I don’t enjoy being left needy while you saunter off to do what ever, just because you don’t feel like finishing what you start.” Harry continued to glare at Snape who for all it was worth couldn’t stop the evil little smirk that twitched at the corners of his lips. Harry wasn’t sure he liked what he saw as Snape squeezed Harry’s cock painfully causing the boy to gasp and his eyes to water. 

“Do you think it’s been easy for me?” Harry was surprised as Snape loosened his hold on Harry’s cock, setting a lazy stroking pace on the young man’s leaking prick. When Harry didn’t reply Snape smirked again and tightened his first on Harry’s cock gaining the boys attention that had wandered with the delicious friction Snape was providing. “It’s been torture, having you wandering around butt naked in my rooms. Having you throw glances at me that could make a blind man come in his pants during meals and in class? Listening to you shoot your load in the bathroom every evening before bed than having to lie next to you the entire night and not touch you? Hmmm?” Snape paused his fist having completely stopped moving on Harry’s straining cock. Harry lowered his head a little guiltily to his chest as he realised just how stupid he’d been and how he should have listened to Draco. “I told you when we started this, that we weren’t going to have sex until you were no longer a student here, yet you have tried everything under the sun to get me to change my mind, from sucking my brains out through the end of my cock to stuffing your fingers so far up your arse I was sure I’d die from insanity. If you thought it was difficult you should have tried it from my point of view. I meant what I said Harry, no sex until you finished school and I would have cut my own cock off before I would have broken that promise to myself.” Snape looked seriously at Harry who was now staring at the Potions bottles behind Snape on the shelf his own guilt at having made things so difficult now eating him from the inside. 

“Sorry.” The words were empty and Harry heard Severus sigh softly before the man’s gentle hand came up to cup the boy’s cheek softly. 

“Harry look at me?” Snape drew Harry’s face towards him and Harry reluctantly looked down at Snape who smiled warmly at his younger mate. “It wasn’t entirely your fault, I know I could have been more forceful in pushing the subject but I’m a sucker for punishment and I couldn’t bare the thought of saying no to you. I knew as soon as I said you could spend the weekends in my bed I’d made my first fatal mistake.” Harry chuckled softly as Snape brushed his hand down Harry’s face soothing away the stray tear that had unconsciously slipped from the corner of Harry’s eye. “Still what is done is done and I believe even Albus Dumbledore would be pleased with my will power this year.” Harry smiled and consciously snuggled into Snape’s neck his arms tightening as he hugged his lover in apology. “I must commend you on the work though, some effort must have gone in to some of those schemes of yours. And I must say, you nearly had me with the blowjob after the Yule Ball.” Harry blushed crimson noting almost immediately that Snape had set a lazy pace on Harry’s cock again, that although wilting a little during the conversation was picking up quite nicely again. 

“You didn’t answer my question Sev, is this going to be like the last few times?” Harry looked pleadingly into Severus’ eyes the man having taken hold of his own cock and was now rapidly sliding his hand back and forth over both Harry’s and his own hard prick. Snape took a moment to consider the question before smiling with the evil little smirk Harry had previously seen. 

“No. I need to come and I need to come now.” Without warning Harry was lifted up and thrown onto the desk, a quill was digging into his back as Snape pushed Harry’s robes all the way up to his waist exposing his lower half. Harry lay back staring at the man who hovered above him, the evil little smile still in place. 

“Are we going fuck?” Harry inquired as he watched Snape undo the front of his robes completely exposing him as his trousers dropped easily down to his knees. Snape looked up from where he was fisting his own cock a little re hardening it after their little conversation before. 

“No.” Snape said matter of factly as he grabbed Harry by the legs and pulled him to the very edge of the desk so that he was standing between the v of the boys open legs. 

Harry frowned a little in confusion but no sooner had Snape bent over him and brought Harry’s legs up around his waist than the boy realised what was going to happen. Snape’s fingers twisted easily into Harry’s hole the boy having learnt the skill through practice. Getting himself comfortable with his other free hand wrapped around their twin cocks Snape began to thrust against Harry, pushing his cock against the boy’s who eagerly pushed back at the friction. It wasn’t fucking, but it was close enough and Harry gripped uselessly to the papers and items strewn about the desk as Snape continue to thrust against him, his tight fist slipping deliciously up and down their cocks like a warm slick glove. Combined with Snape’s fingers twisting up into his tight hole Harry was thrashing about mindlessly within minutes. With his body tense and his back arched up off the table Harry tightened his legs around Snape’s waist urging Snape to thrust against him harder. Snape obliged the boy, his own orgasm building to a dangerous precipice. 

With his mouth locked in a duel with the boys tongue and his hands combining their assault on his young lover Snape couldn’t warn Harry of his impending orgasm and as Harry cried out in pleasure Snape was already tumbling into the abyss. Shuddering against Harry, Snape came hard, long thick tendrils of come splashing out onto Harry’s stomach, and all over Snape’s hand. No sooner had the warm sticky fluid met Harry’s twitching cock than the boy had come too, shooting his load into the mattering of dark hair that was Snape’s pubic region. Exhausted by the exertion but determined to feel satisfied Snape lazily continued to jerk their twitching cocks until Harry and his own began to soften and the once warm fluid began to go cold and sticky. Unhooking Harry’s legs from around his waist Snape fell backwards into his chair and flopped his head back tiredly against the backrest. Snape’s hands hung limply over the arms of the chair one still dripping white fluid onto the floor, while the other twitched as if still massaging the tiny nub inside the boy. Harry lay completely debauched on the table his robes up around his waist and his legs spread open uncaringly. Harry had never felt so satisfied in all of his life and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk let alone sit up anytime soon. With his expression completely at ease Harry closed his eyes and let the cool air in the office dry the sweat that clung to his face and exposed lower half. Snape was in a similar way and merely stared at the twitching hole of Harry’s arse in front of him as the boy relaxed after his high. 

Finally though the stickiness clinging to his pubic hair and the impending threat that someone might actually need to see him, made Snape stand up from his chair. Grimacing at the sticky cold come now solidifying on his hands and groin Snape waddled undignified over to the sink and grabbing a spare cloth from a rack before wetting it thoroughly and beginning to clean himself up. He could probably have used magic but then he couldn’t remember where he’d left his wand and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to remember the necessary charms what with his head feeling very fuzzy. Washing his hands clean for the last time Snape pulled up his trousers and re fastened them, before buttoning up his robes. Washing out the cloth Snape moved back over to where Harry was still stretched out on the desk and with a loving kiss began cleaning up the boy. Harry moaned lazily at the cool touch of the cloth, welcoming it’s scratchy surface to bring him back into the land of the living. It seemed strange to Snape to wash Harry’s cock. Only minutes before the flushed member had been angry red and swollen ready to explode but now it sat flaccid and innocent in the nest of curly brown hairs. 

“Come on, get up. It’s nearly dinner time and I don’t know about you but coming makes me hungry.” Harry laughed and accepted Snape’s hand up from the desk, wincing a little at the slight sting in his rear. Snape had been ruthless and Harry was sure he was going to be sore tomorrow, despite how good he’d become at taking it up the arse. Snape helped Harry dress before offering the boy a pain potion so that he could at least sit through dinner without fidgeting. Once they were ready to go out into public again Snape paused and leaned down to place a soft loving kiss on Harry’s still swollen lips. Harry smiled as his lover brushed a stray hair from his forehead tracing the pattern where once his scar had been. “We’re going away for the weekend.” Snape turned to walk out of the office and into the candle lit potions classroom. Harry took a moment to realise what Snape had just said and moved swiftly out to follow Snape who was making his way to the door. 

“What? What did you just say?” Snape paused his hand on the doorhandle his other on Harry’s broom where it had fallen to the ground in Harry’s rush to go to his lover. 

“I said Harry, we’re going away for the weekend. I want you packed and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning before breakfast. Pack for cold weather and bring your broom. Meet me out by the gates at 7.00am sharp.” Snape handed the shocked Harry his broom and opening the door pushed the stunned student out into the bustling corridor. Harry spun around and continued to stare at Snape who sneered in his familiar potions professor way at the dumbstruck boy. 

“But, where are we going? Does Dumbledore know?” Harry went to question Snape further but the potions professor growled and rolled his eyes irritated. 

“Just do it Potter. All will become apparent tomorrow.” With a stern glare at the students who had slowed down their walking to overhear the conversation Snape stared once more at Harry before turning back into his classroom and slamming the door closed behind, him leaving Harry standing stock still in the middle of the chaos before dinner.

“Bugger me.” Harry whispered as he stared at the closed door of the classroom. A few of the milling Slytherin students looked at him strangely but Harry ignored them as he kicked his brain and his body into gear. A smile broke out onto Harry’s face as he realised what had just happened and then turning on his head he sprinted full pelt towards the dinning hall. He would eat dinner with the Slytherin’s tonight; cause there was just way too much to tell Draco.


	49. Dirty Weekend

Chapter 49  
(Dirty Weekend Away)

Harry trotted hastily down the eastern path leading from Hogwarts Castle to the schools front gates. While Harry had been too excited to sleep all night, and had packed last night with Ron, he still had managed to be late this morning to meet Snape by the gates. Draco had insisted he laden Harry down with supplies, the inexperienced boy might have forgotten in his packing and thus Harry was now late. With his shrunken weekend bag tucked in his jeans pocket, and his broom secure under his arm Harry ran the last hundred meters down the path to where a familiar robe clad figure stood impatiently at the gates. 

“Sorry I’m late…” Harry was out of breath when he came to a stop in front of Snape, who was now staring at Harry down the end of his crooked nose. 

“Punctuality isn’t your strong point is it Potter?” Snape snapped sharply in his usual manner before taking out a small leather band from his pocket. “Hold out your arm.” Harry obediently stuck out his left arm and watched as Snape tied the leather band loosely around his wrist, then with his wand whispered a small incantation over the band, which contracted and tightened securely on Harry’s wrist. 

“What’s this?” Propping his broom against his leg Harry ran his fingertips over the leather band on his wrist trying and failing to read the inscription that had appeared in the leather after Severus’ charm. 

“Homing Band.” Snape waved his hand dismissively at the band and made a gesture for Harry to follow him. Promptly Harry picked up his wand and had to run to keep up with Snape’s large strides as the professor strode towards the apperition point between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. 

“What does it do?” Harry nearly ran into Snape as the professor came to a complete stop on the top of the small hill, which marked the boundary of Hogwarts wards. 

“It keeps me from having to search the country side for you, should you inevitably get lost.” Harry frowned as Snape wrapped his arm tightly about his waist pulling the boy flush against his body. 

“I don’t get lost! I’m not stupid!” Harry grumpily folded his arms across his chest refusing to clutch onto Snape’s waist as the man was obviously waiting for him to do. Snape rose a single sceptical eyebrow at Harry who had the good grace to blush. “And I can apperate myself now you know?” In an attempt at sounding less silly Harry determinedly pointed out that he had just recently acquired his apparition licence, with held from Snape. 

“Yes I am aware of that Mr Potter, having spent five weeks watching you disappear and reappear over and over again but may I also remind you, as yet you don’t know where we are going and your track record with apperating to unknown places is somewhat dubious.” Snape stared pointedly at Harry who again blushed and lowered his head in guilt. The last time he’d tried to apperate to somewhere he’d never been before he’d ended up headfirst into the lake, Snape having arrived just in time to save Harry from drowning. 

“Fine.” Harry muttered moodily as he obediently wrapped his arms around Snape’s waist his broom still tightly clutched in his right hand. Satisfied with Harry’s compliance Snape muttered something to himself and within an instant Harry found himself standing knee deep in snow Snape cursing to himself as he shook the white powder from his black robes. Harry let go of Snape and watched as the man began up a path, barely visible beneath the white blanket of powder. Harry wasn’t looking at the path for long however as his gaze fell on the house that stood at the end of the path. Actually, it wasn’t really a house, more like a mansion built for kings and queens. Harry’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the place it’s stone gargoyles on the roof occasionally shuddering to shake off the snow, which had fallen on their winged backs. Hearing Snape call his voice Harry hurriedly follow in Snape’s footsteps in the snow, joining the man in the entrance to the manor still gawking at the size of the place. 

“Where are we?” Harry whispered as he watched Snape wave his wand over the great oak doors of the house, one of them creaking open almost reluctantly. 

“Snape Manor, I’m surprised you hadn’t guessed.” Snape moved into the hallway of the house and Harry quickly trailed in behind him. From the outside the house looked cold and uninviting but no sooner had Harry stepped inside than he felt warm and comfortable. 

“Ely!” Snape’s voice echoed in hall, as Harry took off his coat still gawking around at the marble, stone and gold-framed pictures that hung on the walls of the manor. The staircase at the end of the hall was magnificent and Harry was sure he would slide down the banister before the weekend was out. Harry had been bugging Snape all year about bringing him to his families estate but Snape had continually put him off but now it seemed Snape had finally given in. A moment after Snape’s voice echoed back to him there was a sharp pop and Harry jumped a little in fright as a small doe- eyed house elf grabbed his snow dampened coat. 

“Master Snape will be wanting breakfast now?” The obviously female house elf looked curiously from Harry to Snape who was just kicking off his shoes, and handing his own things to the already over stacked house elf’s arms. 

“Yes Ely, please take Mr Potter’s things upstairs to my room.” Harry smiled secretly to himself as he heard Snape’s instruction to the house elf. 

“Don’t I get my own room? The place is big enough for it don’t you think?” Harry gave his things to Ely who struggled under the weight of the things but disappeared with a pop. Snape threw a pointed glance over his shoulder at Harry who looked at him in innocent question. 

“I don’t trust the house enough yet to leave you alone in it.” Snape moved to a large door on the left hand side of the hall and opened it indicating to the huge library of books that was housed inside. “This is the library.” Harry got to look briefly at the room before Snape ushered him along to the next door. In an orderly fashion Harry was taken on the tour of the grand home, Snape occasionally setting down rules as he moved throughout his family manor. Harry noted silently the way Snape had his wand constantly poised for action in his hand with every door he opened to show Harry inside. As predicted the house was huge and in the brief glimpses Harry had seen of each room, he noted many curious items he’d never seen before. Harry knew it wasn’t the best idea to go snooping though the house, Snape still not at ease himself. A wizarding home like Snape manor was bound to have secrets Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to know about. He was sure that was partly the reason behind the homing band. 

Finally after an hour-long tour they returned to the lower floor of the manor and entered the small study and adjoining conservatory. 

A breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and tea was laid out on the table between two over stuffed armchairs by the fire. Harry’s stomach grumbled at the sight, reminding him of his missed meal. Snape chuckled and gestured for Harry to begin eating. 

“So what do you think of the place?” Snape poured himself a cup of his favourite aniseed tea and sipped at it as he watched Harry shovel the warm pancakes into his mouth. 

“It’s big.” Harry mumbled around his mouthful as he washed it down with a swill of orange juice. 

“Yes, too big really but I’ve not got anything else.” Snape waved his hand in the direction of a curtained wall and almost instantly the red curtains opened revealing the glassed walls of the conservatory. Harry smiled as he stood up and entered the conservatory and stared out at the snow covered fields and gardens beyond. 

“Why is it snowing? It’s summer?” Harry turned around having accepted his own cup of aniseed tea from Severus who had propped his feet up on the grate next to the fire. 

“Ah, that would be my Grandmother’s legacy I’m afraid. A very talented witch but extremely excentric and not quite all there, if you know what I mean?” Snape tapped his finger to his forehead and Harry nodded in understanding as he watched the man sip again from his tea, recalling memories of his childhood to mind. “Like most of my family her talents ran to the more obscure magical abilities and hers was a propensity to change the weather to suit her mood. It was unfortunate that when she passed on that her mood was somewhat ‘cold’ thus the snow. My parents tried for years to reverse the spell but as you can see it had little affect. I am however getting closer to the particular strain of magic she used, in the hope of having the manor see at least one summer before I die.” Harry sat back down, this time on the footstool at Snape’s feet. Automatically Snape’s hand came to rest on Harry’s head, gently stroking the soft unruly brown hair of the boy in front of him. “If you get tired of the snow, we can take a walk to the edge of the wards, the weather is much more pleasing beyond the wards.” Harry nodded lightly and rested back against Snape’s legs relaxing in the comforting atmosphere surrounding the room.

“Can I look around the place?” Harry inquired finding it best to ask Severus’ permission to do so before attempting to. 

“Yes of course, just stay away from the West wing of the house I’m still working on that and try not to disturb the paintings some of my relatives can be quite offensive.” Harry smiled in thanks and finished his tea. No sooner had he put his empty teacup back on the tray than a lanky looking house elf appeared in front of him, to collect the breakfast tray. 

“Master Snape sir, I is finding the key to the lab sir. I is hoping you would come with Twiggy to go inside sir.” The house elf was like the other elf ‘Ely’ female and Harry had to smile at the crooked green bow she had resting on her tufted of hair on the top of her bulbous head. 

“About blood time too.” Snape emptied his cup and put it on the tray having stood abruptly from his seat, leaving Harry somewhat lonesome for his lover’s gentle touch. “Well this is important Harry, I have been trying to get into my fathers potions lab for quite some time. I will probably not join you for lunch so feel free to call ‘Ely’ in the kitchens to make you something, and I will see you at dinner, 7.30 prompt in the dining hall.” Snape moved over to the entrance into study, the house elf having banished the tray and was now trailing after Snape’s flowing robes. Snape paused just as he was going out of the door and glanced back at Harry who was somewhat disappointed at having to spend the day alone. “Oh and if you do go outside put a coat on and stay away from the cottage and the family plot, my relatives are not friendly and their knowledge of the dark arts goes beyond anything you may have encountered with Voldemort.” Harry nodded understandingly at the warning, having already seen the affects of ‘Mrs Black’ at Grimmauld place than to doubt Snape’s relatives would likely be twice as bad. Snape with a final smile left Harry to his own devices for the day. 

********************************************

Harry yawned as he replaced the book on the top shelf of the library wall. Despite having spent the entire day alone by himself Harry had enjoyed exploring Snape’s home. There had been so much to look at and take an interest in, everything from the unusual black pensive housed in the study to the towering dusty tomb’s containing maps and elvan manuscripts Harry had found in the library. Everything in the house seemed to fit perfectly, and although trying to imagine a dark wizarding family taking residence inside the house, it was hard to with the place feeling warm and cosy. It had just gone quarter past seven when Harry finally exited the library, a heap of questions whizzing around in his mind as he made his way towards the dining hall Snape had showed him earlier. Harry didn’t expect Snape to be in the hall already but when Harry stepped into the vast dining space he gasped as he saw Snape sitting bloodied and bruised at the end of the table, Twiggy doing a lousy job of patching him up. 

“Merlin’s beard, what happened to you?” Harry hastily pushed Twiggy’s fumbling hands away from Snape’s cut brow. Snape winced at Harry’s tentative touch, waving away Twiggy to help ‘Ely’ with the dinner down in the kitchens. 

“My father happened, that’s what.” Snape hissed and pulled away from Harry’s rough handling, the boy scrupulously inspecting Snape’s face for any more signs of wounds. “Be careful Harry, I’m not a toy.” Batting Harry’s hands away from his now clean cuts Snape waved his hand over the items of medical assistance, which disappeared instantly. Harry sat down in his chair beside Snape’s at the head of the table. A moment later a small array of steaming bowls and plates appeared on the table, filled with mouth-watering food.

“Oooh Chicken.” Harry mumbled as he reached for a plate and began filling it with the tender chicken pieces. Snape shook his head quietly in amusement of Harry’s short attention span, before helping himself to the dwindling chicken pieces. “So I’m guessing getting into the lab wasn’t to easy?” Harry swallowed his mouthful of food and looked cautiously across at Snape. Having spent all day alone Harry desperately wanted to talk.

“No getting in was easy, just father didn’t like his things being touched and put various curses on his more important works. I just happened to open the wrong draw, and got an eyeful of blood bats.” Harry winced as Snape consciously touched his cut above his eye. Snape returned to his meal in silence and Harry sighed inwardly at the awkwardness of the silence. The silence stretched and Harry picked idly at his food until finally he pushed his plate away, his appetite completely lost. Never in their short liaison had Harry felt so awkward. Fed up with the silence Harry straightened his back and looked determinedly at Severus who was still engrossed in cutting up his roast potatoes. 

“So are we going to, you know, do it tonight?” Almost immediately Snape spat chicken across the table as he turned to stare at Harry in complete shock. Harry waited patiently for an answer as Severus quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin. When Snape made not to answer the question Harry continued. “I’m technically not a student any more I finished my last exam on Friday.” Harry tried to sound more confident than he felt as he stared directly into Snape’s dark gaze. When Snape again made no move to answer Harry sighed heavily and lowered his gaze to the tabletop where his hands were fiddling with the edge of his napkin. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Harry whispered softly to himself as he went to rise from the table. Having embarrassed himself there was no point hanging around to listen to Snape’s tirade about his morals, their relationship, blah, blah, blah. Harry knew that speech all too well already. Before Harry could completely stand however Snape pressed his hand over Harry’s on the table making the boy stop and glance down at where their hands were touching. Harry stared at Snape’s hand over his own for a moment before glancing up carefully at his lover. Before Harry could say anything however Snape was speaking. 

“Ely!” With a sharp pop the doe eyed house elf appeared and Harry was forced to look away from Snape to the elf who squeaked a little when Snape reached for her. 

“Please show Mr Potter upstairs to my bedroom, also show him the bathroom.” Ely nodded sharply and moved around to capture Harry’s other hand, insistently tugging on the boy’s hand pulling him out of the room. Harry went obediently his confused gaze focused on Snape who now reclined thoughtfully in his chair. Harry had reached the door to the dining room when Snape finally spoke, a small dirty looking smile twitching in the corner of his lips as he stared at Harry. “I have something to finish down here before retiring, make yourself comfortable and take a bath I can’t stand my lovers unwashed.” Harry’s mouth fell open in shock but he didn’t have time to say anything before Ely had pulled him from the room and was hurriedly pushing him up the grand staircase towards Severus’ bedroom. 

************************************************

Harry sat quietly on the window seat, his back straight with nervousness and his fingers twisting fearfully in the belt of the black silk robe he wore. Outside the snow continued to filter down in perfect flakes forming drifts on the darkened garden below. It was warm in the room, heated by a fire and the warm earthy tones of the fittings. A large four-poster bed stood in the centre of the room its covers and pillows matching the coffee and cream décor of the room. The canopy of the bed was spectacular and Harry supposed he could spend all night staring at the intricate gold weave. Unlike what Harry had expected the room was small and certainly not the master bedroom, a few small pictures hung on the walls and one in particular that hung above the fire place was draped in a black velvet cloth, Harry didn’t dare peek beneath. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there but it felt like forever. His bath had been relatively uneventful with Ely persistently hanging about, to both scrub Harry’s back and then attempt to dry him with the fluffy cream coloured towels. The irritating house elf had finally left him alone when Harry had raised his voice. Now alone Harry had wrapped the silk robe about his naked body and was now waiting patiently for the arrival of his lover. Harry didn’t know what to think. He was constantly running over everything Draco had ever told him about sex, while at the same time trying to prepare himself for the event he’d been looking forward to for over a year. 

Harry was so wrapped up in stressing that he hardly heard the door to the room open until a soft hand came to rest on his stiff shoulders. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to look up at Snape who was standing comfortably behind him. Snape was looking out of the window at the snow and after a few moments he finally glanced down at Harry who swallowed around the sudden nervous lump in his throat. 

“Harry. If you’re not ready for this you just have to say.” For the first time since Harry had known Severus, the man actually looked at him with something akin to understanding and compassion and Harry’s heart melted like butter as he laid his head down against the man’s hand on his shoulder, his eyes automatically closing at the warm familiar touch. 

“No. I want this so much. I want you.” Harry trailed off into silence and heard as Severus sighed almost in relief above him. Glancing up Harry watched as Snape nodded in silence before turning and moving over to the bed. Harry watched as Snape slipped out of his customary black robes and began slowly removing his vest, and shirt. In silence the boy stared as bit-by-bit Snape’s creamy pale expanse of skin was exposed to him, the potion master’s delicate fingers working methodically. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off those meticulous fingers and shivered as he remembered how beautiful they felt on his skin. Finally Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and having pulled off his boots unzipped his trousers and slide them from his legs. Harry’s mouth hung open as he realised Snape was wearing nothing underneath the tailored black trousers. Had Harry known that in the morning he’d never have spent the entire day trying to think of things to do? Now gloriously naked Snape reclined easily back on his elbows and looked seriously across at his young lover who was still staring at him. Snape smiled mildly and reached down to adjust himself, his cock delighting in the way Harry’s timid gaze made him shiver all over. 

“Are you coming over or are you just going to sit there?” Snape rose a calm eyebrow in Harry’s direction, the boy instantly snapping to his feet. Within seconds Harry had shucked his silk robe and was sitting beside Snape on the bed, his eyes wide with excitement and wonder. Snape smiled at the innocents of the boy and leaned across to press a soft, languidly slow kiss on Harry’s lips, allowing the boy’s tongue to dance seductively with his own. When Snape finally pulled away Harry was breathing deeply, his eyes closed as he licked his lips of Snape’s flavour. 

“You had a drink?” Harry tasted both himself and Snape on his tongue and for a moment wondered what the unusual flavour was before realising the smooth taste as alcohol. 

“Yes, one.” Snape mused as Harry pouted as if he’d missed out on something special. Snape kissed away the pout this time forcing Harry down onto the mattress as he leaned down over him. Harry obediently followed Snape’s urging happily getting lost in the sensuous kisses of his lover. If there was one thing Snape knew how to do, it was kiss and Harry was glad he was lying down as Snape’s tongue wove it’s way intricately around his mouth. 

Before Harry knew what was happening he was flat on his back on the bed, his eyes closed and his hands grasping uselessly at the bed covers as Snape’s talented lips licked, nipped and sucked their way down Harry’s exposed chest. Unlike Harry’s body, Snape’s was full and muscular in manhood, where plump untrained mussels flexed sporadically on Harry’s arm, Snape’s fully defined strong upper arms flexed continually as he worshipped Harry’s body with his hands and mouth. Harry was down to the unintelligible mumbling as Snape’s wicked tongue flicked out into his bellybutton. At that moment Harry’s bellybutton was a direct line to his cock and with each pushing flick of Snape’s tongue into the cavity made Harry’s now rock solid cock pulse painfully in want. Harry screwed his toes up in the sheets as he reached down and twisted his fingers into Snape’s shoulder length hair, desperately trying to convey to the man what he wanted. Snape seemed pleased with his attentions. 

For every inch that Harry was unexperienced the boy made up for it with enthusiasm. Snape took delight in the strangled moan that Harry let out as Snape blew out softly onto the weeping head of the boys cock. Harry arched up from the bed his hands tugging on Snape’s hair painfully. Snape growled and pushed the boys hips back to the bed firmly before nipping in a show of control on the side of the boy’s hard prick. Harry seemed to get the message and tried to relax his eyes screwed shut as he centred his entire attention on the feel of his cock sliding slowly into the warm wet cavity of Snape’s mouth. No sooner had Snape taken Harry’s entire cock into his mouth so that it hit the back of his throat than Harry’s eyes shot open and he gasped uselessly. Snape knew what was coming and with a shudder and a breathless pant Harry came in short, warm bursts into Snape’s mouth. Snape swallowed automatically Harry’s tang mixing with the smooth flavour of the brandy Snape had drunk before coming upstairs. Still strung tight but far more relaxed Harry collapsed back on the bed panting Severus’ name like it was a mantra. Snape smiled and sat up from between the boys legs politely wiping the corner of his mouth with his finger tip before reaching down to smear the tiny pearl of come onto Harry’s already kiss swollen lips. Harry’s eyes opened at the gesture and automatically sucked Severus’ finger into his own mouth when the man pushed. Harry wasn’t sure whether he liked the taste of himself but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant just different. Liking the way Severus’ face twisted in delight at the action, Harry took his time slowly swirling Severus’ fingertip around in his mouth, laving it with his tongue just like Severus had done to his cock. 

Feeling his chest tighten with lack of breath Severus pulled his finger from Harry’s mouth and took a deep calming breath. Harry’s cock was already filling again with unsated need but unlike his young lover there would be little chance Severus would harden so quickly if he lost control. 

“I want you to show me something.” Harry sat up a little as Snape reached across to the bedside table drawing to him the glass vial that sat beneath the candleholder. Harry obediently held out his hand as Snape indicated accepting the small drops of cool liquid the man place onto his outstretched palm. “Show me how well you prepared yourself for me. Show me that you learnt your lessons.” Harry smiled as Severus moved back to rest against the corner upright of the four-poster bed his beautiful hands stretched out easily on his naked thighs as he waited patiently for Harry to do as he was told. Feeling a little nervous but knowing that Snape would never do anything to humiliate him Harry rose to his knees and reached his now lubricated fingers backwards towards his crack. Harry had done these countless times in his room at night, panting Severus name as he thrust his fingers up his arse but it was a little different with an audience. 

Swallowing down his nervousness Harry pushed a single digit into his arse having tentatively circled the pucker like he was used to. Harry sat straighter as he pushed his finger in and out his gaze trained cautiously on Snape who was staring at him, his eyes lidded in lust. Biting his lip Harry added a second finger his gaze moving down from Snape’s face to the man’s sizable erection that curved rigid against the man’s lower stomach. Focusing on Snape’s member Harry let his eyes fall closed as he imagined the thick cock replacing the fingers he now thrust rhythmically into his relaxing hole. Unable to stop himself Harry groaned as he allowed his own fingertips to brush the sweet bud of pleasure inside himself. Almost immediately Harry’s eyes shot open as Snape mirrored his groan. Harry’s eyes were drawn instantly from Snape’s pleasure clouded eyes to where the man had wrapped his fist around his own cock and was pumping it in time with Harry’s fingers trusting into his own arse. Harry had never seen Snape look so completely free of the menacing ‘potions master’ glare he favoured. His facial features almost melted into his pleasure as he watched through hooded eyes Harry’s self-inflicted pleasure. Harry sped up at the sight, pushing three fingers hard up into his arse desperately seeking something more. 

“Harry. Harry.” Snape’s voice penetrated Harry’s passion scrambled fog in his mind and Harry opened his eyes as he reluctantly pulled his fingers free of his now loosened pucker. Panting and flushed with arousal Harry watched as Snape crooked his finger indicating for Harry to come to him. On hands and knees with his cock bobbing painfully erect between his legs Harry crawled over to Snape who reached for him and pulled the boy up to sit in his lap. Grabbing a few pillows from their scatter over the bed, Snape propped himself comfortably against the end of the bed and gently helped Harry rise on his knees above his lap. Harry was shaking and although Severus was sure most of it was due to Harry’s arousal some at least was nerves. Placing his hands on Harry’s hips supportively Snape leaned up and pressed a deep loving kiss to Harry’s lips, which trembled a little at the prospect of what they were about to do. 

“Lower yourself onto me slowly, I’ll guide you.” Harry nodded and following Snape’s lead reached for Snape’s turgid cock, grasping it in one hand as he slowly sat down towards it. Harry gasped audibly at the first press of Snape’s bulbous head at his entrance and winced painfully as Snape drew him down onto it, pushing the weeping head past the tight ring of muscles. It stung and Harry bit his lip determined not to cry as Snape continued to lower him down onto the thick intrusion that stretched his hole impossibly wide. Harry’s closed his eyes as he finally settled on Snape’s lap, his body filled with the enormous warmth of the man before him. Finally buried in Harry Snape moved his hands from Harry’s waist to the boys back, gently soothing the tension he found there in a hope of easing the pain. Harry was impossibly tight and it took Snape every will power not to come just with the heat. Snape tried to regulate his breathing as he relaxed back against the pillows his hands still placing soothing circles on his young lovers back. It took a while before eventually Snape felt Harry relax the pain obviously waning. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and Severus smiled and leaned up to press a deliciously soft kiss to the boy’s mouth. Harry’s erection had somewhat died during penetration but with the kiss Snape was pleased to see it flushing again with renewed arousal. 

“You’re so tight Harry, you did so well taking all of me.” Snape’s velvet voice washed over Harry like a tidal wave and Harry experimentally moved forward pushing himself up and down onto Snape’s length. Snape hissed in pleasure and Harry was surprised to feel the burn of pain replaced by a tingle of pleasure at the friction. 

“I want to... I mean can I?” Harry didn’t really know what he was asking for but he was sure this just wasn’t it, he needed something more. Snape smiled and nodded his hands coming back to rest on Harry’s hips to help the boy as he raised up and then trust back down on Snape’s cock. At the first press Harry grasped in surprise and pleasure and Snape groaned and tightened his hold on Harry’s hips. By the end of the night Snape was sure there would be bruised finger marks on Harry’s hips but there was little he could do now to stop himself. Harry caught on quick and after a few experimental thrusts Harry set a driving pace, lifting himself up and then driving himself back down on Snape’s flesh. 

What ever the reason Snape seemed to be holding back merely guiding Harry as the boy found his rhythm. Harry made a beautiful sight, his head thrown back, his hair stuck to perspiration on his forehead and his lips open and panting in silent exclamation of his pleasure. Snape was doing a damn fine job of restraining himself until Harry became frustrated with the lack of friction and brought his hands up to Snape’s hair dragging the man to his lips in a rough and powerful kiss. Snape wasn’t sure where Harry’s bravery had come from but it was the moment Snape had been waiting for. If he and Harry were to ever get alone, Harry had to learn to be dominating and Snape was willing to wait for it. 

As if on cue Snape thrust up as Harry thrust downwards pushing his cock impossibly further into the boys arse and brushing that spot deep inside him that sent his body flaring in a rush of fire. Harry screamed in delight and Snape could hardly believe his luck at having found someone so vocal as Harry was turning out to be in the bedroom. Groaning in delight Snape met Harry thrust for thrust, the boy’s impossibly hard cock slapping between them wetly. Harry’s fingers twisted painfully in Snape’s hair and the other man growled possessively as he crushed his mouth to Harry’s in a desperate and demanding kiss. Harry seemed to get the message and dragging Snape’s head back and leaned down to bite hard at Snape’s neck. At teeth sinking into his skin Snape yelled Harry’s name loudly as he reached orgasm. Harry let go the instant he felt Snape’s cock pulsing warm fluid into him in thick powerful tendrils. The feeling was overwhelming and Harry fell backwards in utter bliss as the warmth of Snape’s release flooded his body like a drug. Snape couldn’t catch Harry quick enough before the boy had fallen off his spent cock and backwards onto the bed. Harry arched his back uselessly at the sudden pain such a rapid dismount had caused but nothing could stop his orgasm as he reached down and pumped his cock free of his pleasure. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he screamed Snape’s name or not but the silence that followed in the wake of his orgasm was the most wonderful silence in the world. With his legs spread and tucked messily around Snape’s Harry closed his eyes and threw his arms wide on the bed as he let the last of the unbelievable orgasm wash through his body. 

Snape was in little better a position so utterly surprised at how excellent sex with Harry had been. Never had Snape had such a lover so responsive, so supple as Harry had been and he collapsed easily against the end of the bed his body limp and completely shattered. 

After a long moment Snape finally calmed his breathing and in the silence reached up to his neck as he felt a cooling trickle on his skin. Unexpectedly it was blood and Snape winced a little as he traced the outline of Harry’s bite mark on his neck. The boy had literally pierced his skin not that that was a bad thing, cause the orgasm it had triggered had definitely gone beyond anything Snape had experienced before. Stretching his legs out Snape sat slowly up grimacing at the cooling cum now splattered on his stomach from Harry’s cock. Snape looked down at his lover spread eagle on the bed the boy’s eyes closed and the most content expression on his face Snape had ever seen. Expectedly there was dark bruising finger marks on Harry’s hips and Snape leaned down to press an apologetic kiss to either side of the boy’s waist. Harry stirred at the touch and opened his eyes to smile mindlessly up at the man above him. At the sight of blood on Snape’s neck however Harry sat up abruptly instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his backside and made him curl up on his side. Snape cursed himself as he watched the sticky crimson tinged fluid dribbled out of Harry’s backside and onto the sheets. It had been rough, somewhat rougher than it probably should have been considering it was Harry’s first time. 

“Shhh, my love. I know it hurts I’m going to get a cloth and some potion, just relax.” Harry nodded trying to hold back the tears that tingled in the corner of his eyes. The bed shifted as Snape pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before he got up from the bed and disappeared into through a panelled door Harry hadn’t noticed before by the side of the dresser. Harry listened to the rattling of bottles and the spray of water before Snape returned a bowl of steaming water in one hand and two globe like bottles of potion in his other. 

It was painful to have Snape washing him but Harry allowed the gentle touch, which Snape punctuated with soft kisses to his shoulder and neck. Clean and thoroughly inspected for serious damage Harry was gently eased up under the spelled clean sheets and blankets. Snape handed Harry both potions bottles, which the boy obediently drank. Their effects were immediate and Harry relaxed further if it was even possible as the ache in his backside slowly receded, leaving him with just the pleasant memory of how full and complete he’d felt with Snape buried inside him. 

“I’ll give you some more tomorrow morning to stop the swelling.” Snape blew out what remained of the candles in the room and crawled in beside Harry in bed. Harry immediately curled up around Snape’s body his arms wrapping protectively about his lovers frame. Snape smiled in genuine content and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Harry’s head. 

“I’m sorry I bit you.” Harry whispered as he nuzzled up under Snape’s chin. Snape chuckled and brushed his hand soothingly down Harry’s back. 

“It’s okay it didn’t hurt.” Harry mumbled in what Snape assumed was a disbelieving huff but remained snuggled into Snape’s side. 

“I love you.” Harry whispered already on the verge of sleep as he settled in the circle of Snape’s arms. Snape smiled and sighed wistfully as he listened to Harry’s breathing even out into the tell tale signs of sleep. 

“I love you to Harry Potter.” With a final kiss to Harry’s unresponsive lips Snape closed his eyes and fell quietly into the blessed sleep of a man completely satisfied with his life as it stood in the moment.


	50. No Kidding?

Chapter 50  
(No Kidding?)

Harry shivered as a cool draft wafted across his back penetrating his sleep. Turning unconsciously over away from the draft Harry snuggled into the warm presence next to him, still deep in sleep. The cold draft didn’t seem to abate however and Harry pressed closer to the warmth beside him. His sleep disturbed Harry’s relaxed features tensed in irritation at the cold creeping through into his bones. Snuggling down uselessly into the blanket Harry muttered unintelligibly at the cold. Still the cold remained and Harry shifted restlessly in an attempt to get warm again. 

“Harry. Harry Potter.” A voice much like Severus’ sang to him in his sleep and Harry now fraught with cold attempted to brush the voice off with an annoyed shrug. Neither the voice nor the cold went away and Harry irritably pushed his face into the warm flesh of his partner beside him in the bed. 

“Sev, your hands are cold.” Harry’s sleep addled voice was barely audible as he muttered his displeasure, slowly rising from his disturbed sleep. The cold grew suddenly in intensity and made the boy visibly shudder.   
“That’s because I’m not your sweet ‘Sev’.” The voice that had sounded so much like Severus seemed to instantly change into the leering evil cackle of a woman’s voice and Harry’s eyes snapped open in fear. Turning over Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he came face to face with the horribly disfigured face of a woman lying in bed beside him. Harry’s heart stopped and without a thought the scream that was ripped from his throat was one of sheer terror. Harry leapt from bed his high-pitched scream of terror ringing throughout the entire manor. 

Snape sat up abruptly from his own sleep to stare at the white terror stricken face of his lover, who was now backing away from the bed towards the fireplace. Looking from Harry to the bed beside him Snape was shocked himself to see the luminescent figure he was in bed with. Scared himself Snape leapt from the bed only to watch as Harry backed into the fireplace and was suddenly swept up in a cloud of purple smoke. One moment Harry was there and the next he was gone. Snape couldn’t get around the bed quick enough but he was too late, Harry was already gone. Regaining his faculties, Snape spun around to stare at the ghost now rolling around on the bed in hysterical laughter. Snape watched as the horribly disfigured, putrefied face morphed into a much more familiar one. Snape sighed heavily as he watched the spectre of his mother float up from the bed and come across to hover in front of him. Snape picked his wand up from the pocket of his discarded robes and crossed his arms angrily over his naked chest, unashamedly standing naked before the image of his dead mother. 

“Mother.” Snape ground out from between his clenched teeth as he watched the pale, thin woman hover around him in curiosity. 

“Severus.” Was the clipped reply from the woman. Snape tried not to shiver as he felt the ghostly cold hand run across his shoulders in exploration. “You’ve grown up so much my little chemist. I heard you screaming last night and wondered if you’d come home to join us?” Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes knowing well his mother and her volatile temperament. While ever she was alive, she was a proud, self-dependent witch who took delight in showing her wealth to anyone who passed by, if nothing else than to rub their noses in it. Snape had hated her, her false sweetness and her laughable attempt at being a loving mother. Even in Death nothing it seemed had changed and Snape merely pursed his lips together tighter and eyed his mother dangerously. 

“Where’s Harry?” The tone Severus used was one he favoured when addressing his troublesome first year potions classes, but the effect was considerably less threatening when he was in the buff. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about darling.” The apparition shrugged her shoulders dismissively and Snape followed her opaque figure as she swept grandly around the room, almost checking to see if anything was amiss. 

“The boy mother. The brown haired boy you sent screaming from my bed, what have you done with him?” Severus was quickly losing patients and tightened his hold on his wand trying and failing to control his temper. There were secret rooms, passageways and places strewn throughout the entire manor, and while Snape had found most of them he was as yet still searching the others. Being followers of the dark arts his family kept their more serious items in the hidden rooms and knowing his mother, Harry was probably in one of those more deadly rooms right now. His mother ignored Snape’s comment and came down to lean casually on the bed upright. 

“What happened to that beautiful young blonde boy you used to play with at school. Lucious was it? He was handsome and your father liked his parents very well. Why couldn’t you have brought him home.” Snape had heard enough and unfolding his arms reached for his silk bed robe and pulled it hastily about his shoulders. 

“Lucious Malfoy is in Azkaban mother for cavorting with the Lord Voldemort. Now if you’re not going to tell me where Harry is I shall just have to find him myself.” Snape stormed from the room hardly pausing as he walked straight through his mother’s body and out into the hall. Snape knew his mother wouldn’t stand for his insolence just as she had never stood for it when he’d been a child. Snape made it to the bottom of the grand staircase into the entrance hall when an almighty terrifying shriek rang throughout the manor. With a quick flick of his wand Snape created a protective bubble around himself as he spun around to stare at the image of his mother. From the pale faced witch Snape had known, the spectre had now turned into a fierce ghoul her torn tattered robes flying spectacularly around her as her face lit up in a green ominous glow. Glass objects shattered and the portraits on the walls shook and groaned at the sound of the shriek. Snape had always known his mother was a banshee, and it served to reason that she’d end up as one after she’d died. When the terrifying shriek and destructive display didn’t faze Severus, the woman at the top of the stairs deflated somewhat and returned back to her normal hazy self. Satisfied that his mother had done her worst Snape waved away the protective bubble around himself and stared pointedly up at the moaning whimpering woman at the top of the staircase. 

“If that’s the best you’ve got mother it’s a poor show and if you continue to walk freely around these halls and not confine your haunting to the mill, I will be forced to dig you and father up and have you both placed in a more suitable burial site, say for instants next to the ‘Bullstrodes’ or the ‘Blacks’.” The spectre at the top of the stairs seemed positively horrified at Severus’ suggestion at being buried next to a family beneath her in standing and swept defiantly down the staircase, straight through Snape’s body and out of the door with a shuddering slam. Severus sighed heavily and made his way hastily into the study, luckily the homing band on Harry’s wrist would lead Snape directly to his frightened young lover. 

**********************

Harry was scared shitless and sat backed up into the corner of a darkened room, shivering and whimpering in fear. He was naked, and freezing and without a wand or any idea where he was there was little he could do but call out uselessly to Severus. Neither did it help that his arse was still sore and his body still recovering from the sex the night before. 

It seemed like forever that Harry had spent screaming Severus’ name over and over again. Harry was so frightened he didn’t even notice the warm glow of the band around his wrist and it’s slow pulsating warmth that grew as Severus got closer and closer to finding him. Harry had screamed his throat raw by the time he heard a groaning in the wall behind him and he sprung up in fear and turned around to face what could potentially be another foe. Harry tripped and stumbled over something hard but didn’t seem to care as he continued to back away from the crack that had appeared in the stone. The crack grew wider and Harry squinted in the light having been encased in complete darkness for so long. A shape appeared in the bright light of the now wide-open doorway in the stone and Harry whimpered as he hoped to Merlin that it wasn’t someone who was going to attack him. As the figure stepped away from the entrance and into the room however Harry let out a shuddering squeak of relief as Severus’s worried face came into focus. Crawling up from his knees Harry sprung at Severus like a lifeline, attaching himself to the man like he was the best sight Harry had seen in the world. Severus obliged the boy and wrapped Harry firmly up in his embrace, placing urgent kisses to the boy’s head and lips.

“What was that?” Harry whispered as Severus draped a warm cloak about the boys’ shoulder and led him out into a room Harry had not been shown before. Blinking his eyes into focus Harry glanced about the room. The room was dusty and all the furniture was still covered with dustsheets. It looked very grand and was made up in warm pinks and lilacs. Harry glanced behind him at the entrance he’d just been brought out of and was surprised to see it was an old fireplace which swung back around to become an actual fireplace when Snape swished his wand in it’s direction. 

“I’m so sorry Harry, that wasn’t what you needed to wake up to this morning I know.” Severus wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and drew the boy protectively towards the exit of the room, his wand still poised out in front of him. Harry wondered if this was part of the west wing, Snape had told him to stay away from the previous day. “That was my mother or her spectre considering she’s been dead a good 20 years.” Harry shuddered at the memory of the hideously deformed, rotten face and snuggled closer into Snape’s arms as the man led him carefully through some long halls back into the part of the house Harry was familiar with. Leading Harry into the small conservatory and study they’d eaten breakfast in the previous morning Snape sat Harry down on the chair by the fire and knelt carefully in front of the obviously shaken boy. “Are you alright? You’re lucky I cleared my mothers parlour the week of the picnic last summer, I hadn’t intended going near it again.” Harry nodded and accepted the gentle apologising kiss from Snape who checked him over for cuts and bruising despite Harry’s admission. 

“Does she do that often?” Harry inquired as Snape called for Ely to bring breakfast up. 

“No, the Ministry keep track of all the Banshees’ and their whereabouts. Most are restricted to specific areas to serve as warnings to others. Mother is supposedly restricted to the Old Mill, the building I told you to stay away from.” Snape gestured out of the glass conservatory walls down towards a snow covered building at the bottom of the garden a fair way from the house. Harry nodded understandingly and gratefully accepted the tea, he’d just watched Snape lace with three types of potion. “No doubt I’ll be receiving another owl from them regarding her waywardness.” Snape sighed and settled on the footstool at the side of Harry’s chair as he watched the boy carefully down all of his tea and it’s mixed potions. 

“Sorry I freak out, I just didn’t expect that in bed next to me.” Harry chuckled easily, the cold now lifting from his bones and his nerves beginning to settle again after the scare. 

“Well that’s why you have that band on you. I knew she’d possibly try something, and I haven’t completely scoured the house yet, so I thought it best to tag you in case you got swallowed up in some family secret I hadn’t yet discovered.” Snape swallowed his own last mouthful of tea and leaned across to press his hand gently over Harry’s in comfort. “I’m so sorry, and after such a wonderful night I thought my luck had held out a little too long.” Harry blushed a little and reached across to place a deep sensuous kiss to Snape’s lips. 

“It’s okay, I was just shocked more than anything.” Harry paused to make sure Snape understood Harry didn’t blame him before continuing. “I’m still and little cold and I’m covered in dust, do you think I could have a bath?” Snape looked up from his empty teacup to smile at Harry and nod in acceptance. 

“Of course you may I’ll wait down here and read the newspaper, I thought we might go for a stroll outside before we return to Hogwarts this evening.” Snape reached for the daily prophet but Harry got there before him and snatched the paper from Snape’s grasp. 

“Actually I was hoping maybe you would join me?” Snape looked up a little surprised at Harry who blushed and looked shyly towards the conservatory. For a moment Harry thought Snape would reject the offer, something overly romantic, as taking a bath together wouldn’t probably appeal to the man. 

“Oh, I am a little dirty. I suppose another bath would not be unwelcome.” Severus rose from the footstool and followed Harry out of the study. 

“And I’m sure it’d be much more welcome with me in it wouldn’t it?” Harry looked over his shoulder as he began to climb the staircase still a little weary in case something should suddenly pop out at him. 

“Mr Potter, what on earth would I want with a scruffy, dusty teenager in my bath for?” Severus was teasing and Harry liked this new side of the potions master he’d fallen in love with. Perhaps Severus had a sense of humour after all. 

“Well don’t sound so excited, if you don’t want to teach me how to blow you, you could have just said.” With a wicked grin Harry began running up the stairs, Severus hot on his heels. Laughing they scrambled through the halls like a pair of love sick puppies, Severus finally catching up with Harry outside the bathroom door and pinning his young lover against the wall with a passionate kiss. Breathless from both the run and the kiss Harry panted heavily as he relaxed against the wall, Snape’s body pressed flush against his own where the ties of their robes had come undone in the chase. 

“I do believe Harry James Potter you’re being cheeky.” Severus spoke in his usual smooth potions professor tone of voice and Harry shivered as Severus licked a path up his neck and over his jaw to his lips.   
“You’ll just have to punish me then won’t you.” With a glitter in his eyes Harry ducked out of the circle of Snape’s arms and having dropped his robe on the floor to leave himself naked, strode confidently into the bathroom. Snape stared after his young lover, amazed by the change that had occurred in the boy seemingly over night. Confidence exuded off the boy like sweat and Snape wallowed in the future prospects that that sexual confidence meant for him. Shucking his own robe Snape obediently followed Harry into the bathroom. Perhaps they wouldn’t be taking that walk after all….


	51. Comparing Notes

Chapter 51  
(Comparing Notes)

“You could tell?” 

“Hell yes.” 

“How?” 

“Well for starters no ones that enthusiastic about Potions first thing Monday morning even if it is our last class of it ever.” Harry pouted pointedly as Draco stretched out on the grass down by the lake.

“So. That’s got nothing to do with it.” Harry protested lamely, as he remembered how much he’d been looking forward to potions first thing Monday morning after the weekend at Snape Manor. Draco looked unbelievingly across at Harry who with a sigh relented and nodded in agreement. Draco pulled on his muggle sunglasses, they had been a Christmas present from Harry last Christmas. “Okay so I was enthusiastic about potions, what else gave it away?” Draco thought for a moment, his hands tucked behind his head as he listened to the students flying around the pitch in a friendly game of Quidditch. 

“The way you walked in on Sunday evening, like you’d got a 12 inch trouser snake and a pole up your backside.” Harry looked shocked down at his friend who burst out laughing at the expression on his friends face. Harry leaned over and punched Draco on the arm hard, causing the blonde to stop laughing with a huff of pain.

“I did not walk in like that. I told you I was a little sore.” Draco rolled his eyes although it did little but make him look sarcastic behind his dark sunglasses. Harry sighed and tossed a few of the stones he’d collected into the lake watching as the ripples filtered out into the soft swell of the lake. “Was it really that obvious?” Harry looked seriously across at his friend who lowered the sunglasses down his nose a little and looked seriously back at Harry. 

“Nah not really, just fucking with you. I just guessed, I mean what else were you two going to do with a weekend away? Play wizard chess?” Harry smiled in relief as Draco reached across and squeezed his knee in support before replacing his glasses and relaxing back into the soft grass. “So are you going to tell me what it was like?” Harry knew that comment was bound to come out eventually. Hermione had already collared him last night when he’d come in late to the common room. Despite everything that had happened Hermione it seemed had had, every thing worked out from day one. In a way it had been a relief to just pour his heart out to the girl who had sat on the edge of her seat the entire way through Harry’s two-hour tirade. Ron naturally was the next to collar Harry, and while like Hermione he’d been supportive but he hadn’t wanted to know the details, which was understandable. So now the most important person Harry had wanted to talk to was Draco and until this afternoon he hadn’t had the chance. 

“God it was fucking incredible.” Harry flopped back onto the grass beside Draco slipping on his own sunglasses so he could face the sun. Draco chuckled at Harry’s exclamation and waited patiently for the boy to continue. “It hurt at first but you don’t care when he moves and pushes that bit inside you that just makes your world explode.” Harry sighed as he remembered the feeling of Snape buried deep inside him. 

“Did he…you know come…inside?” Draco tilted his head sideways a little to look at Harry over the tops of his sunglasses. Harry laughed and nodded his upper teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way of explaining it to Draco. 

“Yeah it’s kind of like having a spray of warm water up there.” Harry hoped he didn’t sound to stupid but Draco laughed and shook his head in amusement. 

“I don’t really know what that’s like so I’ll just nod and agree with you alright.” Harry laughed in reply and nodded in understanding. The pair lay in quiet reflection side by side on the grass soaking up the sun. They had a week left at Hogwarts before they’d be free, and everything seemed finally at peace. “You know what we should do, to celebrate?” Draco continued as if in after thought. Harry muttered his reply still lost in his reflections of the weekend. “We should finish off that weed.” 

“What?” Harry sat abruptly and stared down at Draco in disbelief. 

“Oh come on it’d like totally finish the year off. I mean we’ve got the party on Thursday night then what better way to spend Friday than totally bombed out.” Draco’s smile widened as he saw a flicker of curiosity enter the boys green eyes. 

“The tin is in Snape’s desk and there’s no way I’m going to go get it after what he said last time.” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s lame excuse and brushed his friend off with a short wave. 

“Oh come on like he’s going to find out, besides what’s the worst he can do with two days before we finish school forever? You’re sleeping in his bed for fuck’s sake and no doubt you’ve already got him wrapped around your little finger.” Harry nodded shyly remembering quite clearly the way he’d had Snape in bed all of Sunday at the manor. 

“Alright fine, but I’ll keep watch why you get into the desk, and if we get caught you’re taking the wrap.” Harry pointed directly at Draco who smiled in excitement. Glancing at his watch Harry swore at the time. They were going to be late for lunch. Standing up and brushing himself free of grass Harry reached down and helped Draco up from the grass as well. Free of dust and grass Harry and Draco slowly made their way back to the castle, following those still lingering in the sunshine. 

“Cool, meet me tonight at 9.00 in the Slytherin common room and bring your dad’s cloak. Snape should be already on his rounds by that time.” Harry sighed but nodded and with a smile disappeared into the mayhem of lunch in the great hall. 

***********************

Harry crept quietly through the doorway into the Slytherin common room and smiled when he saw a blonde head of hair appear up over the back of the sofa in front of the fire. 

“Harry?” Draco whispered softly unable to see the invisible boy. Pulling the cloak from his head Harry beamed at the boy who practically jumped out of his skin at seeing Harry’s bodiless head floating in the centre of the room. “Prick.” Draco muttered as he grabbed his wand and met Harry in the centre of the room. “Snape left about 15 minutes ago, so we’ve got about 15 more to pull this off.” Harry nodded and wrapped the cloak around Draco’s body slowly led them out of the room and down the corridors towards Snape’s classroom and office. 

Luckily with it being the last week of school most everyone was already tucked up in bed. Harry and Draco crept along the hallway and coming to the Potion’s room door pushed it slowly open. As suspected the room was empty and Harry gently closed the door behind he and Draco as Draco took the cloak off them and put it aside. 

“I always thought this place was a little creepy, I mean just look at this shit.” Harry walked over to the glass jar lined shelves on the walls and peered closely at the indiscriminate dead things floating in the jars. Draco rolled his eyes and scurried quickly over to the desk attempting and failing to open it. 

“It’s spelled locked, you’re going to have to do it.” Draco stepped back from the draw and gestured for Harry to come and fix the problem. With Harry’s occlumency the boy had become more familiar with Snape’s mind. Along with such things like spells and charms that Snape used to ward his rooms and personal items that had become second nature to Harry, not that he would ever tell his lover that. Taking out his wand Harry approached Snape’s desk at the head of the room and pointed it directly at the drawer. Harry muttered a spell but it didn’t work the draw remained shut. Trying again Harry muttered another spell the draw shuddered didn’t budge. Draco swore under his breath as waited for Harry to trying something different. Scowling a little Harry tried to remember what ward Snape had used on his rooms and with a smile he remembered the incantation. With a mutter and flick of his wand the draw slammed open revealing it’s multitude of confiscated items. “Yes.” Draco whooped quietly as he began rifling through the items, looking for his father’s tin. The blonde found the tin at the bottom of the draw and smiling in successes quickly pocketed the small box.

“Come on let’s go.” Harry went to pick up his father’s cloak having sealed shut the draw again but the sound of someone walking down the hallway outside towards the room made Harry freeze. “Shit.” Harry swore and grabbing the invisibility cloak threw it over Draco and pushed the blonde haired boy down on the floor behind the desk, before jumping up quickly to sit on the edge of the desk. 

“Mr Potter?” Snape stepped into the room not seconds after Harry had settled on the desk trying to look as sexy and less guilty as possible. Snape looked suspiciously around the room as he stepped further into the classroom his gaze focused on Harry who shifted awkwardly on the edge. “What are you up to Harry Potter?” Snape stalked quietly around the benches of the classroom towards where Harry was sitting on Snape’s desk. 

“Nothing Sev, just waiting for you.” Harry heard Draco snort from underneath the table and promptly kicked the boy hard as Snape looked away to make sure his office was still warded and locked. Snape looked back at Harry in curiosity. 

“I told you Harry, this week I’m busy and I can’t spend time with you. I promised you we’d spend next week at Grimmauld Place, with that detestable….” 

“Don’t say it.” Harry cut Snape off quickly, knowing already how his lover felt about spending the entire week in the company of his godfather. 

“Sorry.” Snape apologised and approached Harry who automatically spread his legs so that Severus could stand comfortably within the v, his arms coming up to wrap lovingly about his mate. “How’s your backside? Did you drink the whole course of potions I gave you?” Harry blushed a little but nodded, totally mortified that Draco was listening in on this sort of conversation below the desk, Severus was now pawing him on. Severus’ hands wandered idly over Harry’s robe clad figure, lingering on the nape of the boy’s neck, which he used to draw Harry’s lips to his own. Harry obligingly accepted the kiss momentarily forgetting about Draco’s presence and moaning in delight at the feel of Severus’ wicked tongue duelling with his own. “Did you miss me last night Potter?” Severus whispered teasingly against Harry’s cheek, his teeth nibbling cheekily at Harry’s ear lobe. Harry was already hard but was desperately seeking to keep control in the hopes of getting Draco out of the room as quickly as possible. Severus didn’t seem to notice his lover’s lack of attention and merely reached for the fly of Harry’s trousers and easily flicked it open, allowing Harry’s flushed cock to fill to capacity. Harry was still wearing his cotton y-fronts and blushed a little as Severus ran his fingertip along the rigid length beneath the tented fabric. “We’re going to have to rectify this propensity to wear underwear Harry, I find it most annoying to have to work my way around cotton.” Harry shuddered as Snape pushed his palm firmly against Harry’s cloth covered erection. 

“I have to wear them for flying or it flops about in the breeze and puts me off.” Harry knew he sounded so lame and the quiet restrained snigger he heard from beneath the desk confirmed to Harry how bad he actually sounded. Luckily Snape didn’t hear the snigger and Harry gasped loudly as Snape pushed Harry’s pants aside and pulled his turgid length out of the leg hole of the y-fronts. 

“Well I guess I wouldn’t want you put off your game now would I, despite how tempting the image of you playing Quidditch naked is to me.” Harry bit his lip tentatively as Severus spread his pre-cum up and down the length of his cock, poking out the side of his pants. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered as Snape slowly knelt down on the floor and blew a soft gentle whisper of air out across the weeping head of Harry’s cock. 

“Oooh I like it when you demand things Harry.” Snape licked up the entire length of Harry’s cock his nose pushing erotically into the cotton still enclosing most of Harry’s privates. Harry breathed out heavily trying to retain some control, as he reminded himself that one of his best friends was under the table. “Have I told you how much I enjoyed the weekend, watching you fuck yourself on my cock and having you scream my name when you shot your creamy load all over me.” Harry shuddered and took a large steady breath in as Snape swallowed his cock in one expert slide. Snape tongue was certainly very talented and Harry spared a thought for where Snape had learnt such wonderful skills. Still trying to retain his composure Harry swallowed his groans of delight merely tightening his fists on the edge of the desk in an attempt at control. Snape felt Harry’s tension and easily slid himself from Harry’s prick now wet and glistening with Snape’s saliva. “You’re holding back on me Harry, where’s the wild little minx that drew blood on my neck.” Harry closed his eyes tightly as Snape spoke the man’s hand circling his cock and pulling it roughly like Harry enjoyed. 

“He’s…em…he’s on vacation?” Harry squeaked as Snape drew his thumb under the boy’s foreskin, spreading the pearly white bead of cum that appeared there at the touch. Snape remained silent at this comment and stared up at Harry in a critical gaze, searching the boy’s eyes for something. Harry was guilty as hell, and thought he desperately wanted to fuck Snape, here on the potion masters desk like a wild dog, he didn’t want to do it knowing his best friend was beneath the table listening to everything. Harry knew the game was up when Severus rose from the floor and took a slow step back from the table to look under it with a knowing gaze. 

“Draco Lucious Malfoy, get your arse out here now.” Harry closed his eyes in humiliation as he felt the familiar brush of the invisibility cloak against his legs before Draco’s guilty head appeared out of the thin air in front of him. Severus’ familiar stare returned to his face as the professor folded his arms across his chest ominously. “Ah why does this not surprise me? Which one of the trouble twins are going to explain this to me?” Draco swallowed and blushed as he lowered his eyes to stare at the floor, glad that the invisibility cloak was hiding his arousal. 

“We were stealing the bottle of fire whisky out of your office for the party on Thursday night.” Harry had become quite proficient at lying to Snape and was proud at how apologetic he sounded as he lied quite blatantly to his lover. Stealing fire whisky would incur a far better punishment than enduring the wrath of the man if Snape knew what they were really stealing. Snape looked from Harry to Draco who having schooled his features into a show of guilt instead of surprise at Harry’s lie, nodded in agreement of his friend. After a few moments of silence Snape sighed heavily and shook his head. Harry and Draco watched as Snape moved over to his office door and with a wave of his wand disappeared into the now unwarded door. Harry wondered if Snape intended to come back out and was just putting himself back in his trousers when Snape emerged from the room carrying two bottles of the strong amber liquid. Harry and Draco were shocked as Snape handed them a bottle each and stepped back with his arms folded back across his chest. 

“Consider them a present for actually going beyond my expectations and completing your schooling, but do not either of you come crawling to me looking for a hangover potion on Friday morning should you over indulge, and should anyone ask the bottles were purchased illegally from a trader in Hogsmeade by yourselves understood?” Both Harry and Draco nodded enthusiastically glancing at each other with wide smiles and disbelieving shakes of their head. Snape seemed pleased with himself and smiled at Harry who smiled brightly back at him in thanks. 

“Thank-you so much.” Draco whispered as he noticed the sexual tension building again between his best friend and godfather. “Um, I’m going to go, I need to go to the bathroom.” Draco bit his lip as his cock throbbed painfully at the tension. Sure the idea of his godfather and any one of his friends fucking was just awful but the sinful things that Severus had said and the images it had conjured up was just too much for Draco’s over enthusiastic hormonal body. Harry smiled and sauntered towards Severus ready to take up where they left off when Draco had left the room but Severus raised a pointed eyebrow in his direction, stopping Harry in his tracks a little confused. 

“Draco, take Harry with you and show him how to take a really cold shower.” Severus was addressing Draco but his stare was firmly on Harry who winced at the implication of the words. 

“Oooh, that’s harsh.” Draco whispered as Harry sighed and joined him by the door. Severus knew Harry had to be rock hard and denying him such satisfaction was certainly worthy of the punishment of trying to steal anything from Snape. 

“Good night.” Severus whispered tartly as Draco dragged a frustrated Harry from the potions room before Harry said something stupid. Harry obediently followed Draco down the hall and into the Slytherin boy’s bathroom. Warding the door Draco let go of Harry’s arm and put his bottle of firewhsiky on the bench along the far wall, his hand already going to his zipped trousers as he turned around to address Harry who was still standing shocked in centre of the bathroom. 

“Look I’m not going to lie, I’m going to have to deal with this so just relax for a bit while I take care of some business.” In a rush Draco ran across the bathroom and into the first toilet cubical he reached, slamming the door closed as he disappeared inside. Harry sighed as he heard Draco groan in relief inside the cubical, finally snapping out of his surprise at Severus having used sex as a way of punishment. Moving over to the closed door of the cubical Draco was inside Harry slid down the door to sit on the floor. The bathroom echoed and it was best they whispered if they were going to talk. 

“I can’t believe he just did that, using sex against me. Does he think I care if he withholds it or anything?” Harry listened to the rustle of Draco’s clothes in the cubical behind him before he heard the boy sit down on the floor on the opposite side of the door. 

“Harry, you’re a 17 year old boy and any sex withheld or not is going to turn you on. Snape knows he’s got the upper hand, he’s just baiting you.” Harry heard Draco breath out heavily and then the familiar sound of flesh sliding back and forth along flushed arousal. “Hell just listening to you two bait each other got me in this state, and I’m not even queer.” 

“So you’re saying he’s trying to get me to react by doing this?” Harry inquired as he listened to Draco’s breathing increase. 

“Well yeah….” Draco paused obviously struggling to continue the conversation with his present occupation of his time. It didn’t really bother Harry that Draco was wanking just on the other side of the thin wooden door, after all Draco had taught Harry so much in his first tentative months of sexual exploration. That and Harry had considered that he’d spent six years in a dorm room full of hormonal boys, all of whom at least once a week walked the dog at night, he was used to it. “Think about it Harry. You said yourself he confessed he’s a ‘submissive’.” 

“Hey, shhh. I told you not to mention that again, you’re not supposed to know.” Harry heard Draco groan on the other side of the door and bit his lip a little in concern for Draco’s mental state, and his ability to give sound advice while he had his hand on his cock. 

“And I haven’t mentioned it, I’m just saying that as a ‘submissive’ and a ‘possessive’ he’s going to want you to do things to him, you’ve probably not considered yet. Maybe baiting you is a way to provoke you into getting what he wants.” Draco sucked in a deep breath of air and Harry listened as the blonde boy groaned obviously reaching his peek. For a moment there was silence and Harry listened to Draco pant heavily on the other side of the door before Harry heard the lock coming undone and Draco’s face appeared around the crack of the open door. “Em, could you pass us my wand please, I need to clean up.” Harry rolled his eyes at the flushed face of his friend but obediently went over to where they’d left their bottles of firewhisky and picked up Draco’s wand, returning it quickly to the boy in cubical. With a few muttered spells and charms Draco emerged from the cubical looking not less ruffled than he had when he’d entered it. That was one thing Harry envied, the way the boy could just appear so cool and collected in every situation, even having just tossed off in a bathroom cubical. 

“But the sex is fine, I mean mind-blowing in fact, why would he want….” Draco washed his hands in the sink but cut Harry off quickly. 

“That’s just it Harry, he’s giving you everything and he needs something in return. As a possessive he gains strength by having you dominate him, it’s the nature of the relationship between a possessive wizard and his partner, and if he enjoys being submissive you’re going to have to give him what he enjoys, sooner or later.” Harry sighed and nodded understandingly as the blonde checked his appearance in the mirror before returning to pick up his bottle of firewhisky. “Just relax you’ve done the hard part now, it’s all just a learning curve and while you might not please him on your first attempt you’ll get better with practice.” Draco smiled devilishly at Harry who couldn’t help blush and smile in return, knowing that Draco was definitely right about more practice being a good thing. “So don’t worry about it just let it happen. Now though let’s concentrate on Thursday’s party and Friday’s mayhem.” Harry laughed and grabbing his fathers cloak from the bench and his own bottle of firewhisky wrapped the cloak around himself and Draco. 

“I can’t believe he gave us two bottles of firewhisky.” Harry shook his head as he and Draco chinked the bottles together in celebration of a successful operation. Draco laughed and nodded as he led Harry out of the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe he actually brought your lie, I think he’s getting soft. I was at least expecting him to make me turn out my pockets.” Draco whispered softly as they began down the corridor back to the Slytherin common room to drop the blonde off. 

“Yeah I expected that too, but hey who cares we’re going to get pissed and wasted and I’m going to enjoy every minute of my last days at Hogwarts.” With a smile the boys disappeared in through the slithering door the whisper of the laughter-echoing out into the darkened corridor.


	52. Party Time

Chapter 52  
(Party Time)

Harry lay on the common room floor completely helpless in laughter. Tears streamed down his face as he stared up at his friends, his chest aching in pain as he gasped uselessly for air in between his hysterical giggles. 

“Oh my gawd Harry, you are so drunk!” Ron was propped up unsteadily on the end of the couch, where Hermione had already passed out. The party had been going strong all evening, and now as the first licks of light were just peeking out from below the horizon, many who were not comatose on the floor of the Gryfindor common room were still going strong on what remained of the many bottles of firewhisky that had suspiciously turned up at the party. Parties had erupted all over the school, the seventh years taking on the night as if it had been their last. While the rest of the school slept soundly those graduating students were still partying hard. 

“Hey look at me I’m a Weasley!” From over near the stairs leading to the Gryfindor boys dorm, Draco appeared in a flurry, his hair colour the brightest red Harry had ever seen. The colour rivalled even Tonks’ hair. Behind him Seamus, Dean and Pansy appeared all of their hands stained red and all of them howling with laughter as Draco swept around the room leaving the drunken party in hysterics. Harry who had already been incapacitated with laughter having seen Ron fall flat on his face on top of Lavender and face first into a bucket of ice, was now curled up in agony as he gasped for air his laughter piercing the early morning. Draco who was obviously in no better state of drunkenness ran around the room twice before falling ungraciously on top of Harry.

“Hey Potter, you know we’ve only got one joint left? We smoked like the entire fucking tin.” Draco laughed as he pulled out the little snake tin box he and Harry had been using all night. Harry like Draco stared in at the very last joint left rolling about in the bottom of the tin. 

“Should we smoke it now?” Harry inquired as he reached in and picked up the joint, then fell backwards flat onto his back. 

“You know guys we’ve got to get into our dress robes and be down at breakfast in an hour?” Seamus broke in as he flopped down beside Ron on the arm of the couch, barely managing to keep himself upright as Ron slumped against him, fighting fatigue. 

“No way…” Harry drawled childishly as he brought the joint up to his lips. “Light me up Malfoy my man!” Harry exclaimed wildly his hands searching uselessly around himself for his wand. Draco laughed stupidly and picking up his own wand attempted to hold it still long enough to light the joint dangling from between his friends lips. The first attempt was useless and singed Harry’s fringe, the second was a little better aimed but still managed to burn the collar of Harry’s shirt when Draco slipped. The third attempt was far better and the joint took light easily. 

“You know you guys are going to be in so much trouble if you don’t make it to the ceremony this morning.” Neville Longbottom, while having drunk his fair share of butter beer hadn’t touch the firewhisky, and although he’d enjoyed the evening hadn’t made it to the state his friends were now in. Draco accepted the joint from Harry and having taken his own sickeningly long drag shoved the joint pointedly in between Neville’s lips before punching him hard in the stomach and making him suck on the joint with a spluttering couch. Everyone in the room who was able laughed at Neville’s facial expression but none expected the easy way the boy took another professional drag and casually handed the joint back to a stunned Harry and Draco. “I’m good with Herbology.” Was Neville’s reply at the stares before he too broke down into giggles causing Harry to laugh hysterically again. 

“You guys are trashed I’m going to go start getting ready. I’m so glad you packed your bags on Wednesday night.” Seamus stood up from the couch, dragging Ron and Dean along with him. Their graduation ceremony was to be held after breakfast that morning their results of their exams handed out along with their Wizarding Certificate of Education. 

“Yeah, yeah we hear you and we’ll be there we promise!” Draco blew a kiss to Seamus who was now being joined by many of the other seventh years all of whom had taken the hint that it was time to prepare themselves for the day ahead. Draco, Neville and Harry however remained flat on their backs on the floor of the Gryfindor common room passing the joint between them in silent reflection. 

“You know what?” Harry spoke when the last of the joint dwindled away and Draco ashed it out in the bottom of the fire place. 

“What?” Neville inquired as he continued to push an empty fire whisky bottle back and forth along the ground. 

“I think I really, really, really love Severus, and I want to have babies and make love to him over, and over and over again.” Draco burst out laughing at Harry’s seriousness the other boy frowning childishly as he looked towards Neville who was staring at him as if he’d grown another head. 

“You’re doing it with Snape?” Neville inquired. Despite the incident at Grimmauld place last summer Harry and Snape had kept their relationship under quiet wraps successfully but now it didn’t seem to matter who knew as Harry threw his arms in the air and pretended to be kissing Snape’s face. 

“Yeah, don’t you know anything Longbottom, Harry’s been taking it up the arse from Snape for like forever, they’ve been doing it for like over a week now.” Draco drawled as he crawled up from his position on the floor and began crawling unsteadily towards the stairs of the boy’s dormitory. Last night he’d brought all his things for Friday up to Harry’s dorm knowing that there was little chance he’d make it back to the dungeons. 

“Fucking hell, bet that’s a scream.” Neville laughed throatily as he too began crawling after Draco towards the dorm.

“You know what Harry, you should tell Snape that, I’d bet he’d love to hear that.” Draco laughed as he struggled to stand up in an effort to get up the stairs. Harry too had lifted himself to his feet although he was unsteady. 

“Yeah. I think I will. I’ll tell him as soon as I see him.” With a determined shake of his head Harry began awkwardly up the stairs towards his dorm, his similarly inebriated friends following him up with just as much difficulty

***********************************.

Harry fell down into a helpless heap on the floor as he watched Neville run full pelt into the packed great hall, his underwear on his head and his dress robes on back to front. They were late. Really late and now everyone in the hall was staring at the three of them. Draco was leaning unsteadily against the doorframe in a similar state of helplessness as Neville began dancing in circles and saying that Snape was a queer and doing Potter. Harry was mortified. Even with his dope hazy mind what was happening right before his very eyes was not good. Neville continued his dance as everyone in the hall broke down in hysterics and loud chattering. Harry hung his head in his hands and closed his eyes the world spinning violently as Draco slid down the doorframe to sit at Harry’s side. 

“Fuck.” Draco whispered as he leant against Harry unable to hold himself up. After the high of their last joint both of them were now unfortunately returning to reality with an earth shattering bump. Neville being still new at the muggle drug was in a world of his own still but Harry and Draco certainly weren’t. 

“Mr Longbottom! Cease this at once!” The professors having momentarily overcome their shock at the sight of the three boys were now attempting to calm the students and subdue one Neville Longbottom still dancing in dizzying circles. 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore’s voice echoed throughout the hall, the chatter and Neville’s chant coming to an abrupt halt. Dizzy Neville fell on his arse on the floor and Madam Pomfry and Professor Sprout were quickly at the boy’s side picking him up and rushing him from the hall in a flurry of robes. Harry and Draco still sat at the entrance to the hall leaning against one another with their heads bowed in humiliation. Harry half expected Dumbledore to tell them off but it was not the old man’s voice that Harry heard next. 

“Harry James Potter! GET HERE NOW!” Snape growled low in his throat, and Harry shivered, as did most of the other people in the hall. Harry was sure no one, not even he had heard Snape sound so angry, even when chastising Neville for blowing up cauldrons. Harry slowly got to his feet, steadying himself on the doorframe as the floor began to roll before his eyes. Draco touched his hand supportively before Harry began his unsteady walk between the long tables towards where Snape was glowering at him from the table. Harry was surprised but even Dumbledore had sat down under pressure from Snape’s impressive glare. Harry glanced sideways at the Gryfindor table and watched as Ron and Seamus got up quickly to help Draco to his seat at the Slytherin table.

Finally Harry made it to the head table and came to a complete stand still in front of the professors who were all now staring at him and Snape in disbelief. Harry didn’t dare meet any of their gazes especially Snape. Harry caught a movement of black robes in front of him and couldn’t help but glance up only to be caught full force with Snape’s backhand, straight across the face. There was a horrified gasp from those at the table as Harry’s unsteady body went sprawling to the floor with the sickening slap, his head snapping back violently against the flag stone as he fell. Stars swirled before Harry’s vision and violent pop’s of light exploded in front of his eyes as he clutched his hands to his face in agony. 

“SEVERUS!” Dumbledore’s voice roared through the horrified muttering and Harry watched out of the corner of his fuzzy vision, as Snape casually sat back down in his seat and looked at Dumbledore as if nothing he’d done was untoward. “Harry my dear boy are you alright?” Dumbledore went to come around the table to assist Harry in standing up but Harry ignored him and merely climbed to his feet unassisted his gaze fixed steadily on Snape’s. The man had said nothing the entire incident and it was enough for Harry to know he was in the wrong and deserved every single pinprick of pain Snape had inflicted on him.

“Sorry.” Harry apologised softly completely ignoring the other professors who were shocked when Snape merely inclined his head in acknowledgement. Turning around Harry slowly made his way back to his seat at the Gryfindor table the entire hall staring at him in stunned silence. Ron helped Harry sit down and passed his best friend a tissue from his pocket, which Harry used to dab away the blood pooling at the corner of his slip lip. Glancing around at his friends Harry sighed heavily at what he saw. They were all a mess with blood shot eyes, pale faces and sleep deprived stoops, and even in their best robes they looked far from confident young graduates. Lowering his gaze back to the table Harry thanked Ron for buttering him a piece of toast before Dumbledore continued with the ceremony and end of school notices which usually took place on the last day of the school year.


	53. Mutual Understanding

Chapter 53  
(Mutual Understanding)

“Are you okay for a bit? We’re going to get a drink.” Harry nodded silently, his gaze still focused on the scenery outside the train window. Harry heard Draco sigh softly but the boy didn’t say anything more as he followed Ron from the carriage. They were heading home for the last time from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many of the seventh years seemed sad, as they’d boarded the train, some lingering on the platform for their last look at the castle. Harry however didn’t linger, and while a little part of him ached at loosing the first and only true place he’d called home, a much larger part of him cried out at leaving behind the man he loved with the situation so strained as it was. After the ceremony Harry had spent the better part of the morning being ill, Draco softly soothing his back as Harry had shook uncontrollably. It hurt to know he’d done something so stupid to Severus, and it hurt even more when Severus had shut him out. 

They were supposed to have been having dinner with Remus and Sirius that evening to celebrate Harry’s graduation and to try and have Severus and Sirius get along, but Harry supposed now dinner was cancelled. Curling up on the seat his head against the window, Harry felt the tears prickle his eyes again. Hermione was asleep on the seat opposite still recovering from the night before, which Harry was glad off. He needed silence and to be alone to wallow in his own self-loathing at having done something that could damage Severus and his relationship irreversibly. Their relationship was teetering dangerously as it was without Harry’s stupidity. Not for the first time since the incident Harry pondered what Severus could possibly see in him. He was useless, thoughtless, stupid and really crap in bed, or that’s what Harry had come to the conclusion about now he knew that he wasn’t giving Severus what he wanted. It didn’t help either that unlike all of his friends who had firm plans with what they were going to do with their lives, Harry had nothing. He hadn’t even bothered to open his Newt’s results envelope that he’d been given at the ceremony that morning.

Draco would be spending most of the summer and early autumn in Romania with Ron’s brother Charlie, studying dragons. Ron too would enter the Auror training program come the end of the summer, his acceptance letter one of the pieces of paper given to him along with his Newt’s results at the morning’s ceremony. Hermione was accepted into University last summer her place reserved in the Wizarding and Muggle Relations course. Even Neville was set with Professor Sprout offering him a position for apprentice in Herbology. Seamus was bound for his Mother’s accounting business, and Dean Thomas was heading to America to work with disadvantaged Squibs. Everyone seemed to have their place in the world accept Harry. It seemed as if now he’d done his job and killed Voldemort that his usefulness in the wizarding world had come to an end. It was a depressing thought and Harry felt the silent tears run down his cheeks as he quietly closed his eyes and fell into the misery of his completely ruined life. 

***********************

Harry stepped off the train into the mayhem of platform 9 ¾. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig’s cage along with his satchel full of items he’d collected over his years at Hogwarts, Harry walked through the crowd of parents gathered on the platform waiting for their children. In the chaos Harry had managed to loose both Draco and Ron, but finding them was easy again, with Draco’s flaming red hair and Ron’s large family. Harry found the weasley’s and smiled politely when Mr and Mrs Weasley congratulated him on graduating from school. Draco was already busily sharing stories with Charlie the previously blonde haired boy excited about his trip. 

“Harry dear, Remus is here for you. I think he’s over there.” Mrs Weasley pointed Harry in the direction of the exit back onto the muggle platform and Harry nodded in understanding. Mrs Weasley was too busy trying to collect her own extended brood of children to worry about Harry. Leaving the weasley’s to themselves Harry made his way over towards the barrier back into the muggle world and smiled lightly when he saw Remus standing on a makeshift stood to try and see over the heads of everyone getting off the train. 

“Hi Remus.” Remus jumped out of his skin when Harry addressed him, the man too busy looking around for him, to notice Harry had already found him first. 

“Harry!” Excited Remus stepped down from his stool and Harry watched as the man transfigured it back into the trolley it was supposed to be. With the trolley back in it’s normal shape Remus embraced his young friend tightly. Harry automatically hugged him back, tightening his hold on the familiar figure as he felt the comfort of the touch. Remus was a little surprised by the force of Harry’s hug and obligingly held the boy a little longer, as his wolf senses picked up the boys distress. “Harry are you alright?” Remus inquired as he pulled back a little to look down at the boy. Harry nodded wincing a little as Remus ran his hand over the purpling bruise on the boys cheek. “What happened there?” Remus gently held Harry’s chin as he inspected the bruise, but Harry pulled away guiltily and picked up his trunk to put it on the trolley. 

“I fell last night, it’s my own fault I shouldn’t have drunk so much.” Harry whispered as he put Hedwig securely on the trolley as well. Avoiding eye contact with his godfather’s best friend, Harry began pushing the trolley towards the barrier back into the muggle world, Remus following him although dubious about Harry’s strange mood. 

Outside in the carpark to the train station Harry ran into the weasley’s and Draco again along with Hermione and her parents. Mr Granger was helping Mr Weasley load the trunk of the Ford Anglia with all of the children’s luggage, while Mrs Weasley was attempting to tell Mrs Granger about how well the twins were doing in their joke business. 

“Harry!” Draco broke off from Charlie and ran over to his friend. Harry smiled mildly at seeing Draco with a weasley knitted jumper and matching beanie on. Draco had changed so much since Harry had known him, just as Ron and Hermione had yet Harry felt still the same, beaten, helpless boy he’d been back when he’d first entered Hogwarts seven years ago. “Hey, didn’t think you’d leave without giving me a hug did you?” Draco engulfed Harry in a large hug before pulling back and pressing a soft almost apologetic kiss to the side of his friends face. “I’ll write to you from Romania every week and send Oliver my owl with packages and everything.” Harry nodded understandingly as Charlie called for Draco to hurry up. The weasley’s were already in the car. 

“Harry I’ll see you next week!” Ron called from the car window where he was crammed in the back seat with his siblings. Harry waved understandingly and with a final hug of Draco let the blonde now red haired boy join the family in the car. Harry stood by Remus as he watched the Ford splutter into life and disappear into the traffic of London. 

“Will you come and visit me at Uni Harry?” Hermione joined Remus and Harry on the sidewalk, her parents making their way towards their own normal muggle car.

“Yeah sure Hermione.” Hermione hugged Harry deeply but just like Draco and Ron looked a little sympathetically at the boy. With a final wave Hermione dashed off towards where her parents were leaving Harry standing silently next to Remus on the sidewalk. 

“Are you okay?” For the second time since they’d met, Remus put a caring hand on Harry’s shoulder again asking after the boys well being. After a hesitant moment Harry nodded and glanced up with a weak smile at his friend. 

“Yeah, fine.” Harry whispered as Remus lead the way towards the taxi rank and their lift home. 

The taxi ride was quiet for most of the way, Harry thinking silently about his friends and Severus of course. Remus seemed tense at the uncharacteristic silence from Harry and shifted awkwardly on the seat. 

“Sirius is looking forward to having you home, he’s re-decorated your bedroom.” Remus finally unable to deal with the silence any longer spoke up, in polite conversation. Harry nodded and shared a brief smile with Remus before turning his attention back to the city sights passing by the taxi window. “How did you do on your Newt’s both Sirius and I are just dying to know.” Trying again to draw Harry into conversation Remus tried and different topic. 

“I don’t know I didn’t bother looking.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly gesturing to his satchel on the seat beside him that had the Newt’s envelope sticking out the side of it. Remus sighed heavily as he looked at the unopened envelope and the graduation certificate sitting by its side. He knew something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Erm, we’re looking forward to dinner tonight. Sirius has a lot to tell you and Severus.” Trying once more to draw Harry away from the window and into conversation Remus tried a topic he was sure Harry would want to discuss. Remus was shocked however when Harry sighed heavily and hung his head against his chest, expectedly watching as a few stray tears ran down the boys cheeks and fell like crystals from the boys chin onto his jeans. “Harry? Please tell me what’s wrong.” Pulling out of his seat belt Remus moved across to where Harry was slumped in the seat and wrapped a warm comforting hand about the boys shoulder. Harry instantly fell into the man’s chest breaking down into the painful sobs he’d withheld all morning. Remus didn’t know what to do and merely held Harry tightly until the shudders of the tears fell still and only the chocked breathing of the young boy echoed around the silence. The taxi finally pulled on the road that led to Grimmauld place and Harry pulled himself free from Remus’s hold to get out. Paying for the ride, Remus followed Harry out of the cab and helped the boy get his things out of the trunk. Stopping Harry on the steps of the house, Remus turned Harry around to face him. Harry hadn’t answered his question yet, nor had he made any attempt at explaining himself and Remus was worried. “Harry please…” Harry shook Remus’s hand from his arm and shook his head determinedly.   
“No Remus, it doesn’t matter.” Harry whispered as he pushed open the door to Grimmauld place and disappeared down the hallway. 

“Harry! It’s good to have you…” Sirius appeared from the kitchen doorway, his arms open wide for a hug from his godson, but Harry didn’t stop and simply ran upstairs and into his room, the door slamming closed with a finality that made Remus wince. “…Home?” Sirius finished as he looked back to Remus in the doorway from where Harry had disappeared upstairs. “What’s wrong?” Sirius inquired as he looked seriously at his best friend. Remus sighed and shook his head unknowingly. 

“I don’t know but I have this terrible feeling it’s to do with Severus.” With that Remus led Sirius back into the kitchen the man eager to know what had happened between the station and home that had cause such upset in Harry.


	54. Dinner From Hell

Chapter 54  
(Dinner from Hell)

Harry lay on his back in bed, his feet up against the wall and a book propped up in his lap. He’d been reading the same passage over and over again for the past three hours, watching the shadows on the walls of his room lengthen as the sun disappeared. He’d not been concentrating and the same passage made no sense, and had become just a jumble of words repeated over and over again. Downstairs he could hear Sirius in the kitchen pots and pans clattering and banging about. Judging from the commercials he could hear, Lupin was watching television. It was a complete scene of domesticity that unnerved him. 

It was as he was reading the passage again for what he estimated would be the trillionth time that he heard the familiar tingle of the apparition bell in the hall. Sitting up straight in his bed Harry put aside his book and listened carefully to Lupin’s steady walk down the hallway and the creak of the door opening. There were voices Sirius, and Lupin and someone’s much more familiar silky voice. Harry stiffened as he heard Snape’s familiar mellow voice and although he couldn’t make out what was being said he was sure it was the potions professor. Harry swallowed heavily and flopped back on the bed. 

So Severus had turned up for dinner after all? 

It was worrying but Harry should have expected it. Severus was a man of his scruples and having accepted Sirius’ offer for dinner and perhaps an apology certainly wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. Inevitably Harry heard the pounding of footsteps up the stairs shortly before a sharp knock echoed from his door. Harry sighed and schooling his features into something resembling calmness permitted the visitor entrance to his room. 

“Harry?” Sirius stuck his head around the corner of the door and frowned a little when he realised Harry was still dressed in his jeans and jumper from the morning’s train ride. “Severus is here? Dinner won’t be long. Maybe you should wash up a little?” Sirius looked tentatively at his godson who sighed and nodded in understanding. Just because he and Severus had come to blows, didn’t mean that he’d ruin the only chance Severus and Sirius might have of becoming neutral friends.

“Yeah okay, I’ll be down in a bit.” Harry slowly made to get up off the bed, his legs a little stiff having had them up in the air for so long. 

“Harry..” Sirius pause and Harry stopped mid stride towards his wardrobe to look back at his godfather, surprised that he was still standing in the doorway. “If you don’t want to do this I can just tell him……….” Harry shook his head determinedly as he pulled out his best black trousers and a neatly pressed purple shirt. 

“No it’s fine you’ve made the effort I won’t let that go to waste.” Sirius looked as if he was going to argue the point but Harry ignored him, and having picked up a spare pair of underwear made his way into the bathroom. Harry took his time in the bathroom, showering, and dressing, even splashing a little of the cologne on his neck. There was very little he could do with his hair but with a bit of persuasion he managed to tame it into submission enough for it to look like he’d made the effort. With a last glance at his reflection in the mirror Harry took a deep calming breath and stepped out of his room and into the hallway. How he was ever going to face Severus knowing what he’d done he didn’t know, but he had to do it for Sirius. Again schooling his features into neutrality Harry made his way down the stairs and into the hall. Taking another large breath Harry stepped confidently into the formal lounge and sighed inwardly as he saw Severus sitting in the armchair by the fire, a glass of wine in his hand as he spoke quietly with Sirius and Lupin who were sat on the couch side by side. 

“Ah, Harry. Just in time the roast is just settling now.” Harry smiled at Lupin who stood up quickly from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Harry didn’t miss the sympathetic smile that Lupin gave him on the way past or the way the man brushed his hand supportively on the boys shoulder. 

“Harry, would you like a drink?” Sirius stood up from the couch as well and moved over to the dining table, set beautifully for four with candles napkins and the Black family silver. 

“Um, no thank-you I’ll just have water.” Harry waved his hand in negative reply as Sirius reached for the bottle of red wine. The bottle was a little dusty and the label looked to be hand written and Harry wondered briefly if Snape had brought it with him as was the tradition. 

“Alright then.” Sirius looked sideways at Harry in slight concern but didn’t say anything as he poured Harry a glass of water in the wine goblet. Sirius offered Harry the cup and the boy grateful accepted it, sipping from it in an effort to quell his churning stomach. “How do you like your room Harry? I was just telling Sna…” Sirius seemed to catch himself and Harry was surprised when his godfather consciously corrected himself. “… Severus here what I’ve been renovating.” Harry looked at Snape who sipped cautiously from his own glass of wine, his gaze settling on Harry who shifted awkwardly and stared at the floor. 

“It’s lovely, better than the orange and yellow it was before, and I like having my own bathroom.” Harry whispered softly praising his godfather’s attempts at renovating the house. Sirius had changed so much since the incident in the garden, the man was now clean-shaven, his long hair tied back neatly in a leather band. Sirius had become the man Harry assumed his father had once known, far removed from the corpse that had been released from Azkaban. 

“Your own bathroom? Just what every young man needs.” Severus interjected quietly still swilling the wine about in his glass. Before Harry could reply to Severus’ oddly strained comment Lupin re entered the room, levitating several large platters behind him. The smell was overwhelming and having thrown up most of breakfast and then having not eaten since yesterday night Harry was decidedly hungry. 

“Come along, dinner is served.” Harry moved quietly to the table and allowed Sirius to guide him to his assigned chair beside Severus, opposite Sirius and Lupin. With the platters secured on the table, Harry paused and waited for the men to begin serving themselves before doing so himself. 

As dinner was eaten, polite conversation passed between the four of them, Harry contributing little but the odd yes or no. Conversation about the weather, the ministry, the paper, the order, all-common subjects that didn’t require confrontation. Sirius and Severus were being completely civil, using each other’s first names as if they’d been doing it all their lives. Finally with the roast beef, and traditional roast vegetables eaten and the sticky date pudding with rich caramel sauce in progress the conversation finally turned directly to Harry, causing the boy to swallow awkwardly around his mouthful of pudding. 

“So Harry, are you going to tell us how you did with your Newts?” Harry swallowed a swill of water as he turned to look at his godfather who was pouring both Snape and himself another glass of the red wine. 

“Um, I haven’t looked yet.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly and ate another spoonful of his pudding eyeing the two men now staring at him strangely. Lupin obviously was expecting that reply and merely continued to eat his pudding in silence. 

“You haven’t looked yet? How come?” Sirius instantly inquired shocked that his godson hadn’t looked at his grades. Harry was sure the reason he hadn’t looked was that his mind was on other things, mainly the argument he’d had with the man sitting next to him. Not that he wanted to tell anyone that, so instead he just shrugged his shoulders idly, hoping that Sirius would drop the subject. Luckily his godfather read the signs perfectly and fell silent on the subject but Severus was not easily quelled. 

“That’s ludicrous Harry, they are the results that will determine your employability status now that you’ve left school, and yet you’re telling us you haven’t even opened the envelope?” Severus shook his head in complete shock at the absurdity of the situation. Harry watched in shock as Severus held out his hand and with a whispered charm had Harry’s graduation envelope in his open palm. “Come on open it, I’m just as eager as your guardians to see how you’ve done.” Severus pushed the envelope pointedly into Harry’s chest, forcing the boy to take a hold of it. Harry stared silently at Severus. The man had hardly spoken two words to him all night and now he was acting as if nothing had ever happened between them. 

“Oh come on Harry, you must have passed at least half of your subjects or they wouldn’t have let you graduate.” Lupin finally added his piece having seen the tension rise between Harry and Snape. If the man had been confident before that Harry’s mood was due to Snape, he was now certain having seen the fierce glare that had passed between the two of them. Sirius too seemed to have noticed the tension and fallen oddly silent. Harry finally relented and having wiped his fingers on the napkin proceeded to open the envelope and glance over the results. Harry was surprised himself to see his results and couldn’t stop the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips as he handed the paper over to Sirius who was practically bouncing off his chair in excitement. 

“Oh wow Harry, that’s four N’s and two E’s you’ve done really well.” Sirius read the results out loud and Harry glanced across at Severus who was smugly swirling his glass of wine around as if he’d known all along what Harry was going to receive. 

“You passed Potions Harry with an N!” Lupin was reading the parchment over Sirius shoulder, and looked up surprised at Harry and then to Severus who nodded in reply. 

“Yes, he did very well I’m told. 96% on his practical and 88% on his written. I’m extremely pleased that my constant nagging paid off.” Severus looked across at Harry who was now staring at his half finished pudding, his appetite for the sweet cake disappearing as he felt the ache in his chest at having been so disappointing to Snape, that very morning. 

“N for Defence.” Sirius continued down the list elaborating on Harry’s results for everyone to hear. “Not that that was surprising considering your defeat of Voldemort.” Lupin nodded in understanding as Sirius continued. “N for Care of Magical Creatures and an N for Transfiguration. E for Divination, not that that matters and an E for Charms, but you said in your last letter that that was difficult.” Sirius seemed extremely pleased with Harry’s results and promptly rose his glass to make a toast. “Well that deserves a toast, to Harry and his results.” Obediently the other two men raised their glasses of wine and clinked them together above the centre of the table, causing Harry to blush a little under the praise. There was silence as the three men took sips of their wine. When the silence continued Harry watched as Lupin elbowed Sirius discreetly to which end Sirius straightened his back and cleared his throat as if about to make a grand speech. Harry knew this was coming and while the evening had been strained he knew nothing was going to make it as uncomfortable as having to listen to Sirius apologise to Snape about his comments about his and Harry’s relationship when in truth Harry wasn’t sure there was a relationship after this morning. “I guess I should take this opportunity to say a few things, I want to get off my chest.” 

Sirius seemed to struggle with the topic and Harry watched as Lupin reached across and placed a caring hand on the man’s resting on the tabletop. Sirius smiled at Lupin’s care and sighed heavily before continuing. 

“Firstly, I want to apologise for my behaviour both recently and in the past. I never meant to hurt either of you, and I unfortunately let my emotions get the better of me and I regret the injuries I caused you both.” Sirius looked seriously from Harry to Severus who had put his glass of wine aside and was now sitting and staring blankly at Sirius. Sirius composed himself again and then with another of Lupin’s comforting squeezes of his hand continued. “Also I regret the way I handled hearing of your relationship. I was blinded by my prejudices, and I couldn’t see what you meant to one another and I apologise for not having handled the situation better. In saying that I had a lot of time to think while on vacation, and I believe now that if Harry is happy in his decisions then I am happy for him, and will welcome anyone into his life with as much respect as they deserve.” Sirius sighed heavily and Harry watched as Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius’ shoulder holding him comfortingly. Through the speech Severus had hardly moved his emotionless mask unreadable. Harry attempted to try occlumency on the man but he came up against a solid brick wall, Snape hardly flinching when Harry pushed harder but again came up with nothing but more resistance. Snape was stubborn and Harry respected the man too much to push him beyond what he knew Snape was capable of, even if Harry knew he could easily break the man’s defences. 

“There’s something else we need to speak of.” It was Lupin’s time to speak and Harry paused before glancing across at Remus whom was now cradling Sirius’ head against his shoulder. Harry had never seen his godfather look so vulnerable before and he became instantly concerned with what else was to come. “This hasn’t been spoken off for a long time and both Sirius and I feel it’s time to get it out in the open.” Harry was shaking scared by the prospect of what else could be said to ruin his life. 

When Lupin spoke next nothing could have prepared Harry for what came out of his mouth. “James and Lily had another child. A daughter named Paris.” Harry was stunned into silence his body shaking so that the glass of water on the table toppled carelessly over spilling water over the clean cloth. Seeing his godson’s distress Sirius went to reach over to Harry but Snape was quicker and softly pulled Harry’s form against his own. 

The pain of the morning’s disaster was nothing to the monumental lie that had now been broken, and everything that had been strained between himself and Severus seemed dissolved in one instance. “She died of Pneumonia the year before you were born Harry, there was nothing they could do.” Harry was still shaking and his hands clutched uselessly to Severus as the man soothed his hand back and forth over Harry’s back. “She wasn’t planned, and was born in secret the year before we graduated. James was so sure she wasn’t his, and being young and stupid when he confided in us we automatically assumed that the child was Severus’, you being the only other male figure Lily had taken any interest in.” Lupin looked seriously at Severus who stiffened in horror at the suggestion. “Naturally that was before we knew what had really been going on between you and Lily. James would have nothing to do with the child and insisted Lily give her away. She was sent to a muggle family in Yorkshire to live. We never saw her, but we understood Lily visited her occasionally up until her death. No one beyond the four of us knew about it, and Lily never confided in anyone about it. It was always a strained point in Lily and James’ marriage, and was never spoken about again after her death. Every family has their secrets and this secret we had hoped had died with Lily and James.” Lupin came to the end and took a deep steadying breath his hand shaking as he picked up his glass of wine and drained it in one single gulp. 

“Then why are you telling us this now? Shouldn’t you have let that secret go when Lily and James were put to rest?” It was Severus who spoke next and Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the soft rumble of Severus mellow voice in his chest. Harry felt empty inside, he’d had a sister all this time and no one had ever told him. His parents were not the perfect figures he’d always been made to believe and just like everyone else they had dirty little secrets no one knew about. 

“We thought you both deserved to know, both as explanation as to why we were so nasty to you Severus and consequently why I acted as I did when I found out about you and Harry’s relationship.” Sirius looked apologetically at Severus who shook his head in disbelief. “Only Lily knew the truth about ‘Paris’ and that truth went to grave with her. Naturally Remus and myself were still willing to believe our best friend and consequently even after we found out about yours and lily’s true platonic relationship were still inclined to believe you were Paris’ father.” Severus seemed as disturbed by the news as Harry was. Harry had shut himself off completely from the conversation his mind still reeling over the complexity of what having a sister would have meant. Severus closed his eyes and shook his head quietly.

“I never slept with Lily.” The statement was cold and Harry snuggled closer to Severus screwing his eyes up tightly as he willed everything to go away. There was a stagnate silence that hung in the air Sirius and Lupin hanging their head to their chests in thought while Severus sat quietly holding Harry. At last something resounding came to Harry’s attention having rolled over the ‘what ifs’ of his life had his sister lived. 

“The prophecy. It might not have meant me, it might have been her. Perhaps I was just the wrong baby Voldemort tried to kill, maybe Paris was supposed to do what I did.” Harry stared at Sirius and Lupin who both sighed heavily. 

“Yeah we thought that too but we didn’t have much choice. James swore us to secrecy and when news spread of you stopping Voldemort that first time we could do little but go with the pace. That’s the reason we’ve been such active members of the Order of the Phoenix. We thought that if we protected you, then we’d at least got you half way and given you a fighting chance.” Lupin looked apologetically at Harry who shook his head in disbelief. They’d gambled with his life, used him and then tossed him aside like trash. 

“I don’t feel very well.” Overcome with dizziness Harry stood abruptly from the table, knocking his chair backwards as he fought to stay upright. “I’m…..” Harry didn’t know what else to say and so shaking his head Harry stumbled from the room and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry barely made it to the bathroom before the contents of his stomach abruptly returned with force. Tears stung his eyes, as he was violently ill. His life had been a complete shambles and everyone he’d ever cared for had been living a lie. His parents had turned out to be nothing he’d been led to believe, just as Dumbledore had manipulated him and his godparents had kept secrets. Secrets, lies and manipulation it would read like a horrible novel if it were ever written down. If Harry had thought his life was hopeless before nothing compared to how depressed he was now….


	55. When All Is Lost

Chapter 55  
(When all is lost)

Harry lay curled up on his side, naked and shivering. After losing his dinner down the loo, Harry had sat in the shower bottom scalding hot water spraying down on him from above. He felt empty inside like someone had ripped out his heart and replaced it with icy cold air. The one part of his life that he’d held dear to him was gone. The memory of his parents and their kind good nature was shattered and tarnished by the web of lies that had become of their life. 

That knowledge alone was what hurt the most. 

When the hot water had finally run cold Harry had walked dripping wet into his bedroom and simply collapsed down on the bed, uncaring that the fire was out or that the darkness of outside matched the darkness of the room he lay in. Harry didn’t know what time it was when he heard the soft pad of feet on the stairs before the door to his room was pushed cautiously open. There was only one person in the house that would dare enter his rooms without knocking and Harry felt his chest constrict painfully at the thought that his father had in all truth made Severus life a hell based just on speculation and rumour. It was little wonder Severus had hated him so much in his first year at school. 

“Harry?” Harry listened to the rustle of Severus’ robes, as he padded around the edge of the bed. Harry refused to open his eyes though and squeezed them tighter together as Severus knelt down on the floor beside the bed, so that he was eye level with Harry. Despite how furiously he fought the pain tears still leaked from the corner of his eyes and Harry heard Severus sigh softly before a gentle hand came up onto his cheek to brush away the tears with such tenderness.

“They weren’t who I thought they were. It was a lie.” Harry managed to speak quietly past the lump in his throat, opening his eyes Harry stared through tear blurred vision at Snape who stared sympathetically into Harry’s pain filled eyes. Seeing Harry so upset tore Snape apart inside and he tried desperately to keep himself in control. 

“People aren’t perfect Harry, you saw your parents how you wanted them to be and no one wanted to destroy your idealistic view of things because they knew what you would have to face. Do you think you would have faced Voldemort without the memory of your parents to keep you going? When life got tough at the Dursley’s would you have remained there without the respect you have for your parents?” Severus continued to brush his fingertips gently back and forth over Harry’s cheek soothing the distressed boy. 

“Then I was manipulated to serve a purpose. I was used, when in truth no one knew if I was the one supposed to defeat Voldemort and would anyone have cared if I had died? I doubt that very much, just another loss in the greater fight. ‘Oh well we were wrong’ lets look for another poor sucker willing to do our dirty work!” Harry was angry and spat nastily in Snape’s direction. Snape didn’t flinch at the anger and merely continued his stroking of Harry’s tear stained cheek. 

“Do you think it was any different for me Harry?” Snape paused watching as Harry’s anger dissipated and the sad vulnerable boy returned. When it was clear Harry wasn’t going to reply Snape continued. “I too was used. I got myself in a bloody awful situation and turned to the person I most cared for and trusted, for help, but he used my weakness against me to his advantage. I wasn’t a spy Harry I was a dispensable pawn in a victoryless war.” Harry sighed heavily and Snape slowly rose up from floor and climbed ungainly onto the bed beside Harry. Harry instantly turned over into Snape’s gentle embrace, burring himself in the familiar solid mass of his lover. 

“But it hurts so much.” Harry whispered softly against Snape’s chest. The man nodded and tightened his hold on the boy bringing his head down to burry his face in the boy’s mop of hair. 

“I know Harry, I know.” Snape whispered as he held the boy still crying into his chest. “If it helps. Your mother for all her faults was an intelligent, caring witch and she loved you with every fibre of her being. She would never have wished this upon you, or to see you so unhappy. I can’t speak for your father; even now I’m inclined to still think him arrogant, selfish and self-righteous but I’m sure he had good qualities Sirius or Lupin would be able to tell you about. No ones perfect Harry, and families have secrets. Perhaps you should just remember your parents how you would want to, instead of dwelling on the past, which as you know we can not change.” Severus ran his hand softly across his lovers arm as Harry shivered in the cold. For a long time they lay curled against one another, Harry’s chilled skin taking warmth from his partner. Finally though Harry lifted his head and stared lovingly up into the gaze of his lover. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t bear thinking about being alone.” Severus smiled, a rare moment of genuine feeling Harry felt privileged to be shown it. 

“Considering my position, I certainly don’t know what I’d do without you. You have no idea how amazing it is to finally after 30 odd years feel secure in my magical abilities. Besides I’m kind of getting used to sharing my life with you, being alone just wouldn’t cut it anymore.” Harry blushed at Severus’ praise and Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on the end of his nose. Harry laughed softly at the intimate touch and Severus squeezed Harry softly. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered slightly nervous about what he was about to ask. “I want to have sex.” Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced up at his lover. Severus chuckled softly and rolled his eyes a little in mock annoyance.

“Harry you don’t have to ask me. Take the initiative and show me what you want to do. I’m hardly going to say no, and if I am really not up to it I’ll tell you.” Severus sighed softly as Harry blushed. Harry knew this was the dominance issue that Draco had mentioned and Harry had to address the topic now. Severus sensing Harry’s awkwardness nuzzled softly against Harry’s neck. “I tell you what. You tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.” Severus sat up and folded his arms in his lap as he made Harry sit up next to him. Harry fidgeted with his fingers, as Severus waited patiently to be told what to do. 

“I…i..i want to fuck you.” Harry whispered, unsure of himself. Severus laughed and reached forward batting Harry’s semi erect cock with a playful slap. 

“Well I gathered that.” Severus teased playfully. Harry squirmed at Severus’ touch and couldn’t help but giggle at Severus’ “Use your imagination, how do you want me, where do you want me? On my knees? Sucking your cock? Naked against the wall? Come on Harry tell me your deepest fantasies.” Severus prodded Harry in the arm before slowly beginning to undo his robes. Harry took a deep breath in and closed his eyes imagining his wildest dreams before putting voice to them. 

“I want you bent over the end of the bed with my dick so far up your arse I can’t think of anything else but you.” Harry spoke slowly with his eyes closed and then after a moment when Severus didn’t reply, Harry opened his eyes cautiously wondering if he’d said something wrong. Severus was no longer sitting on the bed and Harry frowned as he spun around to look out at the room, hoping that Severus hadn’t left. The sight that met his eyes however was breath taking and Harry sat dumb stuck. Severus was completely naked, his form bent over the end of the bed with his arse in the air and his head thrown back in ecstasy. While one hand was stretched out in front of him gripping the bed sheets the other was busy behind him working his own arse. Harry could do nothing but stare. Severus was beautiful with the cascades of black hair hanging in the man’s face and sticking to the sheen of perspiration on the man’s forehead. Severus’ expression was completely at ease and Harry knew he would never tire of seeing his lover in that way. 

Severus was making beautiful noises as well and Harry reached consciously down between his own legs to fondle his own hardening cock. Severus continued to tend his own arse and Harry watched in wrapt attention as the man began shifting backwards and forwards on his intruding fingers. Harry was rock hard by the time Severus’ moans and mewls became too much to bear. 

“STOP!” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth forcing himself to let go of his weeping prick. Severus instantly stopped moving before drawing up his head so that he could look at Harry from beneath his eyelashes coyly. A self-satisfied smirk broke out onto Severus face and Harry bit his lip as he saw the flash of desire that rippled through Severus face at being ordered about in such a way. So that was what Severus got off on, being ordered about like dirt? Taking a deep steadying breath Harry tried to calm himself as he pondered what to do next. Severus waited patiently for Harry to catch up. He knew he shouldn’t push the boy but he’d been waiting for so long for what he wanted. Perhaps with Harry’s mood as volatile as it was at present he might actually get something. “I didn’t tell you to do that.” Harry whispered cursing how weak he sounded. Severus’ smirk widened and Harry watched as defiance filtered in the man’s eyes. 

“You didn’t tell me not to either.” Severus silky self-assured voice whispered out across the room, instantly igniting Harry’s irritation. It bugged him that Severus was so skilled at this, and it irritated him that Severus got off on being dominated, but most of all it pushed Harry’s buttons that Snape knew completely how to play him, just like everyone else around him knew how to get what they wanted from him. Without a second thought Harry drew back his hand and slapped Severus hard across the cheek sending the man reeling to the floor a little shocked. 

“Don’t talk to me like that. I’m not your student anymore, you can’t treat me like a child.” Severus sat up on the rug at the bottom of the bed and looked up apologetically at Harry who was now looking down at him from the end of the bed. Despite the anger Severus could see Harry’s wince at having hurt him and Severus sighed inwardly. Harry could never be the aggressor in their relationship, it just wasn’t in the boy’s nature but Severus hoped that what the boy was willing to try would be enough to satisfy his own needs. Deciding that baiting Harry when he was still upset wasn’t a bright idea and so instead Severus leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Sorry, perhaps you could show me instead?” At the innocent puppy eyes of his lover Harry pounced full force over the end of the bed, surprising Severus who fell limply back onto the rug as Harry landed on top of him. 

“Don’t try and apologise like that either, I hate you when you’re trying to be sweet.” Severus was shocked into silence as Harry pinned his hands above his head and then ravished his lips, sucking the very breath from his lungs as he twirled his tongue about his mouth, in quick successive thrusts. By the time Harry pulled his lips from Severus’ the man was panting like he’d run a marathon, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Harry licked and sucked his way down his lovers taunt body. Severus bucked uselessly up against Harry’s warm lips, but the boy surprisingly had him pinned fast beneath him. Severus could feel Harry’s wet cock trailing pre-come over his stomach, as Harry thrust uselessly against the body beneath him as his lips continued to trail up and down his chest. Finding that Harry’s licks intensified with Severus’ noises of pleasure, the man upped his display, groaning Harry’s name as the boy finally descended over Severus cock. Severus had spent a good weekend teaching Harry to suck him off properly, but never had he pushed the boy to deep throat him like he was doing now. Admittedly Harry choked a little and gagged but it was worth the effort for the feel of his cock jammed against the back of Harry’s throat and being entirely devoured. It didn’t last long and Harry pulled up abruptly his eyes wide obviously shocked himself that he had done it. 

“God I need to fuck you now. Turn over.” Harry sat up and let go instantly of Severus’ arms. With ease Severus turned over onto his stomach obligingly rising to his knees as Harry slid down to kneel behind him. “Are you…?” With a suddenly gentle hand Harry brushed his fingertips across Severus’ behind nervous again at what he’d just asked for. Severus sighed a little but pushed his arse backwards against Harry’s fingers, and looked over his shoulder at his young lover. 

“Harry shut the fuck up and just stick that dick in my arse now.” Harry had never seen Severus so desperate before but clouded in his own desire was powerless to deny the man what he wanted. Taking hold of Severus’ sharp hipbones Harry settled himself and with a deep breath pushed himself quickly into Severus’ lubricated opening. Harry practically suffered heart failure at how easily he slid into Severus’ arse, the man’s muscles sucking him in and holding him firm. Buried to his balls Harry fell shaking against Severus’ back his hands clutching uselessly at the man’s hips as Severus’ inner passage massaged around him in the most unbelievably erotic way. “Merlin Harry, you don’t fucking hang around do you.” Severus was panting erratically below the boy, his arms barely holding his own weight and Harry’s up. 

“Sor……” Harry went to apologise but Severus pushed back abruptly cutting Harry off with a sharp gasp. 

“Don’t speak, just move.” It was a demand Harry’s body was not willing to disobey and without thought Harry began trusting back and forth into Snape’s passage. It took a moment before Snape had joined in with the rhythm and before long Harry was pounding mercilessly into Snape’s body, his hands pushing Snape’s upper body flat to the floor to gain more leverage. Snape obediently followed Harry’s guidance and for the brief moment that they were in complete sync Harry could think and feel nothing but Severus. As Harry’s orgasm built and his hands tightened on Severus’ back and sides his groans and whispers of encouragement fell into guttural groans and needy gasps. Severus was in no better position, and with every stroke of Harry’s cock inside him Severus wailed in complete supplication. It took a further few thrusts before Harry exploded into Snape, the boys entire body stiffening as his orgasm swept over him like a tidal wave. Nothing mattered accept the pounding of blood in his head, the bursts of light beneath his eye lids and the feel of Severus’ liquid heat gripping him like a vice within the tight passage. Harry screamed Severus name like he was god and in that instant it was all it took for Severus to plunge over the precipice of his own climax. 

In the silence that followed Harry fell bonelessly off Snape onto the rug as Snape collapsed in a heap, his arms finally giving out. Harry was panting continually the tingle of his climax finally cooling on his skin in the cold air of the room. Harry lay staring at the ceiling, Severus’ warm presence lying next to him. It was a long moment before Harry felt Severus turn over next to him before a warm gentle hand came across to lay on his chest. 

“Harry?” Severus voice was quiet and strained the man still not having quite recovered his breathing. Harry reached up silently and placed his own sweaty palm over Severus on his chest, squeezing softly in reply. Harry felt Severus shift across the rug and spoon himself up easily against the side of Harry. Automatically Severus let his head fall easily onto Harry’s chest, his fingers entwining with Harry’s tightly. “I’m sorry I hit you this morning, I was angry and I shouldn’t have done it.” Harry was a little surprised by the comment but nodded in silence and leant down to press a chaste kiss to Severus’ warm lips, in forgiveness. There was another long silence, as the pair lay intertwined together before Harry sighed heavily and looked seriously down into the obsidian gaze of his lover. 

“I want you to take me away for a while. I don’t want to work for the Auror’s or the Ministry and I don’t want to teach or be in the spotlight I want peace and I want to be with you.” Harry waited patiently for Severus to comprehend what he’d said before continuing. “I thought I might start growing my own potion ingredients and selling it? What do you think?” Harry whispered softly his free hand now brushing lightly back and forth over Severus’ silky soft hair. 

“I think that’s a very good idea Harry.” Harry smiled knowing that for Snape that was the only sign he was likely to get that he approved of Harry’s decision. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Harry whispered in reply listening as Snape laughed quietly his warm breath whispering across Harry’s chilled chest. “I love you.” Harry whispered again feeling the ache in his heart lesson as Severus looked up at him with moist eyes. 

“I love you too.” Severus whispered lovingly back. The words were barely audible but Harry heard them as if Severus had shouted them from the highest mountaintop. It was the first and probably the only time Severus would say those three little words and Harry knew he was so privileged to be allowed to be apart of the man’s heart. 

With the world in chaos around them, for the briefest of moments that they spent in the circle of one another’s arms nothing else seemed to matter accept them. There was a light in their lives that had long been dim and if they never spoke of it, both knew that light would never go out, not now they had one another. Closing his eyes Harry held Severus against him finally feeling truly at home for the first time in his life. In the quiet of the room they fell asleep together their lives intertwined forever…

THE END

A/N Hope you enjoyed this one. It's an older one of mine that I've dusted off. I know it's got some errors still particularly a large plot hole, that I know is there but I'm hoping you've all missed. Anyway read and review, I'm in the process of writing some new stuff so if my muse is kept confident and well fed with reviews the stories tend to be easier to write. Thanks for reading.   
Riffraff


End file.
